Eddsworld Oneshots (HIATUS)
by Silenthilllz
Summary: X reader :P
1. Cola Boy (Edd x Reader)

Edd was checking the fridge to get some Cola when he noticed his last one was missing. He knew there was one more in there since he checked yesterday, "Where's my last can of Cola?" He asked himself looking around the room. He spotted Ringo pawing at something on the ground. Edd walked over there and bent down to see one of y/n's anime keychains. He narrowed his eyes. "Y/n, it was you..." He clenched his fist.

Ringo mewled at Edd, tilting his head to the side.

Edd trudged up the stairs to y/n's room, not bothering to knock on the door. "Y/N! I know you took my last can of Coke!" He barged right in startling them.

You looked at Edd in shock, his Cola spilled all over your favorite shirt and soaked through your pants. "Edd! You scared the shit outta me! And now I am sticky, thank you very much buddy." You got up to throw the Cola can away only to find Edd blocking the way with a glare in his eyes. "Edd move, I'm covered in soda."

Edd glanced down at you. He felt his face heat up when he noticed that your favorite shirt was colored white, and he could see through. He was struggling to keep himself stern because all he could do was stare at you. "Y-Y/N.. You stole my last c-can of Cola! I demand a r-refund!" He stuttered.

You raised your eyebrow, following his gaze to your see through shirt. You laughed a little, "Like what ya see?"

Edd's face went even redder, trying to hide his face from your knowing smile. "I... I uh..." He backpedaled into your room as he found himself switched around somehow and fell backwards onto your bed. He started sweating a little, looking everywhere else but you.

"My precious Cola baby. Are you flustered?" You stalked towards him, like a predator on its prey. You climbed up on your bed, straddling Edd's waist as he let out a little squeak. You leaned down towards his face, pinning his hands above his head and smiled at Edd. "Edd~"

Edd looked away from you, his heart beating faster than ever before. This reaction was because he had developed a huge crush on your over the years you lived with them. He liked how you acted. You were sassy sometimes, and then shy other times. Your love for animals caused Edd to laugh sometimes because he saw you interacting with Ringo when you thought no one was home. He really loved you.

You looked down at the flustered Cola boy underneath you. Your face began to grow red. _What am I doing?!_ You were beginning to become nervous as you realized Edd might be uncomfortable with what you were doing. "Edd, I'm sorry! I was just... uh... I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable!" You began to apologize profusely, letting his hands go as you covered your own face with your hands. Suddenly your hands were removed, and you saw a blushing Edd staring right at you. "E-Edd?"

"No need to be sorry, Y/N. I kind of liked it. I'm sorry for this though." He said which confused you before he leaned upwards and kissed you on the lips. After he got done kissing you, he leaned back and pulled you up to him. He began to cuddle you, "Y/N, you know I love you right?"

You felt your heart pound a mile a minute. Your face was entirely red as probably Tord's hoody. "No, but I do know now Edd. I love you too." You kissed Edd's cheek, snuggling closer to him.


	2. Hanahaki (Matt x Reader)

You were incredibly in love with a certain narcissistic ginger known by the name of Matt Hardwick. You knew having a crush on him was futile as he only loved himself, but you couldn't help it. You just loved how he looked, and how he praised himself with such love. And this crush on him was turning out to be a disease killing you slowly from the inside out.

Hanahaki was such a terrible illness that people who got it could die from being unloved. And you had it because you fell in love with Matt. You were slowly dying as you coughed up petals from a Narcissus flower, however, they weren't white; they were purple. They were stained with your blood on them. Everytime you had a coughing fit, you found yourself on the floor in your room with flower petals scattered about. Only Tord, Tom, and Edd knew about it, but they didn't say anything to Matt.

You were currently sitting in the bathtub, looking at the water surrounding you as the Narcissus flower petals floated on top of the water. You had a coughing fit in the bathtub resulting in the array of purple petals scattered about. There was probably blood running down your chin, but it would soon wash off in the water. You didn't have a lot of time left before you expired. "Why did it have to be Matt? Of all the people I fell in love with, it had to be Matt."

A knock interrupted your thoughts as you closed the curtain around the bathtub. "Y/N? Are you alright?" Edd's voice came through the door.

You sighed, "Yes Edd. I'm fine. I just had a little fit is all. I'm totally fine." Those were lies. You were not fine. You were injured deeply, and you could not escape it since it had a strong hold on you. You coughed a little.

"Y/N, I'm coming in ok? I need to see how bad it is." Edd said as the doorknob jiggled a bit, and the door opened slowly. Edd stepped in warily as he came up to the shower curtain and moved it aside. He let out a small gasp, seeing how far the illness was spreading. "You are not ok Y/N! You need to get these removed or at least tell Matt!"

You didn't care if Edd saw you naked, probably he was the only one who has seen you naked before. Edd was like a big brother to you so you didn't mind. He helped you alot with your illness while he told you his previous hanahaki situation. He had feelings for Tom, but once he confessed, he found out that Tom liked him back and there was no more pain. But Edd's situation was completely different than yours. You fell in love with a narcissistic man who never noticed you much only to say hi. "I'm not dying Edd, I'm fine!"

Edd narrowed his eyes, "You are not fine. You are dying, and at a pace far more rapidly than normal! I don't want to lose you to this fucking disease Y/N! I don't want you to die. You're starting to get the vein like tattoos around your neck when its in the stage of no return!" His voice was getting louder as he clenched the side of the bathtub in frustration. "We need to get it removed or at least tell Matt how you feel about him!"

You noticed that Tom and Tord were peering into the bathroom now with a look of shock on their faces at the amount of Narcissus flower petals scattered on the ground and leading up to the tub. You didn't care anymore; but you did care if Matt heard all this shouting. Thank god, he was gone to buy some mirrors today or so you thought. "If I remove the root, I forget all feelings I ever had towards him Edd, and you know if I try and tell Matt, he might not... He loves himself Edd, he doesn't love me or ever will! I'm content on dying with my feelings for him." You stubbornly stated, crossing your arms over your chest.

Edd felt himself begin to grow angry as he noticed the veins starting to creep up more around my neck. He felt his heart sink, "You're dying on me Y/N. You need to tell him or you will wilt away." Edd stated quietly before hearing you start to cough violently as a few more petals erupted from your mouth. "Y/N!" He shouted.

This coughing fit was more violent this time. You couldn't breath one bit. It was like the root had taken control of your lungs and was preventing you from breathing. You clutched your throat, hunching over as a few full intact Narcissus flowers fell from your open mouth. A few strings of dark red blood trailed off of your lips and into the flowers. You were dying.

After a few weeks, you were starting to see that your time here on this planet was coming to an end. The veins were already circling your neck as if to signal you were gonna die at any minute. You were more sluggish and felt like you didn't sleep a wink. You were gonna finally tell Matt your feelings for him even though it would backfire. You were too far gone to get it removed. Standing up in your own room, you trudged to the door and opened it to find Tord about to knock.

His eyes widened at the state you were in. "Y/N... You're getting worse! You need to fucking tell him!" He yelled, grabbing your hand and pulling you to Matt's room. He furiously knocked on the door about to tear it down if he had to. He kept glancing at you to see if you were awake and alive. "Why did you do this to yourself?" He questioned.

You glared weakly at him. "Because I'm already too far gone to get it removed. I'd rather die than tell him my feelings." Which was a lie because you originally got up to talk to Matt about this. "Why do you care so much?"

Tord looked back at you. "Why do I care?! Because I'm your friend! I fucking care if you died on me because Matt didn't take the time to see how wonderful you are!" He shouted, banging harder on Matt's door. "Where the fuck is he?! **MATT! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"** Tord shouted at Matt.

You began to feel faint. You slumped on Tord's body as he caught you. "It's not worth it."

Tord was finally about to break the door down when it opened to reveal a sickly pale Matt and a few drops of blood on his lips. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Oh hey Tord..." He greeted and then looked down at you, freezing a bit. "And Y/N. What brings you here?"

Tord snarled, "I'm here because Y/N won't fucking tell you her feelings for you! She's fucking dying because she has the hanahaki disease, and she's too stubborn to tell you!" He thrust you against Matt and shut the door, standing in front of it so you couldn't leave. "You better fix this up right now, Matt!" His voice called from the other side of the door.

Even though you were barely awake, you still felt yourself blush at the sudden proximity with Matt. You weakly got off him and stared at his room, which was a little cluttered with his knickknacks and whatnot. Suddenly you saw alot of tissues with splotches of blood on them in his waste bin. You instantly grew worried, forgetting your own reason for coming in here. "Matt? Are you ok?"

Matt froze, backing up. "I'm totally fine!" He suddenly stopped talking. "You have the hanahaki disease?" He looked at your throat to feel himself begin to cry. Those veins were surrounding your throat; it was your time to die in a few days or so.

"Yeah, I've had it for five months now. It was fine at first then it got worse." You shrugged. "Matt?"

Matt coughed a little. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something before I kick the can." You stated causally which frightened Matt. "I love you."

Matt dropped something on the ground before looking back over his shoulder in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not anything pretty or like yourself, but I really love you. I guess this is what I get for being worthless, am I right?" You started crying a little. Just then two large hands cupped your face, holding you still for a minute before a pair of soft lips met your own. You blushed, unsure of what to do. You closed your eyes and kissed back, tasting a little bit of blood and then something enter your mouth before Matt pulled away.

There was a flower petal, your favorite flower, on your tongue as you looked at it. "Matt?" You wondered for a moment before realizing what happened. "You had hanahaki?!" You yelped, looking worriedly at the tall ginger boy.

Matt chuckled, "Yeah, and you wanna know who I had it for?" He leaned in closer, pulling you into a hug. "I had it for you. I love you, Y/N."


	3. Here For You (Edd x Reader)

Edd was always there for you when you needed him. When you first joined elementary school, and you were crying because you were alone. He was there asking if you wanted to draw with him.

He was there for you when you got in trouble with the another kid. He fought them off by himself while laughing as he was bruised. You were not amused in the slightest as you fussed over him, not noticing his pink cheeks.

He was there for you when you got an award for math in middle school. He hugged you and laughed, teasing about how he didn't know you were smart. You smacked him in the arm, and then teased him back after thanking him for the one on one math study help.

He was there for you when you got your driver's license, and you both went out to have fun in the night. You both got drunk and ended up sleeping in the car cause you didn't want to get a ticket. Tom found you in the morning asleep on each other.

He was there for you when you won your first club's activities. You had taken swimming, and he was there to cheer you on. Although he wouldn't look at you in the eye while you were in your bathing suit for some reason unknown.

He was there for you when the power went out at your house, and you were too scared to move. He rushed in and basically scooped you up in a hug, telling you it would be alright.

He was there for you when you broke your arm in an accident. He was the first one to sign your cast. He basically doodled all over your arm. And when he broke his leg, you were the first to sign it and doodled everywhere on it.

He was there when your boyfriend/girlfriend dumped you on the night of the prom. He was the one to hold you and hug you when you were too weak and distraught to move. He carried you to his house and set you on his bed, telling you it would be ok.

He was there for you when you graduated college, since he did as well. He hugged you and laughed at how goofy you both looked. When someone was asking for a graduation picture, you all posed before Edd leaned in and kissed you on the cheek.

He was there for you finally had the courage to ask him out on a date, and which he replied with a "yes." He knew how to make you laugh when you were sad. He knew how to keep your mind off stressful things. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

You were there when he died.


	4. My Guardian Demon (Demon Tord x Reader)

You were coming back home from a late night out from your job, which was a video rental store. You had picked up a few movies to watch and a few porn movies as well to laugh at them. You really didn't care for porn that much but seeing it made you laugh for some reason. It was a chilly dark night, and you were worried it was gonna rain. You swiftly walked down the street unaware of the dangers lurking in the alleyways.

"Hey sweetcheeks, whatcha doing out in late night like this? You could get jumped or something." A tall man appeared randomly with a few other guys in tow. You couldn't see his features because it was so damn dark, but you really didn't care.

"I'm going home." You simply said, walking around them only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back into the darkness of the alleyway. "Let me go!" You shouted, struggling against the assailants. You dropped your bags in the process and was about to scream when a hand clamped down onto your mouth, silencing you.

"I don't think so sweetie. We are gonna have some fun tonight." He chuckled darkly in your face. He smelled of beer and copper.

You went wide eyed as you felt tears gathering in the corner of your eyes. You tried to land a hit on any of them, but you failed miserably. "Stop, please!" You cried out, feeling the men began to paw your clothes off as you could only watch with teary eyes. "Someone help me please..." You reached your hand out to the opening of the alleyway, praying someone would help you.

But no one came.

 _Hey, I'll help you if you sign a contract with me._

You looked around to find the voice that spoke to you. You aren't hearing things anymore are you? You probably are because you are about to be violated by these drunken assholes.

 _Hey, I'm real as they come baby. I just need you to sign this, and I will help you._

Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in front of you with a pen. You swore you were hallucinating, but you didn't care as long as you were alive and well from these assholes. You struggled to write your name on the piece of parchment, shaky scribbles held your name as the piece of paper burst into flames.

 _Ehh, close enough. Thanks sweetie, I'll help you now._

Suddenly a large red flame appeared at the end of the alleyway. It was furiously crackling as a figure stepped out of it.

"What the fuck?" One of the men who stopped trying to take your underwear off looked back at the bright flames. The other men momentarily stopped undressing you, looking at the scene as you backed away from them. One of them pinned you down so you wouldn't make an escape.

A young adult male stepped out of the flames, smiling with a wicked grin on his face. He had dark brown hair that spiked up in the front to look like demon horns while he a small mullet in the back. His eyes were a sharp silver color, and he wore a black hoody with some black sweat pants.

That wasn't even the weirdest thing you were looking at to be honest. The boy had blood red bat wings and a whipped tail. There were ram horns sticking out on the side of his head as well. He looked like a demon; he probably was one, but still. He made eye contact with you smiling a little.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the men asked, getting up to talk to the rude newcomer. "We're gonna have some fun with this toy, go somewhere else to play." He jabbed his finger into the stranger's chest. Suddenly he burst into flames, screaming in agony at the pain of being burnt alive.

The other men looked in fear at the newcomer.

"I'm sorry dudes, but you're hurting my contractee. Time to get off of them pronto or else." The mysterious man whistled, shooing them off. His tail wrapped around himself before uncurling. His wings flexed a little as he looked you dead in the eyes. "Times a ticking buddies, I'd rather not burn anymore of you guys. I do have honor." He walked forwards, creating small fire trails behind himself.

The men jumped off of you and bolted, leaving their burning friend to die.

You felt tired and scared, you were almost raped. You huddled against the brick wall with your somewhat intact clothes wrapped around you. You heard footsteps coming closer to you as you looked up to see the devil looking down at you with an amused expression. "What?"

"Oh you still can talk. Most people by now run away or die when they make a contract with me. I'm impressed _elskling_." He had a thick accent. It sounded European at best, but you didn't know which exact country he hailed from. "Don't worry, I don't bite." He smirked, revealing two sharp fangs. " _Much."_ He laughed out loud, kneeling down to you.

You still believed you were hallucinating because this possibly couldn't be real. Right? "Is this real?" You asked a little.

The demon blinked, laughing. " _Ja, honning._ It's real. You signed a contract with me, and now you mine. I wonder how long you will last."

"What was the contract for?" You asked.

"You see even though I am a powerful demon, I cannot touch anything in the human world without a bond to a human. I needed your help to allow me to fully interact with this realm. Also I needed a place to stay." He bent down and lifted you up in his arms, bridal style. He laughed when you struggled, "Don't worry. I won't burn you. I'm not going to burn my contractee."

"W-Where are you taking me?!" You squeaked, trying to grab your bags.

His wings flexed out to their full span. He used his tail to pick up your bags, and he jumped up into the sky. He flapped his wings, hovering in the air slightly before chuckling as you held onto him for dear life. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to drop you. Oh by the way, my name is Tord. Think of me as your guardian demon, Y/N." Tord stated, kissing your on the cheek before flying off to your house.

* * *

elskling = darling

Ja = yes

honning = honey


	5. Drunk (Tom x Reader)

So today was the day where Tom was drunk. Even though Tom basically drank alot, today he was like all drunk. More drunk than he needed to be. And that wasn't something you looked forward to dealing with. Tom didn't do anything bad when he was drunk; he was a good drunk. He just got real loud and blabbed a bunch of secrets involving himself and the others. It was always good blackmail material later.

It was your turn to look after him today. Edd, Matt, and Tord were out for the day and left you with the drunken boy. It was something you didn't like. Well, at least Ringo was with you. You were watching some TV when you heard Tom come into the living room, stumbling around. "Hey Tom." You said, petting Ringo.

Tom didn't reply to you only to grunt and walk towards the kitchen for something. Probably some more booze. He didn't need anymore though.

You pet Ringo adoringly, "Hey, Ringo. Think Tom is gonna be passed out on the kitchen floor?" You asked the gray cat.

Ringo meowed, placing his paw on your nose.

You giggled, booping Ringo's nose too. You heard Tom open the fridge then shut it.

"Y/N, how do you tell a girl you love her?" Tom's voice came through the kitchen.

You raised an eyebrow in confusion at the question. "Uh, you go up to her and tell her. It's that simple. Or you do it with gifts she might like or something. Why? You got a crush on some girl?" You didn't feel sad because you knew Tom would never like you back. Might as well help him find the love of his life.

Tom didn't respond.

You were gonna pull out your phone to read some fanfictions when Ringo mewled. You giggled before yelping when a pair of arms encircled around your neck, hugging your shoulders as a face brushed up against yours. "T-Tom?" You asked, craning your neck to the side to look at the flushed black eyed boy. "What're you doing?" You asked him.

Tom only smiled, nuzzling his face in closer to yours. "Hey Y/N~" He purred.

You felt yourself blush a little before you tried to pull away from him. "What is it Tom?"

Tom kept his grasp firm on you. He grabbed your face and pulled you in for a drunken kiss. He slipped his tongue in when you were too shocked to do anything. He pulled back, saliva connecting from your mouth to his and he smirked. "I love you." And then he passed out over the side of the couch and fell onto your lap, snoring.

Your face was red as a tomato as you sat there, screaming on the inside. You hid your face, "I love you too Tom."

* * *

Ok, so since there's an guest who keeps commenting on my oneshots. :D HEY! I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE THESE! I WORK HARD ON THESE! YOU'RE NOT A BOTHER AT ALL! I PROMISE YOU! 33333333333

If you had an account, I would be able to thank you properly and maybe message you! 3333


	6. Saving The Losers (All x Female Reader)

You had picked up a mission to slay a Nerscylla. You actually hated Nerscylla because they were flying huge ass spider monsters. No one wants to live in an area with a Nerscylla, you sure didn't. So you decided to help this town out with its problem. You noticed a commotion near the gate that lead into the forest where you were heading to start your quest. You looked at both your Palicoes, Chabbot and Texas in confusion, "What's happening?"

Chabbot, your brown tabby Palico, mewed. "It seems that some kids got lost in the woods."

You frowned, "That's not good. There's a Nerscylla out there. Well, I guess this will be another good deed." You shrugged, clearing your throat for the crown to look at you. "Attention everyone, my name is Y/N L/N! I am a certified Hunter, and I will slay this dreaded Nerscylla and save those kids. Fear not!" You reassured them.

Some people were happy with that statement, happy that a Hunter would help them out in their time of need while some others were skeptical because of your gender. They didn't think a woman would be able to kill this giant monster that has been terrorizing them for months. "I doubt a woman would be able to handle this." Some random man said.

You grit your teeth. You pulled out your Mightning heavy bowgun, loading a few crags and cluster shots in it. "Do you see this weapon sir? This is a Mightning bowgun, they are hard to make because you have to slay quite a few Zinogres to make it." After showing it off, you put it back on your back and then proceeded to show off your armor you were wearing. It was a Gore Magala female outfit set, which was very hard to make considering how long it takes to slay Gore Magalas. "And this is a Gore Magala outfit set, do I need to tell you how long it takes to slay these monsters?" You put your hand on your hip, waiting for a comeback from the obviously defeated man.

Chabbot and Texas whistled.

"I take that as a no." You said and walked off towards the gate, waiting for your two Palicoes to follow you. "I will return with some Nerscylla hide and those kids." You bowed and grabbed some food and supplies for your trip. "Farewell!" You said running off to the forest to take out the Nerscylla.

After a few days, you found out where the Nerscylla was hiding from a very scared gray tabby Palico named Ringo. It seemed Ringo's hunter was captured by the Nerscylla along with his friends. You decided that these might be the kids who got lost which confused you because that would make them very young Hunters. You questioned Ringo about it.

"So, is your Hunter like young or something?" You asked Ringo, climbing up a webbed wall to the Nerscylla's home. Chabbot and Texas weren't far behind as they waited for Ringo to come up.

Ringo shook his head, "No. Edd is maybe around the same age as you are, Miss Hunter." Ringo purred, jumping up the wall. He waited on the top for you and your Palicoes to join him. "And his furriends as well."

You were shocked, "Then why did everyone call them kids?" You jumped up to the ledge, wobbling a bit as you looked down. "Damn we're high up." You stepped away from the ledge, waiting for your two Palicoes.

"Beclaws they act like kids." Ringo mewed, pulling you towards where the Nerscylla was located. "Ofur here!" Ringo pointed to where the Nerscylla should be at, but it wasn't present at the moment. "It's not here?" He tilted his head, looking around and then meowing rather loudly.

You hushed him, "What is it?"

"My Hunter and his furriends! I see them!" Ringo mewed, jumping out to where there was a group of four young men sitting stuck together with the Nerscylla web. "Edd!" Ringo mewled, jumping up and down being wary of the sticky net.

A slightly chubby boy with brown hair and black eyes. He had on some green clothes and a Velocidrome sword and shield. He smiled at Ringo, "Ringo! Where did you go to? I was worried the Nerscylla had gotten a hold of you." He smiled brightly as he watched his Palico jump up and down in front of him. "Hm?"

Ringo smiled, "I brought another Hunter to help us out!" Ringo cheered, looking over at you. "Come on out Miss Hunter!" He mewed.

Edd's gaze landed on you as you walked out with your two Palicoes trailing behind you on the look out for the Nerscylla. He looked in awe at your armor and the weapon on your back. "You're here to help us?" Edd asked suddenly nudging the other guys awake.

You raised your eyebrow at the boy infront of you on the ground. "You're the boys that are lost in the forest right?" You kneeled down, tearing away the Nerscylla web with a small dagger. "Why did you come out here? Nerscylla are dangerous. My name is Y/N by the way." You scolded.

Edd looked away because he was intimidated by your presence. He felt himself blush a little because he thought you were pretty cute. He briefly wondered what you looked like without all that armor. "We came out here to defeat the Nerscylla, but I guess we got our asses handed to ourselves. My name is Edd." He muttered.

You laughed a little, patting him on the head. "It's ok dude. Nerscylla are a pain in the ass especially berserk ones." You stood up and looked at the other three passed out boys. "Um, are they ok?" You asked.

Edd looked behind himself to see his friends all passed out. He got up, kicking them all awake as he sighed. "Guys get up. There's a more capable Hunter here to slay the Nerscylla." He took a side glance at your weapon before seeing your two Palicoes scope out the surrounding area.

A brown haired boy with two spikes up in the front and a mullet in the back wearing a red hoody looked up you. He blinked his silver eyes a little before smiling. "Hello there _søtnos._ Name's Tord. _"_ He cooed, standing up and grabbing his Red Devil Smasher Gunlance. He had a little bandage on his right cheek. He felt someone hit him on the back of the head before he looked over to see the blue hoody wearing boy glaring at him.

"Knock it off Tord. They didn't come here to have you flirt with them." He growled, looking back at you with his eyebrow raised taking in your appearance. "A high class Hunter we have here." He had spikey brown hair and black eyes (like completely black), a slight stubble on his chin as he had two piercings on each of his ears. He held a Showroom Model bow beside him. "She'll kick your ass Tord." He chuckled.

The last boy to get up was a ginger haired boy with an abundant of freckles on his face. He had blue eyes and a big wide smile on his face as he looked you up and down. "Hello! My name is Matt!" He chirped, holding his Queen's Flute hunting horn beside him. He had on a purple hoody with a green overcoat. He was taller than you as he looked down at you.

You nodded, looking at the four boys as you sighed. _They seem like good Hunters so what happened?_ You thought to yourself in confusion before Edd chuckled.

"You're thinking of how we seem like good Hunters aren't you?" He looked down at his Dos Fang dagger and shield. He sighed, "We might be good alone, and sometimes we might be good together. We never faced a Nerscylla before, and so we took off at the chance to defeat it. It ambushed us, and it trapped us here. We're better at land monsters than flying ones to be honest." Edd looked away from you.

You felt slightly bad. "Oh uh... Nerscylla are dangerous. The first time I faced one was when it was berserk so it was pretty awful for me. But I'm guessing this one is a normal one. Don't worry, I can handle it while you guys leave." You smiled, equipping your Mightning as you selected an ammo type. You chose the Normal 3 bullets first. You held your gun, looking around for the spider monster when Chabbot and Texas alerted you.

"It's here!" Texas mewed. He was a red Palico.

You whirled around, aiming for the Nerscylla as you saw it landing by the entrance screeching and clicking. "Found you." You looked behind you at the four boys who just stood there watching you. "Go and hide, I got this." You said, running off to fight the monster.

Edd and his friends watched as you ran towards the Nerscylla, firing off rounds of shots at it. He gripped his Dos Fang dagger and shield before feeling someone push on him. He looked down to see Texas pushing him towards a hiding spot.

"Go! My Hunter can handle this!" Texas mewed.

"But..." Matt said, looking at the Nerscylla shooting its web at you as you dodged.

"She's strong! She's taken out Gore Magalas befurr!" He purred, running off to help his Hunter along with Chabbot. They set out traps for the Nerscylla, hoping to stun it.

Edd and the others looked at you fighting off the monster as they ran to hide as they were told. They were hesitant to leave you alone even though they just met you as they hid behind a large fallen log near a cave. Ringo and Susan, Tom's Palico, were already there getting out supplies for their Hunters and friends.

After some time you managed to slay the Nerscylla. You wooped in victory, jumping up and down before you set out to take some of its hide and valuables. You began to carve out some important stuff when you heard a growling noise. You looked right up to see a Tigrex growling lowly at you. "Oh shit." You backed up, unloading your gun as you realized you didn't have a lot of heavy duty ammo left. Your stamina potions were low and so was your health potions. You were screwed.

Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord were resting as they ate some rations they packed for this trip. Ringo and Susan chatted to each other about random things like what they were gonna do once they got home; stuff like that. Edd sighed.

"What's up Edd? That's like the seventh time you've sighed." Tom asked, drinking a little of his booze from his flask.

"I feel bad for leaving her out there. I mean, we should be able to take out a Nerscylla. There are four of us, and one of them." Edd said.

"She's an experienced Hunter. Did you not see her armor and weapon? She's killed many monsters! She can handle it." Tom replied.

"I know, but I still feel bad." Edd stated, looking over his shoulder to see if you were winning the battle only to have his eyes grow wide in fear. "Oh no."

Tom raised his eyebrows, "What?" He looked over his shoulder as well only drop his flask in shock. "Oh shit!" He cried, grabbing his Showroom Model bow and equipping some ammo in it.

Matt and Tord looked confused before looking over to also grab their weapons and loading them up. Susan and Ringo mewed in confusion. "What's going on guys?"

Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord were staring at the slayed Nerscylla on the ground and then to the pissed of Tigrex chasing you. You looked like you were having a hard time because you couldn't get a chance to fire off a round of bullets at the beast. The boys stared in shock as you tripped and had the Tigrex instantly pounce on you. "We gotta help her!" Edd cried.

"But how?! We couldn't take down a Nerscylla, what makes you think we can take down a Tigrex?!" Tom shouted.

"I don't want to see her get killed because she saved us! We are Hunters! We take down monsters!" Edd replied.

Matt stared at Tom and Edd arguing as he saw Tord running off to fight the Tigrex by himself, " **TORD!"** He shouted, running after him.

Edd and Tom stopped fighting when Ringo and Susan pushed them away from one another.

"This is no time to be fighting! That Hunter needs our help!" Susan mewed at Tom and Edd while Ringo pushed them towards where Matt and Tord had run off. They all ran off, with their weapons in hand, while trying to help you from the angered Tigrex.

Matt was using his Queen's Flute to try and distract the Tigrex. He smiled when the Tigrex stopped trying to maul you, and then his smile dropped as the Tigrex went for him instead. "Guys! A little help here!" He shouted, hoisting up his weapon as he ran away from the approaching Tigrex.

Tord and Tom nodded to each other, "We gotcha buddy." They both replied in unison as they loaded up their weapons, taking aim as Tord ran towards the Tigrex and swung his gunlance at its hind leg. Tom shot a few rounds of his arrows at the Tigrex so Matt could escape and set up a song with boosting defense and attack. Susan ran towards Matt.

Edd ran over to where you were currently on the ground. His Dos Fang dagger and shield would be of no help in this battle since he couldn't land a hit on the quick footed Tigrex. He decided to help you instead as he neared you, he noticed you were bleeding from your side. A chunk of your armor had been chipped, and it was embedded inside you. "Hey! Are you ok?" He asked, kneeling down and pulling you up so you were laying on his chest.

Ringo looked around warily for any other monsters, but he saw none. Ringo saw Chabbot and Texas sprawled out on the ground in a dazed manner before he went off and tried to wake them up.

You were currently in a load of pain as your side ached. You opened your eyes to see the boy from earlier looking at you with a worried expression on his face. You tried to sit up only to hiss in pain as you moved your hand to your side and looked back to see you were bleeding. _Great._ "Guess it caught me off guard." You laughed a bit.

Edd pouted, "Don't laugh! You could of died!" He gripped you as he noticed the Tigrex being stalled by his friends who were doing great considering they got their asses handed to them earlier by a Nerscylla. He smiled briefly before feeling a hand on his cheek. He looked down at you to see you smiling gently and a blush rose to his cheeks. "W-What?"

You giggled, probably a little loopy from almost dying. "You're kinda cute." You mused. You blinked slowly before getting up to see that Chabbot and Texas were staring at you in a worried way, handing you some potions to help yourself up. You drank the slightly bitter energy drink and the sweet health potion as you got up and stretched.

Edd felt his face turn red. ' _She thinks I'm cute?!'_ He stopped thinking when Ringo nudged him, wiggling his eyebrows in a taunting manner. He glared at Ringo. "Not now!" He stood up and looked over to see his friends doing well until the Tigrex broke away from the other boys, sending them all down to the ground with a mighty roar.

The Tigrex looked over to where you and Edd were standing and charged over there, aiming for the slightly chubby boy. It growled, lunging straight for Edd.

Edd couldn't move because he felt paralyzed in fear at the monster coming for him. He only held up his Dos Fang dagger and shield which probably wouldn't do any good, but he had to at least try and defend himself. He heard his friends call out his name as he noticed the Tigrex suddenly on the ground hissing and writhing in pain. "Huh?"

"I'm glad I had some crag and cluster shots left!" You chirped, reloading another shot and aiming it at the fallen Tigrex.

Edd smiled, running forward as he sliced the Tigrex on the ground while it was paralyzed for a moment. He jumped back to avoid its tail as it whipped it around to make room for itself.

The Tigrex screeched, flapping its wings as it tried to flee the area.

"Oh no you dont!" Tom yelled, shooting off some very sharp arrows at the Tigrex's wings as they pierced it's skin. He smiled in success as Susan jumped up and down beside him.

The Tigrex fell down on the ground in a painful manner, screeching and struggling to get up.

Tord, Tom, and Matt walked closer eyeing the injured hellion before them. "Who wants to kill it?" Tord asked, aiming his gunlance at the beast. Matt shook his head while Tom shrugged. Tord looked at Edd who shook his head 'no' then to you. "Would you like to kill it?" He asked.

You shook your head 'no'. "I think you all should kill it because you handled it better than I did. I also took your kill earlier so you should take the spoils of this war." You smiled kindly, mounting your weapon back up and stepped back to watch.

Tord blushed slightly before collecting himself and aiming his gunlance at the Tigrex's head. " _Gå til helvete."_ He let go and a painful screech was heard before the Tigrex became limp and stilled. Tord smiled.

Edd, Matt, Tord, and Tom all looked at each other and jumped in joy. This was their first winged monster kill, and it was a Tigrex to boot! They were so happy they couldn't wait to tell their friends and family back home. "We did it!" Edd shouted, as he went down to take a souvenir off of the Tigrex as did the others. Edd stared at the Tigrex fang in his hands as he pocketed it. He looked over his shoulder to see that you had not moved for a minute. "Y/N?"

You jumped, a little spooked by Edd's voice. "Yes, Edd?" You asked.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" He asked suddenly which caused the others to stop hollering for a minute.

You tilted your head to the side in confusion before you remembered. "Oh... fuck, uh..." You blushed, trying to hid it with your armor but that didn't work because your helmet was cracked. "I guess? I guess all of you are cute..." You mumbled, looking away.

Edd smiled. "I think you're cute as well."

You blushed harder suddenly walking forward and leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Your face was in flames right now as his was probably as well. "This is for saving me. Thanks."

Tom, Tord, and Matt all gasped before going, "We saved your ass too! Where's our kiss?"

You laughed a little before going up to each one of them and kissing them on the cheek.

Tord pulled a fast one on you as you went to kiss him on the cheek, and he quickly turned to have you in a liplock with him as he grinned. But that ended fast as Tom pulled Tord away from the scruff of the hoody and began to fight with him.

You laughed as you began walking back to the entrance of the forest, looking back over your shoulder. "Are you coming guys?" You hollered as Chabbot and Texas waved.

The boys stopped fighting and ran to you in a hurry, asking everything about yourself.

* * *

I decided to mash them both together.

 _Gå til helvete = go to hell_


	7. Camgirl (Tori x Female Bunny Reader) SIN

Rejection hurts doesn't it? It hurts **VERY** bad. You were rejected by your college crush, Tom Ridgewood. He didn't say it out right in your face, but you overheard him talking with his friends about the type of girls he would date. And he specifically said, "Quiet types are cute and all, but they don't do much for me. Especially ones that get very flustered over anything, like Y/N for example."

You were quiet and easily scared because you always had something to hide. You see, you were part bunny. You had long white rabbit ears that you always had hiding in your parka and a long rabbit tail. More of a Jerboa like tail. You didn't want to be made fun of so you always seemed skittish, and that skittishness caused you to be talked about and not liked by many. This time it was used as a reason for your crush to not like. _It hurt._

There were only a few people who knew about your features, and they were Edd, Matt, Ell, and Matilda. They discovered it by accident when you were getting bullied by some random dude outside. They rushed to your side to defend you as they happened to notice your ears and tail. They didn't laugh, Edd and Ell found it adorable while Matt and Matilda were amazed. They promised to keep it a secret, and they have. Edd was like your best friend, and you told him everything. You even told him about your crush on one of his friends, and he promised not to tell.

When Edd saw that you had been listening in on the conversation, he panicked and tried to get Tom to talk about something else. Edd's heart shattered when he saw you crying, and he tried to run over to you. He knew he messed up, and he probably screwed over his friendship with you.

It hurt so much that you began to cry, and you bolted away. You ran all the way to the apartment you shared with Tori Karlsen, Tord's sister. You skipped the rest of the classes you had, which were night classes, and ran all the way home. You kept crying as you finally saw your shared house and fumbled with the keys, finally opening the door and slamming it shut as you sniffled. You didn't know if Tori was home at the time, and so you trudged to your room as you dropped your bags to the floor.

You stared at yourself in your mirror, running your hands through your hair and softly touched your ears. You began to cry again, "No one likes me because I'm a freak. I hate myself!" You cried, curling into a ball on your bed.

Apparently Tori **WAS** home. She was getting ready for her next cam girl video as she bought some new toys to use. Tori didn't mind being a cam girl, she loved making guys and girls squirm under her gaze. She bought a new vibrator and a tentacle dildo from Bad Dragons. She was getting the video webcam set up as she noticed a bunch of her regulars already filling into the room, chatting with one another about what would be here today.

She turned on the video, in only her lacy red bra and panties smirking at the camera. "Hello there boys and girls, are you ready for some fun tonight?" She cooed in her Norwegian accent. She began talking to the camera just about daily life before she pulled out her newest additions to her sex toy collection. "We're gonna be using these today~" She purred, holding the vibrator and dildo in her hands.

A cry startled her as she looked over her shoulder to see that you had come home rather earlier than normal. She immediately felt worried for her roommate because you never cried much around Tori, you did get sad, but not crying visibly to her. She pursed her lips for a minute before looking at the video, "Sorry friends, I'll be right back." She winked and walked out of her room to see why you were crying.

As Tori neared your room, she heard you cry out.

" _No one likes me because I'm a freak! I hate myself_!"

Tori peeked into the room that you had, and her eyes widened in shock. You had bunny ears and long tail connected to your backside! Although it interested Tori greatly, she snapped out of it and walked into the room as she sat on the bed beside you. Tori leaned over and began rubbing circles on your back to calm you down. " _Det er greit kjærlighet."_ Tori cooed, leaning over and resting her head on your side. "What's wrong love?" She asked.

You sobbed a little, "I-I got rejected by someone I-I like..." You sniffled, clutching your pillow harder. You curled your tail around your waist.

Tori stiffened, "You got rejected? Who fucking rejected you?! I'll kick their ass to the fucking moon!" Tori seethed.

You sniffled, "T-Tom Ridgewood. He said I was too skittish and shy."

Tori growled, " _Den bastard!_ I'll text Tammy about that later. But for now..." Tori suddenly grabbing you by the waist and hoisting you up so you were facing her. She looked at your ears and then your tail. "There is nothing wrong with you _elskling._ Tom is a total dumbfuck for saying no. You are perfect!" She smiled brightly.

You smiled back suddenly noticing what Tori was wearing or lack of. She just had on her lacy bra and underwear on, and it made you blush heavily. You kinda did like Tori, but your crush for Tom masked that. You looked away from her, hoping she didn't see you blushing. "Thank you."

Tori raised an eyebrow at you before noticing you were blushing. She smirked mischievously as she put her finger underneath your chin, making you look back at her. "Y/N~ Can you help me with something?" She purred.

You blushed even more and nodded shyly. "Y-Yes?"

Tori smiled, " _Flink_! I need you to help me with my show. I need an extra helper today." She got off your bed, pulling you with her to her room as she closed the door behind her. Tori sat right in front of the computer and smiled into the camera, "I'm back my lovelies, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I have a surprise for today~"

You were confused to what Tori did on her own. You know she was a cam girl but didn't understand much about what a cam girl was. You were tempted to ask Tori but didn't want to embarrass yourself. "Tori?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"Horrible news my friends! One of my best girlfriends has been rejected by her crush because they said she was too shy and skittish! There's a good reason for it though," Tori said, motioning you over with her finger. As soon as you got close enough, she pulled you down into her lap. Tori gently held your ears and your long tail for the camera to see. "She's an usamimi!"

Suddenly there were notifications popping up on the video with words like, _"Woah! That's so cool!" "I want my own usamimi!" "Are they real?" "Who would say no to her? She's so cute!" "I'd date her!" "Who the fuck said no to her? I'll beat their ass!"_ So many warm comments flooded the chatroom that it made you blush and cover your face.

"You see _elskling._ There's nothing wrong with you. Now, I'm going to show you that someone does love you as much as I do." Tori cooed, turning you to face her as she kissed you on the lips. She pushed you down, the camera still watching the scene. "I've always like you. Now I guess my dream can come true." She purred, tearing off your clothes as you lay bare for all the world to see.

You blushed, trying to cover yourself up with your tail but seeing as how thin your tail is, it didn't work. "T-Tori!" You squeaked when Tori hovered over you with some sex toys she collected with a dangerous look in her eyes.

" _Honning,_ you know that Tom watches my streams sometimes?" Tori smiled, moving your head to the chatroom to see who was in the room.

Your eyes widened in shock as the name _Tom Ridgewood_ flared up in your eyes. You tried to hide your ears and tail, but everyone had already seen them. He probably saw them as well. You began to cry a little.

Tori instantly put down the toys, kissing you on the forehead. "No, darling. It's ok. I'm giving him a show to see how much of a dumbfuck he was for rejecting you." She cooed, nuzzling her nose to yours. She looked at the camera. "Yo, Jehovah's Witness, listen up! Y/N here is a one of a kind gal. She's a fucking usamimi for fucks sake! You were out of your mind to say no to her, and you will soon regret that as you hear all the noises she makes when I'm pleasuring her." She stuck her tongue at the camera before kissing you once more. "Get ready love~"

You squeaked when you felt a hand on your thigh. You looked up to see Tori had began to make kisses down your neck to where your chest was. You whined, trying to look anywhere else but the computer, but you couldn't help yourself to see what everyone was commenting on. Your face went red as you read the comments that flooded in about how cute you looked.

Tori began to suck on one of your nipples, kneading the other one in her hand as she nibbled on it. She looked up to see you blushing widely and biting your lip trying to not make any noises. She bit down a little hard, earning a whimper from you. She did the same on the other one, traveling her hands down to your lower regions.

You moaned a little, arching your back up. "T-Tori..." You whispered shyly, feeling something touch your womanhood. You wiggled your hips before squeaking in pain at the sudden intrusion on your lower privates. You had tears in your eyes, "A-Ah..." You mewled, seeing that Tori had began to scissor you a little.

Tori began to watch your reaction with a red face as your little noises and movements were getting her turned on. She gulped, grabbing one of her new toys quickly and waited for you adjust. Tori began to pump her fingers in and out of your womanhood, reaching a pace until she heard you shudder and squeak really loudly. She pulled her fingers out, licking them as she smiled. "You taste nice, _honning._ " She cooed, quickly placing the vibrator inside you as she turned it on.

You felt a weird sensation in your lower regions. You jumped up a little startled at the feeling of a buzzing vibration in your womanhood. You looked down to see a little cord coming from your entrance as you looked to see where to came from, you saw Tori smirking. "Tori? What's going on?" You asked. You were **VERY** innocent.

Tori smirked, looking at the camera. "My lovelies, shall we test out this new vibrator I just got?" She looked at the comments which basically all said _yes._ She squinted her eyes to see one particular name standing out from all the rest, _Tom Ridgewood._ He had responded with a yes. Tori laughed a little, moving one of her hands around your shoulder as she pulled you in closer. "Hahaha, looks like you're getting hard there Jehovah's Witness, eh?"

You fiddled with your tail a little, twitching here and there from the sensations in your lower region. You looked at the comments which all said nice things about you. You made a noise of happiness.

Tori heard that noise and smiled in a lovestruck way, "That was cute." Tori then turned on the vibrator and cranked it up a few notches. She looked to see you twitching a little as your hips bucked. She snickered, grabbing your face. "You like it love?" She got dangerously close to your face, her breath on your lips. "Want me to turn it up higher?"

You felt yourself nod, and you were immediately rewarded with a sensation buzzing in your womanhood. You lurched forwards a little near the webcam, biting your lip. Your ears twitched a little as your tail wrapped around Tori's arm. "T-Tori..." You mewed, looking back a little. Your eyes half lidded and mouth agape.

Tori instantly almost dropped the controller for the vibrator as she swiftly got up and began to dig in her closet for something. She pulled it out and put it on. It was a strap on she had gotten once from a from a friend a while back. She never thought she would have to use it. She was glad she had kept it, as she walked back over and saw that you were twitching on floor. " _Kjærlighet,_ I need you to be brave for me. I'm going to fuck you."

You felt yourself nod as you pulled your legs open wide, spreading them as far as they could go. You whined, feeling Tori tug out the vibrator which made you mewl in disappointment, but was soon instead filled with the tip of the silicone dildo. You mewled, biting your hand. Tears began to leak out of your eyes, trying to adjust to the feeling of a dildo inside of you. "T-Tori.."

Tori felt her heart beat a mile a minute. She grabbed your legs, putting them on her shoulders as she went in slowly, looking at your reaction to see if she should stop. She instantly lost control after she saw your tongue sticking out, dripping with saliva. She forced herself inside you, pounding into you at a rough pace.

You let out a startled cry, the pain _hurt_ , but it felt so _good_. "T-Tori!" You squeaked, wrapping your tail around her waist as you felt her hands cup your face. You opened your eyes to see her looking lovingly at you before kissing you on the lips, sticking her tongue inside your mouth. You bucked your hips upwards, grinding on her.

Tori released you from the kiss and began to kiss your neck before biting it, claiming it as hers. She bit down hard, licking it for apologies. "It's alright. Y/N~ I love you." She whispered into your neck, pounding harder as she felt you spasm underneath her signalling that you were ready to release. She pulled out, seeing that you had an orgasm and smirked to herself. She took off the strap on and laid on top of you, hugging your twitching body. " _Du er min_." She cooed, looking at the webcam.

You were in a high. You felt yourself become extremely sleepy as you nodded off on her floor, curling in on yourself. You briefly felt her kiss you on the cheek and something being put on top of you. " _Jeg elsker deg, Tori."_ You whispered.

When you got to school, Tori was surprisingly with you. She claimed that she wanted to see how Tom would react to last night's little adventure, and she didn't want Tom to try and take you back because he saw you naked. Tori had asked you out, and you shyly said yes. "I'm scared Tori."

Tori chuckled, hugging you close as she kissed you on the cheek. "Don't be scared _elskling._ I'm right here." She eyed the parka hoody on your head and tugged it off, revealing your white bunny ears. "Don't hide them. They are cute." She noticed some people dropping their bags and books at the sight of your ears. She glared at them.

Once you neared the area where Edd usually hangs out with his friends, you saw Edd talking to Tom. You stiffened, feet stopping on their own. "I... I'm scared Tori." You whimpered.

Tori looked over to see Tom Ridgewood and Edd Gold talking to one another. She held you close to her as you were pushed over to where the two boys were. Tori briefly saw Matt and Tord stop talking as they stared at you with wide eyes, mainly Tord because Tord had never seen you before. Tori waved at her brother.

You tried to push against Tori, but she was too strong. You made a small squeak which alerted Tom and Edd to both of you. You looked in front of you to see Edd smiling and Tom was blushing a little. It was either aimed at Tori or yourself. "Hello Edd and Tom."

Edd smiled, walking up to you and hugging you. "I'm sorry about yesterday Y/N. I truly am." He let go and looked at your ears. "You decided to keep them out?" He asked.

You nodded, "Tori convinced me."

Edd looked from between you and Tori. He smirked, "So you and Tori eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

You blushed furiously, trying to hide your face. "Edd!"

Edd laughed. "I'm not judging."

Tori looked at Tom, glaring daggers at him. "Jehovah's Witness, I do believe you owe Y/N an apology for making her cry, you dumbfuck." She calmly said with her hands on her hips. Tori hugged you close to her.

Tom bit his lip for a minute, looking around to see Tord and Matt watching from afar. Then he saw his sister, Tamara, glaring at him from the other side of the lounge. He gulped. "Hey, Y/N." He started.

You looked up from your small talk with Edd to look at Tom. "Yes?"

Tom's face went red. "I-I'm sorry for saying such rude things. I... I didn't know how great you were, and the reason why you were shy. I feel like jackass, I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Edd looked at Tom in awe, "You got Tom to stutter. What did you do?" He asked Tori.

"I fucked Y/N on my webcam show which Tom happened to be watching." Tori nonchalantly stated, earning a squeal from you and causing everyone else, minus Tori, to stop what they were doing and stare at you and Tori. Tori was smug and giggled, scooping you up in her arms. "She's mine dumbfuck. You broke her heart."

* * *

 _Det er greit kjærlighet = its ok love_

Den bastard = The bastard

Elskling = Darling

Flink = Good

Honning = Honey

 _Kjærlighet= love_

 _Du er min_ = you are mine

 _Jeg elsker deg_ = I love you


	8. Bunny Love (Bunny Tom x Bunny Reader)

You and Tom were special. You were both part rabbit. You know like usamimis, part rabbit part human. Although Tom mainly stayed in his bunny form throughout the day, you were content in your human form. You and Tom lived in a house by yourselves. Tom used to live in a house with three other boys, but they weren't like him. They were different animals, mainly meat eaters. They were nice though, very nice to Tom and you.

Tom and you had different rooms in the house although Tom sometimes stayed in his little brown bunny form to sleep with you. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately for some reason. Not that you minded though, you did like Tom. Maybe more than a friend, but you wouldn't ruin your friendship by confessing. Currently, you both were sitting on the couch as you were reading a small book about how usamimis live in today's society.

You felt a nudge on your hand, and you looked down to see Tom nudging you with his nose. You giggled, "Tom what's wrong?"

Tom made a weird squeaking noise as he crawled into your lap, pushing away the book you were reading with his paws. He sat down on your lap, looking up at you with his black eyes. He was making the ' _pet me please'_ face, and he knew it would work on you.

You sighed, putting the book away. You scooped Tom in your arms and began to pet him softly. You hummed a little bit, singing softly while doing so.

" _I'm about to tell you everything I shouldn't say, and I know it's crazy, but I'm gonna anyways._

 _You stole my heart like candy from a baby with the very first smile on the very first day._

 _Oh I know I shouldn't give it all away, I know I'm supposed to save a little mystery_

 _But every single time, I look into your gorgeous eyes, I honestly cannot believe it feels this way_

 _So I'm about to tell you everything I shouldn't say~"_

Tom looked right up at you while you sang, eyes widening a bit. His ears perked up.

You froze suddenly aware that you just basically confessed your feelings to Tom in song form. Your face went red as you stuttered, trying to find an excuse. "I... Uh.. Tom it's not what it sounds like.. I just like the song. And uh..." You were failing so hard. You hid you face in your hands, crying a little because you fucked up your friendship with your friend.

Suddenly there was a heavy weight on your lap. You peered through your fingers to see Tom in his human form, straddling your waist as he pulled your hands away from your face, kissing the palms of your hands softly. You felt yourself blush as he left soft kisses on your hands while he traveled up your arm to your neck and then finally to your face.

Tom stopped kissing you and looked back to see your face red as a tomato. He chuckled warmly, pressing his forehead against yours. He stared right into your eyes, smiling. "Y/N, don't be so bashful. I love you too." He whispered, placing his hands around your neck as he tilted it up. He kissed you sweetly on the lips, it was a short kiss, but it was so wonderful that your heart just felt like it was going to stop.

You smiled kindly at him. "I love you Tom."

He rested his forehead once more on yours. "Love you too, Y/N."


	9. Light Up The Darkness (Tom x Reader)

Light Up The Darkness (Monster Tom x Mage Reader). My titles probably too long for the thing to enter so ill write them down in here as well.

* * *

There you and your familiar were. In a dark cave with nothing else but your trusty wooden oak staff to guide you through. Although your magic wasn't working for some reason, you have been getting along fine with your familiar beside you. You actually had four familiars, but the other three were too tired to come out of their little marbles they were encased in. You and Tom were just traveling through the dark mossy cave, trying to find where the the special shining ore you needed for a request was.

"Fuck!" You cursed, tripping over a rock and falling onto the moist floor. You sighed, getting up as you tried to use your staff to light up a way to see, but of course the damn thing wouldn't work. "Why the hell is my magic not working in here?" You asked yourself.

"Maybe it's just you. You suck at magic, you know. For a mage, you suck." A low growl came out from behind you.

"Yeah yeah, I know Tom. Don't have to rub it in my face." You looked back to see one of your familiars, Tom, standing behind you with a smirk on his face.

Tom had brown spikey hair and black eyes, they were entirely black. He had fair tanned skin and a slight stubble on his chin. He wore a blue hoody that was ripped at the elbows because he was half monster. He had gray pants on and no shoes because his feet were used to rocky terrain such as this. He was currently in his half mode state as you could see his horns glowing a soft purple color. "It's fun though." He chuckled.

"If you like to make fun of me, why are you my familiar?" You asked him. You finally got your staff to start glowing as you could see around you with the soft blue hue. You adjusted your robe, and you made sure your other familiars were safely nestled inside your bag.

"Because you picked me. It's as simple as that." Tom replied, walking close to you. His tail was dragging across the floor.

You smiled kindly. You had never gotten along with alot of familiars, most of them didn't like you. Until you met Tom and his three other friends that is. You were shopping at a store in the market when you heard about some rare and hard to handle familiars next door. You decided to check it out, and thats where you found Tom and his friends. When you and Tom made eye contact, it was like a spark that just erupted inside you. You picked them as your own, seeing as how the shopkeeper didn't mind you taking them for free since they were causing a ruckus.

That's when you got to know Tom, Tord, Edd, and Matt as your familiars. Tom was a special monster that was a beautiful shade of dark purple. He was a fighting type of monster. Tord was a red dragon that was also a fighting monster, but he mainly only stayed beside you in air fights. He was very clingy. Edd was a gray and neon green cat monster. He was very friendly and lovable, and he helped with finding certain things for your adventures. And last but not least, Matt. Matt was a large vampire bat monster that was a light shade of hazel brown. He loved fruits and mirrors. He was a speedy devil in the air. You loved all of them with your heart's content.

You had decided to let the other three familiars off the hook for today since they were extremely tired for some reason. You chose Tom to help guide you through the dark cave since he was awake and seemed eager to get out of his confinement. He was actually very solitary, so you didn't know what happened to make him change his behavior. You just thought of him finally wanting to help you instead of being a moody dick all the time.

"You in there Y/N? You're spacing out." Tom called you back into reality by softly patting your head.

You swatted his clawed hand away from your head. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking of how I met you guys." You replied quietly.

Tom chuckled, "You know actually, I think about that alot. I mean, if you didn't get us, then we wouldn't have been able to meet such a nice Mage. Most Mages tend to be cruel to us since we do not follow direct orders fully, but you were fine with us goofing off..." Tom trailed off. "Why is that?"

You used your staff to light up the area in front of you both, "Because you are the first familiars to not attack me. I also found each of you guys interesting considering you're completely different species. Most of your races don't like each other, so to see you guys mingling together is something extra!" You smiled at him even though he could barely see it. You decided to take a step forward because you could clearly see the shining ore you needed. "I see it!" You shouted, taking a few more steps, pointing at the purple glowing rock.

"Wait, Y/N!" Tom shouted as you whirled around to ask him what was up when something curled around your legs and up your body.

You froze, squeaking as your light began to reveal a large cave snake. You had probably awoken it with your shouting and now that it was awake, it was going to feast on you. You whimpered, tears pooling the corner of your eyes. You weren't a great battler since your magic barely worked most of the time. "T-Tom..." You cried, holding your staff against you.

The snake hissed, flicking its tongue out, smelling the air around it. It coiled tightly around your body, squeezing it as it reared its head back.

Tom growled lowly at the snake. He bared his fangs at it before transforming into his full form. He was roughly around the size of an elephant, a dark purple color covered his fluffy body. He had a long tail behind him and two large horns protruding from his head, black and light purple colored. His two eyes morphed into one huge eye as his face elongated into a snout which he had various amounts of sharp fangs. He pounded on the ground, growling at the snake.

"Tom!" You shouted, holding your bag close to your chest. The others were too weak to fight it off. You only had Tom to help you. You hoped he would be enough to kill it.

Tom roared, obviously angry as hell, but he didn't know what to do considering it was wrapped up against your body. He didn't want it to hurt you so he hung back, growling a little.

You were terrified. You saw that Tom couldn't help you since you were stuck in it's clutches. You had an idea, closing your eyes and whispering a small chant as an energy blast shot up towards the ceiling. Some stalactites were hit, and they came crashing down on the snake, causing it to let you go as you ran towards Tom. You lunged at your familiar, hugging one of his arms. You began to cry softly.

Tom purred, nudging you over to a small area where it was safe and looked back at the cave snake. He roared, running up to it while grabbing it by its neck with his mouth. He fought with the cave snake fiercely, biting and scratching its scaly skin with his sharp claws. Tom was wrapped up in its clutches as he dealt the final blow. He snapped its neck, causing it to go limp and unwound around him. Tom then limped back to where you were hiding, he growled softly, changing back into a human.

You ran out of your hiding spot and hugged tightly onto Tom. You were crying because you were scared, and the fact Tom got hurt because of you as well. "I-I'm so sorry Tom!" You sniffled, hugging him tightly.

Tom stiffened partly due to being attacked by a snake monster and half due to you hugging him. He had feelings for you, but it wouldn't work between a familiar and its master. He purred, hugging back as he rested his chin on your head. "It's alright."

You led Tom over to the area where the purple crystal was because there was a small grassy hill with a tree on it. It seemed to be a magical area as no evil beings touched it. You crossed over into it, pulling Tom by the clawed hand and walking over to the tree. You sat down and patted your lap for Tom to lay his head on it.

Tom stood there for a moment before he got what was going on. His face turned a little purple as he looked away, "I'm fine." He said, rubbing his arm.

You glared at him. "Tom, _now!"_ You commanded, which you rarely did to your familiars because they had their own personalities and behaviors. You didn't feel right controlling them like that. You felt Tom immediately lay his head down in your lap, looking away from you. "Tom, I'm trying to heal you. Stop looking away from me." You guided his face back to look at you.

Tom's face was on fire right now. He looked up to see your face smiling softly at him before chanting a healing melody. He was always confused on how you remembered so many spells and chants. The language was hard enough, but having to recite them all for attacks and boosts? That's insane! He felt a soothing energy flow through him. He closed his eyes for a moment as you began to pet his hair.

You smiled at your monster familiar. "I love you Tom." You whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. You felt a pair of fluffy arms pull you back, and you looked down to see Tom blushing a little and smirking. "T-Tom?"

"I love you too~" He voiced back, kissing you on the lips.


	10. I'm Cold (Matt x Reader)

I'm Cold (Matt x Reader)

* * *

You had woken up alone and cold in Matt's bedroom. You had spent the night over at his house because it was raining really bad last night, and he refused to let you out at night. He was such an adorable boyfriend sometimes. You giggled, shivering a little. You looked around his room for your hoody, but you couldn't find it. You were not going to walk in the house only in your underwear and tank top. You only found his. "Hmm... I wonder if Matt is gonna be mad at me for taking his hoody... I'll apologize later." You shrugged it off, pulling his large warm purple hoody over your body.

Since Matt was extremely tall, the hoody ended down at your knees. It was way too big for you, but it was warm and comfy nonetheless. The sleeves covered your hands so you looked like you had no hands. It smelled of lavender and perfume. Matt always liked to wear different types of scents for some reason, it never bothered you. You found it a bit cute.

You pulled it down a little to cover your backside because you felt a chill run down your spine. You felt like a little child wearing an over sized coat. You opened the door after fumbling with it since your hands were covered, and you looked from side to side to see that Edd's door was closed and so was Tom's. Tord's door was slightly ajar, but you didn't want to venture near it since you knew what happened in his room. Not pleasant memories at all.

You crept down the stairs, spotting Ringo on the couch with a certain ginger boy. You smiled a little and walked quietly over to your ginger boyfriend who was probably reading a book or looking at a mirror like he always does.

Ringo spotted you and mewed, almost giving your position away.

You froze, putting your finger up to your mouth as if Ringo could understand you. You crept up behind Matt, preparing to scare him but due to you being clumsy as fuck, you tripped and fell over the top of the couch and on top of Matt. You did scare him, but not in the way you wanted.

Matt screeched, " **NOT THE FACE!** " He yelled, covering his face up with his hands. He peeked through his fingers to see you on the ground in front of him, legs up in the air and upside down. He removed his hands from his face and began to laugh. "Y/N, what are you doing?" He chuckled.

You waited for the room to stop spinning as you blinked a few times. You looked up at Matt from upside down on the ground and glared at him. "I was trying to scare you, but I tripped." You confessed, falling over and getting up to rub your head.

Matt chuckled, "You did scare me even though it wasn't how you wanted." He looked down at what you were wearing for a moment. "What are you wearing?"

You looked down at yourself. "Your hoody because I couldn't find mine. It was cold when I woke up this morning, and so I grabbed yours. Sorry." You looked back up at him to see his face completely red. "Matt?" You asked, walking on your knees towards him as he sat on the couch.

Matt didn't respond as he was frozen. It looked like he was thinking.

You scooted in between his legs and placed your arms around his waist, looking up at him. "Matt? Honey? Are you ok?" You asked a little worried you might of put him into shock for taking his stuff. "I'm sorry for touching your stuff without your permission."

Matt breathed deeply before exhaling. He wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you up into his lap where he was face to face with you. He looked a little emotionless before he leaned in towards your ear, " _I like to see you wearing my stuff. Do it more often._ " His voice was low, a little husky.

You blushed deeply. You had never once in your life heard Matt turn his voice down that low before. It was strangely hot. You squirmed in his grasp. "M-Matt?" You stuttered out a little.

Suddenly as if a switch was flipped, Matt was back to his normal self. "Y/N, why's your face all red? Do you have a fever?" He asked concerned as if what happened a moment ago never occurred.

You were so confused, and your face was light up like a light bulb. You buried your face into his T-shirt.


	11. Captured (Naga Tord x Reader)

You had decided to take a stroll through the enchanted forest. It was a bad idea considering the amount of enchanted fauna and flora that thrived in it. You didn't take heed from your friends as you strolled through the old beaten path. You were just trying to find some flowers for your grandmother.

You knew the flower grew only near waterfalls, and it was located on a ledge in between the waterfalls as well. That was going to be a hard thing to get. You weren't very fast or great at jumping or climbing. Your running skills weren't any better either. You sighed, walking up to the lake where the waterfall was currently gushing out water. "Oh man..." You groaned, seeing the flowers sitting idly on the grassy ledge.

You didn't think about what lurked in the water at all since it was shallow enough. You saw that there was a ivy vine that ran up to where the flower was at. You were lucky! You smiled, putting down your stuff on the grassy bank as you took off your shoes and put them neatly near your bag. You waded through the water until you were completely submerged with only your head poking through the surface.

It didn't occur to you that something _might_ be lurking in the water. You just needed to get that flower for your grandmother, and you would be set. You finally got to the ivy ladder, and you began to climb up the strong ivy to where the ledge was. It was a bit chilly, but you were fine with it.

As you finally reached the top, you smiled in relief. "This flower better be damn worth it, grandma." You muttered. You picked the flower and smiled brightly. Just then a noise startled you as you looked up. Your face was frozen in terror.

There was a large bird monster glaring at you from its perch above the ledge. It was a brown large griffin with razor sharp talons. It lashed its tail in anger as it cawed at you with a shrill screech, flaring its wings out. It lunged at you, swiping at your body.

You let out a scream, falling backwards as you realized you were falling off the ledge and into the water below. It was gonna hurt like hell since it was very far up, but you could clearly see something was waiting at the bottom of the lake. It looked large and menacing. You gulped, knowing you were gonna die all because of some _damn_ flower. "Fuck!" You screamed as you fell back, flailing your arms about in fright.

The griffin lunged at you, swiping across your stomach as you blacked out.

...

You felt yourself being carried by something or someone. You weakly opened your eyes to see that it was dark with a few cave crystals glowing as a light source. "Wha...?" You let out a weak moan.

" _Så det lille mennesket er våken."_ A thick accent accent rang in your ears.

You jumped, startled as you tried to look at where the voice came from. Your head was hurting as you let out a hiss when your hand made contact with your stomach. "Ow... What... why am I bleeding?" You looked down to find your stomach was bleeding badly as a rather large claw shape was marked through it.

"Because you were attacked by a mad griffin. You entered its territory, and it retaliated." The slippery accent replied.

You looked up to where the voice came from to only widen your eyes. There was a male naga right in front of you. Well, he wasn't just in front of you, you were actually sitting right on top of him. You were leaning on his chest, which actually felt nice, and why were you thinking about that? _You were in a naga's lair for fucks sake!_

"Cat got your tongue?" The naga chuckled, a deep rumbling noise emitting from his chest. He had an accent, you could tell. He had pinkish tint on his skin as his lower half was covered in bright red scales. He had caramel colored hair that spiked up in the front, looking like demon horns, and a small mullet in the back. His ears were pointed and two fangs stuck out of his mouth as his forked tongue flicked about. His eyes were a silver color that just drew you in, you probably were staring at him.

"I.." You stopped talking.

The naga leaned in, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head in the crook of your neck, breathing in deeply. _"Du er nå min, lille menneske."_ He chuckled, coiling his lower half around your body.

You stiffened, feeling his tail wrap around yourself. You actually just realized you might die? You wondered what was worse. Being torn apart by a griffin or being smothered by a hot naga. Your face was extremely red as you squirmed a little in his grip. You felt his breath on your neck.

"Are you scared? I'm not going to eat you. I don't eat humans, especially pretty cute humans like yourself." The naga cooed, looking back at your face. He ventured closer, both of your noses touching as he flicked his tongue over your lips. _"Lite menneske."_ He whispered, closing the gap between you both as he kissed you.

You were honestly a little startled by being kissed by a fucking hot naga, you didn't even know his name for fucks sake. You weren't complaining honestly, probably not complaining since his lower half was around your body, and you didn't want to get killed for not accepting his kiss. You kissed back as you felt his clawed hands travel up your body, daring not to cross that boundary that went lower.

After you both parted for air, he looked directly at your eyes to see them glazed over in a weird needy way. It looked like you wanted more, but you were also fading fast. He was confused for a minute before seeing you slump towards him, a liquid oozing from yourself onto him. He paled. " _Oh skit!"_ He had forgotten about your wound. He frantically looked around his home for some medicine as he went to work on your stomach.

You weren't gone yet. You could hear him working on things, and stinging sensation on your stomach. You hissed, wrapping your arms around his torso. "Thank you Mr. Naga."

The naga chuckled after he had worked on your wound. "My name is Tord, _l_ _ite menneske._ I will enjoy your company." He leaned down and kissed your forehead before leaning back on whatever he was leaning on before and wrapping his arms around you as he listened to your breathing go slow and normalize.

* * *

 _Så det lille mennesket er våken = So the little human is awake_

 _Du er nå min, lille menneske = You are mine little human_

 _Lite menneske = Little human_

 _Oh skit = Oh Shit_


	12. Captured Ur Heart (Prince Matt x Reader)

Today was not a good day for Prince Matthew Hardwick. He was flirting with some ladies at the bar when he was suddenly knocked out, and when he awoke, he was in a dingy cell in a some old run down hideout. He couldn't see because there was a blindfold on his head, and his hands were tied up with a rough rope. He squirmed a little.

Suddenly, the door flew open and about two people stepped in. One was a very tall burly man with a handlebar mustache and a top hat on. He looked out of place actually. The other was a small young adult male with a bandit scarf over his face. They had on a pair of scuffed up jeans and a red and white striped t-shirt.

"Did you get him?" The bigger man asked the smaller person.

"Yeah, he's right in that cage. Where's my money? I need it now." The smaller boy asked, a little bit anxious.

The bigger man walked towards the cage, seeing that the prince was indeed inside of the cage. He noticed the blindfold and the rope, digging into his skin. He wasn't too pleased with that. "Why are his hands tied up?"

The smaller male tilted his head in confusion. "Are you _stupid_? If I didn't tie them up, he would have escaped!" He shouted.

The taller man got up swiftly and smacked the smaller boy on the face, causing a loud noise to reverberate around the room. "Do not speak to me that way, you insolent brat! I am on a higher pay grade than you! I am asking because if he is damaged, then no one will pay for him. He needs to be treated with the respect he deserves since he is a prince!" The man spat, walking out of the room. "See to it that the prince gets what he needs or else, it will be something much harsher than that." He chuckled, slamming the door behind himself.

Matt couldn't hear anything anymore as he listened. There was only faint breathing as he heard someone walking to his cell. He squirmed a little, afraid of what might come.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Stop moving." A soft voice spoke.

Matt stopped moving instantly, curious of this new voice and who it belonged to. "Who are you?" He asked a little scared, but he moved that aside and tried to sound brave.

"My name is Y/N. I'm the one who brought you here. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to remove those ropes around your hands ok?" The voice spoke.

Matt swore the name Y/N sounded familiar, but he couldn't think at the moment as someone leaned over him and fiddled with the ropes on his hands. "You brought me here? Why?"

Y/N sighed. "I needed the money, and you are a rich man. People would pay a lot of money to get you back." He said, untying Matt's hands from the ropes. He also told Matt to stay still as he fiddled with the blindfold on Matt's face.

As soon as the blindfold came off, Matt blinked a few times to regain his sight. Once it was clear, he looked at the boy who kidnapped him, he gasped. "Y/N?!" He shouted, stars in his eyes as he grasped his hands. He leaned forwards causing Y/N to back up against the cell wall in confusion.

"Yeah?" He asked a bit confused and slightly startled at how the prince was acting so causal around him. "What's up?"

Matt's eyes widened. "You don't remember me? It's me! Matthew Hardwick! Your best friend!" He saw the look of confusion settle on his face. He felt his heart break. _They didn't remember him?_

Y/N was utterly confused. "I know you're a prince, but I don't remember having a best friend named Matt. Sorry dude, maybe I accidently hit you too hard on the head." He pondered.

Matt was saddened before his eyes landed on the bruising mark on Y/N's face. "Where'd that mark come from?" He asked, staring intently at it.

Y/N briefly touched his own face before flinching, "I got it for yelling at the boss. He's an asshole." He mumbled.

Matt leaned in closer, "Y/N, why are you a bandit?" The last thing Matt remembered of Y/N was that he vanished over four years ago, and he was never found. Matt's parents spent two years searching for him, but eventually gave up when he couldn't be found. Now that Y/N was right there in front of him, he could ask.

"Because I need the money to pay for something? Why am I talking to you like this is a normal conversation? You should be scared of me! I'm a bandit!" He pouted.

Matt found it adorably cute. "I'm not scared of my best friend. I want to know why you don't remember me? What happened four years ago?" Matt pressed onwards.

Y/N bit their lip. "All I remember is screaming and gunshots. And when I awoke, I was here in the desert. Look, I'm sorry I don't remember you, but I have to get this money. I need it for my needs." Y/N said, getting up only to have Matt press him back down. "Get off me!"

Matt narrowed his blue eyes at him. "Never!" He picked him up with a newfound strength and looked at a broken window. He walked over there and kicked open the window, jumping outside with Y/N in his arms. He looked around to find that no one was around as he ran towards the town.

Y/N was furious. " **PUT ME DOWN!"** He screeched, trying to hit Matt in the face.

Matt only chuckled, leaning in close to Y/N's face. "I think not. You know, for the longest time... I've always fancied you. Even though you don't remember me, I'll make sure you never forget our new life together." He kissed their forehead.


	13. Coffee (Tom x Reader)

Here was Tom Ridgewood. He was cleaning up the counters at Cafe Leblanc, not an ideal job, but hey. Who was he to judge? At least he had a job and some decent money to help pay for his apartment. Although he didn't like it one bit because of some asshole customers, he did love that one customer that always came in.

Their name was Y/N. They were very sweet and kind.

And Tom had a massive crush on them. Everyone who worked at Cafe Leblanc knew about it, even some of the customers could see that Tom clearly fawned over them. Everyone except Y/N of course. They were oblivious to Tom's affections.

It even got worse when people flirted with Y/N, right in front of Tom too. Tom barely could hold back his anger. Some of the staff had to hold Tom back before he attacked someone for winking at Y/N. One day, someone had the gall to smack Y/N's ass in front of Tom, and Tom lost it. He got into a fight with that person and ended up with a bloody lip and a black eye. Y/N wasn't too happy with it as they dressed and fussed over Tom.

Tom didn't mind one goddamn bit. He actually liked being worried over. Everyone could see that much.

Tom didn't try to show his love for Y/N, but it sometimes came out when he gave them their orders. He would always give them a special discount and some extra sweets on the sides. He didn't know what to do about this crush. It was slowly driving him up the wall.

"Yo, Tom." Mark said, leaning over the mop he was using. "Why're you so stressed?"

Tom growled. "You know damn well why... I'm in love with Y/N." He put his head on the counter-top, groaning.

Mark chuckled, "Oh, is that right? And care to tell me how since you barely know them?"

Tom growled, "They're perfect! They are so sweet and kind to anyone, a little naive but it adds to their personality. I love it when they smile, and their laugh is to die for. When they talk about something they like, their eyes just twinkle. All in all, I am head over heels for them. I wish they noticed me." He grunted.

"Looks like someone has a bad case of the 'notice me senpai'" Mark chuckled.

Tom growled, "Why are you wanting to know all this?"

Mark smirked, pointing in front of Tom. "Because Y/N's been here for 10 minutes and heard everything you said."

Tom immediately shot up and looked in front of himself. Mark was right, Y/N had been standing there. Tom's face went red in anger and in embarrassment. He had just confessed to Y/N! _Mark had tricked him!_ He was going to strangle Mark! As soon as Tom looked to glare at Mark, he noticed that Mark had already fled. " _That sneaky bastard!"_ He cursed.

"Um, sir? I happened to overhear everything you said..." Y/N jumped in.

Tom looked over at Y/N, his face red. "Y-Yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I creep you out... You know because of my eyes and all, I'm really sorry. You don't have to do anything, we can just forget that I ever confessed to you if you want." Tom was sure Y/N would reject him because of his eyes, and because of his easy to anger temper. Most people have.

"You don't creep me out. In fact, I find you very interesting. I like your eyes alot too. I'm sorry if that sounded a little weird." Y/N was blushing and looked away for a minute before looking back and smiling. _They were a fucking god/goddess sent straight from heaven!_

Tom's heart fluttered as he chuckled nervously. "No, it's fine. You're the first person to tell me that, and the first person to not reject me." He whispered the last part to himself. He leaned across the counter, resting his head on his propped up hand. "So, do.. do you want to go out sometime?"

Y/N smiled. "Yeah sure. When do you get off?"

"Now."


	14. Heat (Alpha Tord x Omega Inu Reader) SIN

After thanking Edd for giving you some dinner for the night, he went to go watch some TV and then sleep. You stayed huddled up in your room on the floor on the cushions and blankets Edd and Matt provided you. They were sweet. You were kinda shocked to see that Matt wasn't affected by your heat scent at all, even though he was a vampire he was still an alpha so it confused you greatly. You sipped on some soup that Edd had made you. He was a sweetie. You turned on your TV to watch some anime for a while as you didn't notice the door opened up.

A pair of hands grabbed your midsection as you let out a muffled cry. Your ears and tail popped in fright as you tried to weakly kick off your intruder only to get yourself stuck further into the blankets. "Who're you?!"

A deep Norwegian voice chuckled above you. " _Valpen min,_ it's alright. It's me." He hovered over you, smirking.

You took a deep breath and smacked him in the ribs. "You fucker! You scared me! What're you doing in my room?! Didn't Edd tell you, you can't be in here?" You asked, moving your soup away from yourself so you wouldn't spill it.

"He told me to go to my room, and here I am!" Tord laughed quietly, pinning your hands down as he leaned over you.

That was fucking smart as hell. It used to be his room before you moved in. You sighed, "Lemme go Tord. I'm serious, just leave me be for this week. Then after that, you can do whatever you want. Just not now." You didn't want to feel contact with him. It was spurring your cycle further as you began to feel your hips buck a little.

Tord leaned in, noticing your movements. He smirked biting down on your neck. He sucked on it for a bit before trailing kisses down your collar bone, biting your shoulder.

You let out a small moan, biting your lip as you whimpered. If Tord was doing what you thought he was doing, you will be in hell. You were already in your undergarments so he just had to take those away. You hoped he didn't even though it felt **REAL** good.

Tord's face went red as he heard that whining noise. He smirked as he lifted your hips up so he was in-between your legs. He grinded slowly against your crotch as he kissed you with a lusty tone. " _Min kjære."_ He whispered out as he looked back at you. "You need this don't you?" He grabbed your legs as he bent down staring at you in the face.

You bit your lip, nodding as the feeling of his crotch against yours sent sparks through yourself. It felt wonderful. "Please.." You whispered.

Tord leaned back, "Please what?" He had began to slid off your underwear as he began to unzip his pants. "Please what my dear?" He had felt his dick had become hard from watching you writhe underneath him. His alpha instincts were going into overdrive. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Please fuck me." You whined, a bit loud. Your face was red as you hid it with your hands, turning over onto your stomach. You were beyond help as the heat cycle was taking over your senses. "Tord... please."

Tord immediately grabbed you from behind and rammed his cock inside of you. He grunted, leaning over you as he began to fuck you doggy style. He bit your shoulder various times as he listened to your whines and whimpers. He felt your tail curling around his waist. " _Du er nå min._ No one else can have you." He growled, thrusting against you.

You whined, feeling yourself being to release from your cycle faster than expected. It was still here, but not as painful as before. You clutched down onto a pillow as you felt a shudder inside of yourself. "Tord..." You mewled.

" _Y/N_.." He growled into your ear, biting your shoulder as his cock twitched inside. He felt himself release as he pulled out, looking over your neck to see all his bite marks he left on you. He felt smugly proud of himself as he zipped his pants back up and scooted you over so he was lying in the nest of tussled blankets along with you. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him as he kissed you on the lips passionately. "You're mine. _Jeg elsker deg."_ He whispered, pulling the blankets over yourselves.

You smiled at him, kissing him on the lips before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I love you.." You went off to sleep.

After some time had obviously passed between the both of you, you had woken up before Tord. You looked around to see that it was still dark, and you moved quietly over to your phone to see that it was around 5 in the morning. You yawned a bit, feeling your heat cycle coming back as you were quite parched. In your hazed induced mind, you crawled over ontop of Tord.

Some part of you was telling you that this was a cliche anime porn plot, and that you needed to stop. You ignored that part of your mind and unzipped Tord's pants. Your face was flushed as you looked to see if the Norwegian woke up from your fiddling.

He hadn't even stirred. He might be a heavy sleeper.

You smirked, sliding your hands into his boxers and pulling out his cock which was semi hard for some reason. He might be dreaming of a hentai or something. You began to slid your hands up and down the cock waiting for it to be fully erect. You wiggled your hips a bit before licking it up and down like a lollipop. You had started to purr a little bit.

Tord had woken up a little bit, biting his lip as he slowly leaned up to see what time it was. He stopped when he saw that you were giving him a blowjob. His face flushed red, and he almost choked on his own spit. He noticed that your heat might of not gone down as much as he had thought when he had sex with you last night. Not that he was complaining about this blowjob his dick was receiving, but he briefly wondered what time it was before patting you on the head causing you to stiffen. "What're you doing, v _alpen min?_ "

You froze, your ears alert to Tord's voice. You got caught. _**FUCK!**_ You stopped mid-lick and looked up to see Tord smirking at you. "I..I was thirsty..." You mumbled, your purring caused his dick to twitch.

Tord could of sworn he was in a hentai right now with an Inumimi. That sounded like a fucking hentai novel plot right there, and he didn't mind one bit. "Thirsty huh?"

You nodded, afraid to move.

Tord's eyes gleamed with mischief as he took a hold of your head and forced it onto his cock, making you swallow it whole. "Well, if you want to drink then you better start working on it before Edd comes up here." He rubbed your cheek.

Your eyes sparkled as you began to suck on him.

Tord's face was contorting into one of pleasure. A little bit of drool was coming from his mouth as he stared up at the ceiling. " _Det føles så bra_." He mumbled. He began bucking his hips a little, causing you to choke slightly. He felt his dick spasm as he held onto your head forcefully, making you swallow his cum.

Your eyes widened as you were forced to swallow his cum. It was a salty liquid that caused tears to run down your face as you milked his dick. You popped off his dick with a pop and looked up at Tord.

Tord looked down from his high and instantly found your curious/mad look to be a turn on as he found himself holding you down again for a second round. "Ready for another?"

* * *

 _Valpen min = my puppy_

 _Min kjære = my dear_

 _Jeg elsker deg = I love you_

 _Det føles så bra_. = This feels so good

This was originally from my You're Not So Bad I Guess Tord story, but I wanted to add it here because I needed to make more chapters.

I changed up a few things tho


	15. Dumped But Not For Long (Tom x Reader)

There you were sitting alone on a bench at Disneyworld, waiting for your boyfriend to come back like he said he would 35 minutes ago. You knew he had probably just ditched you and decided to date some other person he found hot. The spark between you both faded out years ago. You never understood why he stayed with you if he didn't love you anymore. You did like him, but not in a romantic sense anymore, that probably was pointless now that you think about it. He said he was going to get a drink for you both, but he never came back and now it was getting late out at night.

The park would probably start closing up in a few more minutes or so, and you didn't see any of your boyfriend Tord. It was a safe bet that he had dumped you here and basically left you to do whatever you wanted. You were fine with being dumped (no not actually, you were heart broken because he had actually bought you an engagement ring some time ago), but you were not ok with being left at a park alone in the dark. And it had started raining. _Great._

You sighed, feeling yourself cry a little at the thought of being dumped at Disneyworld. That was a wonderful treat was it not? To be dumped at the place where your anniversary was happening. You looked at your engagement ring on your finger, playing with it a little bit as you saw that the park was closing as the lights were going off and people were leaving. You were left sitting on a bench under a massive tree that was providing cover for you from the rain.

You didn't want to get up because you had nowhere to go. Your boy... your _ex-boyfriend_ was probably in the hotel room with some person getting it on, and he probably threw your stuff out out of the room too. You were dumped out in the rain and cold with no where to go. You were lost and scared. You began to sniffle and then finally began to quietly sob into your hands.

"Excuse me miss/mister, the park is closed. You have to go back to your hotel room." A British young adult male voice startled you out of your sobbing.

You looked up, sniffling a little to see a fairly tanned skin young adult male with a deadpan expression on his face. In what little light you could see that he had a snake bite piercing and little piercings on his ears. His eyes, well it looked like he had no eyes because they were completely covered black. He had a small stubble. His hair was a dark brown color that spiked up. He had on a security outfit with a flashlight in his hands.

"Miss/Mister, are you ok?" He asked again, noticing that you were not in a happy state of mind at all. He inched closer to inspect you further to only find that you had been crying. "Did something happen?" He asked.

You tried to stop crying. "Nothing sir! I am completely fine, I was just waiting for my boy... my... friend to come pick me up. It seems they are late." You tried to hide the fact you got dumped at Disneyworld. You didn't need to tell this security guard that you were just dumped. It wasn't his business to know.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ok? But as I was saying its closed now, you have to go." He started to say when suddenly it started to downpour really hard. He stood there in the rain for a minute before seeing that you were motioning him to come sit underneath the cover of the tree with yourself. He sighed, walking over to the bench and sitting down as he tried to wring out the water from his clothes. "This sucks."

"Yeah, it really does." You said quietly, hearing your phone go off with a small little ringtone. It was _his_ ringtone, and you were not going to answer that after what he did to you. You tried to ignore it.

"Hey, your phone is going off. Aren't you going to answer it? It might be your friend." The security guard stated, eyeing the phone which was in your bag.

You shook your head no. "Nah, its not them. It's someone else I'd rather not talk to after what they did to me." You replied, looking over at the rain torrent. You heard a shuffling noise so you looked over to see the security guard holding your phone and answering the phone. "What the fuck!? Dude! That's my phone, don't touch it!" You cried, leaning over your bag to try and pry the phone out of his hands.

The security guard simply held you away with one hand while he answered the the phone. "Hello."

You were startled. The nerve of this dude! He was strong even though he looked a bit scrawny. You thought he was just a weak dude because of how tall he was. He was really short, but damn, you were wrong because he simply held you at bay with one hand. You sighed, hearing him talk to the other person on the line. "Give me the phone back!"

He simply shrugged, listening to the voice on the other line with a confused expression. "Tord?" He asked.

You froze. How did this dude know your ex?

The security guard, whos name was Tom now that you were up close to him and could see his badge, just held you away. He eyed you from the side. "Oh, yeah the person you wanna talk to is beside me. They were waiting for someone to come and pick them up."

You just gave up and looked away from Tom. You were gonna get your heartbroken **AGAIN.** You silent pulled your knees up to your chest and rested your head on them.

Tom noticed that you gave up, and he was confused. He shrugged it off, listening to Tord over the phone. He listened to what the Norwegian said before he glared at the rain in front of him. "You are a fucking asshole you know that?"

You peeked at Tom for a moment. You wondered why he was getting so angry.

"You don't fucking bring someone to Disneyworld and then dump them off! That's an asshole thing to do, you fucking commie!" Tom snarled at the phone. He accidently hit the speaker button.

" _I was getting tired of them. They are very annoying, and I don't love them anymore. I had to break it off sooner or later. I decided that now was the best, and I found a new lover here. They are much more interesting that than bland boring person you're sitting next to. Also tell them that the wedding is off. They can do whatever that want with that ring. I'm done."_

You stiffened, feeling your eyes begin to water. You looked at the ring on your finger, taking it off and throwing it into the downpour. You began to sob, quietly.

Tom didn't know how to reply to you. He heard the call end, and he was clutching your phone really hard. He looked at you with a sense of pity and scooted closer to you when you were sniffling. "I.. um..."

You curled in on yourself, clutching your hoody and sniffling a little bit harder.

Tom looked out at the rain before pulling you in for a side hug. He then began to try and quiet your sobs. "Shhhh... That commie bastard has no idea what he's missing out on. You're beautiful and wonderful. He's just as asshole." He began to rub circles softly into your backside.

You curled up against Tom who you barely knew. You just met this random British man a few minutes ago, and now you were being consoled by him. You didn't care if it was strange, you might of actually taken a liking to this void eyed man. "m not beautiful." You whispered against his outfit.

Tom lifted your chin up so you were staring into his black eyes. He wiped away your tears with his thumb as he leaned in closer. He smelled of Smirnoff and rain, the latter is a fact from the downpour. "You are beautiful. Tord is a fucking dickbag for dumping you. I'm going to make him regret it."

You sniffled a little, "How?"

Tom smirked, closing the gap between you both as he kissed you on the lips. Once you both parted, he held you against his chest. "By dating you now."


	16. American Boy(USA TomxCatFemaleReader)SIN

Tommie, a black young adult man with dreadlocks and completely black eyes, was looking his bed in shock as he almost dropped his towel that was around his waist. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand to see if he was dreaming or not. You see, right in front of him was a half naked girl with cat ears and a tail, snoozing on his bed. She only wore a set of lacy underwear and one of his tank tops. He wondered if he was high, and if he was tripping. "Am I tripping? There's a half naked girl on my bed with cat ears and a tail..."

Tommie crept around his bed, leaning forwards and poked the girl on the shoulder softly before realizing she was indeed real. His eyes widened, and he nearly tripped over the various piles of clothes in his room. "Fuck!" He cursed, falling down while dropping his towel.

"Oh, you're finally out." A voice purred out from his bed.

Tommie looked over his shoulder to see the cat girl was wide awake now and staring at him in annoyance. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" The girl pouted. "It's me, Spots. The cat you have been taking care of for three years now." She twitched her black and white ears and tail to prove a point. "Also, my name is Y/N, by the way."

Tommie was sure as hell he was high as hell. "This can't be real." He held his head. "I'm just high as fuck right now."

Y/N slipped off the bed and crawled on top of Tommie. "I'm as real as they come. I decided to come out in this form to tell you something important." She mewled, setting her head down on Tommie's chest.

Tommie looked down at the girl on his chest in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"I want you to stop fucking a new girl every goddamn night. I'm trying to sleep. I can't sleep with you fucking a girl." Y/N hissed at him. She was purring as she felt Tommie slowly pet her head.

Tommie was amazed that there was a half naked cat girl laying on top of him at the moment that nothing else mattered. He then knew why this was happening, he remembered that Spots was acting very iffy every time he brought over a girl to fuck. This explains it now, Spots was jealous! Tommie smirked, laughing a little which caused Y/N to look up in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Y/N asked.

Tommie leaned up a bit so that Y/N was on his stomach as he smiled down at her. He could tell he was confusing her alot since her ears were twitching a little. "Are you jealous?"

Y/N shot up so she put her hands on his chest, threatening to pierce the skin with her claws. "Jealous? Of what?" She asked a little confused.

Tommie didn't want to admit it, but he was getting a hard-on at that moment. Y/N was sitting on his crotch which was lined up perfectly to his dick. He felt her underwear fabric on his dick, rubbing it a little as it went unnoticed. "Are you jealous I'm fucking other girls instead of you?" He asked a little slightly weirded out that he said that. He was basically asking his cat if she was jealous that.. you get the idea.

Y/N's face lit up like a light bulb. Her mad temper just melted into a puddle as she fidgeted a little. "N-No! I am not! I'm your pet cat for fucks sake! That's bestiality." She glared at him.

Tommie held her face with his hands, leaning in closer to where their noses were touching. "But you're not a cat right now, are you Spots?" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, smirking as she gasped and stuck his tongue in. He was french kissing her. He didn't know he wanted this, to be making out with his supposed... pet? She was half human now though, it was alright... _Right?_ Tommie let go of Y'N's face as he pulled back with a smug expression on his face as a trail of saliva connected their mouths for a minute.

Y/N's face was a red mess now. She was blushing furiously as she just realized her owner was had just kissed her. _KISSED HER!_ She was his pet for fucks sake! But she wasn't in her cat form so she guessed this was alright? _Right?_ Y/N struggled to remain calm as she was crying a little because she had no idea what to do.

Tommie instantly felt bad. He just forced himself onto his pet for fucks sake. "I.. Look, I'm sorry. Thing is, I'm a little horny right now because you are half naked, and you're sitting on my dick. I'm naked. You look very beautiful..." Tommie was failing at cheering her up, and he knew it. He didn't know how to console girls, he only knew how to fuck them honestly. The fact he wanted to fuck his humanized cat was very obvious.

Y/N shifted a little, feeling a hard object underneath her butt. She realized it was Tommie. Her face was still red as she looked away from him, and she looked back biting her lip as she contemplated on something. She did like her owner alot, and she might of been a tad bit jealous when he mated with those other girls. Oh screw it, she was very jealous. She mewed a little, obviously getting a little antsy and nervous as she wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist. "... I was jealous."

Tommie looked down at Y/N. He already knew that she was jealous. Even a dumbass could tell she was jealous. He chuckled a little before leaning down and putting his forehead on hers while his hands traveled down her sides, slowly reaching up to slither up the tank top she was wearing. He caressed her sides before slinking back down to play with the sides of her lacy underwear.

Y/N's face was flurry of red hues right now. They changed every few seconds, and she bet she was actually broken and gonna pass out from this. Her owner was gonna be her first, she didn't know how she felt about it though. "T-Tommie..." She mewled out, twitching a little as she slowly bucked her hips a little. She held her face with her hands to try and cover up her embarrassment.

Tommie's eyebrow rose a little as he grinned. He slipped her underwear down to where he could feel his dick touching her entrance. His dick was twitching, waiting for some kind of release. "Y/N, look at me. Don't be shy." He cooed, grabbing her hips as he set her right on his cock. He slipped himself slowly in as he heard her stiffen and cry a little, obviously this was her first time.

Y/N was about to have sex with her owner, and she didn't know how to feel. She did obviously have a crush on Tommie, but since she was a neko she didn't know what was right. She wrapped her arms around Tommie's neck, leaning in close to him as she shut her eyes. Her claws made marks on Tommy's back, claiming him as hers. "T-Tommie, it.. h-hurts."

Tommie slowly waited for her to adjust as he felt he was completely inside of her. He took a minute to calm down Y/N as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner. "Shhhh... I know it'll hurt, it's your first time after all. I'll be gentle." He cooed, thrusting his hips up gently as he tried to find a steady pace. He felt her lessen her claws on his back so he took it as a good sign to keep going. "That's it." He whispered, kissing her neck.

Y/N let out soft whimpers and mewls. Her body was twitching, and she felt really good after all that pain vanished. She felt pleasure inside of her body now, waiting to be released. "T-Tommie.." She stuttered, trying to find more friction.

Tommie noticed this and held her hips still, stopping his thrusting. He pulled back to see her biting her lip, and her eyes were glazed over in a needy want. He smirked, feeling smug that he caused her to be like this. Hell, most girls looked like this when he had sex with them, but seeing the same face he's seen on countless other girls on Y/N's face, it made him feel like a king. There was something about her that he needed to make everyone know that she was _his._ Tommie let his voice drop to a low tone, "What did you want? Hm?"

Y/N shuddered at his voice; it was making her needy as hell. She wanted him. She wanted all of _him._ "T-Tommie, please g-go faster!" She whined. She tried to buck her hips, but with Tommie's strong hands holding them down, it was useless. She began to claw at his backside.

Tommie flinched a little at the feeling of Y/N's claws on his backside. He leaned forward so he was hovering over Y/N. His dick was still inside her as her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her hips with one hand while he cradled her face with his other. "Be ready because I'm about to unleash something." He kissed her on the lips, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip as he began to thrust his hips forwards into her. He heard her groan and beg him to go faster. He complied while he kissed her.

Y/N allowed him to enter her mouth as she fought his tongue for dominance and although he won, she didn't mind. "T-Tommie.. I.. I love you." She whispered against him, pulling him closer with her arms wrapped around his neck. Y/N mewled as he bit her lips and began to make his way down her throat, kissing her here and there while marking her. Y/N felt herself began to release. She was close to her climax. Y/N let out a whine as Tommie bit down on her shoulder hard, drawing blood as he picked up his pace.

Tommie heard Y/N's declaration of love, and yet he didn't say anything. He did love Y/N although that was because he liked his pet cat Spots, but he did love Y/N in a ... intimate way as well. Oh fuck it, he was already fucking her so he didn't mind. He felt his cock twitch inside of her as he found himself cumming. He released his load as he felt her walls squeeze him as she was orgasmimg as well. He pulled out, huffing a little as he collapsed beside her, pulling her close to his chest as his hand snaked up the tank top she was wearing and began to squeeze her breasts gently. He laid his head on her shoulder, grinning. "I love you too." And with that, he fell asleep beside her.

In the morning, he found himself on the floor naked with a cat sleeping on his stomach. He was wondering if he had just a weird dream about fucking his humanized cat, but when he saw that there were bite marks on his cats neck and claw marks on his arms, he began to think otherwise. "Oh fuck, I fucked my cat."


	17. Save Me (Matt x Suicidal Reader)

I was suicidal when I wrote this, so yeah. BLEH and I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SUICIDE HOTLINES WORK SO I'M SORRY IF ITS VERY INACCURATE

* * *

"Hello you have reached the Suicide Hotline, my name is Matt, how may I help you today?" Today was another day in Matt Hardwick's daily life to answer the calls of so many people who wanted to end their life. He somehow managed to save everyone who called him, they never died on his watch. Not once. Although Matt was happy he saved people's lives, he was very... empty. He never thought about ending his own life at all though because he knew his friends would grieve over him. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked, wondering if someone prank called him.

"H-Hello..." A small voice asked. It was so quiet that Matt could barely hear it.

"Hello there, I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Could you speak up for me?"

"Hello! Oh, I'm sorry if that was loud. I'm bad at talking, my friend is the one who called you guys and then shoved me the phone." The voice was soft, a little panicky.

Matt smiled, "It's alright, I just couldn't hear you very well. If your friend called, then shouldn't they be on the phone?"

The voice on the line laughed, "They aren't suicidal. I am."

Matt figured as much, "Mind if I ask why you're suicidal?"

"I'm just fed up with my life right now. I can't seem to do anything right. I get yelled at for the dumbest things, and I get blamed for no matter what I do."

Matt nodded even though he couldn't be seen, "Alright, that sounds kinda like normal things other kids deal with."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It sounded like you were..." Matt tried to apologize.

"It's cool, everyone calls me a kid anyway. I'm 20 years old."

"Around the same age as me then." Matt smiled.

"Cool, I guess. I don't even know why my friend called. This isn't working."

Matt panicked, "No, don't hang up. I'm not very good with calls is all. I tend to ramble and forget what I'm talking about."

"Sounds like me to be honest... Your name's Matt right?"

"Yeah?" Matt asked, a little confused. Most people didn't remember his name only to say thanks for the help or such.

"My name is Y/N. I think you're helping me calm down. Thanks." And with that the line went dead.

Matt looked at his phone for a few moments before getting into the next caller.

A few months later Matt answered another call. "Hello, this is the Suicide Hotline. My name is Matt, how may I help you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh it's you again."

Matt was surprised, he never got another call from the same person. They usually got someone else. He smiled, "Oh hey, uh... Y/N was it? I would say I'm happy to hear that you're still alive and kicking, but you're calling the line so something must be up. Did something happen?"

The line was silent for a few moments. "I cut myself."

Matt dropped his papers. "You did what? I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you cut yourself, but I'm mistaken right?" He fidgeted a bit with his pencil.

"You didn't hear me wrong."

Matt sighed, "Why did you cut yourself? Is something the matter?"

"I felt like it. I want to die."

"No, you don't need to die. You need to live. There's so much for you to live for! You have a dream job, right?" Matt was worried. Normally, he didn't care... no he _did_ care for the people who called him, but he was having panic attacks when this person just admitted they wanted to die.

"I guess."

"Then you need to hold on a little longer to achieve that dream! You can't do whatever it is you want to do from the grave now can you?" Matt chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Thanks dude." And with that the line went dead again.

Matt stared at his phone in worry. He was starting to feel something for this random caller. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with anyone while he was on duty since it would usually end in heart break, but this random caller had his heart yearning for them. He went to work on another caller.

A few more months went by and Matt had usually had a time where Y/N was calling them. They would chat for a few minutes, and then Y/N would hang up. It was weird, but Matt seemed to like them. Matt had also found out that Y/N actually lived a few blocks away from where Matt was living, but nothing else was told. He found out a few things that Y/N told him, like what kind of shows they liked, food, games, animals, and so on. Matt found himself falling in love with Y/N even though they never met.

"Hello! This is the Suicide Hotline, my name is Matt. How may I help you?" He chirped.

"M-Matt?" Y/N's voice came through the speaker in a broken tone.

Matt froze, dropping his pencils. "Y/N, what's wrong?"

"I... I did something bad."

Matt cradled his phone, "Like what? What did you do wrong?" He was immensely worried, his coworkers were staring at him in confusion.

"I.. cut myself very deep, and I can't see anything anymore. Everything is hazy, and I'm struggling to stay awake." Y/N's voice flitted a little causing Matt to nearly drop his phone. "I wanted to hear your voice one last time before I died."

Matt immediately panicked, looking for information regarding Y/N's whereabouts so he could send 999 after them. "Nononono, stay on the line with me. Y/N, where do you live? Tell me specifically where you live." He grabbed his pen while furiously writing down the address to where Y/N lived. He was shocked, it was right beside of Matt's house. He stood up, bolting outside after he pushed away his coworkers after giving them the address to call 999.

"..." The line was silent.

"Y/N! You need to stay awake for me ok? Just tell me thing you like!" He ran outside of the building and to his home, trying to get Y/N to keep talking with him so he could keep them alive. He wasn't going to let them die on his watch, _never._

"Like what?"

That was a good sign, they were still awake.

"Like tell me anything you like! Any boy/girl you fancied. Animals, fave sweets, toys, movies, stuff like that." Matt smiled, huffing as he dashed across the street to his house. A good thing was that his work was located kinda near his house so he never was late for work. He saw his house and zoomed right past it, and stopped in front of the house right beside it.

It was a small lovely home with a few flowerpots in the front of it. The windows were drawn back to reveal an cute living room with a TV set playing a cartoon TV show. Matt looked at the address on the paper he was looking at and then to the door frame. It was the same.

"I like kittens and puppies. Chocolate even though I'm allergic to it. Don't really have a fave toy, I liked the Lion King..." Y/N's voice trailed off.

Matt searched around for a key, and was happy when he found one. He opened up the door hastily and was startled with a small corgi yipped at him from the living room. He was allergic to dogs. "Shh! I'm looking for Y/N. Do you know where they are?" He asked the dog, expecting to not receive an answer.

The Corgi yipped and ran off upstairs as it wagged its little stubby tail, waiting for Matt to follow it like Alice did to the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.

Matt dubbed the dog smart as he ran up the stairs and stopped at a door, steaming a little. It looked like the bathroom, and Y/N was inside. "Just keep talking to me. Anything else? Any boy/girl you like?" He tried to open the door but recoiled when he burnt himself.

"I... Everyone has rejected me so I don't tell anyone I like them. There is one person though I do like, but I'm sure they'll reject me."

"Nonsense, you are a lovely person. Y/N. Who is it? I promise not to tell." Matt narrowed his eyes at the door and reared back, kicking the door down with his foot. It hurt like a bitch, but the pain was all for the person residing inside of the bathroom. There in the bathtub was a beautiful being. They were naked, and their wrists were leaking red scarlet liquid freely. Matt ran inside, pulling them out of the bathtub while grabbing a towel to keep it from bleeding out anymore.

Y/N looked over at Matt for the first since he arrived. Their head was in a fritz. They couldn't think. "Matt." They whispered out, leaning their head against his shoulder as they breathed slowly in and out.

Matt heard some more people coming into the house, the paramedics it seemed. He told the dog to go get them as he stayed with the dying person. Matt looked at them, they were gorgeous. A stunning being. _They were rejected? How?_ "Who in their right mind would reject you? You are beautiful beyond compare." Matt sat on the bathroom floor, cradling Y/N.

"Hearing that come from you is a compliment considering how much you talk about yourself, Mattie." Y/N chuckled weakly, blinking for a moment. "I never did answer your last question did I?" They looked up into Matt's blue eyes lovingly.

Matt smiled, "No, who do you like?" He was crying a little, tears streaming down his face. They were going to be ok. They had to be.

"I like you."


	18. Birthday Boy (Edd x Reader)

Made this on Edd's birthday

* * *

Today was Edd's birthday, and you felt like utter shit because you had nothing to give him. You knew when his birthday was coming around, but you were so busy helping around the house and doing your own thing that it just crept up on you. Everyone probably already had a present ready for Edd, but you. Ringo probably had something to give to Edd!

"I'm sooo fucked!" You yelled into your pillow. You didn't know what to do. There was still time to run out and buy something, but the fact that Edd was like occupying the living room at the moment caused you to stop. You'd feel embarrassed about it. "Why am I like this?" You whispered, staring at the ceiling.

You were always a little jumpy around Edd. He didn't scare you, no he was really nice and kinda. He was funny, always making a pun to lighten the mood which caused you to laugh. He helped you with some things when you asked about advice on a certain thing. He caused you to feel flustered like there were tons of butterflies fluttering around in your stomach. It was almost like you liked him.

Your eyes widened at that thought as you sat up straight. " _I like Edd_." You whispered to yourself. Your face was aflame, and your heart was racing. "I love Edd." You said a little louder, but not to loud for anyone else to hear. You had fallen in love with the pun, cola loving animator.

You began to look around your room for something worth value to give to Edd. There was nothing, most of the things in your room were things you liked, and you knew he wouldn't like. Some of the things were also gifts from him, stuff he said he didn't need and thought you would like it. You felt like an idea struck you. You were gonna draw Edd a gift! It wasn't the best gift, but you didn't have time to go out since he was loitering in the living room.

You decided to open up your laptop and draw him a picture. You always like drawing mythical creatures, and Edd once said he liked angels alot. You started to draw him as an angel just for fun. You took a screenshot of Edd's cartoon self and copied down the color codes and whatnot.

You put in your earphones and began to listen to random music. You picked a playlist filled with some soothing and beautiful music to keep you going. "This will be the greatest thing I've ever given him." You smiled, getting to work and drawing your crush a perfect birthday present.

...

Hours passed while Edd was downstairs enjoying his time alone with Ringo. He had already received presents from his friends all except from you. He wondered where you were at. He decided to go and check on you as he trudged up the stairs and stood in front of your door. He knocked, but he received no answer.

"Y/N?" He knocked again, and still no answer. He opened the door, stepping inside quietly and cautiously. He noticed the room was dark as he saw you on on your computer, head slumped over. He walked forwards, peering over your shoulder to see that you were fast asleep listening to music.

He chuckled, going to wake you up when he noticed what was on the computer screen. He looked at it closely for a minute before smiling widely. It was a drawing of him as an angel in the sky. It was drawn beautifully, and he noticed a small note on the page.

" _Happy birthday Edd!"_

Edd smiled warmly, as he picked you up and set you down on your bed. He placed a blanket over you as he was about to leave, you clutched onto his sleeve. He looked down to see that you weren't awake so it must have been a reflex.

"I love you Edd." You whispered in your sleep.

Edd froze, face red as he stared down at your sleeping form. He smiled as he bent down and settled in the blankets with you, moving you around so you were sleeping on his chest. He began to softly pet your hair, "I love you too, Y/N."


	19. Rescued (Vampire Matilda x Reader)

You were on your way home after picking up some supplies from the pet store to feed your baby bats you sheltered on a daily basis. You loved bats! They were so cute and fluffy, you called them sky puppies. You hummed a little as you walked down the sidewalk to your home which was in view.

A squeak interrupted your thoughts.

You looked down to see a small brown bat, chirping at you in distress. You wondered what it was doing outside in the day alone and on the ground. You kneeled down to the little critter, hesitating on whether or not pick the alarmed bat up because you might startle it into biting you. You didn't want to get shots. "Hey there little fella, why're you out in the daylight and on the ground?"

The little brown bat chirped, waddling towards you and latching onto your hand. It nuzzled you your thumb.

Ok, well it didn't bite you at least. You shrugged, carefully cradling the brown bat in your hands as you walked home.

Once you got home, you were met with the screeches and chirps from the other animals in your care. Namely the other bats you sheltered. You smiled, sighing as you put down your bags and began to go through them, setting out dishes for the baby bats and your newfound friend. Speaking of that new friend, you noticed the little brown bat hadn't let go of your hand.

"Hey there little guy, I gotta get stuff out to feed the others and yourself. I kinda need my hand to do that." You chuckled, about to pry them off when you were surprised when they voluntarily got off your palm and stared at you from atop the kitchen counter. You were slightly in awe that the bat actually understood you. "It's almost like you understood me, but that's impossible." You mumbled to yourself and set to work.

You put special food in the dishes and walked towards a small area near the kitchen. You opened a little window and rung a small bell. "Lunch time!" You called out the window, stepping back as you noticed the brown bat staring at you in confusion. "Just watch."

Just then a flurry of wings and small bodies came in through the small window. They landed on the wooden table, eagerly chowing down on the food in the assorted bowls. Some finished early while others still ate. The ones that finished early, flew over to you and nuzzled your face and neck. They landed on your shoulders and just chirped as you pet them gently.

"Hey there little guys. I got you some food! Hope you enjoy it! I also found another friend." You stated, pointing towards the little brown bat on the kitchen counter.

Your bats seemed intrigued by the newcomer. They swooped down near the little startled bat, sniffing and chirping as if asking them questions.

You smiled, "Don't hurt them."

Your bats kept chittering and talking to the newcomer as you went and fetched a bowl for the small one. "Guys, I'm sure you would like to get to know them more, but I'm sure they're hungry so lets let them be ok?" You chuckled, moving them aside and placed the food bowl in front of them. "Go ahead and eat up."

The brown bat looked at you with its red eyes and then dug into the food bowl ravenously as if it hadn't eaten anything for a long time.

It had been a few months since you adopted the little brown bat into your household. Nothing much had changed except for the fact that the bat had become strangely attached to you for some reason. You didn't mind it, you rather enjoyed this little one's company. They were always there to greet you when you got home from work, and from the food store by flying right smack dab into your face. You enjoyed this greatly.

You did notice that the brown bat had grown larger than you anticipated, and it kept looked at your a little oddly sometimes here and there. Sometimes its eyes shifted from red to a vibrant ocean blue color. You also decided to get the brown bat checked on to see what species it was before you could fully adopt it. The little critter was shy of other people so you had to take a picture of it, and send it to a vet online.

You were startled when you found out it was a vampire bat. Vampire bats were not common were you lived, and you wondered if someone had stolen this, and it had escaped. You began to look up some basic facts about the vampire bat species to help you know what to do for in the future if a problem should ever arise.

After a few more months with the new bat, it had grown to the size of a small house cat which frightened you greatly. This was not normal behavior for this kind of animal. Not even for a vampire bat. You were cautious around the bat, flinching every time it yawned and flew at you. You knew the bat wouldn't hurt you since it loved you greatly, you thought. But there were times you stared at its sharp fangs and claws, and that sent a shiver down your spine.

The other bats weren't afraid of it really. They actually went to the vampire bat for help and acted like the bat was their secondary mother, you were the first. They were up to something for sure, and you were terrified that they would rebel on you so you decided to lock yourself up in your room for the rest of the night which sounded insane, but you had lived with your bats for years, and for this vampire bat to be calling the shots, disturbed you greatly.

You laid on your bed, listening to music. You were nodding off, and you didn't hear the door opening as a figure stepped into the room behind you. You were startled greatly when a hand was placed on your shoulder as you screamed in terror. " **WHO ARE YOU!?"** You had yelped, looking at the newcomer in your room.

There in the moonlight was a pale tall slender woman with beautiful long orange hair that rested on her shoulders. She had small freckles on her face as her eyes were a beautiful familiar shade of blue you recognized from your vampire bat. She wore a long black cape that covered her whole body. Her ears were pointed, and her lips parted as two shiny pointed fangs stuck out. She smiled at you.

"Who... Who are you?" You asked quietly, clutching your pillow to your chest.

The girl smiled, giggling. "My name is Matilda. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here for almost a year now. I am in your debt. Thank you Y/N." She bowed at you, blinking a few times before stepping forwards towards you.

You were in a trance, she was a beautiful girl. Her beautify entranced you. You felt helpless against her. It was like she had hypnotized you. You let your guard down, watching as she crawled ontop on the bed and over you. And you kept watching as she pulled you into a kiss, nibbling on your bottom lip and swiping her tongue across it before pulling back and licking her lips. You knew your face was red. You could feel it.

She giggled, "If it's not too much trouble Y/N. I would like to stay here with you and the other bats. I feel like I have a connection to you. Is that ok?" She tilted her to head the side, innocently.

You shook your head no. "It's fine, Matilda. How do you know my name?"

She giggled again. "Because I'm that little brown bat you picked up a long time ago!" She exclaimed, transforming into a rather large vampire bat and chirping at you. "I love you very much!" She chittered, laying on your chest and snuggling into the crook of your neck.

"I... I love you too."


	20. Gotta Catch Em All (TrainerEddxReader)

Gotta Catch Em All (Trainer Edd x Breeder Reader)

* * *

Edd Gold was a humble Pokemon trainer. He didn't like to do alot of competitions like Tom or Tord, and he didn't like to do fashion contests like Matt did. He just liked training his pokemon and spending time with them. He wondered if he should of took up the life as a Pokemon breeder instead. He was lost in thought as he looked across the garden he was at to see you, the pokemon breeder he had fallen in love with.

You see, Edd Gold, had fallen in love with you (a pokemon breeder that hatched eggs for random trainers who left their pokemon with them). He was smitten with you, and all his pokemon could see it. Hell, even his friends could see that he liked you.

Thing is, Edd didn't know how to talk with you at all. Edd was a friendly guy, and it was easy to make conversations with him, but this was different.

He sighed loudly, looking over at the you. He smiled dreamily as he just imagined himself and you kissing and just hugging. He looked down at his hands to see the letter he wanted so badly to give to you. It was a letter filled with his declaration of love (as cheesy as it sounded). He had written it because he was a little shy to go and give it to you. He sighed once again.

Just then the paper was ripped out of hands by someone else who was sitting beside him on the bench.

"Hey!" Edd yelped, reaching for his letter from the offender who appeared to be Tord. "Tord give that back!" Edd whined.

Tord chuckled. "Nah." He simply stated and looked at the piece of parchment in his hands; and he started to smirk. "You still have feelings for them Edd? Just go up to them and tell them you like them! It's that simple!" He chuckled, letting Edd have his letter back.

"It's easy for you to say! You have a huge charisma ego going for you, and everyone likes you! I, on the other hand, am just a measly Pokemon trainer who doesn't really care about being the best. I just wanna spend time with my pokemon." Edd muttered, looking away.

Tord laughed. "Edd, come on. You're not a measly Pokemon trainer. You are strong! You have very strong Pokemon that will stand up for you! I'm certain they will like you!" Tord glanced at Edd's Liepard. "I have an idea." He smiled cheekily which Edd did not like at all.

Edd eyed him, looking to where he was staring at to see that he was staring at his Liepard, Ringo. "Why're you staring at Ringo? How's she gonna help?" Edd was confused.

Tord grinned, "Since you are too shy to give them the letter, have Ringo do it for you. I'm sure it'll be cute to receive a love letter from a Pokemon right?" He glanced at the letter in Edd's hand and then to the person across the garden that Edd fancied very much.

Edd went quiet for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to do what Tord suggested. He looked at Ringo then to the letter in his hands. "I'll try." He finally said after about a minute or so.

Tord chuckled, " _Godt jobbet!"_ He snatched the letter from Edd's hands and gave it to Ringo who looked confused. "Ringo, go give this letter to that person your trainer has been pining over for a long time!" Tord pat the cat pokemon on the head as he watched her trot off to the breeder across the garden.

Edd suddenly had a change of thought. "Maybe not, I don't want to do this anymore Tord. RI-" Before Edd could yell for her to come back, Tord clamped his hand around his mouth to silence him as they both watched the scene unfold before them.

You were taking care of a baby Cubone that dubbed you as its mother for some reason since its real parent died in an accident a while ago. You hummed a little tune as you carried around the baby ground type Pokemon in your arms. You stared out at the ranch behind you, smiling dreamily.

A nudged woke you from your daydreams. You looked back around and down below to see a very well groomed and taken care of Liepard staring at you patiently. You kneeled down to the Liepard, tilting your head to the side. "Hello there, where's your trainer?" You asked it. Surely this wasn't a wild Liepard since it didn't look feral, and a feral one wouldn't come up randomly to humans.

The Liepard made a purring noise and set down a letter in front of you, blinking slowly as it nudged the letter towards you as if telling you to read it.

You carefully set down the Cubone, who whined a little before going to the Liepard to play with, and looked at the letter carefully. You flipped it over to see if it had an address on it, only to find out it only said ' _from Edd._ ' written on the back of it. You carefully opened the letter and began to read the contents.

' _Dear Y/N._

 _I just wanted to tell you that you are the greatest thing I've ever laid eyes on. And that's a compliment because I usually only love my Pokemon, my friends, and cola. So, saying this means I really am fond of you. That sounded a little weird, I'm sorry. I really love how you take care of wounded and injured Pokemon, especially seeing you carry around that baby Cubone in your arms is really cute. I, um, just wanted to tell you I am in love with you. If you are reading this, then I had the courage to give it to you. IF not, then I have no idea how you got it. Maybe we can go on a date?_

 _Love Edd'_

You smiled a little, giggling as you folded the paper back into the envelope. You stood up, looking across the garden to see a boy with another boy, wrestling each other on the ground. You cupped your hands around your mouth, yelling at them.

The boys stopped fighting, a boy in a green hoodie looked up first and stared at you. The other one smirked and ran off, saying something to the other boy. The green hoodied boy blinked a bit before walking over to where you were.

You smiled brightly at him, petting the affectionate Liepard (which you assumed to be his) as you cradled the baby Cubone in your arms. You sat down on the bench outside of the ranch, waiting for the boy to come. When he arrived, you smiled and pat the seat beside you. "Take a seat."

The boy smiled sheepishly, sitting down as he twiddled his thumbs a bit. "So..."

"I would love to go on a date with you."

Edd eye's widened as he looked at you startled. He tried to see if you were lying to him just to pity him, but all he saw was the truth. He smiled happily, suddenly hugging you.

You were startled, letting out a small yelp as you heard Edd yelp as the baby Cubone smacked him with the club in its hand. You giggled, calming down the infant as it drifted off back to sleep. "Do you want to go? Or did the Cubone scare you?" You tilted your head to the side.

Edd smiled, "Yeah, I'd love to go."

* * *

 _Godt jobbet!_ = good job


	21. Song (Pirate Tord x Siren Reader)

Sing Me A Song (Pirate Tord x Siren Reader)

* * *

It was a beautiful day for you to be out frolicking out in the vast expanse of the place you called home. The sea was such a large and wonderful place for your kind. You were a siren. You had a beautiful white tail and white frilled ears. You loved to sing songs randomly to other fish and merfolk. You didn't like to kill and drag people into the ocean much like your kin did.

You wanted to explore the human world above, but your family forbade you to do so because they feared you would end up as a trophy by some humans. You didn't like being told what to so you rebelled only today to go up to the surface and see the world. One of your friends knew what you would be doing so they stuck with you.

"Y/N, let's go back! We'll be in trouble if we get caught!" Matilda had whined, thinking about her friends and your family. You were all pretty much related since you were always together, but Matilda wasn't a siren. She was a mermaid. She was royal one at that, she lived in a palace with her family. Matilda was very pretty, with her long billowing orange hair that sparkled a little in the water and her gorgeous blue eyes. She had a beautiful purple tail and fins. She was the definition of beauty whereas you looked like a terrible sea monster that dragged people in to their doom.

"We'll be fine! I've done this plenty of times before! Chill! I just want to see the humans today! I hear there's gonna be a pirate ship floating through our waters! I wanna see the captain!" You gushed excitedly to your friend with sparkles in your eyes. You floated to the top, poking your head out of the water to see there was indeed a pirate ship in view. You flipped your tail underneath the water in joy, going back down underneath the water. "I see a ship!"

Matilda smiled nervously, "That's great! Can we go now?" She looked around the small cove you both were in, hiding from the rest of the ocean life so they wouldn't tell on you.

"I wanna see the captain! Then we can go, I promise." You smiled, showing your fangs at her. You zipped back up into the surface world and rested on the wooden front of the docked ship. You smiled in wonder as you looked at the humans walking about and talking while you looked for the so called captain.

You had heard about this particular pirate ship called ' _The Red Army',_ and you were so determined to find it because the captain who led it was supposed to be fierce and strong. Also everyone called him attractive, and you wanted to be the judge of that. You peered through little wooden rails, hoping to find the said captain.

Two older men were talking, they seemed to be first hand men on the ship because they were dressed in a high ranking uniform. You tried to eavesdrop on them with your super keen hearing, but you were startled by a growling noise in front of you. You squeaked, seeing a very large and oddly purple colored mutt in front of you. It didn't look normal to be a dog, and so you thought it was a weird monster that the humans kept around. "Uh.. hello?"

The monster roared at you, grabbing you by the arm, and yanking you up on the deck. It sniffed at you, sitting back and watching you curiously.

You were startled by the monster mutt, and terrified to be on the human pirate ship. You wanted to go home just like Matilda had suggested. Why didn't you listen to her? You looked around you to see the men on the ship staring at you in shock. Some dropped their things, and others just poured out whatever they had in their drinking bottles. You were scared.

One of the two older men ran towards a door near the back of the ship, and yelling at someone. He came back with a man dressed up in a pirate outfit, that looked a little attractive. He had burns on the right side of his body and his face, while his whole right arm was a red shiny metallic material. He had an eyepatch around his right eye, and a lone silver eye staring directly at you with interest. This must be the Red Leader everyone had been talking about back home.

You shivered under the gaze of so many people staring at you as you scooted back, trying to slip through the railing again to see Matilda staring at you from the water below in concern.

"Y/N?! Are you ok?" Matilda shouted in worry. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she saw the man behind you.

" **MATILDA, GO HOME RIGHT NOW!"** You yelled at her, feeling a hand enclose around your neck as you let out a strangled squeak. You watched as she fled back into the safety of your watery home, a home you'll never probably see again now that you were aboard this ship.

" _Vel, vel, vel..._ What do we have here? A mermaid?" The captain spoke in a heavy accent you didn't recognize. It was alluring, but you were a siren, so you couldn't be tricked with that. He grabbed something and tied your hands up with it, bending down to lift you back up to his chest as he carried you to a room. " _Lar se hva vi har."_ He muttered, as you were knocked out something unseen.

You awoken to find yourself in a bathtub filled to the brim with water. It was a huge bathtub so you could swim freely around in it with ease. "W... Where am I?" You asked yourself aloud, peering around the room. It didn't seem so bad, human things everywhere fascinated you greatly.

" _Så du er endelig våkne liten sirene."_ The strong accented voice jolted you from your thoughts. The man from before kneeled in front of the bathtub in a friendly manner, sitting down on the wooden floor as he propped both of his arms up so he could lay on them as he stared at you. "You are so interesting." He mused.

You hissed at him, baring your fangs at him to try and scare him off. It worked on most humans, so you thought you would give it a try to this very intimidating man before you. You couldn't escape this man because there was nowhere to run. The humans on the deck would catch you immediately and then there was that monster mutt from before.

"I never knew mermaids had fangs and razor sharp claws. You aren't a mermaid are you?" He asked, moving in closer to you. "Your skin is very pale and your body is littered in scars." He mumbled to himself, assessing you.

You felt odd. This man didn't have a threatening aura surrounding him as most humans did. You felt comfortable with him, but you didn't let your guard down one bit. "What do you want?" You asked.

"I want you." He simply said with ease; it caused your face to turn red. He chuckled at your response. "I want to get to know you more." He played with a lock of your hair in his fingers for a minute. "You seem so very interesting and mysterious, a rare find." He whispered.

You backed away from him, hitting the back of the bathtub rim. You were feeling a little flustered. You didn't know what to do with this attractive human male before you. He was hypnotizing you. Imagine a human entrancing a siren, huh, that's a little funny. "R-Rare?" You stuttered.

He took off his clothes, leaving himself only in his trousers as he climbed into the bathtub with you. He inched closer to you, pulling you close to him as if he didn't give a fuck that he was cuddling a very dangerous predator in his arms. He probably didn't even know you were a siren in fact since he mistook you for a mermaid as most people do. " _Du er en skatt."_ He whispered, using his red hand to lift up your chin. He blinked slowly, leaning in close to you.

You felt frizzled and embarrassed. You didn't know what to do. This had never happened to you before because most merfolk didn't like the way you looked. You weren't even considered pretty among your own kin in fact.

The man leaned in closer, kissing you on the lips gently as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He was careful of your fangs as he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting your lips for a minute before dissipating into nothing. He smirked, seeing your flustered expression. "What are you?"

"A-A-A... I'm a siren." You squeaked out, blushing massively due to the fact that this human kissed you so passionately even though he just met you. You had probably fallen hard for this man. A man that kidnapped you and had taken you away from your ocean home, away from your friends and family. You tried to look away from him, but his grip on your chin pulled you back to stare into his lone silver eye. As if lost in thought, you reached up and touched his scarred face.

He blinked, "I got these from your kind." He simply stated. He guided your hand down to his neck and then down to his chest. "I fell into the water, and they tried to kill me. I got away and was left without a right hand, and horrible scars on my body. But now everyone fears me because I am the great Red Leader of the Red Army pirates." His accent lulled you into a sense of safety.

"You don't look bad though." You mumbled a little.

"Oh?" He chuckled, laying his chin on the top of your head. "You just met me _elskling."_

"You just me too, but you kissed me." You retorted.

He laughed, a rumbling sound in his chest as he hummed. "What is your name?"

"Y/N." You replied, blinking a little.

"No last name?"

"We sirens do not use last names. We all are considered family no matter where we hail from. Only merfolk use last names. And it is easy to tell me apart from everyone else because of my pale complexion." You stated. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tord Karlsen. I am the captain of this vessel." Tord smugly stated as he looked down at your fins and tail. "What's the difference between a siren and a mermaid?"

"Mermaids are beautiful creatures that attract the attention of alot of men and women. Mermen as well, but most people go after the mermaids. Their voices like angels, and it is usually said in human lore that mermaids grant wishes." You explained. You hesitated, remembering yourself and what your species usually did. "Sirens are, we are kinda pretty, but we are killers. We lure humans, namely men, into the oceans with our songs and prey on their bodies for sustenance. I am not as beautiful as my kin because I am an albino siren." You sighed.

"You are beautiful though." Tord stated, nudging your face up to look at him as he leaned in and kissed your forehead. "I think you're beautiful, doesn't matter if you are albino. I'm lucky to find you." He smiled. "Could you sing me a song?"

You tilted your head. "Why?"

"I want to hear your singing voice. I want to judge it for myself to see if you have a bad voice, which I really doubt." Tord replied. "Do you know any human songs?"

You closed your eyes for a moment. "I know plenty of human songs, but I don't know if the one I want to sing is appropriate."

"It'll be fine."

" _Ooh death. Whooooah death. Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_

 _Well what is this that I cant see. With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

 _Well I am death none can excel. I'll open the door to heaven or hell_

 _Whoa death someone would pray. Could you wait to call me another day_

 _The children prayed the preacher preached, Time and mercy is out of your reach_

 _I'll fix your feet so you can't walk, I'll lock your jaw so you can't talk_

 _I'll close your eyes so you cant see. This very hour come and go with me_

 _Death I come to take the soul. Leave the body and leave it cold_

 _To drop the flesh up off the frame. Dirt and worm both have a claim_

 _Ooh death. Whooooah death. Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?_

 _My mother came to my bed. Placed a cold towel up on my head_

 _My head is warm my feet are cold. Death is moving upon my soul_

 _Oh death how you treating me. You closed my eyes so I can't see_

 _Well you hurting my body you make cold. You run my life right out of my soul_

 _Oh death please consider my age. Please don't take me at this stage_

 _My wealth is all at your command. If you will move your icy hands_

 _Oh the young, the rich, or poor. How will like me no (?)_

 _No wealth no land no silver or gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

 _Ooh death. Whooooah death_

 _Won't you spare me over 'til a another year? Won't you spare me over 'til a another year? Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?"_ You finished singing the human song you had heard from many years ago. You strangely liked it. You felt a pair of hands encircle your waist, and a head propped on your shoulder.

"That was beautiful. You're voice is probably better than those mermaids. I think you're beautiful." Tord stated.

Your face was red as hell, and you turned your head to the side and kissed his cheek quickly before hiding your face with your hands. You made indistinguishable noises.

"I love you too, _elskling."_

* * *

 _Vel, vel, vel = well, well, well_

 _Lar se hva vi har._ = lets see what we have here

 _Så du er endelig våkne liten sirene. = so you're finally awake little siren_

 _Du er en skatt. = you are a treasure_

 _elskling = darling_


	22. Ride Me (Hunter Tord x Rider Reader)

I Want You To Ride Me (Hunter Tord x Rider Reader)

* * *

Tord was a simple Hunter. He killed alot of monsters for the guild he occupied, got a lot of girls for it, and basically got rich from all the missions he did. He had a bunch of fancy armor and weapons to use. He mainly used a Stahlurteil. A Stahlurteil was a long blade sword made from Gore Magala parts. Gore Magalas were very hard to kill so if Tord was on the case, then it would be killed. He sat down on a stool in the bar he was staying at for a while until a new mission popped up for him, he was surrounded by girls all around him. He felt like a king.

"Sir." Came the gruff voice of one of his men. It came from Pau, a slightly short and chubby brute with a pipe in his mouth. He was basically a tank so he had a Hammer for his weapon choice.

Tord sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Yes? What is it?"

"There's been a sighting of a Nargacuga outside of the town. It hasn't attacked anyone yet, but it's just loitering outside of the town's gate as if waiting for someone or something to pounce on." Pau stated.

Tord sighed, trying to move the girls that were fawning over him away so he could equip his stuff and kill the monster. Nargacugas weren't common in the area they lived so he wondered if there was good money for selling its hide. "Guess, I'll take care of it." He smirked, hoisting up his Stahlurteil on his shoulders as he went to walk with Pau.

Just then a simple dressed hunter stood up fast from their table, set down money, and basically ran out of the bar with worry. "That dumbass! He doesn't need to loiter near the gate! He'll get killed!" They shouted as they ran towards the gate in horror.

Tord looked at Pau in confusion before asking the waiter who that person was. "Who was that hunter just now?"

"They aren't a hunter, they're a rider I think. Name's Y/N. They came in for a small bite to eat."

"What the fuck is a rider?" Tord asked.

 _"_ Have no idea sir."

Tord sighed. "Let's go."

As Tord walked with Pau to the town's main gate, he heard people shouting and yelling in fright and horror. He briefly saw Edd Gold, a humble merchant he knew, running from the gate in fear. Tord grabbed Edd by the back of his garb, and looked at him. "Edd, what the hell is going on?"

Edd was shaking and out of breath from running like a mad man away. "T-There's a Nargacuga outside the gate!"

Tord glanced at Pau. "So? I'm here to kill it. There's no need to worry."

Edd shook his head. "No, that's not it. There's a person outside with the Nargacuga! They might be eaten!" He was pointing at the gate where the growling and shrieking noises of an angry Nargacuga could be heard.

"Did they have really weird armor on?"

"Yes? Why?" Edd asked confused.

"It must be them." Pau added.

"Who?" Edd asked.

"Edd, just go home to Tom and Matt. They'll take care of you. I'll handle this monster myself and save that dumbass." Tord replied, letting go of Edd. Tord walked towards the gate as he equipped his Stahlurteil from his backside and unsheathed it. The blade glinted in the sunlight causing it to give off a dangerous sheen of malicious intent. Tord had a crazed look in his eyes as he ran outside to see the most bizarre thing he'd ever laid eyes on. " **What the fuck?!"**

You were struggling to get Stryker to calm down and obey you. You were a Rider. A rider was a rare being in the world you lived in with monsters. There are two types of people in this world. One is a hunter who kills monsters for fun and stuff, and the other is a rider who protects and nurtures monsters while forming a bond with them. You had hatched a Nargacuga egg when you first became a rider when you were very young, and you named him Stryker because he was very fast.

Stryker was a very stubborn and affectionate Nargacuga. He was a full grown Nargacuga and towered above you. He wanted to come into the town with you when you said you were getting some supplies for the road, but you had told him to stay put since hunters did not like him. He was worried about you, and this clearly showed when he was making a fuss in front of the town's gate. He growled and cooed, nuzzling your face with his snout.

"Stryker! I know you missed me, but we have to get out of here! Hunters are coming because you caused a big fuss and loitered around the entrance to town." You scolded him, telling him to settle down so you could mount him.

" **What the fuck?!"** A voice startled you out of your thoughts as you whipped around to see the man you had seen before previously in the bar. He was welding a Stahlurteil in his hands as he lowered it down to stare in confusion at you. "What the fuck are you doing with that monster? Get away from it!" He yelled, pointing his sword at the beast.

You jumped in front of your mount protectively. "No! Get away from my mount! He's my friend!" You shouted, holding your arms out. You were going to protect your best friend no matter what.

The man looked at you as if you were crazy. " _Friend?_ That's a fucking monster for crying out loud! He's going to eat you!"

"Stryker won't eat me!" You yelled back.

"He's a fucking monster! He eats anything that pisses him off!"

"No, he wont! Now leave us alone so we can go!" You snarled at him, not seeing the Gendrome and Genprays closing in behind you. You saw the hunter's eyes widen, and you tilted your head to the side in confusion. "What are you staring at?" You turned around, eyes widening as well to see a bunch of Genprays and Gendromes hissing at you. You tried to back up, but you were immediately pinned down by a screeching Gendrome.

The Gendrome hissed at you, snapping its fangs at your face as it reared back and tried to stab you with its claws. The Genprays surrounded you, waiting for a chance to strike at you.

You yelped, finding yourself paralyzed by its talons, and you felt stiff. You were gonna die from a freaking Gendrome. You saw the Genprays going after Stryker as you tried to help your mount, only to lay there as the Gendrome was rearing back once again to put a final blow. You closed your eyes, awaiting the impending doom, but it never came. You slowly opened your eyes to see the Stahlurteil the hunter had with him impaled into the Gendrome's eye socket.

The Gendrome fell down instantly twitching every now and then before stilling completely.

The hunter came by, pulling out his Stahlurteil and wiping it clean with a cloth before looking at you for a minute. His face was a little red, and you wondered if he was just out of breath for killing a measly Gendrome. He opened his little backpack and pulled out a potion, lowering it down to you.

"I can't drink it. I'm paralyzed." You said.

He blushed before nodding, "I forgot. Shut up." He muttered, lifting your head up and gently pouring the drink into your mouth. He waited a minute so you could swallow it, as he looked away from you muttering some things in a different language or something.

You waited a minute before you could feel your body begin to recover from the paralysis. You moved a little, blinking a few times and sat up cracking your neck before looking at the devil horned hunter in front of you. You smiled at him, "Thanks buddy. I thought I was a goner."

His face flushed as he looked away from you once more. "It was not problem." He looked kinda cute now that he was up close. He had caramel brown hair. The front of it was shaped into two horns and the back was a small mullet. He had silver eyes and a patch on his right cheek. He wore expensive hunter armor, and his equipment was also expensive. He was an experienced hunter.

You smiled again before realizing your mount was being attacked by Genprays. "Oh shit! Stryker!" You yelled, wobbling to a standing position as your ran towards your mount only to be held back by the hunter. "Let go of me! Stryker needs my help!" You pulled your hand away from him.

"I just saved your ass from being Gendrome food, and now you're going to become Genpray snack? No!" He yelled, pulling you into an embrace so you couldn't get away. "I'm not letting you go." His grip was like a vice. You were stuck.

"Let me go! Stryker!" You called out to your huge Nargacuga. You saw him actually defend himself very well as he made all the Genprays soar into the sky and plains never to be seen again.

He howled triumphantly only to stop short as he noticed you being held by a hunter. He growled out protectively and bounded over. Stryker howled at the hunter who held you against him. He smashed his paws into the ground.

"Stryker it's alright! He's friendly." You called to him, just glad he was alright and not injured by the Genprays. "He's just very...clingy. Hey buddy, movie and dinner first dude." You turned your head to look at him. You noticed his face was red from how close you both were, and you decided to do something to make this hunter drop you. You leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

He instantly dropped you, face flaring up as he stared at you in shock. " _Hva i helvete_?!" He screeched, touching his lips.

You giggled, standing up and looking eye to eye with the hunter. "You're kinda cute for a hunter." You winked at him.

"My name is Tord, Tord Karlsen." The hunter replied.

"Name's Y/N. Maybe if we hadn't of met like this we could get to know each other." You winked at him, mounting Stryker. "You know why they call us riders?" You asked Tord.

"Why?"

"Because we ride on top of the marvelous monsters. But, I wouldn't mind riding you." You chuckled and told Stryker to dash off into the forest again.

* * *

 _Hva i helvete = what the hell_


	23. Heartbroken (All x Reader)

I had my heart broken recently, this basically is what happened.

* * *

Sounds of muffled sobbing echoed throughout the room of a young adult. You were clutching your phone in your hands, trembling with grief as you tried not to remember what had transpired earlier that day.

 _'lol we aren't dating.'_

 _'Why the hell would you say that?!' '_

 _You are my sub. I care for my sub. You know like master and pet.'_

Tears escaped from your eyes. You bit your lower lip harshly, trying not to wake up the boys in the house with your crying. You had your heart broken by a long time friend who had been using you as a play thing for 7 years.

It hurt you so bad that you had thought of committing suicide at that very moment. You had been led on for 7 years by your so called friend. And yet you were going to act like it never happened and let the friend continue what he was doing to you.

A knock on your door startled you out of your thoughts. You tried to stop crying, but it got worse. "Y-yes?" You hoarsely choked out.

"Y/N? Are you ok? We've been hearing crying." Edd's voice came from the door. He sounded worried like he was in mama mode.

You didn't wanna worry the boys so you tried to stifle your sobbing. You wiped your eyes from the tears and cradled your phone in your hands. "I'm just crying over an anime. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

The doorknob jiggled, and the door opened. Four boys peeked into the room, looking at the trembling figure on the bed. Each of them had worried expressions on their faces as Edd walked forwards and sat on the bed beside you.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Edd asked, placing a hand on your shoulder as he leaned forward to take a look at your face. He was alarmed when he saw the tears streaking down your face and your puffy red eyes. Edd immediately embraced you in a hug. "Shhhh, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong."

You began to hiccup a little, clutching onto Edd's hoody in desperation. "I got my heart broken."

Edd narrowed his eyes. "Which one did it. I'll kick their ass."

You chuckled, "It wasn't anyone here. He lives in the U.S." You felt your heart hurting even more at the mention of him. More sobs escaped your throat.

"Who was it, Y/N?" Matt asked from the other side of you.

You let go of Edd, staring down at your hands to where the phone lay. It was still on, displaying the texts that were sent earlier today. You timidly gave it to Matt, who grabbed it and began reading it. You heard him gasp.

"Oh honey, he's a dick. He's a perverted son of a bitch for doing this to you." Matt immediately gave the phone to Edd and hugged you tightly. Matt kissed you on the forehead softly.

Edd read through the texts with hatred in his eyes. He clutched the phone hard enough to break it. "That bastard…" he cursed.

You felt pathetic. You weren't really dating, but you kinda shared intimate moments with one another so it felt like you were dating. And to have it all come crashing down because you accidentally said one wrong thing. Tears began to collect in the corner of your eyes again. "Im such an idiot."

Matt pulled away and lifted your head up to face him. "You are not an idiot. You had no idea he would do this. You are not to blame." Matt stated firmly.

Edd felt two sets of eyes on him, and so he looked behind himself to see Tord and Tom looking into your room in confusion. He motioned with his head to come inside as he handed one of them your phone to read as he looked sympathetically at you.

Tom and Tord both raised an eyebrow in confusion as they glanced at one another before reading the texts on the phone. They scrolled through the texts, both feeling anger consume them. Tord nearly broke your phone from how hard he was gripping it.

Both boys sat on the bed, Tord pulling you into his lap as he rest his head on yours. Tord pulled you into a hug, whispering soothing things to you in his native language.

Tom grabbed one of your hands and began to lightly trace your knuckles with his thumb. He stared at your phone in deep thought. "He doesn't deserve you." He finally said.

"We are here for you." They all said giving you a sense of comfort. You loved them all dearly.

"Thank you guys."


	24. Infected Love (Ell x Infected Reader)

Ell Gold was out with her friends trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. Now, this wouldn't be considered hard to her because she had already been in about 4 different zombie outbreaks in her life. Two of which were started from her roommates Matilda and Tori, Matilda was a zombie leader at one point while Tori was just infected and wanted to die. She didn't blame them, but she was really tired of being in zombie fiction stories at this point.

"Ell!" Matilda's voice brought her back to reality as Ell snapped her head to the side to see a worried Matilda. "We have to go! Tamara set off a zombie hoard!" Her voice was shrill and terrified as she dragged Ell away from the metal fence and through boxes of supplies that were already gone from their times spent at that rundown house.

Ell almost tripped over random things in the halls as she was pulled along side with Matilda to the outside to see a running van that Tori had hotwired so they could escape whenever they wanted to. Ell grabbed her gear and jumped into the van as Matilda slid into the front seat with Tori. "Where's Tamara?"

"I don't fucking know! Probably being eaten by the zombies." Tori spat out, tapping her fingers on the wheel of the van. She revved up the van, honking the horn. " **HURRY THE FUCK UP JEHOVAH'S WITNESS! I WON'T HESITATE TO LEAVE YOUR ASS HERE!"** Tori yelled.

"Tori!" Ell yelled at her Norwegian friend to shut the hell up. "You'll attract even more!"

"Can't be anymore than what witness called out." She mumbled as she glared at the rumbling house that held their dear friend Tamara inside. "Where the fuck is she?"

Matilda was worried, "Is she already gone? Did they get her already?" She was about to break down and start crying. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"No, _honning._ I bet she's just taking her sweet ass time." Tori cooed at Matilda affectionately to try and settle down her sniffling. Just then a smacking noise startled all three of the girls as someone yelled from the outside.

" **LET ME IN YOU COMMUNIST BITCH!"** That was Tamara Ridgewood's voice alright. Ell unlocked the door as she watched as one of her best friends hurriedly threw from stuff into the van and jumped into the other seat beside of Ell and slammed the door shut. "Thanks Ell." Tamara smiled, catching her breath.

Ell chuckled, "No problem. What took you so long?"

Tamara smiled, pulling out some Smirnoff proudly and a few magazines packets. "We almost forgot the goods!" She cheered as Tori drove off into the vacant streets of the infected city. Everyone was smiling a little and joking as they drove into the countryside, not before stocking up on butt loads of gas for the van and some food.

Everyone was bored because they had been stuck in the van for too damn long. "Ugh, I'm bored." Ell groaned.

Tamara nodded her head, "Yeah, where are we even going?"

"Away from the zombies. I thought that was apparent." Tori replied, petting Matilda's head affectionately as she smoked on her cigar.

"No, I mean where are we going to be staying? We can just keeping trucking on the road. Eventually we will run out of gas and food, and we will turn into a zombie ourselves." Tamara replied.

Ell looked out the window, trying to think of a place where they could settle when she saw an decent looking farmhouse in the distance surrounded by thick foliage and rocks, jutting out to keep the infected out. "There!" Ell said, pointing at the house so everyone could see it.

Ell, Matilda, Tori, and Tamara found themselves staring at a decent looking farmhouse with nothing amiss. There wasn't any sign of zombies prowling around the vicinity, and there was an added bonus of a small and intact farm behind the house with growing crops and animals. "Wow." Ell said, slightly impressed that this place was still thriving even during the apocalypse.

"Maybe someone lives here?" Matilda asked, peering around the yard for any signs of life. She saw none, and she slowly stepped up to the porch door about to open the door when Tori cocked her gun and barged inside.

Tamara had her Smirnoff and stuff with her as she, Ell, and Matilda waited outside for Tori's ok.

"It's clear!" Tori's Norwegian accent rang through the house as she put down her gun and walked outside to retrieve her stuff from the van.

Everyone filed into the house, picking out rooms they wanted and went to see what worked and what still was available in the farmhouse. The water still worked, the electricity still worked, heating and air, basically everything still worked in this desolate farmhouse. The animals outside looked well fed and the crops were doing perfectly. Someone had to be living here and maintaining them, but no one knew where they were.

"This is totally weird." Ell said, leaning on the staircase as she looked around the house. Everything had been cleaned and nothing was out of place considering the devastation outside. "Where's the person who's running this place?" She asked.

"Maybe they are out getting more supplies or hunting." Matilda suggested, sitting beside Tori.

"But if they have all this food, why would they need to go on runs and hunt?" Tamara asked, fiddling with some things in the kitchen.

"Maybe to be extra prepared in case the food doesn't last?"

"I dunno." Ell said, yawning a little as she stretched. "I'mma head up to bed. I've been awake too long." Ell waved to her roommates before she went upstairs and settled on a room she had picked out. She opened the door and was startled by a person standing in the sunlight near the balcony. "Who're you?"

The person turned around to reveal a beautiful face with half of it bandaged up with loose medical tape. They had a kinda smile and kind eyes. They were wearing a t-shirt and some scuffed up jeans. "Hello."

"Hello? Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Ell asked, glancing around for her gun.

"Your room? This was originally my room before everything went to hell." They said, looking back outside the window. "My name is Y/N."

"Y/N... So you are the one who lives here? You're taking care of the livestock and crops out back?" Ell asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to know how you still have everything running. Power went out in the city some time ago."

"I have a backup and separate generator underneath my house. It fuels everything. The zombies can't reach my house from down there because of the thick trees and the rocks." Y/N stated.

"Oh..." Ell replied, inching closer as she readied her gun in case the intruder tried something. "What happened to your face?" She blurted out.

"I was attacked by a zombie." Y/N simply said.

Ell's eyes widened. "You're infected?!" She aimed her gun at the person's head, ready to pull the trigger.

"I've been infected for 5 months. I just get headaches." Y/N replied.

"Bullshit! I know for a fact once you get bitten you turn! Matilda and Tori turned when they got bit instantly!" Ell yelled at Y/N. Ell heard some noises from behind her so she looked to see Tamara, Tori, and Matilda peering in her room in curiosity.

"What's wrong Ell... Who is that?" Matilda asked looking at the person across from Ell.

"The person who runs this farm. They are infected." Ell said.

Tori shoved Matilda out of the way and readied her gun. "Why are you here?" Tori asked. She noticed the bandages on the person's face and squinted her eyes. "Lock them up in the attic. If they ran this place, we can't let them die. They are the only ones who know where anything is in here." She stated, putting down her gun as she grabbed a rope from the bed and tied up Y/N. Tori pulled the chain that was in Ell's room that hang on her ceiling and waited for the staircase to come down. As it came down, Tori shoved the infected person up the stairs and into the dimly lit attic where there were blankets and pillows scattered around. "You'll be living in here from now on until we decide on what to do with you." And with that Tori shut the attic door.

It had been a few months since they discovered Y/N. Ell had been wary of sleeping in her new room because of the infected person just a few feet above her in the attic, but she was assured by Tori that no one could escape her knots. She trained in the military after all. Ell had actually become quite interested in the infected person. They were very pretty and kind, even though they had been infected. Ell was still wondering why they hadn't turned yet.

Ell might of snuck into the attic a few times to talk to Y/N. Ell was fascinated with them, and sometimes asked about their face even thought Y/N never showed it to her. Ell wanted to see Y/N's face, but she didn't want to be a rude person. Ell had fallen a little for the infected person.

Ell was in her room, reading a book when she heard a thump from up in the attic. She jumped, startled at the noise as she readied her gun and pulled the cord down. She grabbed her flashlight and ascended up the stairs, switching it on. She looked around warily for the infected person. "Y/N?" She called out.

Something skittered across from Ell which caused her to yelp and drop her gun to the floor in surprise. She looked around for the gun with her flashlight to see that it was near a fluffy... gray cat?

There was a gray cat with darker gray stripes sitting next to Ell's gun. It was purring and nibbling on a cat toy. It looked up at Ell for a minute, meowing and scampering back to where Y/N usually resided in the attic. The cat sat down near a smiling Y/N.

"Hello Ell." Y/N called out kindly, still tied up from Tori's ropes. "What brings you to my room?"

Ell smiled, "I heard a thumping noise. I got scared, and I needed to know what happened." Truth be told, Ell wanted to know if Y/N was alright.

Y/N smiled. "I'm alright, Ringo was just playing with the cat toy. She jumped off the the wooden beam. Sorry she scared you." Y/N apologized, petting the cat's back.

"Is Ringo your cat?" Ell asked, walking towards them and sitting down after she turned off her flashlight. Gotta save those batteries, it was an outbreak after all. Ell went to pet the cat, but it hissed at her for a minute. "Rude."

Y/N laughed. "No, she's not mine. She's a stray that came here after the infection hit. She's been my only buddy other than the rest of the farm animals." They looked at the ground for a moment, lost in thought. "Once she gets to know you, she'll let you pet her."

Ell nodded, staring at Y/N's face. "Um, Y/N. I know its only been like a few months and you're still tied up, but..." She trailed off.

"You want to see my face?"

Ell blinked, nodding her head. "Yes, I know its rude. But it's a mystery!"

Y/N sighed, "I didn't want you to see it because you would run off and leave. I kinda like you Ell. I don't want you to hate me for what I look like." They confessed, looking into Ell's eyes. "Even though you have me tied up in the attic, I kinda like having you guys around."

Ell's face went red. _They like me?! Oh my god!_ She was having an inner freak out as she didn't notice Y/N staring at her oddly. She regained her thoughts. "I promise I won't hate you! It can't be that bad!" She giggled, scooting closer to Y/N's body and reaching up to remove the bandages on their face. Ell worked carefully to unwrap the pieces of tape. Once she took them off she was met with multiple eyes staring at her. To be honest, Ell was a little spooked.

"I told you it was bad." Y/N chuckled humorlessly. The eyes on their face blinked a little, adjusting to the light as they swiveled around before looking straight at Ell. "My infection is not one of turning into a zombie, I was infected by a special zombie. It caused a mutation around the right side of my face. I was considered even a freak among the zombies, and so I hid away in my farmhouse with my animals." Y/N explained, looking away with their normal eye.

Ell felt instantly bad. "I'm sorry. I was just startled is all. You're not bad, you're really nice and beautiful, I don't care what you look like. I just love you for who you are." The words slipped from Ell's mouth, and her eyes widened. She began to blush as she dared to take a peek at Y/N's expression.

Y/N was blushing and there were tears coming from her multiple eyes, and her lone normal eye. "T-Thank you so much Ell. You don't know how much that means to me!" Y/N cried, trying to wipe their eyes with their tied up hands. Y/N was spooked when Ell leaned in closer, hands on their face and leaned in gently. Y/N was even more spooked when Ell kissed them on the lips. "E-Ell..!"

Ell leaned back, smiling kindly. "I love you."

* * *

honning = Honey


	25. Need A Hand? (Eduardo x Undead Reader)

You were on a stroll in the forest at night. It was awfully cold, but you didn't mind or even feel it. It was really beautiful with the moon high in the sky, and the bats fluttering around. You weren't paying attention and tripped, grunting as you looked down at your legs to see one of them had popped right off and was stuck in the ground.

You see, you weren't alive. You were dead. You had been killed by some asshole named Todd Hansen. He was gonna marry you, but ended up leaving you alone where you were supposed to meet. And then he came in from behind, and gutted you, leaving you to bleed out in the cold winter night.

When you woke, you were in the underground with some skeletons and some other dead people. They called it the underworld because it was underneath where the living lived. You were confused and scared, but soon found friends among them. You befriended a nice little ghost boy named Jon who was killed in a mining accident. He was your best friend in the underworld.

You weren't supposed to go up to land of the living because if someone saw you, it might spell doom for you and everyone else. But you want to see some life instead of the darker toned home you now lived in. Anyway, you had tripped while walking and now you were looking at your own leg in annoyance. "This sucks." You muttered, crawling to your leg and jamming it back into its socket.

Once you shoved it back on, you carried on into the night life and looked around for something fun to do before you headed back home. You sighed, "There probably isn't much to do if you're a corpse." You whispered sadly. Just then, you heard a faint sound of yelling throughout the forest. You strained your ears to hear it again.

" **FUCKING HELL! IM STUCK!"** The Spanish accent echoed through the forest.

There was now something to do. You smiled and quickly scampered to where you heard the voice screaming out profanities into the cool dark night. As you ran there, you finally stumbled onto a sight that made you start laughing.

There was a tall male stuck in a bunch of vines. God only knows how he managed to get stuck in that. He had brown short hair and brown eyes. He had a green collared shirt and some gray slacks. He was trying to get the vines off of him, but he somehow got himself stuck even more as if the vines were toying with him. "¡ _Maldita sea! Esto apesta!"_ He cursed in Spanish at no one in particular. He stopped trying to escape when he heard the sound of laughing. He sharply turned to see you standing there, laughing at him. " **HEY!** Asshole! Help me out!"

You stopped laughing, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm the only one around here for miles and you called me an asshole? Why should I help you?" You put your hand on your hip and tilted your head to the side. It was too dark for him to see what you were, and you were thankful for that. You rarely got the chance to talk to the living, and you didn't want him to pass out from your... rotting, well it wasn't rotting, you just looked like you crawled out of hell.

The man growled, "Just get me out of here!"

You blinked, "Fine, fine." You jumped down to where he was currently stuck and began examining the vines. "Hmm... Oh, I see."

"You see what?" He asked.

"You're stuck in some enchanted ivy. You might of triggered some reaction to them. They are really harmless, but you probably startled them." You began to gently poke the sentient vines as they twitched here and there under your touch.

"E-Enchanted? _¿Qué diablos?_ What are you talking about? These are just stupid vines!" The man yelled, instantly halting when the vines started to constrict even further.

"You are scaring them, be quiet. Be nice, be kind." You scolded the man, gently petting the ivy when it released the man slightly. "See? Harmless."

The man growled, "Sorry for hurting your feelings." He muttered at the vines. He was surprised when they released their grip on him. He looked around to find the vines slithering back to where they were originally before he stepped on one of them. He was free, but he was still stuck in a goddamn hole. " _Mierda."_

You looked at him quizzically. "Yes?"

He glared at you. "Can you help me outta here?"

You blinked, "Sure, but first you gotta tell me your name." You smiled at him.

"Why do I need to tell you my name?"

"Is it that bad? My name is Y/N L/N." You signaled for him to do the same.

"Eduardo."

"No last name?"

"I'm not telling you my last name." He glared, throwing his hand out for you to latch onto. "Pull me up."

You sighed, "Fine." You reached for his hand, pulling him up to you as you heard a popping noise and felt no pressure on your arm. "Oh no." You looked to see that your arm had popped right off, and Eduardo was at the bottom of the hole holding your detached arm. "Oh shit." You looked panicked.

Eduardo looked at his hand to see that he was holding your detached hand. His eye's widened. " **WHAT THE FUCK!?"** He looked at you clearly terrified. "What the hell are you?"

You sighed in defeat. You were honestly hoping this outcome wouldn't happen, but you were terribly wrong. "I'm... I'm dead." You waved your detached hand at Eduardo. "I was killed 5 years ago by my fiance." You quietly explained.

"If you're dead, why are you still walking the land of the living?" He asked.

"I'm sneak up here sometimes to just enjoy the life and... maybe hope that someone kills my fiance so I can get my hands on him for hurting me." You looked at the moon.

"Why not hurt him yourself?"

"There's a law that we can't touch the living. If he dies, we can touch him. But since he is still alive, we cannot hurt him." You explained.

"What if I hurt him?" Eduardo suddenly said.

You looked down, perplexed at this man. "Why would you wanna hurt him? You have no reason to hurt him. I don't think Todd did anything to you."

Eduardo's eye's widened. "Did you just say Todd? You mean Todd Hansen?"

"Yes?"

"He killed one of my friends! He killed Jon!" He said.

You looked startled. "You mean the boy who died in a mining accident? **MY FRIEND JON?"** You were horrified. Your best friend back home was the same boy that Eduardo was friends with before he died. And your asshole of a fiance killed him. You were pissed. "We both have something in common, let's get you out of that hole so we can talk about revenge schemes." You smiled, extending your other hand out for Eduardo to grab. "Need a hand?"

* * *

Eduardo is spanish in my headcanon. Yissss

also this one is shitty, I apologize

 _Maldita sea! Esto apesta!_ =Dammit, this sucks!

 _¿Qué diablos? = What the hell?_

 _Mierda_ = Shit


	26. Coiled Together (Naga Tord x Reader) SIN

You and Tord had been together for over a year now. You loved him a whole bunch! You didn't mind that he was a snake man, in fact you actually liked it. You really liked monsters, and you even got to meet some of Tord's friends ( _who were also monsters.)._ You met two of Tord's closest friends, Pat and Pau. Pat was surprisingly the giant griffin you had met a year ago when you first encountered Tord.

Pat apologized greatly for hurting you. He was a little spooked. He seemed like such a nice avian monster. You forgave him. Pau was a werewolf. He had a scar on his right eye from something, and he was very fluffy. He was a little short sometimes but when he transformed, he was really fucking tall. Both of the boys seemed to like you enough to call you a friend even if you were human.

You also met three other monster boys that Tord apparently was friends with at some point. They never got to hang out much because Tord lived behind that waterfall you had fallen into a year ago, also Tord barely let you alone with one of them. Rather all of them because he was afraid they would steal you away.

Edd was a short werecat with a single toxic green unihorn poking out of his head. He had brown short hair and brown eyes. He had gray fur and a striped tail. He was slightly chubby and always wore a green hoody with a can of coke in his paws. He also had a smaller cat always with him named Ringo. Tom was like a hybrid of a monster. He had pitch black eyes. He had light brown hair, a small stubble and purple tinted skin. He had two horns coming from his head and sharp razor fangs. A long purple tail erupted from his backside and smaller spikes on his back. He always wore a blue hoody and was constantly drinking Smirnoff. Matt was a vampire. He could transform into a large hulking vampire bat monster, but he said it would ruin his beauty so he stayed in his pale human like form. He had blue eyes _(when he was in a feeding frenzy, he had red eyes)_ and orange hair with a small mullet in the back. He had freckles that were splattered here and there on his face. Pointy ears, sharp fangs and claws; Matt was the definition of a vampire.

Sometimes you met the monster boys on your way to Tord's abode and chatted about random things. Edd sometimes told you that Tord really liked you, and how it was surprising since Tord never picked anyone to mate with for a long ass time. Tom was surprised to hear that you and Tord never mated, you both kissed, but whenever Tord dared to go below your pants, he always froze and just stopped and excused himself. It kinda hurt your feelings to be honest, and Edd could see that.

So Edd and you set up a date to talk about Tord and your relationship, how it was going and what's been happening. You sat down on a grassy rock by the waterfall, looking into the shallow shore as you waited for Edd to arrive. You felt down to be honest. You wondered if Tord didn't want to have sex with you because you were a human. Maybe he just liked your face, and didn't want to touch your body. You hoped there was another reason for it. You truly liked Tord, you did wonder about his... sexual life since he was part snake and that myth of Nagas having two dicks interested you greatly. _You were going to hell._

"Y/N! Sorry I'm late! Matt got stuck in a monster trap again so I had to bail him out." Edd announced, sitting beside you flicking his ears and tail in apology. He sat there blinking for a minute before nodding, "So, how's it going with Tord?"

You sighed, "Good I guess. He's affectionate, very possessive, but I feel like he doesn't want to do anything with me since I'm a human. Like he's just disgusted by the human body since whenever we kiss, and he dares go past my pants line, he freezes up and just ignores me afterwards like I've done something to offend him. I'm hurt Edd. I don't know if I've done something wrong or he just likes my face instead of all of me. Maybe its the scar that Pat left when I first met him." You confessed to the furry feline monster.

Edd's face morphed into heartbreak. "Oh nononono, Tord loves you alot, Y/N. All he talks about is you when we are alone with him on rare occasion. I can tell he adores you, and actually, between you and me," Edd scooted closer, looking around shifty eyed, "I think he wants you to be his forever. Like marriage, I've never _seen_ him talk about someone as much as he does about you." Edd purred.

"R-Really?" Your face flushed a bright pink as you tried to cover your face. You didn't know Tord thought or talked about you that much. You know you talked your family and friend's ears off talking about how great the monsters are in the forest, and how affectionate and protective your boyfriend was. But Tord's personality made it seem like he didn't like talking about how you were his, he much better liked to bite you and lick your cheek in public when you went to the market sometimes. "Then why doesn't he.. you know.. go further?"

Edd bit his lip, thumping one of his fingers lightly against his chin in deep thought. He smiled widely, "He probably might think he would break you."

"What?"

"I mean, when snakes tend to have sex, they wrap up around each other and coil tightly. I think the same thing applies to Lamias and Nagas. When they mate, they coil around one another tightly. Snakes are very flexible, but maybe Tord is afraid he would smother you to death when you both had sex." Edd explained proud that his monster knowledge was paying off. He studied alot about humans and monsters, hoping to help the world to see that they aren't bad, making small animations to help younger humans to understand how monsters acted and what they did. "He's probably terrified that you would be crushed. Also the fact that he has two dicks, and he has no idea how to use them on you since you probably won't be able to handle it." Edd shrugged his shoulders.

You blushed. Edd was being rather blunt today. "So the two dick thing is true! I knew it! No, well I didn't know it, I knew snakes had two dicks, but I didn't know if it applied to Nagas." You muttered. You were getting sidetracked, "How do I get Tord to understand I want to take a step further? I love Tord with all my heart, I might be ... I'm not a fragile human, I took the claws of a startled griffin when we first met, and I'm ok!" You stood up, placing your hands on your hips in a confident pose.

Edd laughed, a purring noise coming from his throat. "Well... I know someone who can help with it. It might be dangerous considering what she is, but she knows how to get monsters to mate with one another." Edd stood up, holding out his paws to you to take his hand as his horn glowed a little.

You took his hand and instantly were transported into a tent like area with crystals all around. The room was red tinted, a sensual and sexual feeling floated throughout the room making you weak in the knees. Edd was shivering a little, but he was still standing there strongly. "Edd, where are we?" You asked a little woozy and lightheaded. You held onto Edd for support, something in this room was affecting you greatly.

" _Ahh, Edd, hva kan jeg gjøre for deg?"_ A Norwegian female accent slipped through the air. The voice sent chills down your spine as you trembled from just hearing it. You looked around to see a girl who almost resembled Tord in looks, but instead of being part snake, she had blood red wings and a whipped tail. She had a sultry look to her, licking her lips as she stared at you in interest. "Who's the human?"

Edd smiled, "This is Tord's girlfriend/boyfriend/mate, Y/N." Edd introduced you to the winged woman. "Y/N, this is Tori. A type of succubus that deals with getting monsters to fall and mate with one another." Edd smiled nervously, clutching onto you.

Tori winked, floating over to you and looked you up and down. "Ahh! This is the marvelous Y/N I've been hearing about! Tord won't shut the fuck up about you, no offense." She quickly added seeing you simply nod at her. "What can I do for you guys? Matt need someone?"

Edd blanched, "No please, no repeat of what happened last time." Edd shook at the horrible memory. "Y/N wants to take the next step with Tord, but I'm guessing he's afraid he will crush them when they have sex. Is there anything you can do to help them?" Edd asked.

Tori pursed her lips, one fang sticking out. "I believe I can. I can't believe Tord won't do anything since his mate is in obvious heat and need of affection. Since Y/N is a human, I can't give them a potion. I can do something simple for them." Tori smiled kindly, taking a step forwards and grabbing you by the face, kissing you roughly. She slipped something into your mouth, waiting for you to swallow it as she took a step back to see if it worked or not.

Edd was confused, "What did you do? Tord is going to murder you for touching Y/N."

"Just watch pussy cat." Tori retorted.

Edd glared at Tori, but did as she told him. He was confused, then alarmed as he felt his senses kick into overdrive at the scent emitting from your body. "What did _you_ do?!" He asked, going to touch you when he noticed you were very warm and trembling, lightly panting. "Did you put them into heat?! Y/N is a human for fuck's sake!" He touched you only to reel back when you made a small whimpering noise that turned him a little on. "Oh _no."_

"Oh yes!" Tori chuckled, whipping her tail around her body. "I just gave them a small taste of what its like to be in heat. It'll last for around a day so you might wanna take them home to their naga lover before it ends. Tord won't be able to resist them." Tori chuckled.

Edd became uneasy, "I can't touch Y/N! It might set me off too!" Edd replied, hissing a little. "You have to teleport us back into their shared bedroom. I hope to God, Tord isn't already home. It'll be awkward." He fretted a little, regretting to come here. He should of just straight up told Tord to fuck you instead of asking help from a succubus, especially if the succubus is Tori.

You were mewling, and hugging your body closer. You needed release. You bit your lip, "E-Edd.. what's h-h-happening?" You asked.

Edd's ears went straight up in alert, "Send us back there _now."_ He growled out at Tori in a protective manner.

" _Feisty, jeg elsker det_." Tori licked her lips before touching both Edd and yourself as the room went white. And you were back in the shared bedroom of yours and Tord's house, the house that was built behind the waterfall. A large king sized bed with a white duvet and red silk sheets. The room was decorated with pictures and various random objects you both liked. " _Alltid med den røde Tord."_ She whispered. Tori pushed you onto the bed as she wanted you grab a pillow and unconsciously grind on it. "It worked now we should go before Tord gets-" Tori was cut off as the door to the bedroom opened to reveal a confused Tord. "Oh speak of the devil, he's here."

Edd felt himself puff up in fear. "Oh shit." He was trapped in a room with Tord, Tori, and you. It wasn't a good thing. "Hey Tord!" He chirped.

Tord looked over at Edd for a minute wondering why he was in his room looking down at you to have his eye's widen in surprise. "What happened to _mitt lille menneske?"_ He sternly said. He growled out at Tori. "What did you do?" He slithered up to Tori, hissing at her as he watched from the corner of his eye as you writhed and making mewling noises that caused him to stiffen a little.

Tori smirked, "I made your beloved Y/N in heat. You know what Tord? Y/N has been afraid you've been ignoring them because they're a human. You wont make any moves on them because of their body type. Is that true?" She purred out, teleporting to your side instantly, caressing your face as you shuddered against her.

Tord growled out at Tori as he darted forwards lunging at her, protectively wrapping around you, hissing and growling at the succubus and werecat, who had fled the room before shit went down. "Get out." Tord simply stated.

Tori laughed, walking towards the door. "Sure sure, as much as I want to see Y/N getting fucked, I don't wanna see you doing it to them. Have fun Y/N." Tori quickly escaped, shutting the door with her tail as it left you and Tord alone in the room.

The sounds of your whining and mewling were the only things emitting noise. The room felt heavy and hot, like it was humid. There was sexual tension filling the room, it was a thick fog that suffocated you both.

"Y/N, do you really think I don't love you?" Tord finally asked, uncoiling himself from your body as he looked down at your flustered face. He trailed his finger down your chin to your neck causing chills to run up your body.

"Y-You don't ever w-want to do anything w-with me. Do you n-not like my body?" You stuttered out, feeling tears well up in the corner of your eyes as you gripped your hoody tightly and rubbed your thighs together.

Tord leaned down and kissed you on the forehead. "I love you so much. I'm afraid you won't like it when... we mate." It was taking everything to not just fuck you. Whatever spell Tori had put on you, it was affecting Tord because he was getting desires he normally suppressed. He was also getting hard.

"I-I love you Tord. You k-know that. I'm n-not just a pretty face T-Tord. I want a-all of you." You smiled weakly at him. That seemed to set him off because the next thing you knew you were pinned down with a hot and bothered male naga above you. He was panting lightly, eyes glazed over in a needy way. You tried moving your hips but found them stuck together by his lower body as he curled himself up around you gently. "T-Tord..."

Tord used one of his hands to pin both of your hands together above your head as he leaned down to kiss you on the lips. He started out gently and then got rougher by the second, nibbling on the bottom on your lip as he stuck his forked tongue into your mouth tasting you. He made a growling noise when he heard you groaning from the contact. He leaned back, watching as the saliva trailed from your lips and down your neck in a suggestive way. " _Jeg skal knulle deg hardt_." Tord hissed lowly.

You quivered at his touch, wanting some release and friction to your burning core. You needed something. "P-Please."

Tord nodded, kissing you once more as he went down your neck, nipping here and there as he marked you with love bites and hickies galore, making everyone know you were _his._ He let your hands go as he used both his hands to pull your pants off, underwear too, and lifted you up to his chest. He unsheathed his dicks, two large and swelling members twitching here and there. He looked back down at you, "Are you sure?" He asked quickly.

You nodded, "Yes... Please. I'm yours alone..." You whimpered out, placing your arms around his neck giving him a sweet and passionate kiss as you felt him lower yourself down and onto his throbbing cocks. Not going to lie, this was by far the most _painful_ and weirdest feeling you've ever felt in your life. Having one dick enter you was painful enough, but two? That was hell, but at the same time, you felt wonderful despite the pain. You bit down on his shoulder harshly, whimpering.

Tord waited until you were adjusted to both of his cocks. He bit his lip, this felt so wonderful. He was heaven, and it was even more delightful because of how tight you were clamping down on both of his cocks. Why hadn't he done this before? Oh that's _right_ , because he was afraid he was going to snap you in two. Tord grunted, waiting for the signal as he began to slowly thrust into you. He was trying so hard not to ravage you right there. You were human after all, you couldn't withstand how rough Lamias and Nagas had sex.

You twitched, tongue lolling out as you wrapped your legs around Tord's waist. You were tightening around Tord, but you weren't ready yet. You needed more friction. You needed some _pain. "_ T-Tord... go harder." You clawed at his backside, biting down harshly on his shoulder.

Tord growled lowly, "You won't be able to take it, _elskling._ " Tord grunted, picking up pace. He was going to admit that this pace wasn't working at all either. He needed more friction, and that would only come from fucking you hard into the bed with you on your back and him towering over you. He wouldn't do it though because he didn't want to hurt you. He loved you to much.

" _Tord._ " You growled out. "I want you to fuck _me, hard."_ You commanded as you gripped the back of his hair tightly.

Tord's eyes widened as his pupils sharpened. He let out a low guttural noise, slamming you down onto the bed. He towered over you, showing his fangs as he thrusted inside you harshly, hearing you squeak and moan his name loudly. He bit down on your shoulders and marked your body all over. You were probably bleeding, but it didn't matter to Tord. He went in harder and faster, feeling himself begin to break. He knew you were at your limit as well, he felt your walls clamp tightly around him causing his to cum inside of you. He let out some pants as he pulled out, quickly sheathing his dicks back into their normal area and coiled around you protectively. He held you tightly. " _Jeg elsker deg, mitt lille menneske._ "

You were still in a high, cum leaking out of you as you shifted around to hug Tord. You didn't mind this one goddamn bit, you wondered what it would be like to suck his dicks though. You saved that fantasy for another time as you drifted off to sleep in the arms of your naga boyfriend.

* * *

 _hva kan jeg gjøre for deg?_ = What can I do for you?

 _jeg elsker det_. = I like that

 _Alltid med den røde Tord._ = Always with the red, Tord

 _mitt lille menneske?_ = My little human

 _Jeg skal knulle deg hardt_. = I'm going to fuck you hard

 _elskling_ = darling

 _Jeg elsker deg, mitt lille menneske_ = I love you my little human


	27. Protect Me (Alpha Tom x Omega Reader)

I grew a little hot writing this, also we are finally caught up to my current oneshots, tomorrow I update regular then you gotta wait every four days

* * *

Your name was Y/N L/N. You were a very happy and kind Omega. Keyword ' _were_ ' because now, you were frightened that your abusive Alpha would come back home from work and beat you and force you to do things you didn't want to do. You were covered in bruises that he hid when you went out with long sleeved clothes and pants. There were bite marks, and lacerations all over your body. Fresh and old alike covered your body like tattoos. You were in pain, but you were to scared to tell anyone about it. They wouldn't believe you because everyone thought your alpha was the sweetest person in the world, but they were oh so wrong.

Right now you were making dinner for you alpha in hopes that he wouldn't attack you when he got home. He usually went out drinking with a few buddies after work, and when he arrived home, things got hectic. He used to be so kind and loving for the first few years of your relationship with, but something changed and he took all his frustrations out on you. You didn't love him anymore; you wanted to escape, but you didn't know where to go. They would all turn you back to your alpha; many failed attempts ended in severe punishment.

The door opened and you jumped a little, dropping a plate as it shattered on the ground. You blanched at the sight of it, trying your best to pick up the pieces as fast as you could before he saw it. It was already too late as he entered the kitchen, reeking of booze and snarled at you. You shivered and cowered before him, trying to throw away the broken pieces before he grabbed you and shoved you down into the mess of ceramic shards. You cried in pain as the sensations of sharp edges cut into you. "P-Please! I'm sorry!" You whimpered.

He only laughed at you, pressing you harder down onto the shards. He pulled your shirt up, taking out his switchblade and began carving into your stomach. "You are a worthless little bitch. No one else, but me will ever like you." He laughed as he heard you crying out in pain for him to stop. He got a little lightheaded as he sat there for a moment before getting up and going to his room. "Have dinner ready in 10 minutes." He simply said, closing the door.

You cried, sitting there for a minute before getting the glass shards out of your face and into the trashcan. Blood dripped down your stomach, bleeding into your shirt. You had already gotten dinner ready, so you were set. Then your eyes locked onto the door that was still open. _You could escape_! You were going to escape this rotten hell hole, and away from his evil man. You didn't hesitate as you bolted out of the door and into the streets, huffing a little.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"** Your alpha screamed, making you freeze as you saw him coming after you.

You bolted down the streets, through alleyways, as you thought of one place you could go to. An old friend named Edd Gold lived nearby. He was a beta, a very nice and understanding beta that helped you alot of times in the past. You ran there without any second thought, shoving people out of the way after apologizing to them and finally you found yourself at his house. It looked like it was about to rain so you quickly knocked on his door, glancing around for your alpha.

The person who opened the door wasn't Edd or Matt, another beta. It was an alpha who opened the door. He had light brown hair that spiked up, completely black eyes, a few piercings, and fair tanned skin. He wore a blue hoody and gray sweat pants. The scent coming from this alpha scared you and calmed you a little, it scared you because you could smell smirnoff coming straight from him. He meant you no harm. "Hello?" The alpha asked you, staring down at you. "Can I help you?"

You looked around quickly, "I-Is Edd or Matt home?" You never used your voice only to cry out to get your abusive alpha off of you. Your voice was strained. Your wounds were aching, you didn't get time to take care of them.

The alpha shook his head no. "You just missed them. They went out for some shopping. What do you need?" He looked down at you for a minute before narrowing his eyes. "You're bleeding. Are you ok?" He leaned in closer, his scent clouding up your mind. It was slightly intoxicating to be honest.

You leaned back, quivering a little as you heard someone shouting a few blocks away.

" **WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"** The voice screamed, causing you to bolt inside of house and hide in the bathroom.

You were cowering and shaking. Your wounds were aching, blood was soaking through your shirt. Your face stung. You had escaped the monster, but he was hot on your trail. If he found your frightened scent, he would take you back and hurt you so bad. You began to sniffle, trying to stifle it with your hands on your mouth. You were currently hiding in the bathtub, hoping he would leave.

The door creaked open, and the room was filled with a calming scent that Alphas gave out to frightened and scared omegas. The scent calmed you down a little causing you to purr slightly, your breathing calmed. You were still terrified, but you weren't going to hyperventilate anymore. The shower curtains moved slowly as the alpha from earlier peeked into tub, very much worried and alarmed at what just happened. "Um, I'm guessing that you're not ok."

You shook your head no, lowering your hands as the blood trickled down your cheek. Your stomach was burning badly. You probably looked like you had been gutted. "Wh-hen will Edd and M-Matt get back?" You stuttered.

The alpha sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he held his head with his hand. "In a few hours maybe? If Matt doesn't try to buy anything reflective." He answered back. He pulled out his phone, dialing Edd's number as it reached his voicemail, "Hey Edd, one of your omega friends is here. They are kinda injured really badly, and they are looking for you. When you hear this, try to come back as quick as you can." He hung up and looked at you awkwardly.

You guessed this alpha had no idea how to comfort or help a terrified omega. He seemed kind enough although a bit awkward. _**WAY KINDER THAN YOUR ASSHOLE ALPHA THAT'S FOR SURE.**_ You jumped as a crack of thunder pierced through the air, startling you. It had begun to rain. Your scent would wash away with the rain making it hard for your abusive alpha to find you.

"You wanna get out and let me tend to those wounds? Then you can tell me who you are running from?" He suggested, bending down to gently pick you up bridal style and carry you into the living room once again, setting you down on the couch. He looked down at his hands to find them blood soaked, and he immediately felt worried even more so. "Oh, this is alot of blood." He whispered, looking at you. "I'll be back." He said, quickly jogging upstairs.

You looked around the house that Edd and Matt lived in. You never stayed in there for very long because your alpha didn't like you being cozy with male betas, and the fact that this household had an alpha in it, explained another reason why. Your alpha thought you only _needed_ him. He was the only one who could touch you, make you scream, make you laugh, basically do anything with you with or without your consent. The house looked lovely from what you could see. It was warm and cozy, a perfect house you wish you lived in.

Suddenly something jumped up in your lap making you yelp in surprise. There was a fuzzy gray cat sitting on your lap, purring and looking at you in curiosity. The cat had a collar on it that said ' _Ringo',_ and it struck you that this was Edd's pet cat. You were going to pet Ringo when something harshly fell down the stairs and startled you and Ringo both to death.

The alpha from before was lying on the landing, holding his head in pain. He had apparently changed his clothing because of the blood stains that were on it from after picking you up. He wore a tight fitting ASDF Land T-shirt with some black jeans. You felt your face get hot for a minute because you thought he was extremely attractive. He stopped holding his head and looked up to see you staring at him from other side of the couch in confusion. "I got the medicine box." He said, waving it out.

You nodded and sat back down, petting Ringo who settled on the other side of you. You blinked slowly, seeing the alpha from the corner of your eye coming over and set something on the coffee table in front of you. You didn't want to make eye contact because you were in the presence of a single alpha ( _you assumed he was single because you smelled no other omega on him_ ), and you didn't know how to react to him. You had never met the other two people that lived with Edd and Matt, only heard of their names which escaped your mind at the moment.

The alpha opened the box and sifted through the contents, pulling out gauzes and bandages. Some disinfectant and a few band-aids. He sat down on the other side of you and looked at you awkwardly, his face having a pink tint to it before he coughed. "I need you to lift your shirt up so I can see how bad your wound is... um... what's your name?" He had forgotten to ask your name. He felt dumb as hell.

"Y/N. Y/N L/N." You replied quietly. "What is yours?" You tilted your head to the side as you pulled up your shirt to reveal the fresh lacerations that your alpha had put on you in that morning. Blood was beginning to dry already, but some parts were still fresh. It stung greatly when the alpha grazed it.

"Ah shit, sorry. Oh my name is Tom. Tom Ridgewood." He answered back, grabbing some paper towels he set down earlier and began to dab at your stomach, apologizing each time he heard you hiss in pain. "It's going to sting like hell really badly when I pour on the alcohol. Bear with me ok?" He said, looking at your eyes as he eased the disinfectant onto your stomach. He grit his teeth when he heard you cry out with pain as you gripped your shirt tightly.

You whimpered in pain at the stinging sensation coursing through your abdomen. The pain hurt really badly, but it felt good for it to be cleaned of infections. You never got to clean your old wounds well with what little supplies your alpha gave you when he wanted you to look presentable for the public. You still had old scars on your body from those events.

"So, is the one you're running away from doing this to you?" Tom simply asked. He blinked, putting some bandages around the wound as he got closer to you to wrap it around your stomach. His scent lingered on you for a minute. You were warming up to his scent very quickly.

"Yes... it's my alpha." You confessed quietly, looking away from him. You bit your lip, feeling tears well up in the corner of your eyes. "He's been abusing me for over a year now, and I don't know what to do." You looked down at your blood soaked hands which had started to dry now resulting in a crusty flaky feeling on your fingers.

Tom growled out suddenly which startled you. He became tense, muscles stiffening as he bared his sharp canines to no one in particular. "That bastard. It's the alphas main duty to _protect_ his omega. Not injure them. If you were my omega, I would _never_ do this to you." He snapped his head back to look at you before leaning forwards and closing the gap between you both.

You let out a small squeak before allowing Tom to claim your mouth. You closed your eyes, falling back on the couch as he towered above you, continuing to kiss you. His hands were propped up on either side of your head as he stuck his tongue in your mouth. You let out a small moan, clutching onto his shirt. You could feel his muscles underneath his shirt. "T-Tom..." You mewled quietly. You panted a little. His scent smelled of Smirnoff, pineapples, and rain. It was a smell you were slowly becoming intoxicated with.

Tom leaned back, his face flushed as he realized what he had just done. He didn't regret it at all though. "Y/N..." He went to lean back in for another kiss but was startled when the door was roughly slammed open, and there stood your soaking wet alpha glaring in anger at you on the couch.

" **You fucking little slutty bitch. I was looking everywhere for you! You are going to go back to house now!"** He seethed, anger radiating off him in waves. You could feel it even from far away.

You began to shiver again, curling up. You were terrified. You had forgotten that Tom was above you, growling at the other alpha. You looked at him as he leaned over you in a protective manner, like he was some kind of animal. "Tom?" You whispered.

Tom growled at the alpha that had harmed you. He was going to rip him apart to shreds for hurting _his_ omega. Tom had claimed you as his own omega ever since you stepped into the house. He didn't mean to; it just happened. Tom bared his canines at the male alpha, challenging him to a duel over you. "Get out of my house." He lowly growled.

Your alpha chuckled, "After I get my bitch back." He sneered at you.

You whimpered, leaning into Tom's touch.

Tom laughed, "They don't wanna go with you. They dumped your pathetic ass to be with me. I can and will protect them from assholes like you!" Tom barked out. Tom lifted you up so you could be seen by your alpha as he leaned in and bit down on your shoulder, drawing blood. He had marked you right infront of your ex-alpha. "They're _mine."_ Tom hissed, giving your ex the middle finger and sat you firmly down on his lap. He got a little handsy, trying to show that you belonged to him now.

Your ex-alpha snarled at Tom, getting ready to bash his head into the wall as he was suddenly knocked the fuck out by someone behind him. He crumpled to the floor.

An accent rang through the house. " _Hva i helvete?_ Who's this douche bag in front of our house?"

"Tord! That was Y/N's alpha! He's gonna be so pissed! Wait, why was he here in the first place?" Matt's voice fluttered in from the doorway.

You were terrified to look behind yourself so you just clung onto Tom's shirt, feeling your own shirt tug down a little and tear at the force that Tom had shown trying to protect you. You felt Tom's tongue lapping gently at your new fresh mark on shoulder. You shuddered, purring a little at the gentle notion he was providing you. You laid your head on his shoulder, breathing in his relaxing scent.

"Oh my god! What happened here?!" Edd's voice filled the room. "Y/N?! Why is your alpha here, oh **MY GOD, YOU'RE BLEEDING, ARE YOU OK!?"** He asked, rushing over to you where you were clinging tightly onto Tom. He noticed the bite mark and Tom licking the wound. "Tom did you just _mark_ them?" Edd sternly asked.

Tom chuckled, "Edd, this is my new omega. I'll protect them as long as I live." Tom pulled back and kissed you on the lips passionately.

* * *

Hva i helvete = what the hell


	28. Save Me Please (Edd x Reader x Matt)

You had decided to go to the store to buy somethings for the boys. You didn't know why the boys asked you specifically to buy things when they could of gotten off their lazy asses to buy it for themselves. You went anyway because you couldn't turn down both your lovers. You were in a relationship with both Edd and Matt. They were the best lovers anyone could ever ask for. Edd was sweet and generous whereas Matt was so affectionate and thoughtful. You loved them both to bits.

You hummed a little song as you made your way into the store, picking up things here and there as you put them in your buggy. You crossed everything off the list as you saw one random as hell item on the list the boys gave you. "Nails? Why would we need nails? What the fuck are they building?" You asked yourself and shrugged, going down to the hardware isle to find said item you needed.

You looked everywhere for the nails. You couldn't find them, and so you even went through the grocery section to see if someone had miraculously misplaced the nails because they were too lazy to put them back in the correct spot. There still wasn't any sign of the nails, and you were annoyed. You checked your watch to see that it was exactly 7pm; you usually were at home making dinner for all four boys including yourself ( _and Ringo too)._ They might be worried because without you; they would have burned down the entire goddamn house. You were saint for them.

You were about to give up and go to the hardware store in the next town when a burly man came up to you smiling kindly. "Hello there, sir/mam. Do you need something? Can't help but notice you searching around in every isle looking for something in particular. Can I help?" He asked, thick country accent slipping through. He was bald with a handle bar mustache and blue eyes. Little short, and radiated off a friendly grandpa aura that suckered you in.

"Yes sorry, I'm looking for some nails. Do you happen to have any?" You asked.

He smiled, nodding. "Yes, we got some just in. They are in the back, would you like to come along? Might take a while unloading them." He asked.

"Sure, the boys can wait a little longer." You shrugged your shoulders and walked with the man, dragging your buggy behind you as you both passed a few shoppers to the back store room. You were told to keep the buggy outside as you walked with the man to the back room, alot of warning bells rang into your head because this normally never happened. You shrugged it off because this man couldn't possibly be bad, he was like an old grandpa.

It was dark and a little musty in the storeroom, oh yeah creepy as well. Feels like you were gonna get jumped. You decided to come back the next day and get the nails then, "Sir, I'm going to go back home. The boys must be famished, and they can't cook without me so I'm gonna head on home. I'll come back tomorrow though, I promise!" You chuckled sheepishly, edging your way back to the door. As you turned back, you saw the man in front of you with a wooden board and smack you roughly on the head, instantly knocking you out cold. You slumped to the floor.

You awoke to hear a melody emanating from your hoody pocket. You blinked groggily trying to see around you only to find that everything was pitch black. It was terrifying, and it was dead silent except for your phone making a noise. You tried to recall what happened, but it was all fuzzy and blank at the moment. Your head was aching. You pulled out your phone and saw the bright light, causing you to flinch and tone down the brightness. You saw that it said ' _EDD CALLING'_ , and you immediately clicked answer. "E-Edd?"

" **OH MY GOD, Y/N. WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING?! ARE YOU OK?"** Edd's voice exploded from the speaker, causing you to drop the phone. It landed on the floor in between your legs. You moved your arm to grab it, but you felt a little odd leaning forwards. You picked up your phone and shone the light on your legs to only scream in horror.

Both your legs were nailed into the floorboards with long thick black nails. You were stuck on the ground; unable to move without severe pain. You were shaking. That old man must of done this to you while you were passed, how you didn't wake up from it was odd though. You gingerly pulled on a nail sticking out of your leg, reeling back after feeling the immense pain searing through your body. You screamed loudly, causing Edd to yell.

 _" **WHAT'S WRONG?! Y/N? DARLING, ARE YOU OK?"**_ Edd yelled, more voices joined in. The boys must of been listening to the call. _"Y/N, answer me please."_

"I-I can't move. I'm stuck." You sobbed, looking around the dark cell you were trapped in. You must of been still in the store, but somewhere underground like a secret passageway or something. It was creepy beyond hell. "I'm hurt Edd. I-It hurts Edd. M-make it stop." You whimpered out, clutching onto your phone.

 _"Are you still at the store?"_ Edd asked.

"I-I think so. Please, I don't want that man to come back again. He might do even more things to me." You whimpered out. Blood was pooling underneath your legs; you were going to die of blood loss soon. You felt woozy, everything was becoming fuzzy in your eyes. You couldn't hear properly.

" _Y/N? Tord's tracking you through your GPS. We are coming. Stay on the phone alright?"_

You didn't get to reply as you fell backwards, staring at the ceiling as your phone kept talking to you. You slowly closed your eyes, letting the darkness swallow you whole.

When you woke again, you felt someone behind you holding you up by the waist. There was a pressure in your legs that just started to hurt immediately. You opened your eyes to see Edd with a hammer, pulling the nails out as Matt was holding you from behind. "E-Edd wait, no pLEASE!" You screamed out as he roughly pulled out the nail from your leg and thew it on the ground. You were held against Matt tightly as he whispered things into your ears.

"Shhhh, we're trying our best. Please, Y/N." Matt whispered, kissing your cheek as he watched Edd yank some more nails out of your legs as you cried in pain. Matt couldn't take it. Who would _dare_ hurt his darling? He would make them _pay._ Edd had the same idea, but he was more concerned for patching up your serious wounds. Matt turned your head so you could look him in the eyes. "Y/N, it'll be over soon." And with that Matt kissed you on the lips, biting your lower lip as he gently pushed his tongue into your mouth.

You allowed Matt to kiss you; it took your mind off the excruciating pain that Edd was trying to free you from. Only a few more nails left because apparently they removed most of them when you were passed out. Thank god for that then. You were too weak to fight Matt for dominance so you allowed him to win, and he pampered you. "M-Matt.." You whispered out as he trailed kisses down your face to your neck, nibbling on it gently. This was a good way to get your mind off the nails.

Matt looked in front of himself to see that Edd had finished removing the nails and was now applying bandages everywhere on the open puncture holes until the paramedics could find them. Tord and Tom had gotten lost looking for you, but they called the cops to come search this underground passageway for themselves and yours. Matt used his vampire powers to put you into a relaxed state of mind so you wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

Once Edd was finished up, he looked at you in concern written all over his face. He scooted in between your legs, carefully avoiding the holes he just patched up and took your face into his hands. He smiled a kind smile before kissing you on the lips. It was a kiss full of joy and passion. Edd cared deeply about you; so did Matt. They both loved you, and whoever did this is going to pay dearly for it.

You kissed Edd back, a little strength was regained as you fought for dominance from the usually submissive boy. You gasped as Matt bit your neck, causing you to let Edd win as he smirked into the kiss. You whined, feeling your legs aching with pain. When Edd pulled back, a string of saliva broke apart from his and your mouth. You looked up to see Edd's cocky smirk on his face, "Guys, I'm totally down with... making love in a sex dungeon, but I'm mortally wounded and bleeding out. Can we skip to the love after I get checked out at the hospital?"


	29. Free 4 All (Ranger Torm x Mage Reader)

Free For All ( Ranger Torm x Mage Reader)

Sorry this is short! Riders of Icarus AU for the win!

* * *

You were sitting outside of Stygae's main camps, actually a little further away to do some fishing. There was some nice crate boxes that sometimes drifted down the river containing all sorts of goodies for you and your mounts. You had decided to hide away in a thick thicket of reeds so other tamers couldn't find you. You were a Mage, a very powerful one at that, but sometimes there were disadvantages with coming into Stygae. It was a free for all zone, basically PVP. Other zones in this world had a strong magic field that cancelled out other tamer's attacks so it wouldn't harm another person, but in Stygae, that was different.

The darkness had affected everything in this realm, the monsters, the people, and the fae who protected the barriers that made it possible that not another person attacked another person. That barrier was down, and now you all were left to distrust one another as you traveled through the dark lands doing missions and taming monsters. You and your trusty Karresh, a big hulking rare monster from the Parna's Coast zone. He was a rare monster that was hard to tame. You named him Tommy because he reminded you of a certain drunken barkeep you knew too well back in Hakain's Crossing.

Tommy was keeping you protected as he idly sat in the tall thicket of reeds, flicking his tail here and there as his ears twitched. He let out a big yawn, showing off his pearly white fangs that were sharpened to the point of razors. His purple eyes landed on you as you got out your fishing supplies and began to cast off your rod into the murky water. Tommy laid his muzzle down on the ground, closing his eyes for a minute.

You had been fighting alot of unwanted guests. A lot of people wanted your supplies, and also wanted to steal your high prized mounts which you weren't going to give without fighting. You were heavily injured and had no potions left on you so you were gonna go and fish up some crates. Tommy was the only mount left with alot of stamina and attack, also he refused to leave your side even if he was exhausted.

You hummed a small tune as you began to pull in the crates you managed to fish up. Some extra health potions and mana tinctures were always a good find here since it was a PVP zone after all. You didn't hear the sound of a screeching Diaagul behind you, and you were suddenly pinned to the ground by claws and an intense heat that caused you to sweat. You looked over to where you Karasha staff was and tried to move it to yourself.

You succeeded as you used a dark affliction spell on the Diaagul in front of you, causing it step off of you and sway around a bit. " **TOMMY!"** You screamed for your mount so you could hightail it outta there. You saw your Karresh bounding towards you in determination as he came to screeching halt, growling lowly at something behind you. "Tommy?" You asked, turning around to see a rather tall and well built ranger standing there with a smirk on his face. And that was the last thing you saw before you were knocked out cold.

You awoke to the sound of multiple animal noises cooing and screeching. They sounded like your other mounts. You blinked your eyes open, closing them shut as a bright light was shone directly into your face. You winced, looking around the room in a panic noticing all the torture tools and your weapons lying on the wooden tables. You noticed your were tied up helplessly with tight ropes around your arms and legs on a wooden chair as well. _You were going to be slaughtered._ "Shit _."_

 _"Endelig våken ser jeg."_ An accent you've never heard spoke from behind you as you looked up to see the ranger from before smirking at you in interest. He kinda looked odd with how his hair was spiked up in the front to look like devil horns and how the had completely black colored eyes. He did look like a demon. He had on a set of exalted ranger armor, which was fucking hard to come across. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He chuckled deeply, his voice changing in tone.

You furrowed your eyebrow at the man. "What do you what?"

He chuckled, pulling over a wooden chair and set it in front of you as he sat down. He used one of his gloved hands to pull your chin up gently to see your face. His thumb was over your cheek, gently caressing the bruises, watching your face as you winced at the slight pressure. _"Så vakker."_ He whispered in that language you've never heard again.

You looked away, glancing at your obviously worried and pissed off mounts as you tried to fiddle with the ropes digging into your arms and legs. They were stubbornly tight, creating burns onto your skin. You made a small whining noise as you felt your head being forced to look straight back at the ranger. "Who are you?" You asked.

"A humble ranger. I mean no harm, I was on my way back to my guild when I noticed that you were gonna be Kruwel bait so I decided to lend a hand." He cocked his head to the side in a smug manner as if he just saved the world.

"I didn't know lending a hand meant kidnapping someone and then tying them up in a room." You snarled at him. "Also Kruwels do not live in Stygae, you're thinking of Poelles." You corrected him, smiling at his misinformation. He might have high ranking armor, but he didn't know the fauna of the lands as much as you did.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, point being, you were gonna be dinner so I stepped in and saved your smart ass."

"I didn't ask for help, and I sure as hell didn't need it. I'm a mage with a Karasha staff and Karasha armor, I'm not a puny weakling. Also my Karresh could of handled it just fine without you and your annoying Diaagul." You snapped. You were getting a headache, and you needed rest very badly.

He laughed, his voice was a bit mixing in tones. It was deep one minute then a little lighter with an accent you didn't recognize. You were strangely intrigued by this random asshole ranger who kidnapped you. "My name is Torm, part of the Reject Guild." He leaned forwards to your foreheads were touching.

"Reject Guild? What kind of name is _that?_ " You asked.

"One that takes in monsters like me." He simply added, grinning as he revealed a large set of pearly chompers in his mouth. He was a hybrid of some kind of monster and a human mixed together. That explained his two different voices. "They are like family, and I'm sure you'll like it since you'll be spending some time here with me." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh .. wait, what?" You looked startled at his brave declaration as you were even more startled when he closed the space between your lips. He used your shock to his advantage and slipped his tongue in, exploring your mouth, marking it as his own. He bit down on your lip harshly, causing a bruise to form and some single drips of blood to trail down your chin to your neck and so on.

When he leaned back, there was some of your blood still on his lips as he licked them off. He slightly narrowed his eyes at you and smirked, showing off his fangs. " _Du var fri rekkevidde."_ He chuckled out, staring at your shocked expression and how you were blushing. He instantly, with one swipe of his claws shredded your restraints and immediately pinned you down on the ground, his waist in between your legs. The way the light of the bulb above his head cast a shadow on him, making him look like a monster who just crawled out of hell.

"G-Get off me!" You screeched, trying to scoot backwards, but he held you still with his powerful arm. You tried to use some of your magic to summon one of your familiars to help you, but your arm was slammed down by his own hand as he clasped his fingers with yours. "What do you want?!"

"I want you." Torm smiled, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He leaned down, peppering kisses up your neck, licking away the blood that was trying to dry. His hips grinding into yours slowly and sensually as he let out a guttural growl. He licked at your neck, sucking on it and smiling as you let out a tiny whine. He had found it. He let go of your leg with his hand and used it to play with the latches of your armor.

You widened your eyes. You had finally summoned enough energy to summon one of your familiars to come help you. You closed your eyes for a minute, chanting a small spell as a sudden screeching was heard from outside of the tent. You smiled in relief as you heard the wonderful noise of your beloved Veldon coming to your aid.

Torm stopped sucking on your neck and looked over his shoulder, _"Hva i helvete?"_ He questioned, looking back to see that your eyes were glowing and your hand was aimed at his chest. " _Dritt."_ He cursed as he was thrown back into the other side of the tent as you stood up slowly, wobbling a little.

You held out your hand and your staff flew into your hand, glowing a beautiful purple light as the rest of your mounts transported themselves to your stables where they were going to be safe at. Behind you the tent collapsed and there stood your beautiful bone dragon, Krevor the Veldon. Krevor roared at Torm dangerously as he nuzzled your face. "Shhh... Thank you for coming to save me, Krevor. Let's go before this douche bag summons his small Diaagul." You cooed into your mount's muzzle affectionately.

Before you could climb onto his back, you were spun around by Torm and kissed on the lips again. It was a short kiss as Torm leaned down and bit your neck and jumped back, licking his lips. "What the fuck!?" You screeched, holding your wound.

"It's a free for all, darling. Next time, I won't go easy on you." He chuckled.

* * *

Riders of Icarus AU for the win!

 _Endelig våken ser jeg._ = finally awake I see

 _Så vakker_ = so beautiful

 _Hva i helvete?_ = what the hell

if you have this game, let's play :D

my name is SilentTheShadow!


	30. Sir Yes Sir (GL Edd x Soldier Reader)

Yo after this one, I will have two Tord x Matt angsty fics being added to this even though its x Reader, I've been lazy and depressed to write more chapters. I'm sorry.

* * *

You were a very diligent soldier of the Green Army. You worked for your leader, the Green Leader as hard as you thought you needed to work. You wanted him to win the war you were fighting for him. Although, your thoughts drifted off to the darker side because you were in love with your boss. That wasn't ever a good sign, and you usually hid away from the rest of the army life in your bunker. You were a mechanic who tinkered on random pieces of junk you managed to get from the battlefield and pieces that the gracious leader provided you with.

You were currently in your bunker, tinkering and creating random functional AI's who waited patiently for their new orders as your older and wiser robots were having a conversation with you.

"That doesn't mean you need to reprogram their tablets, Y/N. That's just mean, and they can trace it back to you." Stella, your nocturnal night watch bot scolded you as you fixed up some of her cords that were tangled. "You'll get into trouble with the Green Leader."

"Pshh, yeah right. Even if they did manage to trace it back to me, I can always say I was doing maintenance routine check ups on it, and it glitched when they were trying to download some illegal shit. Never has failed me before." You chuckled, sticking your tongue out as you fiddled with her internal motherboard.

There were sparks flying in the air dangerously as sounds of mechanical buzzing and whirring filled the room. You loved to tinker and create things for your army. It was your passion, even if they were used in wars.

"You need to be careful, Y/N. You already have some people hating you and marking you on their 'kill' list for when the Green Leader is out of town. Just because the Green Leader favors you doesn't mean you can flaunt it off." Kravis, your aerial bot, added in to the conversation. He was laying on top of a shelf near the door. He was massively damaged from an explosion, and he was beyond repair for battle. You kept him anyway because he was a precious friend.

"He doesn't favor me! He doesn't even know my name!" You shouted flustered, hitting your head on the door of Stella's compartment. You cursed, clutching your head in pain. "And I'm not flaunting anything!"

"Sure you aren't." Stella rolled her digital eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the door for a minute, smiling as a tricky expression graced her features. "You know, I think the Green Leader knows you like him."

You dropped your wrench, hearing it clatter on the steel floor. You narrowed your eyes at the bot, "I like him as a leader, he inspires me." You stood up and walked off to a separate room, getting some other supplies.

"No, you know what Stella means." Kravis replied coyfully. "You have a forbidden crush on the Green Leader don't you, Y/N?" He snickered, voice box glitching for a second.

You yelled in frustration, " **I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THE BOSS!"** You grabbed the supplies you needed and walked back out, slamming the door and sat on the bed with your head in your hands. "I do not like him. Admiration is different that a crush ok?" You mumbled, unaware of the being behind you.

Stella and Kravis snickered, "So is admiration keeping a bunch of unsent love letters to the box, and hiding them underneath your bed?"

Your face lit up, "How the fuck did... Ok, I like him. Is that so bad? Now shut the hell up before I permanently remove your voice box and replace it with a rubber ducky." You threatened your robots who snickered anyway. "What are you laughing about?" You asked them, feeling a cold metallic hand on your neck. You yelped at the contact and turned around to see none other than the Green Leader staring at you with an amused expression on his scarred face.

My god he was handsome. His real name was Edd Gold. He was slightly chubby, but still managed to be fit and strong because he was the ruler of the Green Army. He had chestnut brown short hair, and a green eye. His other eye was underneath an eyepatch. He had on a standard green hoody which was covered with a standardized blue military vest which had a golden pin on it that stated ' _Green Leader'_ on it. He was towering over you, because he was like 6 feet tall and who could forget his badass robotic green arm on the right side of his body. You weren't the one who worked on the arm, but you wished you could see the specs for it.

"Ahhh! Green Leader! What brings you to my bunker in the the early hours of the day?" You squeaked out, feeling your face grow redder by the minute. You were fucked, you couldn't hold a conversation with this man for a minute before he walked off.

He didn't respond only looking around the room and at the snickering bots. He placed his gaze on you once more before sighing, "Did you reprogram half the staff's tablets?"

You froze, paling. It had come back to bite you in ass just like your bots said it would. _Karma was a bitch!_ "I was doing some maintenance routine check ups on them! I didn't do anything I swear! They must of tried to download something illegal, and it messed up the updates!" You pleaded, scooting to the headboard of your bed. Your face grew even hotter by the second as the Green Leader actually got down on the bed and _crawled_ over on top of you. _whythefuckisthishappeningtome._ "Ok! So, I reprogrammed their devices! I was just kidding around, please don't hurt me." You held your hands up.

Although you didn't feel the hit, something else touched you. It was soft and gentle. It was the Green Leader's lips. He had leaned down and kissed your neck gently. When he pulled back, a soft smile was present on his face as he held your head with his robotic arm.

Your face was on fire. The Green Leader had just kissed _you._ He **fucking** kissed you! Well, not full on lip action, he kissed your neck, but it still applies! You wanted to hide and never come out because you were so embarrassed. "Green L-leader?" You asked.

He blinked slowly and grinned, caressing your face with his robotic hand. He leaned in, both your foreheads touching. He stared into your eyes while you basically tried to look anywhere else but him. He chuckled, moving your chin and claiming you into a liplock. Taking your shock to his advantage, he slid his tongue into your mouth.

You felt like fainting, and your face was hot as hell. "B-Boss..." You managed to get out as he released your face, staring as the spit connected your mouths together for a moment.

Green Leader chuckled, leaning down for another kiss as he shrugged off his military jacket. "I need a special favor, Y/N L/N." He sat on your bed topless, showing his scarred body and where his robotic arm connected to his right shoulder. He had muscles and little bit of chub due to him guzzling down cola every damn day like a mad man. Then there was his treasure trail leading down to his - "Are you listening to me, private?" He asked, breaking you out of your very perverted thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at you.

You mentally screeched, blushing and nodding. "Y-Yes sir!" You had no idea what he had said. You weren't gonna ask him to repeat it because you didn't want to look like a fool.

He smirked, pinning you down. "Let's get to it then."


	31. Digilove (Digimon Tamara x Reader)

**OK, SO I LOVE DIGIMON AND I ALREADY DID A POKEMON AU ONE, SO HERE'S TAMARA'S ENTRANCE INTO MY ONESHOTS!** She's like a champion, hatches as a champion then digivolves into an ultimate. Tord is a complete asshole in this. I gave him a Monodramon because one of its digivolutions is a Machinedramon which fits Tord perfectly. Also, im moving my ships to a new oneshot book guys so it'll go in there instead of in here. I'll remove the one I put in here.

* * *

You were a chosen child from the human world. Well, not a child really, you were of age. You were the only person left who's digimon did not hatch. You were in a digimon village as all the other digidestined were talking to their partners as you just held onto yours in a sad sigh.

"Why won't you hatch for me? Do you hate me?" You asked your large blue and purple digiegg in your arms. You rested your head against the top of the shell, trying to hear any noises that may be coming from inside of the egg. It was silent like always. It never spoke back to you like the other eggs sometimes did when they wanted to hatch for other people.

"Hey, Y/N!" The voice of Tord, another digidestined, caught your attention as you looked over your shoulder to see him and his Monodramon walking towards you. He had caramel hair that was styled up in the front to look like horns while he a small ponytail in the back. He wore a red hoody and a pair of black sweat pants. He had silver eyes and a crooked smile. He was kind of an ass, but he was a good friend you guessed.

"Hey, Tord." You mumbled, nuzzling your face against your digiegg.

"You still coddling that stupid egg? _Svekling_!" He chortled, speaking in his native language. He walked in front of you and quickly batted the egg out of your arms, smirking as he began playing with it like it was a ball.

"Tord! Stop! You'll break it!" You cried out, trying to retrieve your precious partner before Tord smashed it to hell. You couldn't reach him as he ran off into the woods away from the village laughing with his Monodramon.

"Gotta catch me first!" He sneered, holding the egg in his hands as he darted through the shrubs that surrounded the village.

You were terrified that Tord would break or throw the egg off a cliff so you darted after him, wheezing a little as you weren't used to running. You stayed in the village to nurture your unhatched digiegg so you didn't think running would be necessary until the egg had hatched. You were out of shape and breath as you called out to Tord. " **TORD! MONODRAMON! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY EGG!"** You cried out in terror.

The woods only chirped with animal and noises as you grew worried. You kept on searching for the two boys who had your precious partner. You finally found a clearing and saw the boys tossing the egg back and forth to one another as if it was a beanie bag. You grew angered and grabbed a nearby stick, hurling it at Tord.

The stick hit him right in the face. It left a nice scratchy mark on his face as he turned to look at you, silver eyes ablaze in anger. You probably shouldn't of done that. You were fucked. Tord had quite the temper when mad. He never showed it, but now you were gonna get a first class showing of it. " _Din lille tispe!_ " He growled, giving the egg to Monodramon who looked worried for a minute. He stalked towards you.

You whimpered as he grabbed you by the front of your t-shirt. "T-Tord, I just wanted my digiegg back! Please don't hurt it!" You cried, trying to look tough. You were a scaredy baby digidestined. You were terrified of the digital world, and even more since your partner had not hatched in the year you had come to that village with the other kids. You had no way to protect yourself or your partner if the time called for it. You were useless.

"Your digiegg is worthless! It is defective! You fucking suck as a digidestined!" He spat, rearing his hand back to punch you as it connected with your face. He dropped you, stepping on your stomach. "You should of never come here, Y/N. Everyone hates you because you are weak. We all make fun of you. Maybe your digimon doesn't wanna hatch to a weakling like you!" He laughed, kicking you in the stomach as he watched you gasp and cry.

Monodramon was obviously not ok with his partner beating you up. "Hey, Tord. We already did enough damage, let's go." He said, putting down the egg in the middle of the clearing as he made his way to his partner.

Tord spat at you, laughing at the blood running down your nose and the bruises welling up on your body. " _Svekling_!" He laughed, getting ready to kick you again when he heard the buzzing of wings and a gust of wind knocking him on his ass. " _Hva i helvete?_ " He looked up to see a Kuwagamon, snapping its pincers in front of itself dangerously. The Kuwagamon screeched out, causing Tord and his Monodramon to flee the scene and head back into the village without thinking about your safety.

You held your nose and stomach in pain and looked up to see the dangerous bug digimon above you, growling and reaching back to hit you with its claws. You lurched forwards, getting up to your digiegg to keep it safe. You didn't care about your own safety anymore, you wanted your partner to be safe. "G-Get away!" You shouted, cradling your digiegg in your injured arms as you limped away from the bug digimon.

The Kuwagamon screeched, simply knocking you over with the power of its wings and reached down to snap you in half with its pincers.

You braced yourself for your death as a dazzling light emitted from your digivice and your digiegg began to shake and glow. You covered your eyes and suddenly opened them again to see a girl around your age with light brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her skin was a little tanned, and she was wearing a blue tattered hoody with some dark blue shredded jeans. Her eyes were purely black all the way, and she had long dog like ears and horns sprouting from her head. Her forearms were a dark furry purple color. Her tail was the same color as well as she yawned, looking around before finally spotting you.

"Are you my mate?" She bluntly asked, an accent coming through. She looked over her shoulder for a minute, "Hold that thought." She turned around and roared at the Kuwagamon, suddenly growing bigger and transforming into a slender monster with one eye and spikes all over its backside. The creature opened its jaws and out came a bright purple energy sphere, hurtling at the Kuwagamon.

The Kuwagamon screeched, falling back from the blow. It twitched for a moment, dematerializing into digicode within mere seconds leaving only a small fragment of itself that soon to vanished.

You looked at your savior, who you assumed to be your digimon partner as she shrunk back down to her form from before. You blushed a little, your digimon partner was kinda cute. _**WHY WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS?! SHE WAS YOUR PARTNER!**_ You shook your head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued them.

"Hey, so back to the question I was asking..." The female digimon began again, bending down and picking you up with ease as she began carrying you back to the village bridal style. "I'm guessing you're my mate?" She smiled, nuzzling her cheek to yours in an affectionate manner.

Your face was slowly becoming red. "I-I'm your digidestined partner." You were glad she was carrying you, your legs were far too weak and you were still injured from when the Kuwagamon and Tord beat you up.

"Partner, mate, same thing. My name is Tamara." Tamara smiled at you kindly, leaning in and kissing you on the forehead as she entered the village only to be swarmed by the old digimon elders and some digidestined. She answered their questions and then finally asked about your wounds since she thought that Kuwagamon had injured you.

You told the elders that Kuwagamon had attacked you, and then finally let out that Tord had assaulted you prior the attack of the bug digimon. The elders were flabbergasted by Tord's actions and called him immediately to where you and Tamara were.

Tord strolled in with his Monodramon looking nervous before his eyes landed on you. He smiled before realizing he was severely _fucked_ because he beat you up and left you to die. He lowered his head in shame and walked closer. "Ach... What can I do for you guys?"

Jijimon sternly scolded Tord, "What were you thinking?! If Y/N's digiegg didn't hatch, they would be dead! And you beat them up before the attack! What's wrong with you?!" He jabbed his cane at Tord.

"They were weak! I was so annoyed babysitting them that my anger got the better of me, I didn-" Before Tord could finish, he was down on the ground with a massive bruise on his face. He held the side of cheek in pain, looking up to see your digimon partner snarling at him. "Who the fuck are you?"

Tamara growled out. "I'm Y/N's mate! You better fucking not touch them ever again or I will do much worse than punching you in the face you little shit!" Tamara leaned down to where you were sitting on the stump and kissed you on the lips.

* * *

 _Svekling_ = weakling

 _Din lille tispe!_ = you little bitch!

 _Hva i helvete? = what the hell?_


	32. Fanfiction (Tord x Female Reader) SIN

Today was possibly the worst fucking day ever. You had to share your room with Tord Karlsen. Most people wouldn't think it to be that bad, but this was _Tord_ you were talking about. The fucking hentai master extreme who probably owned like a million items from Bad Dragon. You only had one item, but you weren't talking about that at the moment. He was perverted as fuck.

Although he, at times, was charming and intelligent, he mainly liked to flirt and try and lay with many women as possible or men, didn't matter as long as he got his dick wet. You were also Tom's little sister, the only thing you shared with Tom was your black eyes. He liked to mess with you to mess with Tom. You swore he had a weird thing for Tom.

You really wished it wasn't true because even though you thought Tord was a major creep, you actually had a crush on him for a long time. You were just to shy and fed up to say anything to him about it. Tom didn't know about it, and you hoped he would never know. You suspected Edd knew because he knew all fucking secrets apparently that happened in his house. Probably used Ringo as a spy with a little recording chip on her or something.

You were getting off topic. The reason why Tord was sharing your room for the week was because he apparently did something to his room, and it was uninhabitable for living. He was doing an experiment, and it backfired, resulting in his room being quarantined until it was settled. Apparently Ringo didn't like Tord so Edd's room was out of the question, Matt's room was beyond cluttered as hell, and obviously Tord and Tom despise each other.

But why your room you're wondering? Your room was the closest to Tord's in case he needed something or other. You were semi ok with him staying, but you put up rules with him to which he agreed to and settled on the air mattress you had pulled out and given to him to use. He had been listening to music on his phone and watching stuff, which you assumed to be anime or something.

It was currently 2 in the morning, and you were still awake because you were binge reading a smutty fanfiction on wattpad which basically had all your goddamn kinks in it. It was an x reader too, so you were even happier. And basically, you were listening to music at the same time ( _sleeping music_ ) and didn't hear a certain communist sneak up behind you and yank your phone out of your hands with your headphones still attached. _"What the fuck! Tord!_ " You screeched quietly.

Tord looked actually wide awake which meant he hadn't been asleep at all. He was still wearing his red hoody, but he had some black running shorts on. He sat down on his air mattress and swiped down at your phone to see what had been keeping you up all night. " _Åh, dette er veldig kinky._ " He chuckled, looking at you as he raised an eyebrow. A small smug smile slowly growing on his face.

Your face instantly exploded into a warmth of red as you lunged at Tord, trying to swipe your phone back from him. Your body had landed on his. Worst part, you weren't wearing any pants. You always slept with your (f/c) hoody on without your bra and just your underwear since you sometimes got hot when you slept. Your body was bumping against his, creating friction. _"Give it back!_ " You whined, unaware of your hoody sliding upwards against his chest.

Tord's smile was now a devious grin. He was aware of your semi naked body on top of his right now, and he was loving it so much. He trapped you with his right arm as his left hand held your phone out of your reach. He was close to your face. "Why do you read these types of things? I thought you would get pleasure from your boyfriend?" Tord knew you didn't have a boyfriend.

"I don't have a boyfriend! I'm lonely, and I have needs! You have needs to! You fucking hentai commie!" You hissed at him, trying to grab your phone. His grip was goddamn tight. You tried to wriggle your way out of his grasp as you turned your back to him so he was hugging you from behind.

Tord snickered, tossing the phone away as he sat up and rest his head on the crook of your neck. His cheek was pressed up against yours as his hands slithered their way around your body. "You don't have a boyfriend? Oh, well, how about I help you out? I can see that you're in need of some help, and what kind of friend would I be to ignore it?" His voice went low for a moment as his accent slipped in. " _Jeg vil gjerne høre at du ringer navnet mitt._ "

Your face went even redder if possible. You had no goddamn clue to what he was saying. You liked his accent so much. His accent _turned_ you on really badly, and when his voice dropped low. _It was absolute torture on your soul._ You bit your lip, rubbing your thighs together as you felt a sensitive in your lower body. " _F-Fuck._ "

Tord licked the shell of your ear as he felt you whimper. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, moving his face down to your neck. He kissed it softly, hearing you sigh in pleasure as he nipped on your neck, searching for your sweet spot. One of his hands went underneath your hoody, traveling up your stomach and lightly caressing your breast. While his other hand went down to breach your underwear, slipping his finger into your already wet core. "Already wet? You're so needy..." He chuckled.

You whined, biting your lower lip harshly as you twitched. You let out a soft groan as he found your sweet spot, biting onto it harshly probably creating hickeys and love bites for the world to see. You leaned back into Tord, giving him more access to your body. You were extremely needy. "T-Tord..." You gasped as he inserted his finger into you, curling it around.

Tord chuckled against your neck which sent chills down your spine. He added another finger in to your core and then one more as he stretched you out, basically making you a writhing mess underneath his touches. He loved to have his control over you. Tord actually liked you for some time now, but since Tom was always the overprotective brother, it made it hard for Tord to ever come even one foot near you. Now this was a good opportunity to fuck you like he always fantasized about. " _Jeg skal få deg til å skrike navnet mitt_." He whispered.

You felt your walls beginning to tighten around his fingers which meant you were really close. You slowly began rutting against his hand, telling him to go faster. To your dismay, he stopped completely. You whined, trying to regain friction before your high faded away. He was teasing you, and you didn't like that _one_ bit. "T-Tord, please..." You noticed his other hand had stopped playing with your chest, and now was going up to turn your face to meet his. You noticed how horny he was given his red flushed cheeks and the needy want in his eyes.

Tord grinned. He definitely had a goddamn boner. He leaned in and kissed you on the lips, forcing his tongue inside of your mouth as he continued his ministrations on your core which you were extremely delighted about. " _Du er min, min kjære stjerne_." He felt you quiver around his fingers as he curled them against your walls, feeling you orgasm over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, examining them as he saw the your juice sliding down his hand in an erotic manner.

You felt sensitive. Very sensitive, and you were slowly coming down from your high of being finger fucked by Tord. Your legs twitched as you lay back against his red hoody, sliding down to where you were laying on his crotch which had a noticeable tent in it of where he was horny. You were too tired at the moment. "T-Tord..." You whispered, blinking for a moment as your vision faded in and out. You looked up to see Tord staring at his fingers which were coated in your juice.

Tord glanced down at you, flustered and breathing heavily from the aftershock of being finger fucked, and then causally licked his fingers which had your cum on them. He smiled, licking his lips as he looked down at you. " _Du smaker så fint, kjære._ " Tord pulled down your blankets from your bed and settled them down around yourselves, creating a little nest. He then pulled you up to him, resting his head ontop of yours. He still had a boner, but it could wait until tomorrow night. "Sleep, my love."

You felt tired as fuck and sensitive all over. You curled up directly into Tord and began to fall asleep, "I love you Tord..."

" _Jeg elsker deg, Y/N._ "

* * *

Åh, dette er veldig kinky = oh this is very kinky

Jeg vil gjerne høre deg skrike navnet mitt = I would love to hear you scream my name

Jeg skal få deg til å skrike navnet mitt = You're going to scream my name

Du er min, min kjære stjerne = you are mine, my dear star

Du smaker så fint, kjære = You taste so nice, dear

Jeg elsker deg = I love you


	33. Merry Kringlefucker (All x Reader)

Everything was quiet and peaceful in the house. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse ( _because Ringo would have eaten it)_. And here you were, snoozing in your bed hoping to not fucking get up until like maybe around 11am.

 _Hopefully_.

But as fate would rather fuck with you, you were awoken by someone's yelling. Matt's to be exact. And it seemed to be coming from inside of your room which shouldn't be possible because you fucking locked your door last night.

" _Y/N! GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"_ Matt screamed in your ears as he tackled you from your bed. He was bouncing up and down on top of you like a child hyped up on sugar, which Matt usually acted like anyway minus the sugar. His oceanic blue eyes were filled with stars and excitement as he squealed. "Come on! Let's go!" He began to drag you out of bed, you were still in your pjs which consisted of a tank top and some like really short shorts. He didn't seem to notice you trying to pull away in a flustered mess.

"Wait, Matt, I'm not dressed yet!" You tried to pull away from the hyped up ginger only to be dragged down the stairs and thrown ontop of the couch where another person was apparently snoozing on.

"FUCK! OW!" Tom yelped, looking over himself to see you in nothing but your shorts and tank top caused him to immediately become embarrassed. He looked away, "W-Why're you not dressed?"

You scowled at him, "Ginger boy wouldn't listen to me. Did he drag you down here as well?" You asked, shifting off of him and sitting on the edge of the couch. You yawned, looking at your watch to see it was around 7am. "Fucking hell Matt, it's 7am!" You groaned.

Tom nodded, "Yeah, forcefully dragged me out. I hate Christmas." He tried to find his position again to sleep and was flustered when you laid on his stomach. "What're you doing?"

"Sleeping, what does it look like? I'm tired, you're warm and cozy. Let's just sleep. Maybe Matt won't notice." You yawned, snuggling into Tom's hoody as you closed your eyes. "Night." You mumbled, leaning your head to the side and drifting off to dreamland.

Tom shifted a little and pulled you up to him so you were laying on his chest. He encircled his arms around your waist and fell asleep as well.

It was around like an hour later that you both were jolted awake when a cold sensation of liquid was poured down on yourselves. You both shrieked and jumped off each other, shivering. Both of you saw Tord laughing up a storm. He held a bucket of water in one hand while holding his stomach with the other.

"F-Fuck you Tord!" You growled, freezing because you basically had nothing on at all. Tom took notice and hugged you with one arm after he threw off his hoody. You snuggled into Tom's embrace, trying to suck up any heat from his body that he offered you.

Tom glared at Tord. "Fucking communist douchebag! Y/N's going to freeze to death now!" He rubbed your back, trying to get rid of the excess water from your clothes by wringing it out. He gently motioned you towards the fireplace and let you gain heat from it as he went to snap at Tord. "What the actual fuck was that for?!"

Tord sneered, "I didn't like seeing you cozy up to Y/N. It should be me with them, not you." He laughed cheekily. "Also, water and white tank top is a good combo don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows and pointed to where you were sitting. You basically could see through all of your tank top since it was white. Tord had a little drool coming from his mouth.

Tom looked back to see Tord was right, he could see all your curves and whatnot. He looked away quickly with a red face. " _Yeah, you're right."_ He whispered so only Tord could hear. "But that doesn't mean you get to do that!" He jabbed his thumb into Tord's chest and stalked off to find a blanket for you.

Tord grinned and walked over to where you were, " _Tid til å få min nåtid."_ Tord sat down beside you, handing you a towel he snagged from the kitchen earlier. "Hey, sorry about that. I was aiming for Tom, I didn't know you were lying there as well." He lied.

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever. Gimme that." You took the towel from him and began to dry off. You felt eyes on you as you looked from the corner of your eyes to see Tord staring at you intently. "T-Tord?" You felt a little creeped out.

He smiled, "Yeah?"

"Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Because I know a beauty when I see one." He simply replied, then looking up at fireplace mantle. "Hey look. Mistletoe. You know what that means right?" He smiled.

You looked up to see some mistletoe up on the mantle. _When the fuck did that get there?_ You looked back at Tord. "Can't break traditions right?" You shrugged and leaned in to kiss him when you felt a fuzzy being instead. You opened your eyes to see Ringo had snuck her way in between you both and pressed her nose against your lips. "Awww, Ringo."

Tord whined, "I wanted to kiss you!"

"Sorry Tord, Ringo got here first!" You winked at him, petting the cat. "Hey, where's Edd? I haven't heard or seen him at all? Is he feeling alright?" You asked, looking around for the Cola addict boy.

Tord shrugged, "I dunno. He said he wasn't feeling well earlier and is snoozing in his room. I guess he's sick." He got up to get something. "I'll make him some soup."

You got up and began to make your way to Edd's room. "Edd? Are you ok?" You knocked on his door receiving a muffled answer. You opened it to see Edd lying in bed with a multitude of blankets surrounding him. He looked like he had a fever. "Edd, honey, are you ok?" You sat down on his bed, placing your hand on his forehead. "Oh my god, you're burning up!"

Edd coughed a little, face flushed from the fever. He noticed you were wearing nothing but short pants and a tank top which seemed see through, and he thanked God that he had a fever because he was surely blushing. "I-I'm just a little sick. I'm ok, go enjoy Christmas."

You pouted, "Edd, I'm not leaving you here to enjoy Kringlefucker with the guys. You need to enjoy it too!" You crossed your arms.

"Kringlefucker? What's that?" He laughed weakly.

"My version of Christmas. Shitty jpeg of a tree with apples everywhere on it. Homestuck wise." You stuck your tongue at him. "I have an idea! Wait here!" You went off to gather the boys, leaving Edd in his room with Ringo.

Edd coughed, sipping on his water as he saw you return with Matt, Tom, and Tord with the presents in hand and a small tree that oddly looked like a shitty jpeg with apples everywhere on it. "Guys, you'll get sick."

"Y/N, doesn't want you to spend Christmas alone in here. They coaxed us to gather the presents and Tord made some chicken noodle soup. It's probably poisoned, don't eat it." Tom smiled, sitting down at the end of the bed, playing with Susan.

"It's not poisoned! I made it from the can, you _dumbfuck_!" Tord hissed, setting the soup bowl near Edd's water as he sat down in Edd's chair.

Matt smiled, giving Edd his presents as he sat on the floor cheerfully humming to himself.

And you were sitting right near Edd's bed. You kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him. "Merry Kringlefucker!"

* * *

 _Tid til å få min nåtid. = time to get my present_


	34. I Wish It Was Me (Jon x Male Reader)

You were going to go see your old friend today. It had been a long time since you had seen him, and you brought some flowers since you heard he was sick. You turned off your car, grabbing the flowers, and locked the doors while heading up to the hill. He always liked to stay outside in nature; he was in-tune with it like he was a nature spirit or something.

You trudged up the hill, looking at the flora around you in mild interest. You had never been here much before. Everything was blooming and brightly colored; it was spring time. You hummed a little almost tripping on some slick leaves left over from the spring time rain. You were on a mission to give Jon the flowers, also there was another mission you had planned. You were going to finally tell him your feelings.

You had met Jon around 5 years ago when he still lived with Eduardo and Mark. He was shy and timid, towered over you since you actually were smaller than him believe it or not. He was kind and caring, which made you fall for him in a heartbeat. You were scared he would turn you down since you were a dude, you didn't know if he swung that way so you never told him anything. Small hints were given though, but he never picked up on it or if he did, he ignored it.

Mark and Eduardo knew of your affection for Jon and basically left you alone with it. They said it would be good if Jon stopped annoying them with dumb things throughout the day if he spent his time with you. You didn't know whether to feel glad that they approved or offended that they thought of Jon more than nothing but a pest. Yet, your feelings were never discovered because you had moved away to another city because your job demanded it.

You tried to keep in contact with the boys, but they apparently changed their numbers or something happened. You finally got word of them.

After finally for what seemed like hours, you managed to get up the hill and found the place where Jon usually stayed at. You smiled, seeing him as he was sitting there peacefully with birds and small animals surrounding him like he was a prince of the forest.

You sat down beside him, holding the flowers in your hands as you bit your lip. You felt yourself beginning to sniffle a little. You tried to hold it back for Jon. "J-Jon, I brought you some flowers today. They are your favorite ones, the blue ones, the b-blue orchids." You set them down in front of you on the cool stone.

You were visiting Jon's grave today. He had died in an explosion caused by one of his neighbors. Mark had told you when you ran into him at the supermarket which caused you to break down in the middle of the aisle while Mark consoled you.

"Y-You know, some people say that blue f-flowers represent love." You cried out, tears welling up in the corner of your eyes. "J-Jon, I wanted to tell you this for a very long time, but I was afraid you would hate me for it." You bit your lip, holding your head in your hands. "I love you Jon. I've always loved you for a very long time. I was afraid you'd hate me, and never talk to me again." You sobbed into your hands openly as a grief settled over you. Your heart ached.

 _"Y/N, please don't cry."_ Jon's disembodied voice sent chills throughout your whole body. It was eerie, and you stopped for a moment to look up to see someone you thought you'd never see again.

Floating right in front of you was Jon. His skin was a pale light blue color, and he was see through. He was floating above his tombstone in a small kind manner like some sort of ghost. He blinked softly before smiling kindly at you. _"When you cry, it makes me sad. I don't like to see you sad."_ He spoke.

You stopped crying for a moment and looked stunned. "J-Jon?" You crawled on your hands and knees towards the ghost boy you loved so much.

" _It's me. Y/N, I loved you too you know. I was afraid you wouldn't like me because I was so shy and scared all the time. I'm glad you feel the same way, now I can finally move on."_ He chuckled, fading away from you. _"Thank you, Y/N. I love you."_

Before you could reach him, he vanished into the sky. You felt your heart break even more than it had already been. "J-Jon?" You called out for him. " _J-Jon?_ " You wanted to see your precious cinnamon roll crush again, " _ **J-JON?!**_ " You screamed out, looking at his tombstone and falling to your knees in anguish. You clenched the side of it harshly, screaming at the top of your lungs.

 _ **"I WISH IT HAD BEEN ME THAT DIED!"**_


	35. Happy New Year (Tom x Reader)

Today was new year's eve. That meant the bar was fucking packed with a bunch of couples and singles or just friends partying the day away. And today was also the day that you were _made_ to work at the bar in a fucking bartender's outfit. Most would think it's cool, hey the men's outfits were actually really attractive. You had seen Tom in one once before because he had to do a part time job here when his brother was running low on staff. _He looked fucking nice._ But the female bartender's outfits were either slutty or nice, apparently Tim didn't have the decent looking ones. Also Tim had no more male outfits on hand. So you had to wear the ones from Japan and it made you look like a fucking maid.

Anyway, you actually had no experience in bartending whatsoever, you was just there for eye candy. To look good and get people to drink more drinks because it was new years. But Tim had you behind the bar counter so you were hoping to god no one asked you to serve them drinks because you was clumsy and didn't know how. You might of actually started crying if you were yelled at, didn't help also if you dropped the glasses, it would have spooked you.

"Sorry about making you work here, or rather just stand in." Tim apologized looking down at you. He put his hands together and bowed. "I was short staffed today, and Tom was nowhere to be seen. You don't have to do anything, just stand here and Tori will do the rest." He then walked off to deal with some rather rude customers.

You sighed, pursing your lips and took out your earphones and listened to some music. Your phone had like 1000+ songs on so you were never bored. It ranged from electronic to classical, media ost to rock, pop to anime music, then there's the KPOP. There was a lot of songs. You tapped your feet to the beat before getting an idea.

"What're you smiling about, _kattunge_?" Tori asked from the side as she served someone a drink. She accepted the money and put it up. She was wearing a low cut red dress with matching heels and jewelry.

"I'm gonna put up my music to the speakers. It's got a bunch of music I can skip and play for the bar, it fits. No one will notice because they all are staring at the TV monitors anyway." You snickered, walking around the booth and going to the back where the speakers were. You fiddled around with it, and made it automatically sync up to your phone. You smiled and pressed play as the first song was _Dangerous_ by _Left Boy._ You walked back to the booth and smiled at Tori.

Tori smiled back, "Didn't know you liked this kind of music. Thought you were shy. Appearances can be deceiving." She chuckled, side hugging you. Tori looked up to see that Tom and his friends entered the bar. She smirked because she knew that you liked Tom alot. "Oh look, Tommy boy is here and the rest."

You perked up as you looked over at the door to indeed see Tom and the rest. Your face went red as you ducked down so you couldn't be seen. " _Oh shit."_ You whispered. You were a little flustered being in a Japanese bartending outfit. The boys had never seen you in a dress before or anything that remotely even resembled a dress. You didn't want to be made fun of.

"Y/N, get back up here! You have to man the counter!" Tori giggled. She rolled her eyes as she smiled at the boys. "Hello boys, happy new years eve. Whatcha doing?"

You kept quiet as your phone kept blasting out your music through the speakers which got some attention from some customers as they danced to it. You laughed a little at one particular outburst, **"** _ **HOLY SHIT IS THIS HOMESTUCK!? I'M A TROLL ONCE AGAIN!**_ _"_ They seemed like good people. You glared at Tori to keep quiet about your hiding place.

"It's new years eve and we're here to get smashed." Tom bluntly said, resting his head on the counter as he saw your phone on the side. "This is Y/N's phone right? What's it doing here?" He asked. To be honest, he wasn't looking for fun times. He just wanted to get smashed and be drunk as normal. You had vanished though so he was a little confused to where you went. "Is Y/N here?"

Tori giggled, "They're kinda is around. Very close in fact." She motioned her head below to the side of her behind the booth. " _Down here."_ She mouthed, winking.

Tom raised his eyebrow at that and peered over the counter to see you sitting on the ground. He was going to leave you alone when he felt something behind him, looking back to see Tord getting ready to shove him behind the counter and probably on top of you. He glared at him. " _Don't you fucking dare."_ He growled.

Tord tried to remain innocent as he gave Tom a rough shove. _"Ha det gøy der nede~"_ Tord chuckled, running off to flirt with some girls and boys before Tom decked him in the face. Edd and Matt loitered for a minute as they talked to Tori.

Tom was now laying on top of Y/N. He groaned as he had hit his head harshly on the marble floor. "Fucking communist douche bag." He groaned, using his hands to prop himself up to see that he was in a very suggestive position. "Oh..."

Here you were, underneath Tom Ridgewood. You had been hit unexpectedly on the back of the head by a large force causing you to fall face first down onto the cold marble floor. You swore you had a nosebleed as your nose felt wet, and you could taste the copper tang of blood running down your lip. " _Shit."_ You cursed, looking back around to see Tom's face flushed. You looked to the side to see that Tori had vanished, leaving yourself alone with the boy you liked.

"Holy fucking shit, I'm sorry Y/N. Tord pushed me over." Tom jumped off you and looked something to wipe your face with. He dared not look at the dress you were wearing because to be completely honest; he actually thought you looked cute in it. He fumbled around in the back of the counter as he opened a drawer to find some napkins. He grabbed a handful of them as he began to carefully wipe the blood away from your face. He watched as you held the piece of paper to to your nose. "Are you ok?"

You nodded, holding your head back for a minute as you clamped down on your nose with the napkin. You looked a little embarrassed, ok not a little, more like _a lot._ You had been trying to hide from Tom, but Tord caused him to find you. Tord was going to get his ass kicked today. You had a _huge_ crush on Tom, didn't help that Tom had helped you a bunch of times at your lowest moments. That helped your infatuation go even deeper. You were flat out in love with him. Tori knew it, and so did Tord, Edd might even.

Edd kept making puns and dropped hints to Tom sometimes about it as he ran when you caught on to what he was doing. Tord actually did it in a different way. He had you dress up in alot of anime like costumes that were kinda cute and sometimes revealing to get Tom to pop a boner. Tord had no fucking _shame._ Tori actually helped you find cute and appropriate outfits for events that she knew Tom was attending; she made you stand out and at the same time not because she knew you were shy and didn't want attention.

All of those made you freak out and basically not ask for help anymore from them because they caused you so much stress. You just told them to leave you alone, and not to bring it up to Tom ever. He didn't need to deal with your issues.

"Hey, Y/N, you ok? You're spacing out?" Tom had snapped his fingers in front of your face to get your attention. You were in deep thought as your eyes were glazed over. He was worried he might of caused you to hit your head to hard. He leaned back against the cabinet as he waited for you to respond.

You were snapped back to reality as you blushed a little. You felt like your nose had stopped bleeding as you pulled the napkin away to see the blood had lessened. You kept the napkin with yourself in case it started back up as you tried to wipe the blood off your face with her hand. Once You couldn't feel the sticky substance on your face anymore, You deemed you were clean. "I'm ok. Just thinking of somethings. Are you ok?"

Tom smiled, "I'm fine. Tord's going to get his ass kicked for doing that though. What if I had hurt you even worse than a blood nose? That dumbass." He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

You laughed, "Yeah. He's dead." you looked around awkwardly as you reached for your phone on the counter and looked at the song playing. _Thanks for the Memories_ by _Fall Out Boy._ You smiled. You hummed a little, moving your head to the side in beat.

"You like Fall Out Boy?" Tom asked.

You nodded, "I like some of their songs. I grew up listening to them!" You giggled. "Oh, do you want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Why were you hiding? And why are you wearing _that?_ " Tom pointed at the dress.

"Oh, your brother was short on staff and you were nowhere to be found so he asked me to stand in and be eye candy for today. I don't know how mix or serve drinks. I'm kinda clumsy and scared to be yelled at. I think I look weird." You shrugged, looking away as you bit your lower lip. You licked your lower lip because you still tasted blood on it.

Tom found himself staring at the motion. He gulped and felt himself a bit hot. "O-Oh... I think you look really nice. I'd tap it." He slowly realized what he had said and looked at you.

Your face was red as hell. " _Tap it? nonononno, he's lying, no, he's being nice."_ You whispered which was actually loud enough for Tom to hear since you were rambling. You hid your face with your hands.

Tom realized he might fucked up his friendship with you, but he was already in love with you anyway. He decided to go for it. Tom crawled over to you and pried your hands away from your face. He lifted your chin up and kissed you. He even went bold to give you a little tongue action before leaning back to see how you reacted.

You felt your heart beat a mile a minute as you stilled. Tom had _kissed you. Almost made out._ He liked you back? "Y-You like me?" You asked.

Tom smiled, "Yeah. I do. For a while now, I didn't know how to say it. Didn't help with Edd, Tord, and Tori kept trying to drop hints every five minutes. I didn't know if you felt the same way. I guess New Years helped this moment to happen." He brought you in for a hug and went for another kiss before hearing the sounds of giggling and a photo being taken. Tom and you looked up to see the gang, even Tim, crowding around the booth.

"Awww~ It's so cute!" Matt squealed.

"Ha! Finally they got together. I was running out of puns for them." Edd replied.

Tord and Tori were taking various amounts of pictures of them. "Good job Tom/Y/N." They both said.

Tim chuckled, "Please don't make out on my floor. We have rooms for that you know."

* * *

Kattunge = Kitten

Ha det gøy der nede = Have fun down there


	36. Saved By the Bell (Tord x Abused Reader)

Here you were, cowering in the library in the restricted section (you don't know why the library has a restricted section.). You might be wondering why you were exactly cowering. You have an abusive boyfriend. They love to take out their worries on you. They used to be so nice, but then something happened and they changed, injuring you so badly one day you couldn't come to college because of it.

Here you were now crying and hoping they wouldn't find you. You used to stand up to them, but one day, they cracked and deeply hurt you. You still were recovering from it. The pain you felt, it hurt so bad. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. All bundled up like a Christmas presents only when unwrapped, it hurt like _hell_.

Back to the present now, you sighed deeply. It was near lunch so alot of people would be in here in case he decided to make a scene. You looked at your wrapped up hands which were starting to ache from being clenched too tightly. A few specks of blood dripped from them. You wished you had the courage to break up with him. He terrified you though; he was like 7 feet fall and towered over you. You couldn't stand up to that.

You pulled out a book from the restricted section to see that it was a book about very hardcore summoning rituals. "What the actual fuck." You flipped through it to see that it was the real deal and had all kinds of summonings for small monsters to Cthulu like monsters. "Interesting..." You mumbled unaware of the person behind you as you were huddled up near the very back.

" _En bok om demoner_?" An European accent sang in your ears as you nearly threw the book into the wall. " _Ach_ , sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just reading the book you were reading."

You looked up to see the college's fuckboy, Tord Karlsen. Yes, you meant what you said. He was the literal definition of a fuck boy. He fucked all the girls and boys he could. He was actually rather cute, but you knew it wouldn't happen between you since of your overbearing abusive boyfriend and the fact that Tord only liked hot people. You were not hot at all, not even cute by far. Not with all these scars and bruises.

Tord had caramel hair that spiked up in the front to look like two horns while he had a small mullet in the back. He always wore a red hoody and some black skinny jeans. He had a little bandage on his cheek, and who could forget his unique silver eyes. They were a mystery alright. "Hey, what're you doing in the restricted section reading a book about summoning demons?" He sat down beside you, waiting for an answer.

You were quiet for a moment. "Just because." You replied, not going to tell him about you hiding from your boyfriend. He didn't need to know. It wasn't his business.

Tord raised an eyebrow at you as he looked you up and down while you went back to reading the summoning book. "I see now."

You looked up for a minute, "You see what?"

"You're hiding from someone."

You stiffened. You tried to move the page normally, but found you were struggling to hold your tears back. You didn't want to be found. You didn't know if Tord would call your boyfriend over here. "N-No."

"Caught ya." He chuckled, only to stop when he noticed you weren't laughing. In fact, you were terrifed and shaking. "Oh, shit. So, it's not a friendly game of hide and seek?" He scooted closer to look at you closely, eyeing the bandages and tape around your neck and hands. "Holy shit, you're bleeding." He said, gently touching your hand.

You curled your fingers around his slowly before stopping and pulling away. It wasn't going to work out. He would make fun of you. "Why don't you go and fuck someone? Why're you here?"

"Oh, you wound me!" He dramatically said, placing a hand on his heart. "I'm here because a friend of mine told me he was looking for his girlfriend/boyfriend. I said I would look out for them." He leaned on your shoulder.

You stiffened. _He was working for your boyfriend_. You panicked and started to shake. You tried to stifle your crying. It was too late as Tord looked back and immediately felt concerned. You saw him come closer to your face as he grabbed your chin and moved your head to the side to examine your neck. You sniffled, knowing exactly what he was staring at. The hand prints your boyfriend left on you this morning.

Tord's face went into a shock expression as he softly touched the bruises noticing your face scrunching up in pain. _"Did he do this?"_ He whispered. He pulled down your sweater, far enough, so he could look at the rest of the damage he left on your body. Tord let out a gasp as he let go of your chin and held your wrists up to his face, unwrapping the tape and stared at your bleeding arms. "You need help. You need to tell him to stop." He growled out.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with worse before." You replied back, swiping your hand back. You were going to get up and take the book with you when you saw him. He was standing there at the entrance of the restricted section glaring at you. He looked like a monster with how tall he was. You instinctively whimpered and shrunk behind Tord. _So much for escaping._

"Oh hey Tord, thanks for finding them. I was getting worried when you didn't text me. You doing ok sweetie?" He stalked forwards, placing a fake smile on his face as he held out his hands for you to take it. "Let's go back home to the dorms now ok?" He tried to get you to join him so he could hurt you again at home. There was a glint in his eyes; he was really mad.

You whimpered, hiding behind Tord once again. You grasped onto his hoody while clutching on to the demon book and started to cry. _"I'm scared."_

Tord took the hint and stood up to your boyfriend. Tord was fairly tall, not as tall as the 7 foot monster in front of you guys, but tall enough to intimidate him too. "Jake, Y/N has some pretty painful cuts and bruises on them. Haven't you taken them to the doctor to get them checked out?" He stood his ground in front of you.

Jake stiffened. "They got into a fight with someone while I was away yesterday. I was going to get them checked out when we left campus today."

Tord peered over his shoulder to look at you, "Is this true?" He knew it was a fucking lie. Nobody dared come near you because of your monster of a boyfriend. The only way you would get these injuries would only be from Jake himself.

You shook your head ' _no_ ' and curled up farther away from Tord and Jake.

Tord smiled, "I can see through your lies Jake. You were never good at lying." He chuckled, putting his hands into his hoody pockets. "Might wanna run away now and leave Y/N to me. There are security cameras everywhere in the library you remember right? You try and start a fight, you'll be fucked over instantly." He grinned cheekily.

Jake growled out, swinging his arm into the side and causing a bookshelf to topple over and startle a lot of people. _**"Y/N, get over here NOW.**_ " Jake growled. He shifted something in his bag and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Tord.

You shivered, inching towards Jake. You didn't want to go to him, but he was holding Tord at gun point. Tord didn't deserve to die over you so you gave up and walked forwards, with the summoning book still in your hands.

"Y/N, don't.." Tord said to you as you passed by him.

You smiled at him kindly. "You don't need to die for me. I deserve this." You had never seen the look of shock that crossed Tord's face ever in your life. He looked so heartbroken. As you walked forwards to Jake, you finally had the chance. You said something small and raised both of your hands and swung the book harshly down onto hand which contained the gun. **"RUN, TORD!** " You yelled, feeling Jake grab you by the throat and lift you into the air, squeezing down on your throat.

"You shouldn't of done that, Y/N. That hurt, ya know." Jake growled, pressing down on your windpipe as he didn't see that Tord was now holding the book in his hands flipping through the pages as floor underneath him began to glow a bright red color. "What, what the fuck?" He looked down to see the floor glowing as a bunch of tentacles burst out and began dragging him down into the red swirling darkness. He let go of you to try and grapple himself onto something, but he was failing as he was being pulled into the darkness. " ** _THIS ISN'T OVER YOU FUCKING BITCH. WHEN I GET OUT, YOU-_** " He didn't finish as he was pulled underneath into the inky void and the ground sealed up.

You were shivering and shaking as you felt a pair of hands cup your face gently. You shrunk back, terrified.

" _Nei, nei_... It's me. It's me, Tord. Jake's not here anymore. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again, well he can't considering he's down in hell with all the monsters I put him with." Tord chuckled. Tord leaned in and cupped your face gently as he kissed you softly.

* * *

 _En bok om demoner_? = A book about demons?

Nei nei = no, no


	37. I'm Sorry (Future Edd x Reader)

Well, here you were. Standing at the edge of this rather high and dangerous building. You never thought you would actually be one of those types to do this. You liked your life, liked. You see, if you didn't know it already or haven't of guessed it, you were going to commit suicide by jumping off this building. It wasn't because you were depressed, ok that was a lie. You were very depressed.

One year ago you used to live in a small house with four other boys. No, you weren't shacking up with any of them, one was your old childhood friend. You loved them as friends, ok a small white lie there. You love three of the boys as friends and one of them as a crush, you were crushing so hard on the cola addict boy. His name is Edd Gold, and you fell in love with him. You were too shy to tell him, but the feeling was mutual apparently because Edd asked you out a few months after living there.

Of course you said yes. Who wouldn't with this amazing boy? He was a gift sent straight from God! He was wonderful! And the best thing was, he loved you even if you were suffering from depression and had moments of self-harm. He often helped you out of those problems by telling you corny puns and showing you his latest animations. Ringo helped too sometimes by being the comfort animal on the scene.

Everything was going so swell, until Tord moved back in. You were actually thrilled to see him because he was your childhood buddy when you used to live in Norway for a few months because your dad had a business trip there. Edd was super happy to see Tord actually, although Tom obviously was not and Matt didn't even remember him. Tord acted a lot differently than he used to. He was more... perverted and scheming. He actually felt off about you and Edd dating; even went as far as to tell you to break it off before you get your heartbroken.

You, of course, shrugged him off. You doubted Edd would ever willingly hurt your heart. He was too precious! After Tord moved back in, it seemed that your old friend was not who he once was. He was more dangerous than you remember. He pulled out a gun on you once because you snuck up behind him. He immediately stopped and apologized. You didn't feel safe around him anymore; Tom could see that as he kept asking if you were alright.

Then it happened. The day that caused you to sink into a depressive spiral. The day Tord blew the house up and tried to take over the world. He killed your neighbor and almost killed Tom in the process. Tord actually almost tried to kill you as well; he didn't see you when he shot off those missiles. You were extremely injured, but you crawled to where the boys were after Tom had shot off the harpoon at Tord and caused him to crash. Edd was freaking out about your wounds as Tom glared at you.

Tom hated you because you were Tord's old friend. His friend from Norway. So Tom didn't trust you anymore; he believed you knew about Tord's evil plans and refused to tell them. He basically yelled at you while you were all stuck in the same room at the hospital; he even went as far as to hit you when Edd stopped him. Your heart broke after Tom and Matt didn't trust you anymore because of Tord's fuck up. And it even hurt worse when Edd finally gave in to Tom's worries and broke up with you. He didn't even say why he broke up, he just left you at the hospital.

It had been a year since then, and you struggled to keep your sanity because you were terribly missing your friends and your precious boyfriend. You missed him dearly. On one of your trips back to your new apartment building, you stumbled into Tord of all people. He looked so battle worn and scarred from his failure at taking over the world you almost didn't recognize him. He recognized you as he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug and looked really happy you weren't dead. He asked you if you wanted to join his army since you actually were good at fighting hand to hand combat.

All of your emotions erupted , and you blacked out. When you awoke you were lying on the ground with a bunch of people surrounding you and asking if you were ok. You had been attacked by the Red Leader some people exclaimed as you apparently landed a punch to his injured face, and he retaliated with stabbing you in the side. You staggered on home; and you basically broke down in your living room.

To make matters even worse. You had begun to receive death threats from various people online and irl. You had no idea who these people were at all or how they found your address which you had hid and taken off of everyone's listings. You were tired of it all. Sometimes you called Edd's phone number, which he blocked you of course, but you still left voicemails for him in case he ever unblocked you and decided to give you a second chance.

Now back to where you were standing up on the top of the building ready to jump off to your death. There was a crowd of people looking at you from down below as policemen and firefighters came whirling in. They were trying to coax you away from the ledge. You were smart. You barricaded the roof entrance so no one else could stop you from killing yourself.

You looked at your phone in your hand. You called Edd's number once more. To your surprise it picked up. You acted normally though; ready to die anyway. "I'm sorry Edd. I truly didn't know Tord would do this. You don't have to worry about me spamming your inbox. I'm going far away and never returning." You put the phone away from your mouth as you began to cry, stepping forwards near the ledge.

" _Y/N?_!"

You put the phone back up to your ear. _"I love you Edd. I always will. Even if you hate me."_ You choked out, throwing the phone back onto the roof as Edd's voice echoed through it alarmed. You stepped off the ledge as you felt yourself falling as you heard a few people screaming.

Just then a loud noise startled you as you looked behind yourself to see a green portal appearing out of nowhere. It looked very familiar, but you were already off the edge, falling to your demise. You were suddenly jerked back onto the roof and into the strong embrace of someone or something.

You whined as you opened your eyes to see a scruffy face that belonged to an older man, probably around his early or late 30's. He had brown chocolate eyes and dark brown messy hair. He was really big, like 6 feet tall or even taller. He seemed kinda beefy and chubby at the same time. He wore a black trench-coat and a green familiar hoody underneath it. He looked like he hadn't sleep in ages since he had bags under his eyes. He looked very fucking familiar, and you had no idea who it was until you saw the lucky cola can hanging from his neck. " _Edd_...?"

The man opened his eyes, groaning. He sat up, looking at you still in his arms. "Y/N..." He trailed off, tracing finger down your face as he wiped off the tears. "Please don't kill yourself. Please." He sounded like he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Why do you look like an older version of Edd?" You asked. You were freaking out on the inside. This man was larger than you by alot so you couldn't do anything to hurt him at all.

He chuckled, his voice was deep and it sent chills down your spine. "It's me. Edd, from the future. I came back to stop you from killing yourself. I don't want to lose you again. You being gone in the future is hell. I miss you so much." He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. He pulled back to see your face flushed. He grinned.

You were crying, " _You hurt me Edd_! You fucking left me at the hospital!" You held your face in your hands as you openly wept. "Why did you leave me? It wasn't my fault Tord blew up the goddamn house!"

Edd looked guiltily away. "I'm really sorry. Tom was pressuring me so much; I just gave in. After we left you at the hospital, I was really distraught and heartbroken. I loved you so much, Y/N. I was a fool for giving in." He took your hands away from your face and kissed your hands. "Please forgive me. I need you. I want you to be with me forever." Edd pushed you down on the concrete roof, hovering over you as a strange gleam was in his eyes.

"E-Edd?" You asked a little flustered and confused. You weren't going to lie. Edd is actually really fucking hot when he gets older. _Goddamn, man. You'd tap that_. How could a chubby cola addict boy go to a hotter chubby future man?! _It's insane!_

"You're coming with me to the future. We're going to have loads of fun." He grinned, leaning down and nipping at your neck as he clicked a button and you both vanished in a puff of green smoke.


	38. Love Hurts (Tord x Hanahaki Reader)

"Oh hey little bro, whatcha doing?" You asked your little short brother as you ruffled his hair as he lay on the bed in his room. You towered over him, smiling at him. You poked his cheeks. Edd was your treasure, and you would do anything to keep him safe. Even throw away your own need and wants to keep him smiling.

" _Stoopppp_! Y/N! I just fixed my hair!" Edd whined, trying to pat down his hair again. He was really giddy about today for some reason. He was fidgeting all over.

"Fixed your hair? You going on a date or something? Who's the lucky person?" You teased him, leaning on top of him.

"Tord Karlsen!"

Your heart shattered. You felt something climbing up your throat, and you looked at your hand to see a bright rose petal. Yours eyes widened in horror as you realized you were developing hanahaki symptoms. You clutched the petal, and smiled at your brother. "W-When did this happen?"

Edd shied away, "We've been kinda dating in secret for over four months now. We decided to come out with it." His face was pink, as he giggled and looked like a little school girl talking about her crush. Edd didn't noticed the turmoil you were having. "Y/N? Are you alright?" He asked, noticing you were shaking.

"I'm alright! I'm just happy you found the love of your life! Good job Edd!" You exclaimed, confusing Edd as you slapped him on the back and quickly left his room to go back to yours.

You looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror. You looked pale. You lifted up your shirt and saw the veins starting to encircle around your torso and travel up to where your neck was. If this went any farther, you would be killed. The bright red roses were starting to appear on your stomach as well, a sign which indicated who you had fallen for.

You can't believe you were acting like this. The boy who you had a crush on since middle school was dating your little brother, and you had to feel happy for him. You couldn't break Edd's heart, and so you were trying to brave the pain. You were going to wind up dead because you wanted to see your little brother's smile. You sighed, "I _t's all for Edd_." You whispered, feeling a coughing spasm erupt from your throat as you hacked up some roses.

They were beautiful, but they were drenched in your blood. Roses had thorns, and they hurt like a bitch when coming up your throat. Blood was trickling down your chin as you struggled to wash it away.

The door burst open to reveal Matt Hardwick standing there with his bag of makeup in his clutches. He had his eyes closed as he triumphed, "Hey, Y/N! It's my turn to use th-" He stopped cold when he noticed your hands filled with bloody red roses and the vines traveling up your arms.

Your eyes widened in fright, "Matt no, _wait_!"

Matt dropped all his stuff, which included a few mirrors which caused the house to be filled with the sounds of breaking glass. Matt let out a screech and rushed up to you, moving your head around quickly while scanning your body. He lifted up your shirt and screamed again to which you smacked him.

"Shut the fuck up Matt!" You pulled down your shirt, trying to hide the marks.

"Y-Y-You you have hanahaki!" Matt distressed. He looked so worried. More worried than you had ever seen him in years. He hugged you out of nowhere and wouldn't let you go. "W-We have you save you!"

You groaned against him, feeling another coughing fit come on. But before you could cough, you heard the sound of Tom's voice coming up the stairs fast. You tried to shove Matt out of the bathroom so Tom wouldn't see your obvious injuries. " _Get out Matt!_ " Matt was too tall for you to shove out of the room.

"I heard a yell, and some breaking glass. What's wrong?" Tom looked into the bathroom in confusion. "Oh its you Matt... and Y/N? What's the matter?" He peered closer at you to see rose petals falling down from your mouth as your back was turned to him. He widened his eyes. " _Oh shit!_ " He quickly rushed inside and sat you down on the toilet as he examined you.

Tom and Matt were special. They could see these things called the red string of fates that were tied around people. Like soul mates. They couldn't fall in love because of some weird issues that they never discussed to anyone ever. Or they were dating each other, and you couldn't tell. Anyway, they could see which red string connected to which person, and they tried to help them into a relationship. But yours apparently, your red string...

"Y/N, your red string has been cut off!" Tom shouted. He knew exactly who your string was connected to before it was severed. He really didn't understand why you liked Tord, but seeing you coughing up roses and your string is fading caused him to feel so goddamn bad and absolutely furious at the same time. He growled, grabbing the bathroom trashcan and giving it to you. He stared at the blood trailing down your lips and into the bucket; the red rose petals sticky and coated in blood. The obvious signs of Hanahaki stepping in as it encircled around your arms and body. _You were dying._

"How long has this been happening, Y/N?" Matt asked. He knew it had been long enough for the vines to go that far, but why hadn't you said anything? Matt was sure Tord wasn't dating anyone although he and Edd were very close to one another nowadays.

"For around... 4 months now.. I guess.." You mumbled, "Ever since Edd told me that he and Tord were secretly dating." You mumbled, looking down at the bloody rose petals in the bucket. You felt sick.

Matt looked alarmed, "They've been dating?!"

" ** _How the fuck didn't you see that?_**!" You spat.

"I just didn't think that the reason why they are so close is because they are dating... I'm so sorry Y/N." Matt apologized.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Matt. I'm just hurt and sick, and oh yeah of course, _dying_." You chuckled. You were so tired because you barely got any sleep due to you coughing up a storm.

Tom sighed, "That dumbass Tord... You need to at least tell him. Don't hide this, he may be dating your brother now, but at least tell him. Maybe it'll bring back the string. It's worth a try, and if it doesn't work we can rush you to a hospital if it's not too late." Tom said.

"I'm not ruining my little brother's love just because I'm dying. That's fucked up, and I'm not going to do it. I'll just go to the hospital and get it removed, no biggie other than my feelings towards him vanishes. It's fine. I'm unlovable." You replied, bitterly taking the trashcan with you as decided to dump it out in the garbage so no one else could see it. "Don't tell Edd or Tord about this." And with that you closed the door.

After a week later, you were in your room listening to music and trying to play Monster Hunter 4U on your 3DS. You had already beaten the game, but you were doing the after missions and trying to get a better weapon than the ugly Mightening bow you made. "Ugh, wasted materials... This heavy bowgun sucks!" You sighed.

Your door creaked open to reveal Edd standing there looking a little miffed. You didn't see him at all since you were so engrossed in your game until he smacked you against the head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" You held your head as you dropped your 3DS on the bed. "Edd, what the fuck was that for?"

"Why are you so selfish?" Edd asked with his arms crossed.

You were confused. "About what?"

"Why can't you be happy for me for one goddamn minute, Y/N?!" Edd cried out. He had started to cry, and you had no idea why he was yelling at you. "Are you not happy with me being with Tord?"

You wondered if briefly if Matt and Tom told Edd and Tord about your condition. "No, Edd! I'm happy with you dating! Where the fuck did this come from!? I told you I was happy!" You explained. Oh, shit. You felt a coughing spasm coming on. You tried to turn you head away and cough into your hand, but Edd kept you looking at him.

"You are such a drama queen! You're ly-" Edd didn't finish his statement as he saw the blood coming from your mouth. He didn't see the petals though as you quickly threw them into your waste bin. "Oh my god! Are you ok? What's wrong?"

You chuckled, trying to walk swiftly into the bathroom across from your room only to bump into Tord who was passing by in the hallway. Your eyes widened as a small rose petal dropped from your mouth.

Tord picked it up, instantly recognizing it as his favorite flower as looked at you in shock. " _Y/N-_ " He was cut off by you running into the bathroom and slamming the door. He noticed Edd walking out of your room crying. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think Y/N's sick." He felt awful about yelling at you. He didn't know you were sick. He didn't know the real reason why you were sick, and hopefully he will never know until you died. That's what you were hoping for anyway. "Y/N, are you ok?" He knocked on the door as he heard noises.

"I'm fine! Just got choked on something, and it ended up going down the wrong tube! Nothing to worry about! I'm sorry for whatever I caused you to be sad about. I'm just not feeling ok at the moment Edd." You held the roses in your hands as you curled up in on yourself in the tub. The vines had started moving. That wasn't even the worse thing, _Tord had seen the rose._

It had been 2 months after talking with Tom and Matt about your ordeal, and that issue with Edd. You didn't go to the hospital because you were fucking broke. That operation costed an arm and a leg, and you didn't have the funds to go through with it. You didn't want a seedy alleyway operation from the black market to get it removed; you didn't want pain at all. So you were on your bed. And you were dying. Literally.

You knew you were dying. You had no more strength to move so you decided to just die in your bed with the door locked. Edd and Tord were out on a date you thought. You didn't hear Edd's laughter in the house so you assumed he was out and about with Tord somewhere in the city. _Good, he didn't have to see you die._

 _"Y/N? Please open up the door!"_ Matt's voice broke your thoughts as you looked at the door. _"You didn't go to the hospital did you?"_

You sighed, no energy to move your head. "How did you know?"

 _"Because your red string is still outside of the room. I can see it."_ Tom's voice jumped in. _"It's been 2 months! You had time to get it removed!"_

You gritted your teeth. _**"I WAS FUCKING BROKE. THAT'S TOO EXPENSIVE FOR ME SO I DECIDED TO DO IT THE EASY WAY OUT. LET ME DIE IN FUCKING PEACE OK?!"**_ You screamed at them, tears welling up in the corner of your eyes.

 _"You could of told us! We could of pitched in with the money! We don't want to see you die! You're our friend!"_ Matt pleaded, rattling the doorknob.

"I'm not wasting your goddamn money for my needs. Matt you need your money for your makeup and mirrors, Tom needs it for booze and Susan. I'm not wasting it. Don't waste it on me. Just leave me alone ok?" You cried out, weakly curling up on your side as a few flower petals fell from your mouth. _"Let me die."_

The whole door frame shook. Something was being rammed into the side of it repeatedly with a brute force. You were guessing it was Tom. _**"OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR. LET US HELP YOU FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"**_ And you were right.

"Couldn't get up even if I wanted to. I'm too weak. I'm too far gone." You chuckled, closing your eyes as they were too heavy to keep open. You felt the vines traveling up to your neck, and you knew you were done for. You were dead.

"Tom! Their red string is fading, they're dying!" Matt's voice shrieked.

The door frame cracked, and the door swung open to reveal a bruised Tom and a worried as fuck Matt. Matt and Tom rushed into see you not moving on your bed as the vines materialized and began to wrap around your body, creating a thorny cage which was cutting into you. Roses sprouted out from random areas. " _Oh no._ " Tom growled as he walked back out of the room and went to get something.

Matt quickly walked over to where he could see your face, and he nearly cried. Your eyes were almost glazed over. "Y/N! Please hang on!" He knew it was futile to even ask you to stay alive. There was nothing to help you now. He pulled away from vines, cutting his hands in the process as he held your head in his hands. " _Don't you dare!_ " He cried.

You blinked slowly. "Ma..Matt? T-Thanks for being a good friend. T..Tell my brother I love him. I..I didn't m..mean to cause pain." You smiled softly.

Matt's eyes widened. " ** _You're not dying on me! No! I refuse!_** " He cried out, tearing away more vines away from your neck.

"M-Matt, let me die."

Matt began to sob as he cradled you in his arms. He looked over his shoulder to see Tom with Tord in his hands. "T-Tord?" He sniffled.

"What the fuck Jehovah's Witness!" Tord growled out staring at the black eyed man before him. Tom had just barged into his room with no permission and dragged him away.

 ** _"This is all your fucking fault! You knew Y/N liked you! Yet you stood by and watched as they died!_** **"** Tom seethed, shoving Tord into Y/N's room as he pointed at the thorny cage. **"YOU FUCKING CAUSED THIS! Y/N IS DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!"** Tom yelled at him, shoving him towards the bed.

Tord was alarmed as he saw you tangled in thorns as Matt tried to help you out. You looked lifeless. He noticed his favorite roses on your cage and gasped. "Y/N.. I..."

Matt screeched as Tom dragged him away. " **NO! WE CAN STILL SAVE THEM!** " Matt cried out, tears trailing down his face as he was dragged away outside of the room as Tom consoled him.

Tord looked at the bed. He scooted forwards as he watched as the vines went closer to your neck. He shot his hands forwards and stopped the thorns. He was surprised to see the thorns freeze as soon as he came into contact with them. They retracted for a little bit. He took this chance to pull you out of the thorns completely as he sat against the wall and cradled you in his arms.

"I loved you Tord. I had a big crush on you since middle school. I guess you liked my younger brother better. He is a keeper. Please keep him happy; he might try to kill himself after I die." You smiled at Tord, unable to see him. You were blind. All your senses were dulling and fading away. You leaned into his chest as you closed your eyes. You felt something cold hit your face. "Tord?"

Tord had begun to cry. He bit his lip to stop any noises from escaping his mouth. He curled himself onto your body. " _Jeg var forelsket i deg._ " Tord whispered as he moved a piece of your hair out of your eyes. He couldn't see the life anymore, and he was in pain. _"I thought you would be better off without me so I dated Edd. Edd is lovable, but he didn't fill the void in my heart when I saw you with Tom and Matt."_ He continued on, noticing the vines inching towards you as he tried to block them.

You hummed in response, not being able to talk. Was.. Was he confessing to you? Or were you out of your mind as you were literally dying in his arms.

 _"To be honest, I think I fell in love with you both. I couldn't choose, and I was getting ready to tell Edd about it when I saw you in the hallway bleeding from Hanahaki. I didn't know you liked me back."_ He chuckled sadly, looking down at you. _"Jeg vil alltid elske deg."_ He kissed you on the lips as he watched as you turned a pale color and stopped breathing.

* * *

 _Jeg var forelsket i deg = I was in love with you._

 _Jeg vil alltid elske deg = I will always love you_


	39. Monster Fucker (Monster Tom x Reader)SIN

Im taking a break, im swamped

* * *

Here you were in the forbidden forest that your village told you to never enter. There were monsters and demons that lived in here; and so many people were afraid that children would get lost and be eaten here. But I bet you're wondering why you are here if it is forbidden to enter? Well you see... You were given up as a sacrifice to the monster guardian that protected your village.

You were going to be eaten. Simple as that. And you had no say in the manner because you were spell bound to not speak by the royal chief who commanded the village. Your friends and family watched in horror as they wheeled you off to where the monster usually presided which was its home apparently.

There was a large cave which probably connected to the underworld where the monster sometimes lurked, and here you were tied up and sitting on an altar that the village people made to please the guardian. Some of the men felt bad for you and apologized as they ran off back to the safety of their protected homes.

You cursed in your mind, not liking the scary noises at that that caused you to jump at the slightest sound. You heard some owls hooting in the night air as a loud crunching noise startled you so badly you fell to your side looking over your shoulder you could see your village's guardian monster.

It was fucking huge. You couldn't tell exactly how big it was, but it was fucking huge. It was a dark purple color with glowing bright purple horns on his head. It had a mane of brown hair that stopped at its neck. The monster had a single black eye in the middle of his face which seemed to be glaring at you. It had a long tail covered with purple and black spikes on it. The monster had long ears with black little studs on them. It's claws and fangs were razor sharp and had what looked like dried blood of an animal or a human residing on them.

You were totally fucked. It was going to eat you. You weren't ready to die. You didn't want to die a virgin for fuck's sake! That didn't matter now as the beast loomed over your body, pressing its snout against your face as it sniffed you. You trembled in terror, making small noises.

The monster growled out and let out a furious roar as it opened its mouth, picking you up and trotted off to the large ass cave it frequently came out of. It was going to devour you in its home, _lovely_. At least it wasn't going to be cold now as it killed you. The monster trotted into the darkness of the cave as it looked around the dimly lit room and gently set you down on a .. soft cushion?

There was a nest of soft blankets and pillows. It was really soft from what you could feel as you were still tied up. You really wished you could speak. You looked back to see the monster sitting before you tilting its head to see the side like a curious puppy. It kinda did look like a dog actually. You looked at the monster in fascination, there were scars all around his body and it looked really strong...

 **"Why won't you speak?"**

You were caught off guard as you blinked and looked around the source of the voice. There wasn't anyone else in the room, only you and the monster. Suddenly your restraints were shredded to pieces by the monster's claws, and you were free to move. Not that you dared obviously because of the hulking monster before you.

 **"Are you really that scared of me? I'm not going to eat you like I do to the others... I guess that won't help.. I'm bad at talking."** The voice growled which was coming from the purple monster before you. The creature scooted closer, resting his muzzle by your side. **"I'm ... I'm kinda in a bad spot at the moment..."** He growled out.

You tilted your head to the side and tentatively put your hand on his snout, feeling the scarred skin. He was skin was cool to the touch. You liked the feeling. _Wait, a minute_. **_YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY THE MONSTER. WHY ARE YOU BUYING HIS BULLSHIT LIES?!_** You pulled your hand back and scooted backwards a little more into the nest.

 **"I'm not going to eat you if you're worried about that. I need help."** He whined, scooting slowly closer to you. He noticed you still weren't talking at all. Most people screamed, but you however remained silent throughout your interaction with him. It confused him greatly. He began to glow a bright purple color and suddenly you felt a weight lifted off your shoulders. **"Speak."**

You opened your mouth, "I... Oh my god I can finally speak again! I was silenced by the chief leader from the village to not talk when I was getting devoured because they hated hearing the screams of people at night." You smiled at the monster. "I still don't trust you..." You pulled your knees up to your chest.

He sighed, shifting a little. **"What can I do to make you trust me? I unchained you and let you speak again. What else is there?"** He snapped out in annoyance.

You trembled at his tone. You were doing a great job at pissing off this monster. _Fantastic_! "I.. I want to be free. I want out of the cave, and to go home." You had found yourself backed up to the wall of the room, still in the nest of blankets and cushions. You looked up to see the monster now looming over you with an odd look in its eyes.

"I'll let you go when you get done helping me." He growled out.

"Help you with _what_ exactly? Do you promise to let me go if I help you with whatever it is you want?" This was a bad idea making a deal with a monster, but he **IS** the village's guardian so he probably isn't going to go back on a promise like most demons would. You wondered what he was going to do with you.

 **"I.. I..."** He stopped talking and looked around like he was uncomfortable with the subject. A faint glow was on his cheeks. He looked back down at you, **"I'm in heat..."**

You took a minute to process that information. "Ok, ok... so what you're telling me is that.. you need help with your heat..." You stopped talking, realizing what he meant. **"OH FUCK. DUDE, I'M SMALLER THAN YOU LIKE A LOT. THERE'S NO WAY ITS GOING TO WORK!"** You yelled. "Your dick will not fit inside me! You will break me in half!" You blushed.

The monster growled out, **"I have no other options do I? You let me fuck you or I will kill you."** He snapped, baring his fangs at you and stepped closer. He trapped you on the blankets, looming over your body. **"I promise to set you free afterwards..."** He growled, leaning down and licked your cheek as he began to paw off your clothes.

You were going to be fucked by a large monster. _**HOO BOY, TONIGHT WAS GOING SWELL!**_ _Maybe being eaten would be better!_ "Please! Maybe I can find a different way to help? Find another monster for you to fuck instead of a human like myself!?" You pleaded, shutting up when you were naked before the monster. You blushed and tried to cover yourself up.

The monster didn't respond but made a gesture like he approved of what you looked like. He bent down and began to lick on very sensitive places, causing you to make small noises as he watched you try to cover up your mouth. He settled himself in between your legs. _Thats when you saw it_. His monster dick. **THAT WASN'T GOING TO FIT. NO, YOU WILL DIE.** He looked at you, seeing you crying. His ears fell flat against his head as he growled out. _**"The things I do to make you humans happy..."**_

You closed your eyes and waited, but it seemed like nothing was ever going to come? You peeked one eye open to see not the monster, but a young man kneeling in front of your entrance. He had the same monster features as the monster from before, but he had tanned skin and brown hair that was spiked a little in the front. A slight stubble and two black eyes. He was shirtless with a pair of black shorts. He had purple horns and two long ears. He had small spikes coming out of his back and a long dark purple tail.

 **"It's me... I changed to make you comfortable. I'm not going to hurt you. I am a guardian of your village; I'm not going to break a promise. Trust me, Y/N."** He grinned, showing his fangs.

"How do you know my name? What's yours?" You asked him. _Ok, not going to lie. He was actually attractive as a human monster thing. Very attractive._ You were kinda ok with being fucked now. At least he wasn't now going to fuck you with what you saw earlier.

 **"I watch over your town. I have to know the names of the people I protect from other monsters and demons. I should of told you earlier, my name is Tom."** He leaned over you, gazing at your body as he leaned down to nip at your neck gently.

You let out a small noise, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer. You bucked your hips up to grind against his crotch. "W-What kind of a name is.. T-Tom for a monster?" You cheekily added.

Tom didn't seem to like that as he bit down harshly on your shoulder. He tasted blood and began to lap it up with his tongue. **"The kind thats going to fuck you."** He snapped back, using his claws to hold your head still as he leaned in and kiss you. Forcing his tongue into your mouth as he tasted you. _He quite liked the taste._

You kissed him back, avoiding his sharp teeth. It felt wonderful. Oddly enough you were enjoying making out with this monster hybrid thing. He was a pretty good kisser and probably even more. You felt needy and wanted to speed things up, but Tom wasn't having it. Then something cold and slimy slithered to your nether regions. You jolted at the touch.

Tom noticed you twitching, and he smirked. He sat back looking down as he saw his member slithering out of its confinements. Tom didn't have a human like dick; he had a tentacle dick. It was a bright blue color that had a clear light blue slime secreting off of it. It slithered around your legs for a minute, covering you with its slime. **"Be glad I wasn't monster sized."**

You narrowed your eyes at him about to say something when it entered your entrance. It was a feeling you had never experienced in your life, well due to you being a virgin and all. It was cold and slick, moving inside of you. It was _extremely_ weird. You shivered at the feeling as Tom towered over you, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

 **"I'm very rough."** Was all he had said before scooping you up into a hug and slamming into you. He let out guttural groans and growls that echoed throughout the cave. His claws left marks on your backside, claiming you as his territory. Tom bit down on your neck.

Ok, he wasn't lying. **HE WAS FUCKING ROUGH**. Goddamn, you needed to teach this boy some manners. This was probably the reason he didn't have lover because of how hard he had sex. _Jesus fucking Christ mate_. Anyway, you felt so many emotions. First of all, you felt pain. You were a virgin after all, and so you did not need a rough fuck. "I-It hurts!" You cried out, wrapping yourself around Tom's neck. You felt like you were on fire. You could feel it moving around inside of you which was probably not normal.

Tom grunted, easing his thrusting back a little. He was a monster, but he wasn't going to hurt you. He was a little too eager to get this fucking heat cycle off and probably made the wrong choice. _Well fuck_. He stopped biting your neck to see the tears in your eyes. He felt instantly bad as his ears drooped down. **"I forgot humans were fragile... I'm sorry, Y/N."** He leaned down and gently cupped your face with his claws and kissed your lips. He thrusted himself inside you again at a slower pace.

You were still in pain, but it had eased off slowly and now was filled with pleasure. "T-Tooom~" You mewed, you were ready. But the question was, _was he ready?_ You didn't know about monster's sex drives, hell no one did in the village because no one ever encountered monsters because Tom protected the village. "I-I'm close..." You whispered out.

Tom's ears twitched as he took it as a sign to continue at a slightly faster pace, but not as fast he had done in the first place. He changed positions as he sat down and put you on his lap. He felt you wrap yourself around him as he thrusted upwards into you, hearing you moan and whine. He sensed that you were close, and so was he. **"Y/N.. I'm going..."** He growled out loudly, biting down onto your neck harshly.

You had squeezed around him, feeling yourself release on him as something odd was inside of you. You didn't know what it was, but you were too tired to care at the moment. "T-Tom..." You whined into his shoulder, gripping his backside with your fingers. You both sat there for a moment as Tom laid you down on the blankets and pillows.

Tom pulled out and immediately you felt slime and what you believed was his cum to slip out of you. He growled out, looking down at you with a weird look in his eyes. He saw all the bite marks and bruises he caused on you. _It was beautiful_. He nestled himself behind you, wrapping his claws around your body as he pulled you closer to him. **"You're mine..."** He purred, nuzzling his face into your shoulder.

You hummed, closing your eyes and drifted off to sleep. "I guess I wouldn't mind staying here a.. little.. longer..." You fell asleep in the arms of an ( _angel_ ) monster boy.


	40. Flora (Edd x Mutated Reader)

About 5 years ago a large nuclear bomb was set off around the world, causing everything to turn radioactive. Plants, animals, and people were affected. Some died immediately upon contact while others soon got used to it as they began to transform into monsters and wrecked havoc on the cities and people who were lucky enough to survive it and not mutate. Many cities were overgrown up plants and many animals running through them, everything was abandoned. _Lifeless_ , except for the mutated creatures that still thrived there.

Four young men were lucky enough to have been on a vacation somewhere in an area with a bunker. They were not affected at all until one day one of them had started to show signs of mutation. He didn't go rapid; he just remained the same. He stayed with his friends, helping them and warning them if he sensed any hostile monsters around. Everything was as it should be except for the apocalyptic world they lived in.

Now they were heading off back to their original home they had used to live in before they left. They were searching for an old friend they know used to live there. Edd felt extremely horrible because he had asked them to watch over the house and Ringo while they were gone. One of the bombs hit close near where they lived, and he was worried they hadn't escaped.

"Edd, _relax_ , it's not your fault." Tord had said, scoping out the area for any signs of life. So far he had seen only normal animals and a few mutated ones, but no hostile mutations. Tom hadn't sensed anything either; it was like the town was clear off monsters. That was really odd considering every other town was filled to the brim with them, but theirs was clean. Tord stepped over a few logs in the street as he could see the top of their roof in sight.

"But, I asked Y/N to watch other the house and Ringo while we were gone! What if they didn't get out in time?! _What if they're dead?!_ _**What if they're mutated!?**_ " Edd was worrying so badly. He clutched his shovel in his hands. He was extremely guilty.

"I'm sure they got out! There was a raid siren that warned them; I'm sure Ringo and Y/N are doing fine!" Matt comforted one of his best friends as he saw Tom's ears twitching a little every now and then, looking for sign of activity. Matt held his baseball bat in his hands.

Tom suddenly stopped walking as he looked behind himself to growl out lowly. "They're some mutants incoming! We have to hide!" He suddenly roared out at the street behind him. " **GET TO THE HOUSE!** " He snapped, transforming into a semi half monster.

Tord grabbed Matt and Edd's hands and booked it to the house, seeing it was run down and flora was growing along the sides of it. Tord kicked open the door and threw the other two inside as he closed the door quickly, holding his weight against it.

The door lurched forwards for a minute. Sounds of growling could be heard outside and some scraping against the door frame. Tord was holding it back with all his might. _"Ønsker disse jævla ville gå bort!"_

Edd and Matt huddled up to one another as they waited for the monsters to go away. They were shivering and shaking; unaware of the fact another creature might be living in their house they had been away from for 5 years.

After what had seemed like hours, the monsters had stopped trying to get into the door and eventually roamed somewhere else. When Tord was going to peek through the blinds, he was thrown back into the wall as the door was forced open. He scrambled to get his gun only to see that it was Tom.

" _You fucking asshole_!" Tord shouted. "You could of just knocked." He cradled his head in pain.

Tom snickered, closing the door with his tail as he locked it. Surprisingly, the lock was still functioning for being left for 5 years. Just in case, Tom moved over a bookshelf and blocked the door. He had claw marks all over his body; his clothes were torn a little. He was grinning though as though he had won a battle; which he actually did. "This result was much better." He grinned, looking around the house. "House doesn't look to bad actually."

Edd and Matt stopped holding one another as they looked around the house as well. Everything was mostly intact, with only a few things missing. Like cushions from the couch and a few blankets from the closet. Nothing else was touched really. "Why does it look like nothing has changed here in five years?" Edd asked, getting up as he only saw dust on everything.

It felt very wrong in the house. Surely their house would have been ransacked during the aftershock right? But nothing was touched except for those few things Edd saw missing. Edd noticed how his friends were looking around the house, doing their own things as he treaded up the stairs. He wanted to see if Ringo was around, maybe even Y/N. He really loved you. And he didn't get to tell you after what transpired.

He walked up the stairs and got to the landing, looking around as he fidgeted with his shovel in his hands. He saw that the doors were all closed, except for his room. It was slightly open. He saw a brief flash of movement in the room as he equipped his shovel in front of him if anything tried to attack him. He inched towards the door, and gently peeked into the room. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

His bed had been broken down so the mattress was sitting in the middle of the floor covered in blankets and cushions. There were alot different colored hoodies on the mattress. A bunch of Edd's things were on the bed; some of the other boy's things were too. One of Tord's guns which was unloaded, Matt's mirrors, and Tom's Tomee bear. That wasn't the weirdest thing Edd was looking at though.

Right in the center of the nest was you. You were lying there, curled up in one of Edd's hoodies snoozing. You were alive alright, but you were not human anymore. You had mutated. Your skin turned into a pale grey color as your hair turned ghostly white. You had ears that looked just like Tom's. Claws, and a long tail that had a white puff of fur at the tip of it.

Edd was happy you were alive, and so he walked into the room quietly as he kneeled beside you. He stared at your body, smiling as he realized it still look like you even though you changed drastically over the five years. He reached out to touch your hair when a small mewling noise alerted him. He looked over to see near his closet that there were two small mutated beings. One he instantly recognized as Ringo and the other was... it was something Edd couldn't tell.

Edd smiled as he saw Ringo, _"Ringo, it's me! It's Edd!"_ He called out to his pet cat who sniffed him and meowed at him. Ringo jumped into Edd's arms, purring and making echoing noises as she was slightly mutated. _"I missed you too buddy. I thought you were a goner._ " He smiled at his best feline buddy.

+...+

Instantly Edd regretted calling Ringo out because he found himself pinned to the floor by you. You were strong as you looked at him your white eyes. This man looked familiar to you, but you couldn't tell. You began to sniff at him, trying to remember his scent that was beginning to cloud your senses. _"E..Edd...?"_ You whispered, not used to using your voice.

"Yes, it's me, Y/N! It's me Edd! I've come to take you and Ringo back with us! To a new home!" Edd smiled, despite knowing he might get himself killed. You had mutated into a new being. Probably didn't recognize him all the way. He hesitantly reached out and cupped your face. _"It's me."_

You kinda remembered him. You did remember you had crushed on the cola addicted boy. _"E-Edd..?_ _ **EDD**_ _!"_ You squeaked, nuzzling his hands and laying on top of him. You began to chirp as you saw Ringo mewl in excitement at the reunion. You nuzzled his face, unaware of the fact you had fangs now. You gently nipped at his neck, happy to have human contact.

Edd's face turned bright red as he let out a soft moan. He hadn't meant to, but he didn't really expect you to bite his neck. It slipped out. He noticed you freeze and look back at him, a red tint covering your face. "I.. Um.. ah... oh _screw_ it." He sat up quickly and kissed you on the lips. He shut his eyes.

You were caught off guard and let out a small squeak as Edd had kissed you. And you fell backwards so he was now on top of you . _Looks like he did like you back_. You smiled into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. _"I love you too, Edd!"_ You whispered.

* * *

Jeg skulle ønske disse jævla ville gå bort= I wish these fuckers would go away!


	41. Medicine (Matt x Mutated Reader)

It was a dark wintry night for Matt Hardwick as he braved the outdoors in search of medicine for one of his friends. Tom had gotten really sick, and Edd was staying by his side to make sure he didn't get worse. That left Matt to go outside and search. He didn't really want to considering the mutated creatures outside, but he had no choice in the matter. His friend was _sick_. And sickness in this radioactive winter hellscape was dangerous, leading to either becoming mutated or _death_. And he didn't want that.

Matt hugged himself closer as he began to shiver. It was really cold for some reason tonight. Like way too cold. "It's _freeezing_! I don't remember it ever being this _damn_ cold!" Matt's teeth chattered as he walked into the snowy landscape in search of someone to exchange materials for medicine with. He had a few materials he could trade.

As Matt began trudging through the snow, he felt like someone was watching him. Or maybe even a _something_. He hoped it was a someone. He didn't have alot of bullets in his gun to shoot any creature. He turned around to see a pair of yellow eyes watching him from the darkness. He made a shriek of terror and tried to book it to the nearby rundown drug store nearby.

The sounds of footsteps behind him made him try to run even faster through the thick snow. As clumsy as Matt is, he tripped over a submerged object in the snow and started falling down the hill. He must of went past the drugstore because there wasn't a hill nearby the drugstore. As he started slipping, he realized the hill was actually a cliff and Matt was falling to his _death_.

Matt saw his life flash before his eyes. He was going to die because he went out to get Tom some medicine. Tom would probably die or mutate, then kill Edd, and wander around killing more people. Matt screamed as he tried to grab onto something to keep himself on the cliff edge. _"Please no! I want to liveeee!"_ He cried out, finally grasping something in his hands. When he looked up, he almost let go.

The thing he had grabbed was someone's hand. That someone was a young person who looked like they were part bird. They had ghostly white wings on their backs and little feathered ears. Very sharp claws and fangs. Their eyes were a bright yellow color. They were holding onto Matt's hands so he wouldn't fall off the edge of the cliff and die. "You're heavier than you look, buddy." They said in a soft voice.

" ** _Hey_**!" Matt pouted before realizing he was being friendly with a mutated person. He allowed the person to haul him up before he fell back in the snow. He fumbled around for his gun, rolling over to point it at the mutated being. "B-Back off! I-I'll shoot you!"

The being rolled their eyes. They stuffed their claws into their tattered (f/c) hoody pockets. Their tail twitched here and there. "That's rude. I saved your ass you know." They blinked at Matt before smiling, "You're kinda cute you know?" They instantly appeared in front of Matt's face, giggling.

Matt blushed. "I-I know I'm cute! I'm the best!" Matt's pride started showing a little as he boasted his ego. He lowered his gun, but still had his finger at the ready in case this avian decided to attack him. "Why did you help me?"

They looked at him oddly, tilting their head to the side. "Because it's what people usually do if they see someone falling to their death? Was I supposed to let you die?" They kneeled down, staring at Matt in the face. "That's a shitty thing to do."

"B-But you're mutated. Your _kind_ usually leaves us humans to die. Your _kind_ kills us without any second thought. Your _kin_ -"

"Y/N."

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"My name is Y/N. Stop using ' _your kind'_. Yes I know I'm mutated. I've learned to live with it over the past two years. Not everyone who is mutated attacks pure humans. You should of learned that by now when I saved your ass." Y/N said. Their ears flickered for a minute.

Matt looked away for a moment. They were right. They didn't kill him. _They saved him_. Matt suddenly gasped which startled the avian.

"What?"

"I totally forgot! My friend is sick! I need to find him medicine before he dies or mutates!" Matt held his head as he groaned. He was too numb to move, and he had almost died. "Where am I going to find medicine?! I haven't seen a soul out here except for you! I doubt you even need medicine!"

Suddenly Matt found something in his lap. He looked at it in shock. It was a completely full box of medicine and supplies that would keep them covered for weeks. He looked up at Y/N. " _How_?"

Y/N just shrugged, smiling. "I have my ways. I don't need them since I'm not a pure human. You can have them."

" ** _Thank you so much_**!" Matt exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Y/N randomly. "My friend won't turn now! He won't kill Edd or me! I'm so happy! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Y/N felt their feathers puff out from being randomly hugged. It startled them. They slowly eased into being hugged. It felt nice to be hugged again by another human being. It had been too long. "Just save your buddy ok? I'm fine." They pushed Matt away, trying not to let him see that they were blushing.

As Matt was beginning to shove the box of goodies into his bag, he noticed Y/N awkwardly shuffling around in the snow. "Y/N? Are you ok?"

Y/N gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, uh... I never got your name. What is it? In case we ever meet each other again or something. I don't wanna keep calling you pure boy." They sheepishly smiled.

"Oh , my name is Matt. Matt Hardwick, although last names are never really much used in this world now. Just call me Matt!" He smiled at Y/N.

Y/N instantly saw Matt as a being that needed to be protected because he seemed like such a pure human. He was so innocent. Y/N was probably instantly smitten with Matt. "You know, I never got a thank you for before." They slyly said, inching towards Matt.

"I thought I said thank you earlier for the medicine." Matt asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He didn't notice that Y/N was inching up closer to him.

"I meant about the saving your ass from being dropped down the cliff." Y/N chuckled, leaning in close so their foreheads were touching. Y/N swiftly leaned in and kissed Matt on the lips, sliding their tongue over his bottom lip and pulling back. Y/N saw that Matt's face was as red as theirs and possibly broke him because he wasn't responding. "Woops, I broke him."

Matt was frozen before he instantly grabbed Y/N by the shoulders and kissing them on the lips a second time, biting their lower lip and then pulling back with a smug grin. "Thank you for saving me. Mind walking with me back home?" Matt winked at Y/N as he walked ahead.

"I take it back, he's not _innocent_. Though, he's the best damn thing I've found in ages.. _**MATT WAIT FOR ME!"**_ Y/N shouted as they ran to catch up with the ginger haired man.


	42. Vampire Diva (Vampire Matt x Reader)

Matt had an odd personality to say the least. Sometimes he was cheerful and clumsy, while other times he was... he had an attitude. It wasn't a bad _attitude_ , not at all. It was...a sassy attitude that caught you off guard sometimes when he said something at the house. You didn't know how you felt about Matt's personality switches sometimes; everyone else thought it was alright though. Maybe you were just the odd one out?

You only saw his other half of his personality at small time frames. Like if he was happy about something, or if he was mad. You weren't scared of him; oh no, you actually _liked_ Matt alot. But since Matt was in love with himself, you knew it was impossible for him to ever love you back so you tried to find someone else to fill that void in your chest. You just didn't know how to act around his... attitude. You were going to see his attitude later on tonight actually after you got back from your date.

"Shit, should I wear this? Or this?" You looked in the mirror, moving outfit after outfit over to see which one you liked best. It was a goddamn nightmare. You never usually went out on dates, but you wanted to try it for yourself to get away from your obvious and failing crush on Matt. You looked at the clock to see you had about 2 hours before your date arrived to take you out somewhere nice. You were getting nowhere. "Ughhhh, I suck at this type of stuff!" You groaned, falling back onto your bed.

Your door creaked open, and there was standing Matt in the doorway looking confused. He was wearing his purple hoody and jeans. "Y/N? What's the matter? You going somewhere?" He noticed your floor was covered in different outfits and shoes. "Looks like a hurricane came through here." He chuckled as he walked in your room.

You smiled weakly. "I'm going on a date with someone in two hours, and I don't know what to choose for an outfit. I'm not good at choosing clothes. I'm not pretty so I can't tell what compliments me. " You looked away. "Maybe I should call it off, I'd probably waste their time anyway..." You dejectedly look at the side of the room where your window was. It was getting darker outside, you were supposed to be ready at 7pm.

The bed shifted, and you looked up to see Matt sitting down thinking hard. "How about I help you?" He looked at you smiling a little, a faint pink on his cheeks. He was really thoughtful, and _cute_. _Fuck, why did you have to fall for him?_ He snapped his fingers in your face when you didn't respond, "Y/N? Did you hear me?"

You nodded, shaking away those thoughts from your head. "Y-Yeah, sorry. Got sidetracked. Why do you wanna help me?"

"Because you are pretty. And I'm good at make up and outfits! I can make you look gorgeous!" Matt squealed, getting up to get his supplies as he left you in your room for a moment. "I'll be back, clean up your room so I can help pick out outfits for you!" His voice echoed down the hallway.

You blushed a little and smiled warmly. You did as he asked, and when he came back, he started his makeover on you.

 _/.../_

You looked at yourself in the mirror, liking what you saw. Matt was pretty damn good at giving people makeovers and bringing out all their features. _You looked fucking amazing._ You smiled happily and turned over to see Matt fidgeting. "Matt?" You called, wondering what was wrong.

Matt jolted back into reality as he looked at you, his face getting a little warmer as his eyes widened. He had never seen anything more beautiful, _other than himself of course,_ in his life. He gulped, shaking his head and smiled. "I'm in awe of how pretty you are! I outdid myself this time!" He rubbed his arm. He stood up quickly and made a motion, "Give me a twirl darling~" Matt sang out. _There was his other attitude._

You giggled in response and gave him a small twirl, showing off your outfit to him which you hoped he liked. You smiled kindly at him. "So... do I pass?"

Matt closed his eyes for a minute. "Honey, you passed with flying colors! That boy will stop dead in his tracks when he sees you! He'll swoon and do everything for you!" He placed his hand on his hip and gave you a thumbs up. _He had already fallen for you though._

"Thank you Matt. I hope this works out. _Maybe I won't bother you anymore._ " You whispered the last part to him, and before he could ask, you grabbed your stuff and zipped downstairs to the door where your date was waiting for you. His name was Todd Alm. He was from Norway. He had black hair with two small spiked tufts in the front and a low ponytail in the back. His eyes were a stunning shade of silver, and he had fairly tanned skin. "I'm ready... I hope It's not too much..." You whispered.

Todd smiled a seductive charming grin as he leaned down and kissed you on the cheek. "You look fine, _min stjerne_. Let's go. I have a ton of fun planned for tonight." He chuckled.

Matt looked from the doorway of the living room after he tracked after you. His heart was broken, Matt had liked you back, but you didn't know. He smiled sadly, waving you off as you and your date went out for the night to relax. He decided to go to his room and think about things.

/.../

Matt was sitting in his room at midnight when he heard the front door open and close quietly. ' _Ah, Y/Ns home.'_ He was getting ready to head to bed when he heard the sound of muffled crying. He was instantly worried so he peeked his head out to confirm the crying noise.

It was quiet, but it was crying alright. To be more precise, it was _your_ crying. Which was coming from the living room.

Immediately, Matt walked down the stairs in worriment as he saw you curled up on the couch shaking. He quietly snuck over there and leaned over the couch to only gasp in shock as he saw that you were crying badly. Your hair was in a mess, and your clothes were slightly ripped on some parts. He sat down beside you, which caused you to stiffen. "Y/N? What happened?"

You shook a little, letting out quiet stifled cries to try and not wake the others up. "M-Matt, I'm sorry... y-your hard work on my outfit is has been d-destroyed. I'm s-sorry." You choked out, hiding your face because thats where the damaged was the worst. You didn't want Matt to see your face because you know how much he treasured looks, and you didn't want him to think badly of you because of this nightmare.

To be blunt, your date tried to drug you so he could have his _way_ with you. He had gotten you in his car when you struggled back and was struck in the face with a hard blow from his fist. He not only hit you; he also used his knife to cut your clothes into pieces and also managed to damage your face with little cuts here and there. He got you pretty badly, but you managed to kick him where it hurts and booked it back to the house as fast as you could with your small injuries. So this date turned out rather fucking shitty if you ask me, and I'm the author.

Matt scooted in closer, trying to move your hands away from your face to see what you were hiding from him. "Let me see your face, Y/N." He asked, looking briefly at the tears in your outfit and the small cuts. He was starting to get mad, but he had to make sure if his theory was correct.

"N-No! You'll hate me!" You cried, trying to pull away from him. You were backed up against the armrest of the sofa so Matt was looming over you, trying to see your face. You didn't want him to hate you more than he needed to because you screwed up the clothes he helped you with.

Matt pressed onwards, " _Please_. I want to know why you're crying, and who's ass I should beat into the void." He begged, finally being able to lessen the grip on your hands from your face and pulled them back. His eyes widened in horror as he saw there was a slash mark from your right eye down to your jaw. It was still fresh, bleeding slightly. He was _furious_.

You saw Matt's expression change, and you mistook it as his hate for you. You began to sniffle again, trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let you go. _"I'm so sorry Matt. I ruined everything."_ You quietly said, flinching as your eye stung pretty badly. You were caught off guard when Matt leaned forward and licked your wound. _ **Pretty fucking caught off guard!**_ "M-Matt?!"

Matt didn't respond as he licked the blood away and took off his T-shirt , using it to staunch your eye wound. Blood dropped from his lips as he looked at you with a weird glaze in his eyes. "Y/N, did Todd do this to you?" His voice had gone lower, sending chills up your goddamn spine.

"I... um, yes?" You stuttered out. _This_ wasn't one of Matt's personalities you knew about. This was entirely different; a completely new attitude. "I-It's ok though! I deserved it! I'm just a pretty face... I'm not even a pretty face to begin with. Having these marks probably made it even worse..." You whispered.

Matt was quiet for a moment then lifted your chin up to look at him. His eyes weren't blue anymore. They were a bright red that entranced you. You felt slightly calmed by looking at the eyes. "Y/N, you are beautiful. **Very fucking beautiful.** Honey, I would _die_ for you a million times. I love you so much. That dumbass doesn't know what he's missing out on, _darling_ ~" Matt cooed lovingly, caressing your gently as he leaned in and kissed you on the lips.

* * *

min stjerne = my star


	43. Into the Void (Void Edd x Reader)

Also, I'm not ready for requests yet. I'm working on about 8 oneshots. I'll tell you when I'm ready :)

i kinda… uh wanted to make a oneshot with MW characters, but I deleted one for Hellucard since not many people like him. **AND** it wouldn't be romance since his personality, **BUT** I made one for Edd! I probably butchered my own personality for my AU. jakhdhksjad But we get to see how Hellion works from the inside as a sneak peak for ACT 2.

* * *

You were slightly scared to be honest. Coming into a base that straight up looked like a fucking final boss area from kingdom hearts was very unnerving, especially all the monsters that swarmed right outside of the base to apparently protect it from unwanted guests. Luckily you had Hellucard, that was the name of the man who brought you here from the void, with you to ward off the monsters. You were still completely terrified though.

You don't really remember much of how you got into the void to be honest. Everything was a blank slate. You just remember waking up to find yourself floating in a black inky abyss with a bunch of frightening monsters coming after you, and then Hellucard came and saved your ass before you were eaten. He made a deal with you about if you wanted to have a second chance at life, and you accepted no hesitation since you didn't want to be stuck in this dark nightmare place.

You were brought into a lounge where you saw a few other people loitering around talking to one another. You were nervous; you didn't know _any_ of these people. Were they in the same boat as you? Did they lose their home? You hoped you could find a friend to help soothe your nerves.

"Relax, Y/N. It's alright. Nothing is gonna harm ya in here. I'm the boss. I'll make sure of it." Hellucard smiled at you as he walked into the center of the room, catching everyone's attention as their eyes landed on you in confusion and some were eyes of... understanding? Only one person you couldn't get a reading on, and it was a boy who sat in one of the chairs. You couldn't see his face really well, but he looked kinda... devoid of any emotion.

"Another new kid?" A girl with blue hair in a gray hoodie motioned towards you. "Jesus, Card, you make so many damn deals. Edd was your last one right? Don't we have enough?" The girl jabbed her thumb at the boy you were looking at from before.

Hellucard laughed, "We always need more. Besides, I'm not leaving an innocent human being out in the void. You saw what it did to Edd when he was left in there for too long." He smiled, looking at the brown haired boy sitting in a chair. "Besides, Y/N, here has a really cool power." Hellucard grabbed your shoulders and pushed you forwards towards the people who were slightly gathering around.

"Yeah? What is it? Are they a powerhouse like Edd is?" The blue haired girl asked, peering at you with a questioning gaze. She seemed to not like you or so you thought. You couldn't tell since you were just honestly terrified at the moment. She put her hands on your shoulder, and you closed your eyes, flinching as a burst of bright white light burst from your body.

The whole room was engulfed in a bright white light as some people covered their eyes to avoid being blinded. Some were not lucky as they were right near you when it went off. Hellucard didn't seem phased at all by the light. He merely grinned and folding his arms across his chest.

"What the fuck!?" the blue haired girl screamed suddenly as the light faded and standing behind you was a large white griffin. The girl put up her hands as blue ice formed in her palms, ready for an attack if need be. "What the actual _fuck_ is that?!" She looked at you to see you scared and shivering. " **Hellucard**! What the fuck did you bring?"

Hellucard laughed, walking around to where you being coddled by the large white mythological being. "I brought in another ally. And what's more is they are special. They didn't even need to see her to get this creature to bond with them." Hellucard smiled. He looked over to the side to see that Edd was slightly interested. He smirked. "Y/N~"

You looked over at Hellucard in confusion as the guardian behind you chirped, nuzzling your cheek with its beak. You blinked slowly. "Yes?"

Hellucard put out his hand. "Welcome to Hellion. I'm sure you'll love it here since it's gonna be your new home from now on. Tell me if anyone bothers you." He shook your hand as small shocks were sent from him to you. He saw from the corner of his eye that Edd looked very pissed off.

/.../

It had been a few months, but you soon got used to living in the floating base in the middle of the void. You made a few friends, one being that blue haired girl you had met when you got there. Some kid named Yuu who was very hyper and played pranks. And older fellow named Pau that liked to smoke cigarettes and basically everyone else, except for one person.

That person was Edd Gold. He was very mysterious, and he didn't come out of his room very often only to get food and go on walks through the labyrinth of the base. You didn't know his powers at all, but they must of been very powerful if Laurel kept referring to him as a ' _power house'_.

You had light powers. Your guardian was a very powerful white griffin from an island known as Rapture. Pau had explained to you about what happened, and what you were supposed to be doing now that you were a part of Hellion. Training for your powers, going on missions, etc etc. You were not very good with attacking things. Your powers got out of control sometimes and basically almost total the training room.

You were in the training room which was a large expanse of concrete floors and brick walls. Basically it looked like you were in a damn dungeon from a video game. The training room changed its appearance to whatever suited you for your training, and now it was changing into a large desert with canyons and valleys everywhere. The sun felt harsh on your back as the wind picked up. Everything felt so real to you.

Behind you, your guardian which you named Gallus. He was a friendly but protective guardian which confused alot of the members of Hellion since none of their guardians were overly friendly as your guardian was. Gallus was nice to everyone except to Dale. Gallus didn't like Dale at all for some reason, and you tried to stay away from Dale because of it. It wasn't because you hated Dale, you just didn't want Gallus to appear and go into protective mode.

You closed your eyes for a minute, soaking up the sun from the simulated sunlight from above. It felt nice.

"What are you doing?"

You were jolted out of your daydreams as you almost lost your footing. Gallus had used his tail to stop you from falling down into the canyon. You held your chest for a minute and looked over to see who spooked you. Your eyes widened.

It was Edd Gold. You had never seen Edd this close before. You could see every detail clearly. He had brown short hair. His right eye was bandaged up tightly with white tape, but there were a few green spots on it like something was leaking from it while his other eye was a neon green color. He was extremely tall and kinda skinny. A tattered green hoody and a pair of tan pants. What's more is what was connected to his backside. He had a pair of golden wings attached to his back. _They were beautiful._

You must of been staring at him because he chuckled, waving his hand in front of your face. "Are you ok? Did my appearance frighten you? It does most people. I can hide my wings if they spook you." He was about to hide his wings when you reached out and grabbed his hand before he could make a move. He looked down at his hand then down to you.

" _No! Don't! They are beautiful!_ " You yelled, blushing when you realized you had just grabbed Edd's hand. His skin was soft although he had scars running along his hands. You quickly let go of him, looking down at the ground. "I.. Um... I think your wings are beautiful. Please don't hide them. I was just shocked to see you is all." You could feel Gallus sit right behind you.

Edd was quiet for a moment. "Thanks. No one really likes my wings. They think I'm a freak because of it. And my eye. Just everything about me freaks everyone out apparently." Edd quietly chuckled, looking around the simulation. It was kinda weird, mainly everyone else's training room was on land and looked normal. " _Strange_.."

You looked up from playing with Gallus's feathers. "What's strange?"

"You really. Your training room is different from everyone else. Laurel has a frozen ocean, Yuu has an electrical plain, Pat has a meadow of flowers, Dale is in the jungle, Pau is a fiery inferno, Hellucard is obviously the void, but yours is an area in the sky. Might make sense because your guardian is overly friendly and sticks to you like glue. Also because he can fly. But it has nothing to do with your powers..." Edd walked closer to the edge of the canyon and sat down, letting his legs dangle off the side as he thought for a moment.

You quietly stood up and inched your way to where he was, sitting down beside him. You saw that it had turned nighttime in the simulation and everything was darker now. The stars were overhead twinkling brightly as you smiled. You missed the stars. You didn't realize it, but you were glowing a faint white light.

Edd saw a small stone resonating with your powers as he nudged you gently and pointed at the stone, telling you to shoot a small shot of your light at the stone. You did as he told you, summoning a small light blast at the stone, and both of you stared in wonder as a bunch of stones began to light up.

They all connected to one another making a beautiful light display throughout the canyon. It was light a light show just for the three of you guys. They were twinkling like the stares above you in the simulated training room. Some were changing color in a rainbow like manner while a few stones were pink and rosy red. You were emitting a pink glow because you were overly happy, and you felt so much adoration for the boy beside you. You didn't even know you were glowing at that point, too busy looking at the light show.

Edd, however, noticed it because he was sitting right beside you. He was startled a little as he stared in awe at your powers. He gently touched your face with his hand, which startled you a little, and pulled you close. He kissed you on the lips sweetly. He pulled back, face a little pink from what he had done and looked away as if he was scolding himself from doing that.

You touched your lips with your hand and smiled a little. You felt something nudge you closer to Edd as you saw it was Gallus making a 'Make a move!' gesture towards you and Edd. He winked at you. You glared at him and shyly laid your head on Edd's shoulder. It wasn't the move Gallus wanted, but had the same outcome he was looking for.

Edd laid his head on yours, grabbing your hand and running his thumb over your knuckles. His wings enclosed around yourselves as if to shield you from the simulated cold nights.


	44. Favor (USAAlphaEddxOmegaFemaleReader)SIN

A Favor (USA! Alpha Edd x Omega! Female Reader) NSFW

Ok, hey, I think I said on last chapter I said I wasn't accepting requests until I said I would. I have too many things to write. Please don't ask for something until I gave the "ok"

* * *

Your name was Y/N Hardluck. You were Mattie's little sister by only 2 years. You were an omega while your brother was a beta. You looked nothing alike really except for your freckles that you both had. You were very quiet and timid, mainly because you were an omega. You never had your first heat cycle before so you were always happy and didn't have to worry about any alphas bothering you.

That is until today. Today you were visiting your brother at the dorms where he lived with two other alphas. You were lucky because the alphas had gone out to do something which left you and Mattie alone in the house. You played with your phone, looking at various games and messages you got from your friends. You were utterly bored.

Mattie had brought you over for a quick thing, but he had to run an errand and would be back possibly later that day. You were stuck at the dorm until he came back. You were just wary because you didn't know when the two other alphas would show back up. Mattie had said they always spent a lot of time somewhere else and usually returned at midnight so you were safe.

As you were fiddling with the Xbox 360 game in front of you, you were playing HALO 3, you felt a strong and sharp pain in your lower regions causing you to drop the controller. You looked down at your hands shakily, everything blurring and your body felt extremely _hot_. Like an inferno. You had felt fine just a minute ago; what the fuck happened?

You tried to ignore the pain, but it was so immense you let out a whining noise as you grabbed a pillow and shoved it in between your thighs. " _F-Fuck..._ " You whispered, reaching for your phone and quickly dialing Mattie's number. It rang a while before finally picking up. "M-M-Mattie?" You asked.

 _"Y/N? What's wrong? You sound weird."_

"I-I... I think I-I'm in heat... E-Everything is too hot... I hurt.. W-What do I do?" You replied with a shaky voice. You clenched the pillow in between your thighs harshly, trying to ease that burning pain down there. It did not help one fucking bit. It only made you more sensitive as you let out a soft groan.

 _"Shit! My class won't be done until another two hours! Just hole yourself up in the bathroom, and don't let anyone there. No matter what they say, don't let them in the bathroom with you, ok?"_

You let out a small whine, "O-Ok... I'll head... Come b-back soon. P-Please...?" You stopped talking as you heard the front door open and the scent of an alpha. You felt startled and dropped your phone on the couch, and you took off limping towards the bathroom and locked it behind you. You took your clothes off because the heat was unbearable at the moment. You sat on the shower floor in nothing but your underwear.

/.../

Eddie got home earlier than he had thought he would. He noticed that there was an odd smell coming from the living room. It smelt like an omega in heat, which is funny because there was no omega in the dorm. His senses must of been playing tricks on him. He walked into the living room to notice someone had been playing HALO 3 and someone's phone was on the couch.

It didn't belong to him, and he knew that Tommie and Mattie didn't own it either. Maybe Mattie brought an omega over to do some homework with? Unless someone broke into their dorm and just was playing some HALO 3. Then they were a dumbfuck and left their phone. Eddie didn't know.

He picked up the phone and was surprised as it was still one. He put the phone up to his ear and spoke, "Hello?" He was met with Mattie's panicked voice. "Woah, woah Mattie. Shut the fuck up. I can't understand you dude." While Eddie listened to a panicked Mattie, he noticed the bathroom light was on and the sounds of the shower was running. He narrowed his eyes at the door.

 ** _"MY SISTER IS IN HEAT! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_** Mattie yelled from the phone.

That caught Eddie's attention really quickly. Mattie has a sister? And she's in heat? Eddie didn't know Mattie had a sister, Mattie never really talked about his family to him or Tommie so the thought didn't occur to him. "Why is she here alone?"

 _"I had to go do a class, and she was all fine when I left her. But her first heat came and caught her off guard. Do not fucking touch her, Eddie. I swear to go I will fucking rip your dick off! She doesn't know what to do!"_ Mattie hissed.

Eddie walked to the bathroom, knocking on it as he heard whining and smelt the scent of a very needy omega . And just like that Eddie's alpha instinct hit him at full force, and he let out a deep growling noise. The omega was in _pain_ , and he needed to soothe that _pain_. It was his duty as an alpha, whether it was his omega or not. He clenched the phone, putting it back up to his ear. "Mattie."

 _"What?"_

"She's in pain." And with that Eddie turned off the phone and shoved it into his hoody pocket. Eddie let out a deep growl, creating a scent to soothe and calm down the frightened omega hiding in the bathroom. He tried to turn the doorknob only to find out that it was locked. He gritted his teeth. "Hello?"

 _"G-Go away please. Mattie s-said not to let anyone in t-t-the room."_ The sound of a female voice flitted through the door. _"P-Please..."_ She sounded terrified. That only spurred Eddie's alpha senses even further.

Eddie growled out, trying to open the door. He was a large alpha; so if he wanted to break down the door, he could. But he didn't want to scare away the omega inside.

/.../

You were royally _fucked_. There was a very strong alpha standing right outside the bathroom door. His scent was trying to calm you down. It was working slightly, but your first heat cycle was overpowering it. You thought it was a good idea to just sit underneath the cold water that the shower head was spraying over your body.

It didn't help. You were still extremely overheated. It was being to _hurt_. You began whining, squeezing your thighs together. You were very inexperienced as to what to do on your body since this was obviously your first heat cycle. It was fucking _killing_ you.

The door creaked a little. That alpha was trying to get inside the room. You were scared. You heard stories of where alphas were pretty damn rough on their omegas when they were in heat. Bruises and bite marks everywhere. You never had an alpha so it was scary to you.

You whimpered, curling in on yourself. _"I-It hurts..._ " You whined.

Suddenly the door broke off its hinges as a very large and tall alpha stood in the doorway, panting a little as he had just obviously broken down the door to just get to you. He had shaggy brown hair. A little bit of a beard growing and black eyes. He wore a large green unzipped hoody and some brown shorts. He loomed over you, watching you shiver in the cold water.

 _"G-Go away.."_ You mewled out, trying to get away from this alpha which was proving to be useless since you were trapped in a bathroom. _Great idea Mattie, thank you for allowing an alpha trap me in the bathroom._ You mentally scolded your brother, not noticing the alpha kneeling before you until you felt a hand on your face. You looked at the alpha in uncertainty, unconsciously nuzzling his hand.

The alpha let out a breath of air he was holding in. He leaned into the shower, not caring if the cold water was soaking his clothes as he pinned you down getting in between your legs. He looked at you for a minute, "My name is Eddie. I'm a friend of Mattie. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you." He said as gently as he could.

You nodded, biting your lower lip. You had no idea what you were doing. You prayed that this Eddie fellow didn't hurt you. You spread your legs apart for him as you felt something hard rub against you, creating a wonderful friction which sent you an electric shock of pleasure. You let out a small whine as you felt a pair of lips on the side of your neck, sucking on it. You wrapped your arms around his neck. "E-Eddie..."

Eddie smiled against your skin, taking your whine as a sign to go further. He licked and sucked on your neck a bit before he bit down on your shoulder, marking you as _his_ omega. He heard you groan softly. Eddie leaned back, admiring his work on your neck and shoulder before moving his hands to play with your breasts. He unclipped your bra, and he played with them a little.

unzipping his pants.

You twitched obviously extremely sensitive from his touches. Tiny noises escaped your mouth, begging him to continue what he was doing to you. You arched your back as something wet and warm was sucking on one of your breasts as something was pinching the other. You saw that Eddie was nipping on them.

Eddie smiled, nipping on your breasts as he played with the other with his hand. He pinched it, earning noises from you. You were overly sensitive to his touches either from being this your first time or just because he was an alpha. _Probably both_. As he stopped torturing one, he went to the other to give the same treatment. He liked to watch you writhe underneath him; it brought him great pleasure.

You were sure you were gonna die from the sensations. You still felt hot though. _"E-E-Eddie..."_ You whispered, biting your knuckles and tilting your head back on the shower floor. You tried rubbing your legs together, but you forgot that Eddie was in between your legs so you just hit his sides, alerting him of the situation at hand.

Eddie let out a deep groan and sat back once again to admire his _work_. He licked his lips at the sight of you biting your knuckles, drool falling down your lips. Eyes glazed over with a needy want to be fucked by him, and him alone. His member was hard and aching. He was getting too worked up over an omega in heat.

You were breathing heavily, feeling a hand tug down your underwear and something prod at your entrance. You opened one of your eyes to see that Eddie was rubbing his dick against your entrance teasingly. You whined, _"P-Please!_ " You didn't want him to tease you.

Eddie smirked. "Please what, Y/N?" He purred, continuing to rub his dick slowly against you. He was liking the sight of you twitching underneath him.

 _"P-Please fuck me. I-It hurts..."_ You had started to cry because of the pain. You needed release, and it was right in front of you, but Eddie was being a literal _dick_ to you.

Eddie leaned down and cupped your face with his hands, rubbing your tears away with his thumb. "Shhhhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry... I was just having fun..." Now that Eddie said that last part, he suddenly realized how much of an asshole he was being. This is why no one liked him. He kissed you softly on the forehead, and resumed doing what he was doing before he caused you to cry.

You whined, feeling him press the tip inside you. You had produced enough lubricants from your heat for it not to _hurt_ like hell when he entered, but it still hurt since it was obviously your first time. Whining, you bucked your hips a little.

Eddie took it as a sign to just go in. He rammed himself inside you without second thought, waiting a minute to see your face. Ok, normally Eddie didn't blush. He was really dirty and lewd so he didn't get embarrassed over stuff, but seeing you underneath him with a look of just pure pleasure on your face, it basically made him blush. Eddie leaned down and kissed you, shoving his tongue into your mouth as he thrust inside of you at a steady pace.

You kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you. You were twitching here and there as you felt a knot form in your stomach. It was ready to snap. You clawed at his hoodied backside, which was still damp from the cold water pouring down on you both. Arching your back, you let out a needy mewl.

Eddie growled, sensing that he was ready to release. He went at your neck again, creating more marks and bruises. His pace was getting a little sloppy as he tried to find your spot. He knew you were ready. _"Y/N..."_ He grunted against your skin, holding you down.

You felt it snap, releasing around his cock. You let out a cry of pleasure and clung onto his backside as he still thrust inside you, not yet ready. Honestly it was over stimulating you, and you cried out, _**"EDDIE!"**_

Apparently, that got Eddie's attention as that was the final thing he needed to release. He gave one last thrust, stilling as he released himself inside of you. You were _his_ , and now everyone knew it because he marked you twice. One visibly, and the other... well, it wasn't visible to anyone unless they tried something. Eddie panted, feeling you fall back down on the shower floor trying to catch your breath as he was.

You were starting to come off your high of sex, when you finally fucking realized you were cold as fuck. You no longer felt that insane burning around your body, and now you were freezing from the ice cold water showering down above you both. You curled in on yourself after Eddie pulled out of you and zipped up his pants. You heard him walk out of the bathroom.

Well, that was fucking great. He probably just used you. _Well fan- **FUCKING** -tastic_. Goddamn alphas and their asshole personalities. He just used you for a one night stand, just marking you to make you stop being in heat probably. You felt used and broken, and thus you started to sob a little.

"Y/N?"

You looked up to see Eddie standing in a pair of new sweat pants and a new warm green hoodie. He was holding some blankets and towels. Ok, maybe he didn't leave you. Maybe he was nice. You smiled, sitting up as you felt him pick you up and carry you to the couch where you previously were before that whole ordeal started.

Eddie gently dried you off with the towels, careful not to put pressure on any bruises and fresh bites he put on you. He probably went a little too rough for your first time. He hoped you would forgive him as he move the towels aside and wrapped you up in some fuzzy blankets he got from Mattie's room. Eddie pulled you against him as he wrapped his arm around you, kissing your temple.

It was quiet for a minute until the door burst open, scaring the hell out of you as you clung onto Eddie for safety. There was Mattie, wheezing as he threw his book bag across the kitchen table and walked into the living room with panicked eyes. His gaze landed onto you both. _"Y/N..."_ He choked out.

"She's totally fine, Mattie. I helped her out!" Eddie smiled.

"Helped her out **_how_**?!" He knew what Eddie was saying, but he was hoping he was wrong. He saw the bruises and bitemarks left on your body, and he was slowly filling with anger.

"I fucked her."


	45. Valentine's Day (Eddsworld x Author)

I usually let everyone get a holiday themed oneshot since I started writing this, except for Halloween. Um, I know I'm writing for you guys, but today isn't... today will be my first Vday without _him_. So, I wanted to vent into a oneshot and it turned out well I think? Mainly all the stress ive been dealing with for a long time. Sequel to the heartbroken oneshot I uploaded in November. This is how I feel. You can skip this. I'm sorry.

* * *

Today was February the 14th which meant it was Valentine's Day. Oh fucking joyous day. Hali didn't like Valentine's Day because for the first time in 7 years, she would spend it alone ever since her... sudden finding out about how her friend had used her as a playtoy for 7 years. Although, she tried not to drag others down in her despair, she decided to spend the day locked in her room to avoid seeing the boys.

They already knew about what happened, but they didn't know it would cause this kind of effect on her. So as the boys were doing their own things for the lovey-dovey holiday, Hali was in her room brooding. She didn't like this holiday to begin with, but it was even _worse_ now that he was gone from her life.

"I fucking hate this holiday." She growled, looking at her arms. There were four large cuts on her arms, healed but the scars remained to remind her of how ugly she truly was. She held her head in her hands, silently crying a little. " _I'm so pathetic._ "

"Hali? Are you ok?" Edd's voice came through her door.

Hali quickly dove underneath her sheets to act like she had been asleep the whole time. When she heard Edd open the door, she tried to fake a steady breathing cycle to trick him into thinking she was asleep. But Edd was smarter, and he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Hali, you can't hide in here all day you know? I understand you hate this holiday. Tom doesn't like it either." Edd looked at the floor, hearing Hali shift around. "Please don't be sad."

"Edd, I'm sad because this is the first Valentine's Day I don't have anyone to share with. I was being used like a toy for 7 years Edd. _He_ won't be in it. I'm happy he won't, but my heart is lonely." Hali confessed, feeling Edd shift to where he was beside her and hugged her. She began to cry softly. _"I'm broken, Edd. I hurt. I want to die."_

Edd rubbed Hali's back, "Nonono, you're not broken. You're strong. You don't need that asshole." He pulled back and kissed her softly on the forehead, watching as her expression went from sad to mildly flustered. He chuckled, smiling warmly at her. "Just come out and spend the day with us."

Hali blushed, wiping her tears as she smiled back sadly. "I'm sorry Edd, but I can't. _I'm scared_." She looked at her arms for a minute.

"Scared of what? Of that jerk? Hali, he lives in the USA, unless he suddenly transported himself here, I doubt he can hurt you. Besides you have us to protect you. I really doubt Tom or Tord would let that scum bag come near you." Edd noticed her looking at her arms

"I'm scared that you guys will hate me because I do _this_." She pulled her sleeves back to reveal those scars she put on herself back a week ago. "It hurts Edd. I don't deserve to live. I'm not _worth_ anything." She smiled sadly.

Edd's eyes widened as he saw those four healing scars on her arm. He took hold of her shoulders, "Please don't say that. You _do_ deserve to live. There are people who care about you. You are _worth_ alot. I would be very sad if you left. All of us would be sad." Edd was frantic.

Hali smiled sadly, tears running down her face. "Please stop lying. I know I annoy you guys. All I do is annoy everyone." She went quiet and stopped talking as she saw Edd look at her with a heartbroken expression on his face as she was suddenly engulfed into a bone-crushing hug. "E-Edd?"

Edd was shaking. He didn't _know_ Hali felt this way about herself. She always was quiet and never spoke to anyone. She was kind to animals, and Ringo loved her. But, she was so deeply hurt by this one person who toyed with her. She was _suffering_ , and no one knew until now. "Hali, please.. I love you so much. Everyone loves you. Please don't do anything stupid."

Hali began to cry a little as she noticed her door opening a little wider as Tom, Tord, and Matt came peeking into her room with curious glances at her and Edd. She tried to hide her face in Edd's hoody so they wouldn't question her.

/.../

"Hey, Edd, what's up with Hali? Is.. Is she _crying_?" Tom asked, narrowing his eyes to see in the dark room. He was going to turn on the light when he saw Edd shake his head no. Tom backed off from the switch and walked closer to the bed, sitting down on the other side and placed his hand awkwardly on her back. " _Hali, what's wrong_?" He whispered.

Tord and Matt both climbed on her bed, waiting to hear why Hali was crying into Edd's hoody. Sure, Hali was a bit _odd_ and never really talked much but to see her crying was a little worrisome. She kept her emotions in check and rarely showed any signs of sadness related to personal problems; only when she was _forced_ into talking about them did her real feelings come out.

 _"I'm a burden. Please leave me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to worry. I'm sorry I'm so worthless."_ She whispered in a chant over and over again, not really paying attention to the other three boys in her room. She only saw Edd as she continued on.

Tom's eyes widened in shock before he swiftly hugged her from behind, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. _"You are not worthless. We all love you, Hali. Please. What's wrong?"_ He asked again. _"Please."_

Matt and Tord shared a quick glance before scooting closer. "Hali, honey, what's wrong?" As Matt held her arm, he moved her sleeves to reveal her _mistakes_. He gasped, gritting his teeth. "Why are you hurting yourself?" He carefully moved his fingers along the healed scars. "Did something happen?"

Edd looked at the others, debating whether or not he should tell them. It wasn't _his_ choice to tell them. He decided to anyway since Hali wouldn't confess at all, not in this state of mind anyway. "She's feeling terrible about herself since this will be the first Valentine's Day she spends without **_him_**." Edd hoped they understood what he meant by ' _him_ '.

Tom growled softly, instantly knowing who Edd was talking about. Matt understood while Tord was a little lost until Matt clued him in. Tord clenched his hands together into a fist, _"Sønn av en tisse."_

 _"I-I don't miss him. I'm happy he's gone, but he was one of my closest friends... And he was there for me when I needed someone to vent to. I don't have anyone else that I'm close with now..."_ Hali whimpered. _"Is there something wrong with me?"_

Edd's eyes widened once again as he took Hali's head in his hands forcing her to look at him. "There is nothing _wrong_ with you. He was an asshole for hurting you and leading you on for so many years. You are _strong_. Please do not give up. You have four people here who care about you. We all love you." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead softly.

"You're very talented Hali. You can draw and write. You are kind to animals. You have a nice personality. You're childish at times, but that's how you are. You can't change that." Tom added.

Matt and Tord smiled. "Hali, you don't need him. We are here for you. Vent to us if you need to. Please don't hurt yourself."

Hali smiled softly, leaning into Edd's embrace as Tom hugged her closer. She held onto both Matt and Tord's hands. _"Thank you guys..."_

* * *

sønn av en tisse = son of a bitch


	46. Sober Confessions (Tom x Reader)

This is a part 2 of that Drunken Kisses Tom oneshot I had made early on. Someone asked for it, and I'm so sorry its really fucking short. I couldn't think of anything else to write for it.

* * *

After Tom had drunkenly kissed you and confessed his love, you had actually began to avoid Tom for weeks because you couldn't even look at him straight in the eyes. You would tense and blush and basically make a fool of yourself. You doubted Tom even remembered that little kiss considering how smashed he was... That kinda hurt really.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be considering he didn't even remotely show any kind of affection towards you when he was sober. Maybe you hallucinated it, or he mistook you for someone else. Ok, that would _suck_ if he mistook you for someone else. You were a person; not a _toy_.

You had been left alone in your room to try and settle those negative thoughts plaguing your mind. You wanted to know if Tom really did like you, or if he was just playing with you. You were very sure he didn't act like _Tord_ , even though Tom was an asshole, he wasn't Tord. He wouldn't do something like that... _right_?

Your door creaked open, and you dismissed it as Ringo slipping through to comfort you in your woes. You were very wrong as it was not Ringo, but it was in fact **Tom**. But you didn't know it because you were still in deep thought. Your bed shifted a little assuming Ringo jumped up there and decided to hear you out.

"Ringo, I'm afraid to ask Tom what he really thinks of me. I mean that one day where I had to watch other him because the others went out... He kissed me, and he confessed his love for me. I'm guessing it was because he was very smashed, and he clearly doesn't remember it... It really hurts. I liked him back, but I guess he was teasing me or mistook me for the person he liked in his drunken state. I'm probably not anywhere near his _type_." You smiled sadly, sighing.

"You're very wrong, Y/N. Oh so, _wrong_."

You were very startled as you let out a small yelp and turned around to see Tom grinning a cheeky smile. He had fucking heard you. _He fucking knows you like him._ You just wanted the ground to swallow you up right now. "I-It's not what you think! I-I..." You panicked. You had no way of saving your ass from this outcome. _Prepare for rejection!_

"Is this why you were avoiding me? Because you thought I played with you?" Tom asked.

You looked away for a moment. "I... Yes, I thought you used me as a toy. I was going to ask you about it, but I got too scared to might possibly be rejected. _I really like you_. And I thought you were really smashed to even realize what you had done." You dared to take a quick look at him, regretting it instantly because your eyes were locked with his.

When you tried to look away, he gently held your chin making you look at him. "Y/N, I do like you. It was very rude of me not to confirm this when I was done with my hangover. I was an asshole. Still am an _asshole_ , but hey.. you love me anyway right?" He smiled, leaning in and kissing you.

It was a short kiss, but it was very sweet. Obviously he liked you back as much as you liked him. When you both pulled away, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, you both fell back on the bed. Cuddling each other in a sweet bliss. "I love you Tom."

"I love you too, Y/N."


	47. Curse(PMMM EllsworldxWitch FemaleReader)

_"No one will ever like you!"_

 _"You're just a stupid little bitch!"_

 _"You like four girls? Isn't that what someone calls a slut?"_

 _"How about you just drink bleach?"_

You had enough of these hurtful thoughts and comments swirling in your mind. You had fallen in love with four girls from your school, and _somehow_ , the local bully bitches found out and now they are teasing you for it. You just wanted to be **loved**. Was that so damn hard to ask for?! Yes, you were gay. You didn't see any problem with it, but apparently the _whole_ world said it was fucking wrong and tried to change you.

Now here you were in an abandoned building because you had run from said bullies and hid in here. Not the smartest idea because of all the recent news of kids disappearing randomly. You wouldn't mind vanishing really. Maybe it would cease these useless thoughts.

There was a dulling pain in your chest as you looked down to see a small dark oval egg like item appearing from your chest. It was a dark purple color, pulsating and giving off an eerie feeling. Little vein like structures started coming out of it, encircling your body. You felt sleepy, hearing tiny faint laughter and cooing.

 _Go sleep, Y/N. We will help you achieve your goals._

 _/.../_

" _Fuck_ , I'm bored." Tori whined, looking at her phone as she scrolled through endless media and downloading some rather ... lewd things. She was wearing some causal clothes instead of her school girl uniform. It was a Sunday so she was hanging out with the rest of her friends in the city in the late evening.

"Language Tori!" Ell pouted, holding Kyuubey in her arms. She was too wearing her normal clothes which consisted of a green hoody while Tori was wearing a red one. She looked down at the white little cat creature in her arms.

" _Tammy_! Do I look good in this outfit?" Matilda asked, showing off her new purple blouse. Matilda smiled at Tamara, making poses here and there.

Tamara rolled her eyes, sipping on her Smirnoff flask. "Yeah, yeah. You look pretty." She shrugged her shoulders, looking at the city lights on the bridge they were standing on. "Do you guys feel anything off about tonight?" She asked. Tamara had been feeling pretty iffy about the whole night like something bad was about to happen.

"No, why?" Ell asked looking at Tamara worriedly.

"It's just... something fee-" And before Tamara could finish that sentence, there was a loud screech that pierced the night sky. Everyone held their ears, Kyuubey jumping out of Ell's arms and landing on the rail of the bridge. "What the fuck was that?!"

 _"That, girls, is a witch! You should know that by now! You've been fighting them for a long time!"_ Kyuubey answered, twitching his tail. His red eyes locked onto a creature jumping from roof to roof of various buildings. _"This one seems pretty mad. You might wanna handle it quickly; alot of people might get killed."_

Ell nodded, looking at the rest of the girls as they held out their soul gems. Everyone transformed into their magical girl outfits which all varied depending on each other's choice. Ell had a green mini-dress on with green shoes to match. Little gray cat ears popped out from her hair and a gray tail popped out of her backside. She had a pair of claws as weapons.

Tori had a red skater dress on that was black with red flowers printed on it. Her long hair was flowing behind her as she held onto her black percussion-lock rifled musket in her hands. She smirked, waving her hands in front of herself as a few more muskets appeared behind her ready to fire when ordered.

Matilda was wearing a purple blouson with golden ribbons. She had purple bat wings coming from her backside with matching purple knee-high boots. Little white fangs poked out from her smile as a few small purple plush bats appeared around her. In her right hand was a golden spiked hammer.

Tamara a dark midnight blue high-low dress that twinkled like the stars at the bottom of it. She had a pair of matching blue stilettos as well. Her black eyes twinkled as a few dozen blue spears appeared behind her. She held one in her hands, readying to shoot it off at something.

When the girls finished transforming, they looked to see that everyone had fallen asleep. Those who were not magical girls had been forced to fall asleep by Kyuubey's barrier. All four of the girls looked at the Witch that was jumping from building to building in anger. They had never seen such a mad Witch before. Well, a Witch that moved like this per-say.

"Why's this Witch acting so different from every other Witch we've fought?" Tori asked, leaning on her musket.

 _"It seems more aggressive. You might wanna be careful taking it out guys."_ Kyuubey stated, darting away when something came straight for them. _"Look out!"_

A huge chunk of a building came hurtling at the girls on the bridge as they all jumped back to avoid it. The bridge collapsed from the chunk of broken building embedded into it. A large screech was heard.

Ell looked at the Witch closely to see it more resembling an animal that a person which was very unusual since most of them were human like. This Witch resembled a large black wolf with red eyes. Black shadow like tentacles waved around its body. It was the size of an air blimp. Smaller wolf like creatures marched around the city in lines, wrecking havoc where ever they could.

"Ok guys, lets fight!" Tori laughed, jumping into the air and shooting her muskets at the beast. "I call dibs on this one!"

"No fair!" Matilda yelled, flapping her wings to chase after Tori.

Tamara and Ell shrugged, jumping after them while leaving Kyuubey behind.

 _"You humans are really stupid. Can't you even tell that's a friend of yours?"_

 _/.../_

After a while of fighting the monster, the girls were struggling to keep up with it. It was the strongest monster they had ever seen before. Its little minions showed no signs of stopping as they continued on wrecking the city. The Witch was furious.

" _Faen_!" Tori shouted, leaning against a broken concrete slab.

"Why won't this Witch just die? There's four of us!" Matilda asked, sitting against the same slab that Tori was leaning on.

"There's something wrong with this one. Where's Kyuubey?" Ell asked, looking around for the white cat creature.

"Figures he's nowhere to be found when we fucking need him." Tamara huffed, peeking around the corner to see the Witch convulsing and spasmming about wildly. She quirked an eyebrow at it. _"I think somethings wrong with it..."_

Tori looked over the top of the slab and narrowed her eyes to see the Witch whining like a kicked puppy. She was confused. _"Hva i helvete?"_ She asked. Suddenly she was slammed into the wall behind her harshly. All wind was knocked out of her as a long black tentacle wrapped around her neck, squeezing as it shoved her down onto the ground. **_"F-FAEN!"_**

"Tori!" Matilda shouted only to scream as another tentacle grabbed her by the throat as well, hauling her up in the air. Matilda dropped her spiked hammer as she tried to claw away the black inky tendril from her throat.

Ell and Tamara jumped backwards to see the Witch howling. Red ink oozed from its mouth as more wolf soldiers were running around. It was twitching, getting bigger by the second. Two more black tendrils rose from its back as they shot towards Ell and Tamara, missing as the girls scrambled to get away.

Ell tripped over a broken piece of metal as she looked to see the black object coming straight for her. She held her claws up to protect herself as she saw a faint blue bubble shield pop up in front of her, defending her from the projectile. Ell looked over to see Tamara using her powers to protect her. "Tamara!"

Tamara smiled faintly before dropping her spear to the ground as one of the other tentacles wrapped around her body, immobilizing her instantly. Her shields burst, allowing Ell to be defenseless. " _Shit_! Ell, run away!" She yelled, kicking her legs out.

Ell looked in front of herself to see the Witch closing in on her, trembling and whimpering as red ink dripped from its mouth. She quickly saw all her friends in peril. Tori was still being pressed harshly into the ground while Tamara and Matilda were in the air, Matilda was being choked. " _No please.._." She whimpered, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

 _Help me_

Ell blinked slowly, looking around for that voice. It was familiar to her, but she was probably imagining things because she was about to be killed by the Witch in front of her.

 _Please, I don't want to hurt anymore._

There it was again. That _familiar_ voice. Ell recognized that voice. "Y/N?"

/.../

 _"You finally figured it out, huh? I was getting tired of watching you."_ Kyuubey jumped down from a tree. He made his way over to the Witch and Ell, flicking his tail. _"If you haven't of guessed it already, that Witch is one of your classmates. Y/N L/N to be exact. She turned into a witch sometime this afternoon."_

Ell looked at Kyuubey for a minute, then at the Witch in front of herself. _This_ Witch was Y/N? Timid and shy Y/N? What the fuck happened to her to make her turn into a Witch? "Why is she a Witch? She was so happy at school!"

The Witch whimpered, growling as its paws gripped the side of its head. The tendrils loosened on Tamara, Matilda, and Tori but still kept them in a captive manner. _"I don't want to be bullied anymore. I can't change who I am."_

"Change? What's she mean by change?" Ell asked Kyuubey.

Kyuubey scoffed, _"You can't figure it out? She was being bullied at school for liking you. I believe she liked all four of you girls, but she was too scared to say anything. She didn't want to be rejected for being.. I think you humans call it gay?"_ His ears twitched as he walked over to the Witch placing his paw on its leg. _"This Witch isn't that powerful. She can be turned back easily if you... well, accept her that is."_

"Accept her?" Ell asked, looking at the Witch, which was in fact Y/N.

" _You know, say I love you and stuff. Human emotions. It will revert her back, and she'll transform back into a human. But you gotta destroy the grief seed when she turns back or she'll become a Witch again."_ Kyuubey said.

Ell crawled closer to the Witch, noticing it freeze up as Ell placed her hand on the Witch's muzzle. "Y/N? Can you hear me?" She began to smooth down the ruffled fur. "Is it true that you like us?"

The Witch whined, tentacles lowering down Matilda and Tamara while releasing its grip on all three of the girls. They retracted back into the black mass. _"I like you guys. Alot."_ The voice echoed in Ell's mind. " _I was afraid if I told you, you would call me a freak like the others do."_

Ell noticed that the other girls were limping towards the Witch, weapons in hand about to attack it. She motioned for them to stop. "I wouldn't call you a freak, Y/N. To be honest, I think you're cute. So you have my answer." Ell giggled, placing a kiss on the Witch's muzzle.

The wolf froze completely, a bright light engulfing it as you were lying in Ell's arms completely unharmed except for a grief seed still lingering on your chest. It tried to take control of you again only to be shattered by Tori's musket. You groaned, opening your eyes to see Ell smiling sweetly at you. "E-Ell?"

Ell giggled, "Hey there, Y/N. You gave us quite the fight. We didn't know you felt that way for us." She quietly said, petting your hair as she noticed the other girls sitting in a circle around them. They looked worse for wear, but you would too if you had to fight off a giant wolf monster.

You blushed, " _I'm sorry!_ I didn't... Please don't hate me!" You hid your face behind your hands. You have no idea what happened. Last thing you remember was hearing a voice inside your head, and now you were lying in Ell's lap. Her lap... _**WAIT, HER LAP?!**_ You felt your face burn even more as you quickly sat up only to hit your head into something soft.

"Woah there buddy, I didn't say I liked you yet. I know I'm hot, but relax." Tori's voice chuckled as she pulled you out of her cleavage, and she smiled at how red your face was. "My answer is yes, I like you back." She leaned in and kissed you on the lips, causing you to explode.

"Tori, don't break her." Matilda scolded, pulling you from Tori and kissed your forehead. She giggled, hugging you tightly. "I like you too!"

Everyone turned to Tamara, even you although you were still hiding your face. Tamara blushed, looking away. "I like you too... Don't expect any PDA from me though." She folded her arms, feeling guilty as you looked a little sad. She growled, pulling you close to her and kissed your cheek.

You fell back into Ell's lap, looking at all the girls who just said they liked you back. _"Does... this mean..?"_ You whispered.

 _"I would hope so. You humans are weird."_ Kyuubey's ears twitched.

"Shut it, you little fleabag!" Tamara snapped.

"Yes, Y/N, we are dating. All of us love you." Ell giggled, leaning down and kissing your nose.

* * *

Faen = fuck

Hva i helvete = What the hell


	48. Back to the Future (Future Edd x Reader)

Part 2 of that Future Edd thingy. Request from Quotev. I kinda liked this one I guess? _I GOT TO DECK TORD IN THE FUCKING FACE, BEST FUCKING DAY EVER._ I would totally. fucking hate his guts. Tord's new outfit is so weird. **THAT SHIT IS FUCKING COOL/DUMB**. Heyo, anyway, here's Edd boyo.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Edd took you from your time into his. Ok, and everything was completely fucked up to _hell_. Apparently Tord became the Red Leader, and everything was a goddamn _warzone_. You and Edd were living together in a decent apartment away from everyone else in the world.

Edd and you were a thing now. He made up for all the trouble he caused you when you first arrived in the future by doing... _things_. It was kinda weird being in a relationship with an older version of your boyfriend, he was still adorable though in a weird... older way? He was still chubby though.

Although he didn't draw anymore due to him having to be part of the Red Leader's squad, you still loved him the same. When you first arrived there, everything was fucking _insane_. He told you about the Cola ban, and you were shocked.

"Tord fucking _banned_ Cola? He fucking banned it? What the fuck!?" You asked Edd confused. "What the fuck did Cola do to him to make him wanna ban it? He _knows_ you love it! He's such an asshole!" You grumbled, folding your arms across your chest and looked out the window to see the town you were staying out peaceful and quiet. You kinda wished you could go outside, but Edd refused since you were dead in this time.

Edd chuckled. His voice was too deep, but you _loved_ it. "He was always an asshole. I guess he thought if I didn't join his team, he would keep the ban on it forever. He hasn't let it up yet." He noticed you looking out the window. "Y/N, I'm sorry, but I can't let you roam outside. You are officially dead in this timeline. If I were to let you go, someone might find you and take you to Tord." Edd leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

You swatted him away, still pouting but eventually smiled back. "I know, I just get bored being cooped up in here all day. Don't you have work to do? In like..." You looked at the clock on the wall, "in like an hour?"

Edd quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom. "Oh fuck I forgot. Dammit. I'm taking a shower." He stopped, poking his head out of the bathroom to look at you suggestively. "You wanna join?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

You threw a pillow. "Take a fucking shower! You'll be late!" You hid your face in embarrassment. Even though you had already done the _deed_ , you still got flustered because of the scars on your body. Edd already told you, you looked wonderful. He was still the dorky lovable goofball you fell in love with.

About 30 minutes had passed. Edd liked to take really long showers or he had fallen asleep _again_ in the shower. There was a knock at the door. You were a little confused because no one really bothered you both here unless it was the landlord.

"Edd! Did you fucking pay the landlord?" You called from the bedroom. You were getting up to check the door. When Edd didn't respond back, you guessed he was asleep in the shower. _"Dammit Edd, you were so responsible at the house, did the Cola ban really fuck you up?"_ You grumbled, walking to the door. You opened it to say hello to the landlord when you were met with a gun to your face.

"Hands up or we will have to... _Y/N_? Is that you?" A really tall older man with a steel jaw and a robotic eye asked. He looked very familiar. Especially his ginger hair, freckles, blue eye, and... _square chin?_ He was wearing a green coat with a purple sweater underneath it. He looked confused for a minute, but he still held the gun at your face.

You held your hands up immediately, not wanting to get shot. "Hands are up! Don't shoot me!" You quickly said. You still were having a hard time trying to remember who this man was exactly. His name was on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't exactly remember him completely. Maybe it was because he was older?

"Hey, what's the hold up-" Another voice that was also familiar asked the first man. A second man pushed his way through to stare at you in shock, or what you thought was shock since you couldn't tell with that digital visor he had on his face. He had brown spikey hair and a small stubble on his face. He had a blue collared shirt with a black vest on. His neon green eyes lit up in confusion. " _Y/N?_ Is.. is that really you?" He stepped closer to you as you stepped back, not wanting to be shot.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea who you guys are. You probably have the wrong apartment number. How do you know my name though?" You asked, becoming a little scared at the two men approaching yourself. You had found yourself backed up against the bathroom door, wishing Edd would hurry the fuck up.

The visor man looked at the taller man for a minute. "Well, I guess not. It's been about 10 years since we last talked... I'm really sorry for what I said about you. It was totally Tord's fault. I shouldn't of blamed you." He looked at you for a minute.

"I still have no fucking idea..." You stopped talking as you finally put the last puzzle pieces together. " ** _TOM_**?!" You shouted, lowering your hands and balling them into a fist.

/.../

Tom should of realized that by saying that you would remember and begin to get angry. He fucked up big time. "Hey, I apologized ok? Don't get so mad." He put his hands up in front of himself to act as a guard. He saw from the corner of his eye that Matt was snickering. He elbowed Matt, "Don't fucking laugh at me."

Matt laughed, "Dude, you're getting scolded by them." Matt stopped talking when he found your eyes burning holes into the back of his head. "Ahhhh, hey there Y/N... Long time no see..." He said. He smiled sheepishly at you. You were really small compared to both of them, but your death glare as strong.

"Hey, Y/N, who're you talking to-" Edd finally emerged out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His eyes widened as he saw Tom and Matt holding a gun to your head. He growled out protectively, grabbing his gun from the bedside table and held you against him. "What the _fuck_ are you both doing here?"

Tom sighed, "Well at least we found Edd." He lowered his gun, pocketing it. He took out a flask and took a sip from it. He noticed you glaring at him, " _What_?"

You growled, "Still an alcoholic I see. Guess time didn't fucking change for you." You were beyond pissed. The reason why you were about to kill yourself was standing right in front of you. Actually, not the _main_ reason. Tom was part of there reason and so was Matt.

"What hell is your problem?" Tom asked.

"You don't really fucking know?" You asked him, getting out of Edd's grip and walking straight up to Tom. "You really _fucking_ don't remember that I committed suicide in your goddamn timeline because you made Edd fucking leave me?" You grabbed his checkered tie, yanking down so you both were eye level. _ **"You really expect me to believe I would forget about what you caused me?"**_ You growled at him, rearing your arm back to punch him.

Tom's digitalized eyes widened as he quickly pulled out a tranquilizer from his pocket and injected it into your neck. He saw as your arm slackened its grip, and you fell straight into his arms. "I'm sorry about this." He picked you up bridal style and looked at a fuming Edd.

"You son of a bitch! If you've fucking hurt them, I'll-" Edd was cut off as he was paralyzed by Matt. "Why are you fucking here?" He asked, frozen in place. "Leave, Y/N, your trouble is with me, right? Don't hurt them! I just got them back!" Edd snapped.

Tom looked at your face then down to the scars on your arms that were still slightly visible. "I'm not going to hurt them. It's not safe to leave them here alone. If anyone knew you brought back a person who's supposed to be dead in this timeline, they would kidnap Y/N." Tom saw that his visor was receiving a call from someone. He exactly knew who it was. He answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Did you find him?"_

Tom saw Matt unfreeze Edd so he could put some proper clothes on and then cuff his hands up, pushing him towards the door and down the hall. Tom remained in the room with you still in his arms. "Yes, but there is a major problem."

 _"Like what?"_

Tom looked down at you, taking a quick picture with his visor and sending it to the caller. "He brought back something from the past."

/.../

When you awoke, you found yourself on a red bed. Like it was soft and silky, but entirely colored red. Actually, the whole fucking room was colored in different shades of reds. _"What the fuck?"_ You whispered, feeling a stinging sensation in your neck. You gingerly touched your neck and found a small indentation oozing some clear liquid.

You got off the bed, wobbling a little as you went to the door. Sure you would of snooped around the room, but honestly, you were terrified at the moment because Edd was nowhere near you. Being in the future isn't as fun as you thought it would be since its basically a warzone with Tord trying to take over every country. And something also just screamed at you this was Tord's room.

Against your better judgement, you actually began to look at the room. You saw alot of papers and documents scattered on the desk near a large window. The window overlooked an ocean so you guessed you were on a cliff or something. There were picture frames on bookshelves that you had to jump up to even grab one. When you brought it down, you smiled softly.

It was a big group picture of all five of you guys in one photo. It was taken at ASDF Land and everyone was having a fun time. You touched the photo gently, smiling softly remembering those great memories. You missed it. You were so caught up in remembering these memories, that you didn't hear the door slide open and someone standing behind you. Something scooped you up into their chest and scared you so bad, you dropped the photo and it shattered on the ground.

 _"Nei, nei, nei...Det er meg, vennen din."_ A very fucking _familiar_ accent cooed in your ears as you turned your head to the side to see none other than _Tord Karlsen._ He had aged just like everyone else, but he looked actually very scary with half of his face burned and... his arm was a goddamn red robotic arm. He was still a weeb even 10 years later. _"Min venn_ , I missed you so much." He nuzzled his face against yours.

You were being currently squished to death by the older version of your old friend. You were certainly caught off guard by this sudden act of affection from Tord. He was never this touchy when you and him were in Norway. _What the fuck?!_ "Tord. Stop. Stop it." You tried to push him away from you, but considering how tall he was and stronger, you failed.

"You are so small!" He smiled, lifting you up and carrying you out down the hall as a few soldiers were staring at you. He hummed, obviously not caring about the stares he was receiving and walked to a big door where you heard the sounds of talking. He opened the door and walked in as the room went quiet.

You looked around to see Edd, Matt, Tom, and two other people you kinda recognized as Tord's friends from the military. You don't remember their names though. You smiled as you saw Edd but quickly frowned when you saw the handcuffs on him as Tom and Matt both had guns pointing to his head. " _Edd...?_ "

Tord heard you and sighed. He walked up to Edd and put you down, bending down so he could speak to you eye level. _"Se her venn_ , I have no idea why Edd brought you here into this timeline other than the fact to save you from killing yourself. You have to go back to your timeline. It'll screw things up here in the future." He noticed you weren't looking at him so he forcefully grabbed your head and made you look at him.

"They are **not** going back! I would rather die than let you throw them back. They almost killed themselves! I was there to stop them from walking off the edge of the building! Tord, I will do anything, but please don't send Y/N back." Edd begged, bowing his head. Edd thought he would never not once in his life beg to Tord of all people. He would do _anything_ for you even if it meant hurting himself in the process. He loved you so much.

Tord looked away from you to think about what Edd had offered. He was beginning to smile. Tord smiling was never a good thing because either it was because he had found his precious hentai or he was thinking of something **_really_** fucking bad. He looked at Matt and Tom, who removed the guns from Edd's head and stepped back to watch. "Ok, let's make a deal. You don't ever run off on me, and Y/N here can stay in the future with you."

Edd growled, "If it means Y/N can be with me, then I accept." He lifted up his head and noticed you were staring at him worriedly. He cracked a smile to reassure you everything would be alright. "Don't worry, he's not going to do anything." He was caught off guard when you jumped on him and hugged him close. He cooed. _"Shhhh... Nothing will ever take you away from me... I love you, you know that."_ He kissed your cheek, rubbing your back.

 **BONUS:**

"Tord, come here." You asked the Red Leader in a nice tone. You were going to do something to this man for hurting you. No, you weren't going to kill him. He was still your friend even though he turned into a major asshole trying to take over the world. You were in his room, waiting for him to get off his bed. Tom, Matt, Edd, and both of Tord's soldiers were waiting in the hall talking about something as they spied on you both.

"What is it?" Tord grumbled, walking over. He was a little weary since you still didn't like him for what happened because of his failure 10 years ago, so he knew something was up. He bent down so you could speak to him.

That is when you literally knocked him down to the floor. You had decked him in the face, your hand felt broken and bruised yet it was worth it. ** _"THAT'S FOR STABBING ME IN THE FUCKING SIDE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMN DAY."_** You hissed at him, cradling your now injured hand. "I still have fucking scars from you stabbing me, you asshole. If I didn't feel fucking bad about half of your face being fucked up from that crash, I would have fucking killed you in your sleep already. And you know I _would_." You hissed, watching him pout and rub his face.

Tom, Edd, Matt, Pau, and Pat were looking into the door and they were all laughing. " _Damn_ , Y/N, I didn't know you knew how to fucking knock down the commie." Tom held his stomach as he slid down the wall.

"I had to train in Norway with Tord. Although, I think I hurt my hand." You held up your hand. You briefly felt Edd behind you as he scooped you up, and he kissed your neck. You let out a small squeak. " _Not in front of other people!_ " You whispered, growing red from embarrassment.

"Who cares. They know you're _mine_." Edd smirked, walking off to his new room. "Let's get your hand checked out." He kissed your cheek.

* * *

 _Nei, nei, nei...Det er meg, vennen din= no, no, no... It's me, your friend._

Min venn= my friend


	49. Mirror World (Matt x Crystal! Reader)

TAZ is fucking beautiful, and its the first ever DND podcast that has caused me to cry. I liked where this first started out, and then it turned terrible at the end. The song you sing is called "The Crystal Kingdom" from TAZ.

* * *

"Awwww, you have to leave so soon?" Matilda whined as she saw Matt heading back to the mirror to head home. Back to his world really, where everyone was the same and not a female version. He had come by to catch up with Matilda for a minute and talk about fashion.

"Sorry, Matilda. I gotta head home! The guys must be worried sick about me! I've stayed over here for two days. I'll come back in two months though, I promise!" Matt laughed, waving at her as he descended into the mirror to head home.

Something went terribly wrong though. He didn't wind up back in his living room in his _world_. He found himself in a long hallway of mirrors. Each mirror hung up on the pastel blue walls had a different colored frame, and a little sign under each and every one of them. When Matt looked back at the mirror to where he was just at, he saw it was darkened and it had said " _Ellsworld_ " on the little placard.

Matt tried to go through the mirror to see if it was just a mistake, but went he touched the mirror, it was solid. He couldn't go back! Matt was slightly panicking because he was probably stuck in a world he didn't _know_. What dangers lurked around every corner, and what if he never got out? Would he see his friends again? Would they even _care_?

Matt knew he was lying to Matilda when he told her they would be " _worried sick_ ". His friends didn't care for him. He was a terrible person. He only cared about himself, and he knew that. They only put up with him because after Tord left, Edd needed someone to fill in that empty space in his heart. And at first it was Matt but now its turned into Tom. Matt shook his head to get rid of those negative thoughts.

"My friends do _care_ about me." He quietly said as he walked down the hall, looking at the various ' _portals_ ' on the walls. "Tomsworld, Mattsworld, Tordsworld, Myworld... What the hell are these names?" He saw the mirrors and peered closer, examining them closely to see what sort of world lurked in them. Three of the mirrors didn't work or they weren't accessible. Myworld was working though, but it gave off such a scary and eerie aura that Matt didn't wanna touch it.

He didn't even need to touch it as a large dark blue snake monster with glowing acid green eyes emerged out of it and roared at him. Matt yelled and ran down the halls to where a set of white doors were standing. He looked behind himself to see the creature gaining on him with such speed he never knew snakes had. _It was going to eat him!_

The doors opened for Matt, strangely before he even touched them, and allowed him passage through as he landed on the checkered floor with a thud. He panted a little, flipping over on his back to see the snake monster flying towards him as it hit an invisible barrier. The monster screeched and hissed, trying to get to Matt. It eventually gave up seeing that it couldn't eat the boy and slithered back into the mirror it came from.

Matt laid flat on his back, trying to catch his breath. " _Where... the fuck... am I_?" He panted out, opening his eyes to see a very wide space above him. It looked like he was underwater with all these colorful fish floating above him yet there was no water anywhere. He was mesmerized by the colors, and he just laid there watching them float on by.

 _"Pulled from my home inside a cloud, lost to the dark I drift alone..."_

Suddenly there was singing. A beautiful voice. It didn't sound male or female, but it at least was a _human_ voice. It echoed throughout the vast endless area, which when Matt now looked more at it, there were crystals everywhere in different colors glowing brightly and faintly.

 _"Now I'm returned beyond the shroud, ever to reign upon my throne..."_

Matt looked everywhere to find where the voice was coming from. Maybe this person could help him find his way back home, to his own _mirror_. He wondered if his friends were looking for him since he didn't tell them he would be going to see Matilda. They probably thought he was playing hide and seek again, waiting for them to come find him locked in the fridge again like last time...

 _"Here in my Crystal Kingdom.."_

Matt saw some crystals brightly glowing in a direction. He decided to follow it as he heard the singing getting louder each step he took. And as he was walking towards the voice, his mind began to drift off to negative thoughts as a dark and heavy feeling was on his shoulders. _Your friends don't care about you_. Matt tried to shrug off the thoughts swarming his mind, but they were too strong.

 _"I saw beyond the universe, far past the places we should see.."_

Matt felt like his senses were beginning to become cloudy, but each verse of the song kept those dark thoughts away from Matt. He smiled and began looking at the flora and fauna of the world. Suddenly something jumped out from the crystal trees, frightening Matt badly as he yelped. **"NOT THE FACE!"** He held his hand up to his face to protect himself.

A small chirping noise caused Matt to slowly lower his hands down as he saw a white fluffy bird with purple eyes staring at him. It just looked like a ball of fluffy feathers. The bird chittered a small tune and landed on his shoulder as Matt stood up. It nuzzled Matt's face affectionately as the sudden weight on Matt's shoulder he felt previously vanish.

 _"But for my vision I was cursed, torn from my home and family."_

Matt smiled sheepishly and pet the bird. "Alright, a new friend I guess. Want to accompany me to see this lovely person singing? I need a way back to my home, and they seem like the only one around for miles through this place." He asked the white bird. He smiled as the bird chirped and jumped on his shoulder as if agreeing. "Good! Then lets go!"

 _"Lost in my Crystal Kingdom..."_

As Matt traveled more into the dark cavern, he found more little animal friends along the wall including some mushroom monsters as well. Apparently they had never seen a human before and flocked to Matt in fascination and wonder, keeping him company on his journey to see this person singing.

"So, who's the person singing?" Matt asked one of the only beings he encountered on his who could talk. He looked behind himself to see he had an army of crystal monsters and animals alike following him like lost children. He felt like a king! He would maker a better prince though.

 _"Saved by the darkness by my child, locked in a cage of glass and steal."_

"That is the keeper of the Mirror World, Y/N." The small crystal gargoyle grunted. He flew in the air, hovering near Matt as they continued through the dark but nice cave. "They keep this place alive and functioning for lost travelers who like to use the mirrors to traverse to many different worlds such as yourself."

"I didn't mean to end up here. I was just trying to go back to my own world. I was visiting my friends in a different world through a mirror I bought, and it was connected to theirs." Matt explained, petting the white bird on his shoulder. He noticed he was getting closer to the singing now.

 _"But my true love remains in exile, beckoning me to break the seal."_

"Everyone says that Matt." The gargoyle said. "Hey, Matt, you know you have a pretty harsh parasite sucking off your soul right?" He looked at Matt.

Matt was confused. "Pardon me, _what_?" He stopped walking for a minute to look backwards to see thing of what the gargoyle could of been talking about. "Ha ha, funny joke." He rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

"No, I'm serious. You can't see it because you aren't from here, but it's getting larger every second. Is something bothering you?"

Matt realized the voice he heard earlier was probably that same monster that this crystal creature was talking about. He began to sweat nervously. "Um.. No, I'm fine. Just wanting to go home, I'm sure my friends are worried about me." He said, feeling like something just stuck him in the back as he said ' _friends_ '.

 _"Into this Crystal Kingdom..."_

Matt could hear the singing getting louder and louder as he and his little army finally reached the destination. Matt's eyes widened, and he swore he felt his heart stop for a minute by the beautiful scene in front of him.

There was a floating small island in the middle of the large dark cave with water underneath it. Small mushrooms and crystals were glowing around the cave as small jellyfish floated through the air, giving off some light blue light. In the middle of the island was a throne made of stone with large chunks of multicolored crystals growing out of it as a white robed figure sat in it.

 _"Kept from our children, lovers, and friends..."_

The robed figure was a being with smooth crystal skin, and beautiful (h/c) hair. Their eyes were a beautiful light shade of (e/c). Their voice was entrancing as they sang the last few verses to a song Matt didn't know, but he felt he recognized.

 _"Subject to the laws we did not make..."_

As Matt walked closer to the robed figure to ask them if they could help him, he was pulled back by one of the large crystal monsters that resembled a large dog. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The monster shook his head. "We do not interrupt Y/N when they are singing. It brings us all peace and restores balance to the mirrors if they are in desperate times." The monster whined, sitting back and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as his tail wagged. He was enjoying the song greatly as the other monsters were as well so Matt decided to let them have fun as he sat on the ground waiting for Y/N to stop singing.

" _This is where our separation ends..."_

Matt hummed along to the song as he briefly felt something on his shoulder. He thought it was the white bird he befriended, but he was _wrong_. It was the parasite that latched onto him from when he first entered the world. It was feeding off his doubts of his friends caring about him. Matt couldn't see it because he was not from this realm so he was out of luck. "Hhh..." He let out a small pained exhale.

 _They don't care about you Matt. You are a nuisance to them. Just let me take the doubt away... Come on... It wont hurt..._

Matt felt light headed as he briefly slumped over to the ground, trying to remain sitting up. He closed his eyes in pain, body hunched over as the parasite continued feeding off of Matt's insecurities. His sleeves bunched up, revealing his _mistakes_. _"Stop... Please."_ Matt whimpered, feeling the monsters he befriended crowd around him trying to see what was wrong.

 _"And the souls of the lost will come awake..."_

The song wasn't helping Matt anymore because the parasite was feeding off of him too much. He was about to fall and never wake up again; he would become an empty shell. Voices were dulled around him as he faintly heard some monsters whining and the crystal gargoyle asking him to fight it. The bird was chittering worriedly, but all Matt heard was the laughter of the creature feeding off of his _fears_.

Just then, everything stopped hurting. He had a clear mind as a pair of smooth small hands cupped Matt's face and pulled him upwards. He was staring face to face with Y/N, the keeper of this realm. Matt was awestruck, they were _beautiful_. And that was something coming from Matt. "Wha-?" Matt didn't finish his thoughts as Y/N kissed him.

A soothing and relaxing power surged through Matt that made him feel at ease. The pain vanished, and Matt no longer heard that parasite invading his mind, instead, he heard lovely thoughts being sent to his mind. _"You are loved. They care about you. Don't doubt yourself."_ Matt smiled into the kiss before it was shortly ended by Y/N pulling back.

" _Enter this Crystal Kingdom..."_


	50. Vampire Bites (Vampire Matt x Reader)SIN

eugh, nowhere where I wanted it to be. I tried for a mirror thing? Like... you know since Matt _loves_ mirrors, I tried for it, but it didn't end up where I wanted it to be. Sorry. Also hey, I'm taking a break again to write more oneshots, im kinda been playing mhw and doing other things. Sorrry!

* * *

Everyone was sitting around in the living room, minus Matt who was in his room doing something. Everyone was just laughing and talking and then a weird subject just came up abruptly.

"Are you a sub, Y/N?" Tord casually asks, raising an eyebrow to stare at you. There was a faint smirk on his face. He had that godforsaken hentai porn mag in his lap as he flipped through it.

"Why the _hell_ do you want to know?" You asked a little slightly creeped out. That was the weirdest question you had ever gotten from Tord in your entire life. He had done alot of things in his life, but this was the weirdest thing he had ever asked you.

"I'm just wondering where you fall in the hierarchy around here. Like Tom's a bitch, Edd is a sub, Matt is a sub, and I'm a top." He smirked.

"Ok, that fucking list is wrong as hell." You glared at him.

Tom stopped drinking from his flask to listen further into the convo since he was pissed that Tord called him a bottom bitch which was **NOWHERE** true. "Y/N, can you tell me where everyone ranks on the list, also yourself since you seem to not have a problem with it." He asked, laying his head on the armchair of the sofa. Seems like Edd also wanted to know too.

You smiled, snatching Tord's magazine out his hands and rolled it up. "Gladly, Tommy." You stood up, presenting yourself as a teacher of some sort while Edd, Tom, and Tord were the students. The rolled up magazine your hand acted as a stick. "Ok, let's break down the _obviously_ wrong list that Tord had just provided us."

Tord glared, "It's not wrong!" He received a smack to the head with the magazine.

Edd and Tom snickered.

"Tom is _nowhere_ near a bottom bitch. He is somewhere near top. Probably is a top. He has animalistic qualities that make him alpha material, also he is a monster. So that ties in too. So he is not a sub." You smiled.

"Some monsters are subs too ya know. Not everyone who is a monster is a top." Tord grumbled, feeling another smack of his magazine on his head.

"True, but Tom. Tom is rough as _hell_. He probably leaves a bunch of bite marks and claw marks on his potential mates or one-night stands. Don't you fucking dare tell me he is a _bitch_." You glared at him. You waited for a minute to see if Tord had anything else to say, and when he didn't, you moved on to Edd.

"Now, Edd can be both. I guess with Edd's height it can be assumed he is a top, but with his attitude, he can be mistaken for a sub. I think its called a verse? I don't really know." You sheepishly smiled at Edd who smiled back. "But other than how Edd acts, Edd is also scary as hell sometimes when his Cola is missing... I have no idea, I'm going to stick with verse for now. Edd, correct me if I'm wrong."

Edd chuckled, "Nah, you're right. I'm like both. It depends on my mood. If I want to be in charge, I'll be the top. If I want someone to take the reigns, then I'll be a sub. I'm fine either way." He sipped his cola.

You looked at Tord to see if he dared say anything to you about Edd, but instead you saw that he was rather quiet. Good. "Now onto M-" Before you said anything, you felt Tord's eyes on you harshly. "What do you want _Tord_?"

"Before you talk about Matt and me, I want to know what you are first." His gaze was stern as he looked up at you from where he was sitting on the floor.

Edd and Tom looked at one another before shrugging, looking at you with interest.

You raised an eyebrow at Tord's odd question, but you complied anyway. "I am a sub. I don't have any confidence to take control so I let whoever wants to do... whatever be in control. I'm shy, you _fuckass_." You glared at him. Normally, around other people you were shy as _hell_ , but here in this house with these four boys, you were totally fine.

Tord blinked before smiling smugly. " _Interessant_." He made a motion for you to continue as he sat back against the front of the couch.

You glared at him, "As I was saying... Ok, no, I'm going to actually talk about Tord instead of Matt now." You smiled, "Due to Tord's perverted nature, everyone might see him as a top. But in actuality, he is a bottom _bitch_." You were beginning to laugh a little but had to steel yourself in order to finish your lecture.

Tord hissed, "I am a top! I'm not a whiny little bottom! Take it back!" He growled, aiming for your ankles as you kicked at him.

"This behavior shows he is insecure about his ranks on the chart so he tries to make himself seem bigger with his love for guns and military nonsense." You finally started laughing as you watched Tord successfully pin you down and begin to wrestle with you on the floor like a child. " _You fucking little asshole, just because I exposed where you lie on the chart doesn't mean you can attack me!"_ You hissed at him, smacking him with the magazine as Edd and Tom laughed from afar.

"Take it back or else!" Tord growled, face red with embarrassment. He was blushing furiously because of this major setback. " _Now_!" He growled, leaning down and biting you on the arms for some reason.

" ** _OW_**! What the fuck Tord!?" You yelled, trying to pry him off. He had some sharp teeth. Suddenly, as you looked up, you saw Matt staring down at you. "Oh hey, Matt... **_OW_**! _Stop it for fuck's sake Tord! I'm not taking it back!_ " You growled.

/.../

Matt was fixing up his room because he was going to finally admit; it was _cluttered_. He did need new space or he could just throw it out, but it was all far too precious to him. So, he spent the whole day moving things around so he could actually move freely in his room for once. He sat on his bed, taking a breather as he looked to see his large mirror he kept on the wall in front of his bed. He could see himself for once. Only mirror that would show him his reflection since he was a vampire.

" **OW!** What the fuck Tord?!" Matt heard you yelling from downstairs as he wondered what was up. He was getting lonely anyway so he decided to descend down the attic stairs and further down to landing to see what was going on.

What he was met with, he quite frankly didn't know how to react. Once he walked into the living room to see Edd and Tom laughing at you and Tord on the ground as Tord was biting your arms, pulling down your hoody you were wearing. "Oh, hey Matt... **OW**! _Stop it for fuck's sake Tord! I'm not taking it back!"_

"What's going on here?" Matt asked very confused. He kinda wished he stayed up in the attic now.

"Y/N's giving a lecture on where we rank in the top or bottom chart." Tom simply added after having calmed down from laughing so hard. "I'm a top, Edd's a verse, and Tord is a sub." He snickered at the last part. "Oh, Y/N's a sub too."

Matt looked back at the ground to where Tord was straddling your waist and yanked down on your hoody, revealing your neck which caused Matt to lick his lips. "W-Why are they fighting?" He was starting to have effects.

"Because Y/N called Tord out for being a sub. He was acting all high and mighty saying he was a top, but Y/N caught his lies and exposed him. He didn't take kindly to it." Edd sighed, sipping on his cola. "Hey, Tord, stop. You're gonna end up hurting them."

Tord didn't hear anything as he tried to bite you once more only to stop when he realized Matt was standing there. " _What is Matt_? Where does Matt lie on the chart?" He demanded, pinning your arms above your head.

You looked backwards to see Matt looking slightly uncomfortable and also curious. You blankly looked at Tord, "He's a top." You let out a yelp as Tord bit down hard on your shoulder. **"WHAT THE FUCK TORD? STOP!"** You tried to pry him off. He was behaving like a goddamn child because he didn't get his way. "It really hurts!"

Suddenly, you were picked up and held in someone's arms. You looked up to see Matt carrying you bridal style. You blushed slightly because you did have a thing for Matt. You really liked him, but since he only liked himself, it was hard to compete. Tried to just maintain your friendship with him. "Thanks Matt." You smiled at him as you looked back to see blood on Tord's lips, feeling your shoulder to see that Tord had broken the skin.

" _Tord_!" Edd shouted, pinning down the Norwegian boy with force. "That was totally uncalled for. Just because they called you out on being a sub, doesn't mean you can hurt them! Y/N's bleeding because of you!" Edd snapped, seeing Tord growl. "Stop acting like a child."

Everything got silent as Edd had just scolded Tord. Edd and Tord were really fucking close, so for Edd to snap at Tord like this meant something bad. Well, it was bad since Tord took a chomp out of your shoulder. It was uncomfortable as you suddenly felt yourself being carried upstairs to the attic, "Matt? Where are we going? My room is that way."

"You need medical attention, and I have it in my room." He simply said and ascended into his room.

As you sat down on Matt's bed, you noticed it was fairly clean considering this was _Matt_ you were talking about. His room in the attic was always cluttered with useless knickknacks and junk he collected from his adventures or things he found in the dump. He did have some neat stuff from time to time though, like this lovely huge mirror that was put in front of his bed for some reason.

When Matt returned, he had various medical supplies in his hands as he sat them down on the bed and sat beside you, tugging on your hoody so he could see the bite. He gently moved your head to the side so he could have more access to the bite mark, but instead of focusing on the wound, he zoomed in on your neck.

"Matt?" You asked as you felt him stop moving. He was supposed to be cleaning up your wounds but instead, he kinda just stalled and hovered over you. " _Matt_?" You whispered, feeling his breath on your neck as a pair of soft lips touched your neck causing you to let out a small gasp.

Matt stopped trying to do this, but his senses took over. He was _hungry_ and _horny_ at the same time. Matt put down the supplies and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close as he began to gently suck on your neck. He licked the spot a few times, hearing you let out little gasps as your body trembled.

" _M-Matt._." You whispered, feeling yourself fall to your side as Matt fell with you, hovering over you. You felt something sharp on your neck for a quick minute, hissing in pain as Matt had bitten down on the side of you neck with his pretty _sharp_ teeth. Didn't hurt as much as Tord had done it, but there was an odd effect coursing through your veins now. " _Ahh_..."

Matt let out a groan, grinding against you as he began to suck your blood a little bit. He wasn't going to drink a lot since he _obviously_ did like you. Matt's hands wandered around your body, gently caressing your sides and slipped underneath your hoody. He felt you shiver underneath him. Matt pulled back, blood trickling from his lips. His eyes were a bright red color.

You twitched underneath him as tiny jolts of pleasure coursed through you. " _Ahhh_.." You whispered, rubbing your legs together. You felt extremely hot right after Matt had bitten you. " _M-Matt.. I need you_." You whimpered as Matt suddenly pulled you into a sitting position, facing his mirror. And now you were suddenly naked, sitting on his lap. You could see every feature of your own body, and it made you blush and feel embarrassed.

You didn't know why you were following Matt's orders. It felt like you were in a trance set by Matt, and you couldn't escape it. You were still embarrassed by the fact you were completely naked sitting on Matt's lap. _And you were fucking right, Matt was a top._

"Y/N dear, don't look away. You're beautiful." Matt's voice dipped down low which caused chills to crawl up your spine. He laid his head in the crook of your neck and forced you to look at yourself as he began to unzip his pants and center yourself over his member. _"Keep watching."_ He ordered which caused you to completely obey him.

Matt moved your hips as he began to ease you down onto his dick. He hissed, feeling how tight you were as he gripped your hips harshly probably creating bruises. He heard you whining as he tried ease your pain. _"Shhhhh... It'll be over soon."_ He purred, feeling that he was all the way inside you. He looked at himself in the mirror to see that you were panting and biting your knuckles to prevent any noises from escaping your mouth. _He wasn't having any of that._

You let out a small yelp as Matt had bitten down on your shoulder harshly; same spot where Tord had bitten you earlier. His tongue was lapping at your wound as he thrust himself into you. You let out small little squeaks, trying to stifle the noises so the others wouldn't hear you. Suddenly, Matt had pulled both of your arms behind you as he shoved you down on his bed.

Matt growled, "I want to hear you _beg_ for me." Matt's pupils sharpened as he began to thrust at a rougher pace. He was losing self control of the moment as his claws bruised your hands while the other hand held your hip in place. " **Beg**."

 _"M-Matt.. Please!"_ You whined, looking at yourself in the mirror to see Matt fucking you from behind. Your face flushed bright red as you felt tighten. _"M-Matt.. I'm r-ready..."_ You choked out, struggling to take your hands out of grip.

Matt suddenly leaned over as his body was flush against yours, releasing your hands as he grabbed your jawline. He tilted your head to face his as he smirked, lips ghosting over yours. "Ready for what, Y/N?" He teased you, slowly thrusting in and out of you. He slid his tongue across your bottom lip.

You whined, trying to get more friction again. _"Please... I'm ready ... Please fuck me..."_ You had tears in your eyes. You desperately tried to gain any friction back from earlier only to find out that Matt had stopped your hips with his strength. " ** _PLEASE_**!"

Matt chuckled, sucking on your bottom lip as he kissed you and continued to fuck you from behind. He reached a pace that felt good to him, and it felt _wonderful_ to yourself as you felt that same knot begin to form and ready itself to be snapped. "I..I'm ready, Y/N." He groaned as he leaned back and slammed himself in once more, cumming inside of you. He pulled out, falling back on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He was catching his breath.

You had fallen on your stomach, feeling something sticky between your legs as you looked at yourself in the mirror. He had left _tons_ of bitemarks and bruises all over your body. You felt yourself heat up as suddenly Matt encircled his arms around your waist.

"I told you, you looked beautiful. No one else can have you. You're _mine_."

* * *

interessant = interesting


	51. Scribble Baby (Monster Tom x Reader)

Have some cute, or at least _i tried_ , for cute shit. ajsdhakd scribble tom is fucking adorable, and I cannot take it! **HE A GOOD BABY!** Also, Ive been so fucking lazy and haven't written anything when I said I was taking a break to write more, so... Ill upload the ones I have in my drafts and tHEN take a break to write more.

* * *

You and Tom were close friends. _Very close friends_. You liked Tom alot, maybe even crushed on him but never told him how you really felt about him because you were afraid to screw up your friendship. You accepted him for who he was, monster and all.

Yes, Tom is a monster. Like a literal monster. You know, with the horns and fangs and long tail. He was more of a large over protective pupper than a fierce uncontrolled monster. He acted like a dog sometimes with how he tilts his head to the side, how he whines when he wants something, and how his tail thumps on the ground when he gets excited.

You thought you knew him like the back of your hand. Until well, today that is... When Tom went out with his friends for the day, you were cleaning up stuff in his room since he had a fit the other day and broke alot of Smirnoff bottles. You didn't want him to cut himself nor did you want to accidently hurt yourself when you came into his room often. So you were now cleaning up the shards of glass.

 _"Goddammit Tom, the things I do for love."_ You whispered, looking for more glass pieces you might of missed. When you ducked down to look underneath his bed, you were confused for a minute. _"What the fuck is that...?"_ You saw a obsidian colored oval object stuffed underneath his bed. Curiosity got the better of you as you reached for it, gently pulling it out.

It looked like an egg. Like an ostrich sized egg, that felt smooth and kinda warm to the touch. It felt like something was inside of it. "What the actual fuck..." You were amazed by the egg as you put your cheek to the side of it, feeling something lightly tap the inside. "Holy shit, there's something in there." You looked around to see if anyone was around, which there wasn't since they were out of the house for the day, and you moved the glass shard filled back into Tom's waste bin.

Carefully moving to your own room, you opened the door and set the egg down on your bed as you gently poked it. The egg jolted again. "Woah... I wonder if Tom knew he had an egg underneath his bed... unless.. he laid one? _Can he lay an egg?_ I mean, he is a monster but.. wow..." You were thinking about somethings when you didn't notice the egg rolling around on the bed before stilling and glowing slightly. "Wait! Does that mean he fucked someone or they fucked him to lay the eggs? I'm... confused, how do ...?" You were confused as hell.

Suddenly the egg made a cracking noise as it exploded in your room filling the room with a purple light and tons of black mist. It looked like someone had thrown a glitter bomb off in your room because of the black mist and sparkles decorating the floor and walls. Everything was covered in this weird glitter.

You looked at the place where the egg had been, and you were momentarily stunned. There was a small humanoid being, almost like a baby, sitting on your bed. Their skin was a pale color freckled with purple spots here and there. Two small purple horns protruded from their forehead as they had one singular black eye. Tiny claws and fangs, and a stubby purple tail. Soft brown hair that spiked up a little. That was then you realized it was staring straight at you in confusion.

"Mommy?" The creature asked, curling its tail up.

You felt like you had been broken. "M-Mommy? You think I'm your _mommy_?" You sputtered out, confused and shocked. You had just accidently hatched an egg that probably most likely belonged to Tom and his.. uh.. _mate_? And now it thought you were it's parent. _Fantastic_. You really hoped this wouldn't make Tom hate you. "Sorry, I'm not your mommy kiddo."

The child's ears drooped when he heard you say that. "No mommy?" He scrunched up his face and began to sniffle a little. Soon he was sobbing loudly. **"MOMMY!"**

You panicked, looking around the room as if someone was gonna swoop in and beat your ass for causing this child to cry. "Nononono! It's ok! Ok, yes, I'm your mommy. Please don't cry.. It's ok darling." You picked him up and tried to stifle his sobs. "Shhh... It's ok. Mommy's here..." You rubbed his back as he emitted a strange purring noise. You pulled him back to see him smiling. "You look alot like Tom."

"Daddy?" He squealed, waving his arms around. He looked like a chubby baby version of Tom, and you just noticed he was naked.

"Ok, let's uh.. find you some clothes..." You felt like a newfound parent with their first child, which was exactly what this was, but he wasn't your child exactly. You stood up, realizing you needed to clean your room of all the dust the explosion of his egg caused. "Well fuck, I just cleaned Tom's room." You cursed.

"F-Fuck?" The baby repeated, looking up back at you with a smile.

"No! That's a bad word, don't say it." You scolded him gently, poking his cheek as you began to look around your room for something small enough to fit on the baby. Nothing would fit so either if you went out to the store and bought baby clothes or he would have to run around naked until Tom took him back to his _mate_ which made you feel a bit sad since you liked him.

"Daddy?" The baby chirped, looking at you as he wagged his tail. "I wanna see daddy!" He was jumping up and down as he clawed at the door. "Daddy's home!" He was whining because the door wouldn't open.

You giggled, despite the situation of knowing that Tom would probably kill you for messing with his egg. You felt sad and looked down at the floor for a minute. Suddenly, Scribbs _(you nicknamed him that since he liked to scribble on the floor with the glitter)_ was sitting on your feet staring up at your face. " _What_?" You softly said.

"Mommy sad? Why mommy sad?" Scribbs asked, jumping up on your lap and nuzzling into your stomach. "Why mommy sad? Did I do something wrong?" He whined, holding your hand with his claws. "Are you and daddy fighting?"

You let out a small laugh, "Daddy and I ... we aren't.." You didn't know how to tell this monster child that you and Tom weren't actually a _thing_. You just stumbled on his egg, and he hatched, and now he thinks that you are his mommy and Tom is his daddy. "I don't think Daddy likes me the same way as I like him, Scribbs." You finally admitted, not noticing the door creaking open.

Scribbs tilted his head to the side in a confused manner before he looked behind himself to see someone standing there in the doorway. "Daddy!" He wagged his tail happily.

/.../

Tom had been listening in to the conversation between you and what he assumed to be the egg he had laid when he was in heat. _"Well, fuck it hatched."_ He cursed as he was going to just barge into the room and take the monster child away from you and do whatever he wanted with it. He didn't know shit about taking care of a child. Whenever he laid eggs during his heat cycle, they never ever hatched for him and usually turned to stone.

Except this one was different. This one _did_ hatch, and it hatched for _you_. Truth be told, Tom did like you, but since he was a monster... He found it hard for you to even like him back. But as he was listening in on the conversation between you and his.. uh... _kin_ , he realized you liked him back. He felt happy inside.

But that happiness soon went away when he heard you telling his kin that you thought he didn't like you. Had he been acting like a dick to you in the past couple of weeks? He didn't really think so. It felt normal between the both of you. His heart broke a little as he nudged the door open a small bit.

"I don't think Daddy likes me the same way I like him..."

Once Tom heard that, he stepped inside the room fully walking towards you as he settled in front of you, getting on his knees. "Y/N, look at me." He rested his elbows on your knees and grabbed your face, pulling it down towards his. "I like you. And the fact that my egg hatched for you... it means I think we are meant to be." He smiled.

You felt tears welling up in your eyes as you grabbed his hands and leaned down further, closing the gap between you both. Actually, you fell off your bed and landed on him because some little monster had decided to push you off the bed. "Scribbs!" You shouted flustered.

Tom had begun to laugh on the floor as he realized it was covered in glitter. "What the fuck happened to your room?" He noticed the black and purple glitter everywhere on the walls and floor.

"Your egg hatched, and Scribbs popped out. You gotta help me clean my room. I cleaned up yours and found _this_ ," you pointed towards the purple fluffy monster dog sitting on the bed with a smile on his face. "child. You have to help me take care of him."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean we are getting married?" He smirked when you blushed. "I'm asking an honest question because junior here keeps calling us mommy and daddy." He sat up and hugged you from behind.

"Only if you want to ... be.. I mean.." You replied, glaring at the floor. "We don't have to be, couples have kids even if they aren't married." Suddenly you were turned around and Tom was kissing you on the lips.

"I wouldn't mind being married to you. You're all I need."

"Mommy, Daddy make up?" Scribbs jumped from the bed and onto both you on the floor. He purred, nuzzling your neck. "Mommy! Daddy! Can you do something for me?"

You smiled, looking at the .. well, _your_ child now. "Hm? Yes, darling." You cooed at the monster infant with such affection it made Tom's heart flutter.

"Fuck!" Scribbs laughed, smiling widely as he noticed both of your faces turning red.

" **SCRIBBS!"**

"Did I say something wrong?"


	52. To the Rescue (MonsterBoysxAngelReader)

This oneshot is a fucking clusterfuck of ideas I just randomly threw in. I'm sorry. Didn't help I was watching SPN while writing this. This took 3 days to fucking finish. I've been very tired as of late.

* * *

Your name is Y/N L/N. You are a very high ranking angel from Heaven sent to spy and keep an eye on four monster boys. Four boys you actually fell in love with, but the sky should _never_ know about it or they would strip you of your rank and wings. You were trained to know that monsters were always dangerous and well.. _monsters_ , but these four boys? They were complete idiots.

The first boy who greeted you with open arms was Edd Gold. He had superpowers, but he wasn't a super hero at all. He mainly used them to play pranks on his roommates ( _including you_ ) and to help him get stuff he needed. Although he did help the neighborhood sometimes. He could fly, shoot laser beams from his eyes, freeze things, glow in the dark... Oh yeah, super strength as well.

Matt Graves was a vampire. He liked himself alot and tried to suck your blood sometimes when he hadn't been fed, but mostly he was completely harmless. Give him a mirror he could see himself in, and he will leave you alone. Although he did have a little... uh, _praise_ kink, you were fine with him.

Next was Tom Ridgewood. He was a rude asshole sometimes, but he was chill when he was drinking Smirnoff. He was a giant purple pupper monster. Probably wasn't a pupper, but he acted like one. He had a very bad temper with the last roommate. When he was flustered, his face would turn a bright purple color. His monster form was probably the one you liked the most.

And last but not least, the douche bag commie Norwegian... Tord Karlsen. Tord was a demon. Not just any demon, he was a fucking _incubus_. And as you know, incubus have sex with _anything_ they can get to accept them for a one night fuck. And Tord, _hoooo boy_ , Tord was the **definition** of an incubus. He was very touchy and used his accent to seduce people. Tried it on you a couple of times, but since you obviously were trained, you didn't fall for it. Other than his race, he was perverted and sly. He was a major dickbag as well.

They might seem like very smart individuals since they are different monster races, but _hell no_. They were dumb as shit when it came to detecting the presence of an angel. Yours to be exact even though you put up wards so you weren't discovered and tortured by many different monster races. The only boy you had trouble with was Tord because he was a demon, and he was very perceptive about your habits.

/.../

"Tord, please _fuck off._ " You hissed at the caramel horn haired boy leaning on your door frame. You had left your door open while you were reading some books about the human world to get to know it better since you were still on a mission. You heard him chuckle and felt a second weight added to your bed. "That didn't mean for you to come into my room." You muttered.

" _Min herlige due_ , I just wanted to see what you were doing. You're always cooped up in this room. Why don't you hang out?" He laid his head on your shoulder and stared at the books you were reading. "Why're you reading stuff about... _Sexual Reproduction?_ " He squinted his eyes, leaning over you more. "Are you really _horny_?" He smirked.

Your face flushed, and you closed the book. To be honest, you didn't know how humans had sex since you were an angel, the concept never came up. You were only trained to spy and hunt down monsters, not.. about uh leisurely things such as this. You looked away from Tord's ever growing smile as he poked fun at you. " _What_?"

"So, you too can wonder about lewd things... You act so high and mighty when it comes to sexual things... Are you a _virgin_?" Tord chuckled, grabbing your face with his hands and moving it over gently so you staring straight into his eyes. His tail slithered around your legs for a minute. "You still haven't told us what monster you are... with those wards you put around yourself you must be a pretty powerful creature."

"It's none of your _business_ if I'm a virgin or not. Maybe my monster form is too powerful to be unleashed, much like Tom is." You weren't exactly telling a lie. Your angel form was very _powerful_ with all its six wings and multiple eyes blinking. Your holy scent attracted very bad demons and monsters so you had to protect yourself when you moved in. "I don't have to tell you what I am."

Tord narrowed his eyes, leaning in closer as he draped his arms around your body. His black wings flexed outwards. _"Du kan ikke skjule meg fra engelen."_ He whispered lowly, "Your wards will be become undone one day... and you will have nothing to hide." He smiled dangerously and tore your (f/c) sweater down to expose your shoulder as he took a bite.

You weren't expecting Tord to fucking bite you. That searing immense pain flared up in your right shoulder as you let out a startled and pained cry. He had broken through one of your wards; he had _found_ one of your wards you placed on your body. Your form flickered a bit as your wings were beginning to take form. You let out small whines as Tord was still assaulting your shoulder, gradually moving to your neck.

" _En slik nydelig lyd_. You taste sweet... You've never been touched before have you?" Tord pulled back to see you shivering as he faintly saw your six golden wings surrounding your body. His eye's widened as a large grin graced his features. "Holy shit, you're an _angel_!" Tord pinned you down on your bed, his wings flaring out as he gripped your shoulders. He placed his knee in between your legs. "So many wards to just conceal your form... An angel under my own roof..."

You were freaking out right now. He had bitten you, revealed your angel form, and now his incubus powers were taking a hold on you. You were getting hot and now you understood what others felt when Tord was around them. You needed _help_. You needed help from either Tom, Matt, or Edd. You noticed the strange gleam in his eyes and immediately yelled for help. " **TOM! MATT! EDD! HEL-!** " You didn't finish as Tord had clamped down on your lips with his own mouth, shoving his tongue in as he pinned your hands above your head.

Tord wasn't letting this chance go by as he began to ravage your body. He wanted more of that pure holy taste that only angels could give off. He _needed_ more of it. Bonus points to him because he also liked you so it was good for him though he wasn't thinking about _your_ consent at the moment. His tail slithered down your pants as his hands started lifting up your shirt.

You were beyond terrified. Tord had never advanced this far into his little flirting games with you. And now that he knew you were an angel, he wasn't going to let it go. You tried bucking him off, but he wouldn't budge. "T-Tord stop.. p-please.." You whimpered out as he was nibbling on your neck. Your wings fluttered helplessly. You noticed Tord's eyes were not the normal silver color; they were a bright golden color. Your eye's widened. _He was being possessed._

 _/.../_

Tom, Matt, and Edd were sitting in the living room watching some dumb human movie about angels and demons. Matt wanted to watch it because he was fascinated with the concept of angels. None of the boys had ever seen an angel before because they always wanted to smite all the monster races.

"I wonder what an angel actually looks like..." Matt sighed dreamily. "Are they all pretty as what humans say...?"

"Don't know Matt, and I don't care." Tom replied grumpily. He wasn't in the mood for talking as he was thinking of various random things such as what you were doing. "I have a question though... What monster is Y/N? They've never let down their guard when they moved in. They can't be a normal human because they would have been affected by Tord's sensual power."

Edd looked towards the room where you were staying, noticing a faint golden light from within. He was curious. "Maybe they don't have a proper control on their form like you Tom. You have to stay in human form because your monster form is too powerful."

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to change in the backyard. They don't do _anything_. They spook easily too. I wonder if they are an avian monster with huge wings because I find golden feathers in their room sometimes." Tom replied, sipping his flask as he felt two pairs of eyes on him. " _What_?"

"Are you snooping in their room? Does this mean you like them?" Edd purred, wiggling his eyebrows at Tom.

Tom growled, "I know you like them as much as I do, Edd! So does Matt, and so does the communist!" His ears twitched for a moment before he snapped his head towards your room. "Hey, speaking of the bastard, where is he? Is he annoying Y/N again?" Tom was very protective of you as he saw how touchy Tord was to you.

Suddenly there was a shrill yelp for help coming from your room and a loud crashing noise. All three boys stood up fast and made their way to your room, opening the door to find you being held up by your neck in the air by Tord.

"What the fuck!?" Tom shouted, catching Tord's attention as he turned around. "Tord! Put them down! This isn't funny!" Tom was so worried about your safety he didn't see your wings. But oh boy did Edd and Matt. They were staring in awe at your six golden wings.

"Tord what are you doing to Y/N?" Matt asked.

'Tord' chuckled darkly, turning around to face the three other boys in the room. But this wasn't Tord at all, _this_ was a demon possessing another demon if possible. The only way they could tell was from how golden Tord's eyes were. _"Vel, vel, vel..._ Seems like I'm not a lucky one because I've been interrupted countless times today."

Tom's eyes narrowed, "You're not Tord. Who the fuck are you?" He growled, clenching his claws a little.

The demon in control of Tord lowered you down for a moment, sighing. "Just a ... nobody demon looking for this here angel." He pulled you back up, squeezing your neck. He grinned, "I've been on the hunt for _ages_ looking for this damn angel, and now thanks to your incubus friend, I finally found them."

"Wait... What do you mean by angel?" Edd butted in, looking mildly confused. Sure Edd had seen your wings, but that didn't mean you were an angel. Hell, you could of been a demon with feathered wings or a different monster all together. "Prove it to us that they are an angel."

The demon raised an eyebrow at Edd before smiling. "Ok." Suddenly, Edd was closer to the demon inhabiting Tord's body. "Try not to hurt them once you get a taste." He placed a hand on Edd's shoulder and sent an animalistic urge through his body. The demon then let go of you and stepped back to watch.

/.../

You whined weakly, feeling the pain from the bruises and cuts the demon possessing Tord gave you. After you had found out about Tord being possessed, the demon gave up his rouse and decided to _beat_ you into submission. Your powers didn't help you since you were caught off guard. Your wings were ripped and broken. " _E...Edd...?_ " You weakly asked, looking at the boy in front of you.

Edd's eyes were glowing a toxic green color as he was slightly glowing green. He moved forwards, pushing you against the wall as he got closer to your neck. His canines sharpened as he harshly bit down on your neck. The sweet taste of a pure holy creature hit his senses, and he let out a low growl. He licked your wound, pulling back as he stared at your flushed face.

Suddenly he was yanked back by his hoodie. The demon chuckled, "So?" He eyed you, daring you to make a move.

Edd didn't respond; his eyes still glowing as he stared straight at you. "Y/N..."

"Edd? Are they an angel? Edd...?" Matt asked, shaking Edd's shoulder.

Edd snapped out of it as he held his head, "Yeah... Y/N, is an angel... they have the pure taste.." Edd replied back getting a headache from tasting that sweet scent. He wanted more.

You weakly slid down the wall, covering yourself with your broken wings in order to hide yourself from the prying eyes. You were fucked now. Tord was still possessed, and now Edd told everyone you were an angel. You were gonna get killed by them all. _"I'm sorry."_

The demon laughed, "You can't be sorry darling. You signed up for this mission... This mission to _kill_ these four lovely monsters here..." He noticed the ginger vampire looked alarmed at his statement. " _Oh_? You didn't tell them you were on a mission to kill them did you? Well, of course not, they would destroy you in an instant..."

You curled up, pressing yourself further against the wall. You wanted to teleport out of there, but with that demon blocking you, you were stuck. You felt a hand wrench your wings open and grab you by the throat, pulling you up. You clawed at his hands.

"You had so many chances to kill these four monsters... Why didn't you?" The demon smiled with Tord's face. He leaned in closer, sticking his tongue out to lick the blood off your face. " _Så søt..._ " He placed his other hand on your head, using his power to force his way into your mind to see the answer. His eyes widened as he laughed. " ** _That's the reason?!_** "

You weakly gave up trying to get away from the demon as you just accepted your fate. He had seen why you hadn't killed these four boys yet. He probably was going to tell them why. You wanted to forget about the mission and just live here in this house with these boys you fell in love with. The pervert, the prankster, the narcissist, and the alcoholic. "So.. So what if that's the reason?" You snapped at the demon possessing your friend.

Even if you were gonna die here and now, you were gonna expel this fucker out of your friend one way or another. Your power was charging up as the eyes on your wings widened and stared directly at the demon. Your wings were slightly glowing as you chanted hymns in your head.

The demon chuckled, lowering you down as he turned around to face the three other monsters in the room. "This angel here... is in _love_ with you three boys. The vessel I'm possessing too." He pointed at himself referring to Tord's body. "They didn't kill you because they were struggling with getting courage to do so. They are infatuated with you. Kinda pathetic for an angel to fall for their targets right?" He shrugged, not noticing that you were standing up behind him.

Tom and the others couldn't believe their eyes when they saw you standing up behind the demon controlling Tord. Tom actually couldn't believe that you liked him back. None of them believed you liked them back; even liking Tord for that matter. You were in love with all four of them?

Your six golden angel wings were broken and wounded, but they were flared up around you as the multiple eyes were glowing a bright red color. A third eye appeared on your forehead glowing brightly as your right hand was outstretched towards the demon who's back was turned to you. Ancient Latin runes appeared around you as you stepped forwards placing you hand on the demon's head. " _Daemonium habentem noster interfecisti._ " You spoke in Latin.

Light surrounded the demon as it was expelled from Tord's body. The demon possessing Tord left his body as a black smoke floated around the room in a panicked dance, looking for a way out. It saw another opportunity to possess another being, the ginger vampire and lunged after him only to be violently shocked and forced onto the ground.

" _Nunc, vos mos habent solidum corpus_." You simply said, pointing your finger at the black mass on the floor as the black smoke formed the shape of a human being. Although this being was nowhere near _human_ , it was in the shape of one. "For hurting me and possessing someone I cared about, I will send you to purgatory where they will deal with you." You coldly said, glaring down at the being.

"Angels can never be trusted, haaa, why don't you destroy them already?" The demon asked the boys as he vaguely saw the incubus he possessed coming back to his senses. "Angels kill those who are not human, and who taint the human world. They will come after you four boys, might as well kill them when they are this weakened. I did you guys a favor."

You had used up your powers to get that demon out of Tord's body, and now you were holding him down on the ground. You didn't have enough juice to send him to Hell. You were defenseless against these four boys in your room. You didn't dare to look up at any of them because you didn't want any of your feelings to get in the way.

"Y/N, look at me." Tom's gravelly voice ordered. He was standing in front of you as Edd, Matt, and Tord began to _play_ around with the being stuck on the ground. Tom inched closer to you, using his clawed hand to gently force your face upwards to stare at him. **"Look at me, now.** " He growled, finally catching your attention as he leaned in closer.

"You're going to kill me?" You asked him, wings falling down as they couldn't hold their own weight anymore. You were powering down, but still had power to hold that demon into a body on the floor. "Let me kill this _fucker_ first then you can end my life. Better at least take someone down with me so I can show them I wasn't a complete failure."

Tom growled, leaning in and kissing you on the lips. He nibbled on your lower lip, pulling back as he watched your face flush in embarrassment. "I'm not going to kill you. Well, not _actually_ kill you. More like grill you because you were hiding the fact you were on a mission to kill us, and you are an angel. All of us are going to sit down and have a nice long chat." He narrowed his black eyes at you in annoyance before cupping your face again and kissing you.

You felt your wings flare out in shock as one of the monsters you liked kissed you. "Still in trouble... Which one of you is gonna be the worst? Please don't be Edd." You muttered, losing concentration on holding the demon down.

"Edd's going to kick your ass." Tom snickered, touching your wings softly. He liked how soft they felt. He avoided the eyes staring at him and the broken pieces of bone sticking out. You were gonna need a doctor.

" _Fuuuuck_..." You whispered, feeling Tom softly touch your wings. It felt really nice actually. It was peaceful for a moment before you felt someone shove you down on the ground harshly as you lost your control on the demon. "What the fuck!"

 **"Y/N!** Why didn't you tell us you were an angel?! Angels are so pretty and cool!" Matt whined, tears in his ruby eyes as he hugged your stomach. Obviously he forgot about the damage done to you as he eased up when Tom grabbed the back of his hoody. " _What_?"

"Y/N's injured real bad, you idiot. Get off them." Tom growled, lifting up Matt as he saw Tord and Edd threatening the demon on the ground. "Hey, Y/N, what are you going to do about the demon?" He asked, and when he didn't receive an answer, he looked back to see you passed out from your injuries. "Well shit, ok..."

Matt's ears flickered for a moment before he escaped Tom's grip and crawled over to you. He quickly placed a soft kiss on your cheek and lifted you up on his lap. "The answer is obvious right? **Send them to hell.** " He cheerfully said, causing the three others a slight discomfort.

The demon chuckled, "Are you really going to keep living with that angel here? I weakened them a considerable amount; you should just kill them off. They were gonna kill you."

"Maybe so, but we all love Y/N. We aren't going to kill them. We will have a long chat with them for deceiving us and whatnot; but we would _never_ harm them." Edd calmly said, glowing green for a minute. "But you demon, you are going straight to hell. But not before we torture you first for hurting our dear Y/N." He grinned.

* * *

 _Min herlige due_ = supposed to be "my lovely dove" but its translated "my glorious dove"

 _Du kan ikke skjule meg fra engelen = supposed to be "you can't hide from me angel"_

 _En slik nydelig lyd = such a beautiful sound_

 _Vel, vel, vel = well, well, well_

 _Så søt = so sweet_

Daemonium habentem noster interfecisti = Drive out the demon who possesses my friend

Nunc, vos mos habent solidum corpus = For now, you will have a solid body


	53. Zombieland(ZombieMatt x FemaleReader)SIN

A collab with someone. Its all for Matt because Matt barely gets any smut. Like barely, and even if he does, its like he's a sub (which isn't a bad thing, i'm just more of seeing the boys dom the fuck outta anyone) So I picked out a monster Matt, and Zombie Matt is fucking hot and so its weird since it would be considered necrophilia right?

* * *

There was another apocalypse apparently while you were out on a camping trip with a few of your friends. _Zombies_ to be exact. You wondered if Edd's friends started the whole ordeal like they usually do because they start _everything_. No sense in worrying about it now because you were currently alone since your so called _friends_ left your ass in the middle of the street as a horde of zombies came charging down.

"Lovely." You simply said, turning to run somewhere for cover when you saw a familiar red hoody near a broken down gun store. " _Tord_?" You whispered, quickly running over there as you avoided the various crawlers on the ground.

Once inside the gun store, you saw it was completely ransacked due to the sudden attack of zombies and survivors who went here first to get some defense. It was completely barren save for a few plastic models on the walls. No sign of what you thought was Tord.

" _Well shit. Must be some other survivor then_... Hello? Anyone here?" You quietly called in the store, hoping it was still someone who was very much _alive_ instead of a brain eating zombie. You looked around for the figure while also looking to see if there was any remains of supplies you could use.

"Well, well, well... Looks like there's a survivor after all. And she's a real looker too." A voice startled you as you looked behind you to see a tall and large man with a gas mask over his face. He had a grey hoodie on with a pair of shredded black cargo pants. He had brown combat boots and a pocket knife in his hand. "Say, cutie, whatcha doing out here alone? Don'tcha got friends?"

You wished you hadn't gone in here. You didn't like where this was going at all. You reached around for your machete you plundered from a sports store, gripping the handle. "My friends left me in the middle of the street. I think they're dead or at least I hope so." You quietly said, backing up.

The man tilted his head. "Whatcha doing with that machete, darling?" He walked closer, playing with the pocket knife. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. We both need to survive this hell hole. Maybe, we are the last people on the planet left." His voice wavered as he had backed you up to the back of the store wall.

"There's probably more people alive. I doubt we are the last ones left. They are probably hiding or something. You know Alexandria from The Walking Dead? Maybe there's a place like that." You said, reaching around to pull out your machete when suddenly the man reached out and forcefully pinned you to the wall. He held his pocket knife against your throat as his other hand grabbed your hip.

"As I was saying, _sugar_ ," He laughed, sliding his hands down your pants for a minute as he pressed the knife further into your throat. "We might need to repopulate the planet. I'm pretty sure the world is fucked anyway, let's make it a good one.. yeah?" The mask made his laugh warped and distorted. He leaned forward, peering into your eyes.

You froze, feeling the knife cut your skin as a bead of blood dripped down your throat. You had the machete in your hands as you decided to pull it out anyway and try to hit him first only to be shoved down on the floor with the man sitting on your back, holding your hands together. _"Fuck you!"_

"I gladly plan to babe." You could tell he was smiling underneath the mask as he started to take your pants off. Just as he was about unbuckle his pants, he suddenly stopped and fell over beside you.

You opened your eyes to see him beheaded, and you screamed, backing up into something or someone. Looking up above you, you saw a somewhat familiar face. The square chin, freckles, and orange hair. " _Matt_?" And then you passed out.

/.../

When you awoke, you were on a soft bed from what looked like a broken down hotel room. The room actually looked nice and well kept aside from the obvious zombie breakdown outside. You looked down at yourself to see that you were fine, a few of your wounds were patched up as you had slept. _"I wonder who did this..."_

"Seems like you are awake, Y/N." A familiar voice startled you out of your thoughts as you looked up to see the same person from before. They were dressed in a green vest with a black shirt underneath it. Their left arm was completely gone and replaced with a skeletal arm. Their skin was a pale grey color, and their eyes were a vibrant red. They had a pair of shredded black jeans with red sneakers. Blazing orange hair nestled underneath a red cap.

You were curious and also terrified because he looked like a _zombie_. A zombie that was sentient..? He didn't try to attack you as the other zombies had done at first. He sat down in a chair across the bed, staring at you probably while you slept. _That was creepy._ "W-Who are you?"

He chuckled. "You forgot already? You said my name before you passed out at the gun shop." The zombie smiled suddenly, "I'm really happy you're still alive. I thought you were out camping with your friends for the next month or so. Although I'm glad none of my soldiers attacked you in the mountains." He chattered on before getting up and sitting on the bed beside you, watching as you inched slightly away from him. "I would rather have you alive that dead, I love you too much." He lifted his skeletal hand towards you, watching as you flinched.

You tried to remember what you said before you had passed out. There was only one word you said, and that was- " _Matt_?" Your eyes widened as you saw the ginger haired boy beside you alive- ok, well maybe not _fully_ alive. He was a zombie, but he was standing before you as if he wasn't bothered at all by the fact he was a zombie. _Did he say something about soldiers?_ "W-What happened to you?!" You gently grabbed his bony arm, careful not to break it by accident.

Matt smiled, revealing his very _sharp_ canines. "I got bit by a zombie after the other guys ditched me and left me to die. I think Tord's a zombie too, but I have no idea where anyone is at the moment." He shrugged as a small smile crept up on his face, watching as you looked at his arm in interest. "I'm the leader of the zombies now, and I'm glad I found you before one of my pawns did. Your beauty wouldn't do well as a zombie."

" _B-Beauty_?" You whispered, blushing faintly. Never expected Matt, of all people, to openly flirt with you. You dropped his hand and looked away from him, anything to not let him see you blushing. _He's a fucking zombie for God's sake_. "S-So, how's being a leader?"

Matt started to pet your head softly with his other hand. "It's good, a little boring since there's nothing to do actually. But, now that I found you, I think things will be better!" He chirped, pulling you close to him. "You know... I've always liked you. Not as a friend, more of a .. _lover_." He whispered in your ear causing you to shiver.

Your face was redder than a tomato, and you tried to desperately get out of his iron grip. It wasn't working since he had insane strength. "I..I... um..." You actually did like Matt back, but it was very weird considering he was a full fledged zombie right now. That would be... would it even be considered necrophilia? He is _dead_ , but he is alive. You were so caught up in your thinking that you didn't even noticed Matt had lifted you up and walked to a door, which was labeled ' _bathroom_ '.

Matt sat you down in the tub, carefully stripping off your clothes as he briefly let his gaze travel over your naked body is satisfaction. He turned on the water, letting the warm water flow out as the tub was filling up to your stomach. He turned it off before it got to high and removed his own shoes. He removed his vest and placed it on the floor while getting into the bathtub, sitting right behind you as he began to help you wash yourself.

/.../

There was a warm sensation covering your backside as you briefly felt the texture of smooth bone caressing your backside. It felt very _nice_. You closed your eyes, letting out a small hum of pleasure. " _That feels so nice.._." You were vaguely aware of the fact Matt was in the tub with you, helping you wash. You relaxed into his body.

Matt chuckled. He saw your pleased and relaxed expression as he washed the cuts and wounds from your troubles in the apocalypse he caused. Leaning down so his mouth was at the back of your neck, he boldly nipped at the skin. He didn't tear into the flesh; he just kissed it and nipped it here and there to cause a reaction from you. _It was now or never since he was already dead._ He grinned when he felt you tense up and make small noises.

And now, it was hotter that now Matt was going to boldly take that step further to announce he _wanted_ you. It didn't register in his mind that he was _dead_ and you were _alive_. He loved you, and he wanted you. You didn't give a fuck either, actually, you wanted some _fuck_. Yes, you were saying you wanted to fuck this zombie leader ginger boy. _"M-Matt._." You breathed out, clutching his bony arm as he continued to nip at your neck.

Matt used his bony fingers to rub gently around you. He smirked, biting down harshly on your shoulder as he tasted the blood. He licked the wound, kissing your backside as he inserted one finger into you. He felt you tense up at the sudden action and waited for a minute before he added another finger, stretching you out. All those noises you were making was exciting him further on, and to his goddamn surprise, he had gotten _hard_. Which didn't make sense because he was a _corpse_ , and there shouldn't be any blood flowing for that reaction to happen.

You pressed yourself further back into Matt's body, clutching at his arm tightly as his fingers worked their magic on you. Something hard hit the lower part of your backside, and you wondered if it was what you thought it was. You lifted yourself up a little and sat directly on Matt's lap, grinding a little on him. You smirked when you heard a sharp intake of air and a growling noise. _Oh well, you just pissed off a hot and bothered zombie._

"You want to play _rough_?" Matt growled out dangerously as he opened his mouth and began to chomp on your skin. He created so many wounds on your shoulders and neck as he stopped playing with you, hearing you whine in displeasure, and unzipped his pants. His dick was aching, and he had _you_ to thank for that. "I don't have to worry about stamina since I'm dead so you have to take it like a champ, Y/N." He thrusted himself inside you without warning, hearing you yelp at the sudden intrusion.

You screamed at the pain. Tears were trailing down your face as you tried to stifle your screams with your hands. _"M..M...Matt!"_ You whispered as you felt Matt's teeth pierce your skin, lick away the running trickles of blood. You needed something to hold onto, but since Matt was fucking you in the goddamn bathtub of all _places_ , there was nothing to hold.

Matt growled out, pulling out for a minute to turn you around so you were lying on his chest with your face buried into his neck before he plunged back in. There was drool coming out of his mouth, watching your face scrunch up in pleasure. His hands were tightly holding your hips down as he continued at a rough pace. _"Y/N, say my name louder."_ He grunted lowly, using his skeletal hand to lift your chin up.

You were overstimulated at the moment. "M-Matt.." You whimpered a little louder than you were speaking before. A jolt of pleasure hit you as Matt had found your _spot_ , and he began to abuse it. You clutched onto him, drooling a little as you stared at his red eyes. " **Matt**!" You yelped loudly as he thrust himself into you deeply, freezing for a minute before releasing inside of you. There was a hot liquid engulfing your core as you felt him pull out and lay on the side of the tub. Your body twitched from the abuse it received from Matt, _which you totally didn't mind if you did it again._

Matt reached down, lifting your face with his hands and kissed you affectionately on the lips. He tasted of blood. "I love you so much, Y/N. I'll protect you as long as I can." He brushed away your tears, smiling fondly at you. He was content in staying in the bathtub with you until he noticed a very odd _problem_. "Oh shit."

You weakly looked up to him, tilting your head in confusion. "What?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Oh, seems like... uh since I'm dead, and my.. dick getting hard shouldn't of even happened, it won't go down now. I'm stuck with a boner now..." He looked uncomfortable.

You looked down to see Matt was right. You giggled a little, placing your hand on his obviously hard member. "You want me to take care of it until the problem goes away?"


	54. ArcadeThunder (AlphaTordxOmegaReader)SIN

yup the title is from a homestuck ost song with the very same name. Yay arcade times! Tord is overprotective as hell.. Took too long to write it. This one didn't feel long, but I tried. Im sorry it took so long! Also, im going to scrap the whole 4 days update, and update whenever I want because im lazy and I'm un motivated to write, sorry ;w;

* * *

You were waiting for Tord at the arcade which was called Arcade Thunder for some reason. Everything was like how a 80's arcade looked like back in the day, all black-light and neon colors everywhere. There were old games like TRON and Pacman of course, and also new games. It was a mismatch of games in this arcade. You liked it really.

You were playing some DDR because hell, DDR was the fucking best except you didn't bring the right kind of shoes with you so you had to take off your shoes and do it bare foot. You hoped you didn't stub your toes on the metal sticking out. You were doing really good; a very high score which you put your initials on the screen.

"Holy shit kid, that was good!" Some older boys and girls congratulated you as you smiled at them, nodding. They were alphas by the look of them, all circling you as if you were their prey. "What's a good omega like yourself doing out here alone?" One of the male alphas came closer to you.

You stood your ground; you were not afraid of alphas. You were a stubborn omega when you wanted to be, now when you were in heat on the other hand... it was a different story. But you weren't in heat, so it didn't matter. "Waiting for my alpha to come back. He got a call and had to take it outside." You fumbled with your hoodie strings, hoping they would take the message to just go away.

Some of them flinched at the word 'alpha' because they knew not to mess with another one's _mate_. But the main dude coming after you didn't give a fuck apparently because he kept on pressing his luck.

"Looks like he's not here, how about you come with me and teach me how to do some of those moves? I'll teach you some of mine in return." He smirked, placing his hands on your shoulder.

You growled at him which surprised him. "Fuck off pal. I'm not interested in the slightest." You hissed at him suddenly feeling a little hot. You felt woozy as you swayed from side to side, grabbing onto the railing of the machine for support. You were weak in the knees, whining a little.

The alphas looked at you in shock, some of them leaving to find your mate and others just stationary to fend off the douche bag who was hitting on you. They didn't know if the alpha was going to leave you be or mess with you since you were in heat.

"Oh, baby... you just went into heat? Seems like a terrible time too..." The alpha growled out, cornering you against the machine. He overpowered you, and you lost your attitude. He advanced on you as some of the others were trying to pull him back. He snarled at them, still advancing on you.

You whimpered, wishing for Tord for hurry the fuck up. He didn't leave you did he? He better have fucking not. You scooted backwards, shorts catching on the nails of the DDR machine as you struggled to get them unstuck. They were yanking down your shorts though, and the alpha apparently let out a low whistle. "Go away please!"

Just as the alpha put his hands on you, he was thrown back into the arcade machine behind him with such a powerful force it cause the machine to topple over. Right in front of you was your mate, Tord Karlsen.

/.../

Tord was growling protectively over you as he glared at the alpha who _dared_ to touch you when you were obviously marked. He bared his canines at him, pupils sharpening. " _Ikke rør min elskede_." He roared, clenching his hands into a fist.

The alpha growled back, but it was lesser than Tord's. He was injured greatly from being tossed into the arcade machine. The machine was badly damaged, glass shards everywhere as a few pieces of plastic scattered on the ground. The poor space invaders game was to be never played again. "You should of been here with your omega. They will be pounced on if their alpha isn't anywhere near them. You're a terrible alpha." He snapped.

Tord let out a yell and jumped after the alpha, biting him and clawing at his body. He was getting into a fight at the arcade because some punk _dared_ to touch you. You were _his_. Tord was beating this alpha to a pulp while he also received some nasty wounds on his face and hands.

There were people shouting at the fight like it was some kind of show while some were coming over to you to see if you needed help. You waved them off and carefully crawled to Tord, wrapping yourself around his neck to stop him from killing the alpha. _"Tord, honey, it's ok... I'm fine.. Please stop. You're going to kill him."_ You whispered to him, nuzzling your face into his neck. You purred a little, trying to stop him.

Either your heat heightened your purring power or he was just done beating this alpha, Tord stopped and turned around to face you. He scooped you up in his arms as he walked off towards the bathroom, glaring at anyone who dare approached him or you. Tord nuzzled you affectionately, creating a purr to match your own and opened up the bathroom door. He shut the door with his foot, somehow locking it.

Tord set you down on the bathroom counter and checked over you for any bruises or bites. He hissed when he noticed he was bleeding from punching that other alpha too hard in the face. He began to wash his hands only to stop when you pulled his knuckles to your lips and began licking the wound. Tord's face flushed, finally realizing that you were in _heat_.

You blinked slowly, licking his wounds. You were breathing heavily, eyes half lidded. " _T-Tord..._ " You whispered. You felt Tord's hands slowly go between your legs, pressing his palm against you. He leaned in closely to your neck, pulling down your hoody so he could gently kiss your neck. You whined, grabbing the ledge of the counter for support.

Tord chuckled, smiling against your neck as he nibbled on it softly. " _Min kjære_ , I'm sorry for leaving you alone with this _problem_... I'll make it up to you." He softly said, slipping his hand down your pants and pressing a finger inside of you, feeling you twitch. He inserted two more fingers inside of you seeing as your body produced enough lubricants so it wouldn't hurt. He curled his fingers inside of you, hearing you whine and whimper as he worked on your neck.

You leaned into Tord's body, whining as his fingers did wonders on you. He was giving you gentle bites, teasing you as he heard you whine. You _hated_ how he teased you. " _Tord... please.._ " You whispered.

" _Please what_?" He asked, dragging his tongue along your shoulders. He was teasing you because he wanted to know how much you wanted him. He was going to take his sweet time as he locked the bathroom doors, _hopefully_. "Please what, _honning_?" He leaned back to stare at your half lidded eyes. He stopped moving his fingers, watching as you wriggle on the counter ledge.

You bit your lip, holding the bottom of your hoody. " _Just fuck me already..._ " You whined. You were in heat, and you needed release. You clutched onto his hoody as he continued working on you. You felt yourself snap, and you had released on his fingers. It wasn't enough though. You needed his _knot_. Once he had removed his fingers from your pants, you wrapped your legs around his waist and began to grind on him.

Tord lost his breath for a moment, blinking a little bit as he grinned smugly. "Needy aren't you?" He lifted your chin up to gaze into your eyes. He pushed your body against the ledge, grinding back.

"Shut up..." You growled weakly, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Tord quickly got the message to shut up for now as he kissed you back aggressively, biting your lower lip as he began to make out with you. You felt his hands grab at your butt, giving them a little grope.

Tord growled out, pulling back to unzip his pants and pull out his aching cock. It had swelled nicely up. He towered over you, ripping your shorts off along with your underwear as he began to align himself to you. Just as he was about to enter you, the door was banged on rather roughly and the doorknob jiggled.

/.../

You and Tord looked at the door for a moment, waiting for them to fuck off so you both could get on with your own _fucking_. The door kept jiggling as you clutched onto Tord for support in case you needed to hide. Tord didn't have a problem showing you to the world that you were _his_ , but you had an issue because you only wanted to be seen by Tord.

 _"Goddammit the door is locked, who the fuck locked the door?"_

Tord noticed your scared expression, "Don't worry babe, I locked the door. They can't come in unless-"

 _"Hang on, I got the keys."_

You glared at Tord and tried to put your clothes back when Tord stopped you. "Tord, what the f-" He cut you off by placing his hand on your mouth. He picked you up and rushed over to a stall, locking it from the inside and sat on the toilet as he inserted himself into you without warning. You yelped through his fingers, about to bite one of his fingers off.

Tord shushed you, thrusting inside of you from below. He bit down on your neck, holding your hips onto his body. "Don't make a sound." He simply stated.

You were going to reply when he bit down harder on your neck, causing you to stifle a moan with his hand. It was really hard not to make a noise when he was marking you and fucking you in a bathroom stall. You really wished you went into heat at home because there was a nice soft bed to fuck on and not in a grimy bathroom stall at the arcade.

There was a banging sound as the door opened and two pairs of feet came into the room.

"Why the fuck is there a pair of shorts and underwear on the bathroom counter?"

"I smell the scent of an omega in heat, and the scent of an alpha... I think they are mating, we better get the fuck out of here."

"Holy shit, you don't think its the same alpha that broke the space invaders game?"

You shifted a little as Tord kept thrusting upwards into you, hitting your spot. Your legs twitched. You wanted to make noises, you wanted to _scream_ , but with these guys inspecting the bathroom, you couldn't do a damn thing. " _Tord_.." Your voice was muffled by his hand.

" _Shhhh_..." He shushed you, licking your new acquired marks he made on your shoulder. He lowered his hand from your mouth only to move your face to where it was facing his. Tord was ready, he had knotted inside of you. He wasn't ready to release until you were ready.

When Tord had stopped, you opened your eyes to see him staring at you affectionately. " _Tord_?" You asked him as you faintly heard the people who walked into the room leave and shut the door. "Tord?" You asked a little louder now that the men were gone.

Tord just smiled, "I'm hoping for some pups this time around." He leaned in and kissed you as he pumped upwards into your spot, releasing himself inside of you. He waited till you were done clenching around him as he continued to fill you.

You kissed him back, grasping onto his hoody as you released around him. You felt his seed fill you, meaning you might have a chance for some pups. You were surprised he wanted pups since he was very brash, but he would make a good father. "I'm hoping for some too." You nuzzled his face.

* * *

 _Ikke rør min elskede_ = do not touch my lover

 _Min kjære = my dear_

honning = honey


	55. Kiss the Girl (Merman Matt x Reader)

**TITLE IS MISLEADING, ITS GENDER NEUTRAL**. Heyyo, so, um Merman Matt yas. Please boy. Beautiful fish boy. uwu hhhhhhh, forced myself to fucking finish this. It kinda turned The Shape of the Water a bit? Then stopped?

* * *

 _There he was_. The prettiest thing you've ever seen in your entire life. His pale skin and orange hair that floated softly in the water of his tank. His ocean blue eyes and freckles that were everywhere on his body. He had lovely lilac colored fins and sharp fangs. He was your first love, and he probably will never know. 

You see, your name is Y/N L/N. You are a marine biologist. You love the ocean, and everything that lives in it. As a little kid, you wish you were a merman/mermaid as you saw The Little Mermaid about a million times growing up. You didn't care about finding your true love, you just wanted to spend time with the aquatic life and research everything. 

You were recently asked to help with a certain and special case at the Marine Wildlife Center. You didn't say no, and you went there to see which animal they needed help with. You knew alot of animals that pertained to the sea, and you were certain your knowledge would help someone out. 

But what they had wasn't even an _animal_. You were stunned to see the thing you wished to be since you were a little kid. There was a _merman_ sitting injured in an open tank in front of you. He was _beautiful_. Yet, he was badly injured in what seems like a fishing accident gone wrong. He had pretty bad hook marks and what looked like a harpoon sticking out of his tail. You needed to help him. 

And that's what you were gonna do. 

"Ok buddy, relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." You cooed at the panicked ginger merman in front of you. You had him moved to an enclosure where he had an open space to frolic and such. It was an empty tank where in the middle was a cove filled with random stuff he had stolen from the research team. 

He hesitated, inching up slowly to where you were sitting near the edge of the container. He waded through the water easily as he peered over the top and up at you. 

You smiled at him kindly, holding out a fish. He hadn't eaten yet today, and you were kinda the only one to get him to eat. "You have to eat, you need your strength back up when we release you back into the ocean." When he didn't take it, you dropped the fish into the water watching his reactions and movements. 

The boy hesitated for a minute before diving after the fish and began to tear at its flesh for nutrients. Once he was done, he carried the fish bones back up to you and laid them out like a present. Or maybe he didn't want fish bones to be cluttering up his new home. 

You took the bones and put them in a plastic jar where all his other ' _presents_ ' were. He gave you alot of things. Some shells from the bottom of his new home or trinkets he managed to swipe from the other humans. You treasured them anyway; it showed that he at least trusted you somewhat. 

The merman watched you with his big blue eyes and tilted his head to the side. He watched you take some notes. He wandered back to his little cove for some sleep. 

/.../

It had been around a few months with the captive and healing merman in your custody. Everyone just let you do whatever you wanted with the merman because quite frankly they didn't _like_ him as much as you did. No one got along with the fish boy but you. It was like he favored you more than anyone else. 

You learned alot of things from this merman; like what he liked to do. What his favorite food was, what he liked to talk about. He had a very nice charming voice. Kinda squeaky at times, but when it wasn't, it was very _charming_. The only thing you couldn't learn about this merman was his _name_. He didn't want to tell you. 

It hurt your feelings because you thought you were doing so well with him. Like did he not trust you enough? You spent all your damn time with him! Were you not trying hard enough? Your thoughts must of shown through to your face because the merman was poking you on the legs. That startled you out of your thoughts. 

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. He tilted his head to the side. He had a British accent which caused you to literally _swoon_.

You smiled sheepishly at him. _He was fucking adorable_. "I'm fine... Just thinking about things.." You trailed off, looking to the side. You felt him poking you on the leg again. "What is it, pretty boy?" 

The boy's face flushed. "W-Why are you calling me pretty boy?! I have a name you know!" He crossed his arms as he looked over at the side with a pout on his face. His tail flickered for a minute. 

"Then what is your name?" You teased, hoping he would just give it to you. You had told him everything about yourself in order for him to open up about himself. Even though he did tell you things about himself, he never not once mentioned his name. He didn't even give you a damn hint! You leaned forwards, raising an eyebrow at his flustered actions. 

"My name is Matthew Grove! I'm the heir to the Grove royal family! I'm not just some pretty boy! I'm a prince, and you should treat me like one!" He snapped, his hair and fins puffing up. He seemed to be angry at you as he was baring his fangs. 

You flinched backwards, hoping he wouldn't bite you. He was pretty much docile is what you told the staff so they wouldn't fear him, but now that he did show you he had fangs, you were worried. You smiled nervously at him, "It's alright Mattie, I'm not gonna hurt you. Please don't do something you will regret." You noticed that there _were_ other people in the room, watching this discovery and some had their guns loaded and aimed at Matt. 

Matt looked around the room to see everyone aiming their guns at him, and he hid his fangs and his fins fell back down. He looked scared and looked back at you to see that you were scared of him. He whimpered, sinking into the water. He had made a _mistake_. 

You saw Matt was scared, and you glared at the people around you. "Stop! He meant no harm, I just annoyed him and he retaliated. Humans do the same thing, put the damn guns down!" You shouted at them. You stood up, waving your arms and pointing angrily at the guards and researchers. "He's just a hurt and scared merboy! Don't hurt him." 

Matt whimpered, diving back into his ocean home to hide from the guns as he began to think what he had done wrong. 

You snapped at the researchers as you watched Matt flee to his home. "Look what you fucking did! I was getting somewhere with him! He finally told me his fucking name, and you scared him off!" You jabbed your finger into the guard's chest. You were filled with so much _rage_. "Get the hell outta here! There's no need for guns!" 

"Miss/Mister L/N. We have guns because he is a _monster_. We need these in case he attacks, and what we saw today seems like we do need these. He almost attacked you. He is a _threat_ , not some little toy for you to play with when you are bored." The head guard calmly said to you. He was brought in to keep people safe from beings like Matt. He ended up torturing them though in the process and dumped their dead bodies in a furnace. 

"He is a living being! You better not fucking touch him or so help me I will-" You shouted at him, stopping when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you close to his steel gray eyes. 

"Or you will do what Miss/Mister L/N?" He growled lowly, a small smirk growing on his face. "You're just researcher. You have no means to actually hurt me, do you?" He leaned in closer, bending your arm in a way it was starting to hurt. "If you do try to hurt me, I will not hesitate to take you _down_." 

You whimpered, trying to twist your arm free from his graps. "I-I understand, Mister Hansen... But please don't hurt him... I need to learn many things about him." You pleaded, cradling your injured arm when Mr. Hansen let you go. 

Mr. Hansen's eyes narrowed as he smiled. "Only if he doesn't hurt you. If he puts a scratch on you, I will tear him limb from limb." He started walking off with two other guards behind him. He paused at the doorway, looking back at you. "And if you try and protect him, I'll kill you the same way with no regards." He laughed, slamming the door behind himself. 

/.../

"Matt, please just listen to me. You need to eat or you won't get any better! You've not touched your food in weeks! Are you sick? Is something wrong?" You were very worried about him. He wasn't acting like himself these past couple of days. After Mr. Hansen threatened you a couple of weeks ago, Matt was acting iffy. He was very snappy and rude. 

Matt looked to the side pouting as he splashed you with water. He was very _very_ pissed off about something, but he wouldn't tell you. "I'm not hungry." Which was a lie because he was absolutely _starving_. 

"Matt, you need to eat. Don't you want to go back home? You need your strength!" You leaned over the water carefully, trying to grab him by his necklace and pull him over. You didn't want to fall into the water. "Matt honey, please eat! You're worrying me!" 

Matt looked back at you, biting his cheek. "You're worried.. about me?" Matt inched towards you where your hand was outstretched with a fish. 

You smiled in relief as you saw him inching his way towards your hand with the fish. "Yes, baby! I'm worried you'll get sick. I care about you. Don't you know by now with how much I spend my time here? I'd be really sad if you got sick." You softly said as Matt held your hand in his. 

Matt was inches away from eating the fish when he pulled back, "If you are worried about me, why do you spend your time with the security guard?" He blinked his blue eyes at you. 

You blinked for a minute. "Wha... _What_?" You were stunned and confused by his question. It took you a minute before you realized Matt was jealous of Mr. Hansen. Obviously you should of realized it since Matt was very clingy to you before Hansen went and threatened you. But now that Mr. Hansen was forcing you to come to his office alot, Matt was left alone. "Matt, are you jealous?" 

Matthew Groves sputtered and blushed a bright red color. "N-No! I am not jealous! Why would I be?! I am a prince! I do not get jealous over the fact some dude is spending more time with someone I care about!" He looked away. 

You hit the nail on the head. Matt was jealous of Mr. Hansen. "Matthew, do you like me?" You asked him. He did say he cared about you, but did he ... return your other feelings? You fell in love with Matt as soon as you saw him. He was such utter beauty. 

Matthew looked back quickly. "Yes, of course! You're my friend! I like you!" He said a little too quickly and stopped as he saw a brief emotion of saddness flash through your eyes. He tilted his head, grabbing your hand with his claws and threw the fish away so he could slip fingers against yours. "Unless... You like me the other way?" 

Now it was your turn to blush. You looked away, noticing Mr. Hansen watching from a distance with an angry expression on his face. His hand was on hip which held his gun holster. You glared at him. "I uh..." You struggled to find words as you were still leaning over the edge of the aquarium tank. You were about to fall in. 

Matt noticed this and pulled you back a bit with a sly smile on his face. "If you don't tell me, I will pull you into my tank." He didn't know there was a reason you weren't allowed in water because you never told him or got to bring it up. 

"Matt, baby, wait. I can't... I can't swim. Don't do this." Even though you loved the ocean, you couldn't swim. You were never taught to swim. Never had the time. You looked fearful as Matt's playful grin subsided, and he stopped pulling you. You smiled in relief before squeaking as your grip on the side of the tank loosened, and you fell into the cold water. 

/.../

Everything was dark to you because your eyes were closed. You were _scared_. You were gonna drown in the tank. You opened your eyes quickly to see everything was blurry. You were _alone_. Matt was no longer with you. You must of scared him when you were waving your arms around. 

Suddenly, there was a pressure around your waist. You turned around quickly to see Matt was holding you. He looked really beautiful in the light of the aquarium. You were vaguly aware there were people watching you from behind the glass. Your lungs were burning though as you tried to wriggle out of his grasp and get back to the surface. 

Matt sensed this and instantly shot up to the surface with you in tow. Once he broke the surface, he held you in his arms as you coughed up water and held onto him for dear life. Matthew was blushing and smiling as you hugged him. "Y/N? Are you ok now?" He patted your back. 

You breathed in more gulps of air as there was a sound of a gun cocking. You whipped your head around to see Mr. Hansen aiming his pistol at you and Matt, specifically Matt. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" You managed to spit out. 

"He tried to drown you. I saw it with my own eyes. He needs to die." He growled out. 

"I did not! They slipped and fell in!" Matt snapped back, hissing at Hansen. He gripped your sides tightly. "I don't like you very much, and I think you need to leave Y/N alone!" 

Mr. Hansen raised an eyebrow, chuckling. "And why is that, fish boy?" 

Matt hissed, " _Because I'm in **love** with Y/N_." He turned your head around and kissed you on the lips. Matt's lips were salty due to him being in a salty aquarium tank, but he tasted sweet too. He did eat alot of sweets you sometimes brought to him. Once he pulled back, he hissed at Mr. Hansen and pulled you away to his little cove. 

You were dumbfounded because Matt had _kissed_ you. And he also told you he _loved_ you. " _He likes me back?_ " You whispered to yourself as Matt had pulled you in his little makeshift bed filled with seaweed. You didn't feel Matt's lips on your neck. 

"Yes I like you. I like you alot." Matt giggled, moving your head to face his as he kissed you again. It was sweet and short. He peppered kisses around your face. "I just had to... get the nerve to kiss you..." He mumbled, nipping your neck a little playfully.

You let out a noise and instantly turned around on Matt, startling him as you began to place soft kisses on his face. "I love you too." He started squealing and giggling as you assaulted his face with even more kisses.


	56. Oh Death (Reaper! Card x Dead! Reader)

oh look a hellucard one, i wanted to make one a long time ago, but there were complications concerning this character, and I was afraid. But here... its shit. I have struggled for weeks on this, trying to get my motivation back to write even one oneshot.

* * *

You were supposed to be hanging out with Edd and Matt today at the house. Actually you were already there, but you were gonna watch some movies. Some cheesy movies, like Tremors and Ghostbusters. They were still good movies though. "Hey Edd, can you pass the popcorn?"

Edd nodded, extending his arm to give you the bowl of popcorn when a yell interrupted your actions and the bowl hit the floor with a _thud_ , spilling it everywhere. Edd looked at you in a sheepish manner, apologizing as he went to pick up the pieces off the floor.

Matt looked up from his phone as he was looking at his pictures on his Instagram. He looked behind the couch to see red and blue figures at the top of the staircase. "Oh..."

You told Edd it was ok as you went to make another batch of popcorn for the movie fest. As you got up and went to the kitchen, you briefly saw something from the corner of your eyes. You moved back just in time to see a knife lodged into the cabinet in front of you. Your heart was pounding, thanking the gods that you didn't get diced. Although you were ok, you dropped the large porcelain bowl in your hands.

The sound was a shattering one, causing you to jump back and to make a small yelping noise which alerted two of the boys in the living room. You could hear them asking if you were ok, and one of them was by your side. It was Edd.

"Y/N, are you ok? I heard a crashing noise?" He looked at your annoyed expression and then to the floor to see the bowl shards scattered around near your feet. "Oh shit, are you ok? Did you get cut?" He carefully stepped around them to look at you. Once he saw you were ok, he set out to getting the broom and a dustpan to sweep up the pieces.

"Sorry Edd." You apologized, helping him out.

"It's not your fault. I guess Tom and Tord are in another fight." He eyed the knife lodged deeply in the cabinet before leaving it there because Tord hated it when people touched his _precious_ things. "Let's turn up the volume and see if we can tune them out, alright?"

You nodded, grabbing some trail mix that was on the counter and walked back with Edd to the living room to watch the movies. You were gonna do your best to ignore those idiots so you could enjoy your time with your best friends.

/.../

Ok, you couldn't ignore these shitheads. They were constantly yelling and throwing things that you eventually had enough. Tom and Tord had been fighting each other which caused you to get a headache.

"Ugh..." You helped your head a little, hating the obvious pain from the bloody headache you were getting. "I'm tired of this!" You stood up, grabbing onto Edd's shoulder for a minute to steady yourself.

"Y/N? Just leave them be. They'll eventually stop. Either Tom will storm out of the house to go to the bar or Tord will lock himself in his room to do whatever." Matt said, glancing at you for a minute then looking back at the TV.

Your head was pounding. "I'm really tired of your shitty roommates guys. I'm going to stop them. Fucking hell, my head hurts really bad." You groaned, walking out to the landing to see both grown ass men bickering over something stupid.

Ok so here's what happened, you had _tried_ to stop them. You ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose thanks to Tom. The only thing Tord did was scratch your face, but it didn't hurt as much as what Tom had done.

Both boys didn't even realize what they had done. They kept on fighting. Their yelling eventually drove you insane, and you screamed at them which finally got their attention.

"What do you want, Y/N?" Tom was clearly annoyed. Tom didn't like you that much. He didn't like you hanging out with Edd and Matt for some reason. He never explained it though. "If you can't tell, I'm busy."

You narrowed your eyes at him. Your eye was stinging while your nose burned. Blood dripped down in little trickles through your fingers. Your head was pounding harshly. You even felt a little light headed, but not enough to make you woozy.

Tom still didn't see you were bleeding, but Tord did. Tord looked worried and tried to inch closer to help you, but you growled at him. That caused Tord to freeze and guiltily look to the side.

"Don't even try to act nice! Tom you fucking broke my nose gave me a black eye. Tord you clawed my face. You both are adults! Act like it!" You yelled at them, mostly Tom because it seemed like he didn't give a fuck.

Tom's eyes narrowed you. He marched right up to you, yanking you by your hoodie strings and growled in your face. "Why don't you do us all a favor and die. No one gives a fuck about you, I most certainly don't."

"Tom stop!" Edd had been watching from the sideline along with Matt. "That's uncalled for!" Edd got near where you and Tom were. "Put them down Tom."

Tom growled lowly, shoving you away as he clicked his tongue. "Weakass baby."

You smacked him upside the head, not realizing what you had done and then stood there with a horrified expression on your face. You lowered your hand. "Tom I... I didn't mean to.. I-"

But you were caught off guard by the sound of breaking glass and a burning sensation in your stomach. You looked down to see Tom had shattered one of his empty Smirnoff bottles and jabbed it right into your stomach.

Your (f/c) hoodie was soon stained in a deep dark red liquid as your eyesight got worse. Everything was becoming blurry as you could hear a ringing in your ears. You fell back against the carpeted floor, world spinning around you.

/.../

Matt let out a screech as he ran over towards your body. His looked over your bleeding stomach and your shallow breathing. " _Edd_..."

Edd shouted at Tom, grabbing him by the shoulders. "What the fuck Tom!? They're one of my best friends!" He didn't hear Matt calling his name.

Tom glared at Edd. "Tord's your friend too, but when I fight him, you don't seem to care." Tom didn't see what the big deal was. All he did was hit them lightly. He was too drunk to even tell.

Edd took a minute to think. "You're... You're _fucking_ drunk! More than usual! Can you not even see how badly injured they are because of you?" Edd snapped at Tom.

Matt was shaking your body to try and keep you awake; he noticed your eyes turning into a glassy color. He was scared as he saw Tord kneel down across from him. "Tord... Y/N's not responding!"

Tord looked over your body to see your chest rising up and down slowly as the blood seeped through your hoodie. He lifted up the bottom of the hoodie and let out a small gasp to see how bad the damage was. Your stomach was shredded and bits of glass pieces were embedded in the skin from the stabbing. The blood was very dark, and it was coming out quickly.

You were going to die if you didn't get it patched up.

Tord gritted his teeth and looked at Matt with a solemn look in his eyes. "Matt.. I don't think they're gonna make it.." Tord wasn't lying, even if they rushed to the hospital, it would probably be too late. You lost too much blood.

"W..We have to try. We have to try something!" Matt's voice was cracking as he tried not to cry. Matt didn't cry a bunch, he had moments of crocodile tears when someone didn't do what he wanted. But these were _genuine_ tears. "We can't let them die! No!" Matt hunched over now, head in his hands to hide his tears.

Tord looked down at your glassy eyes, and your slow breathing. "I'm sorry..." He looked to see Edd and Tom in a really heated argument, both seem to have forgotten about the grave situation at hand. "I'm sorry Y/N..."

/.../

It was cold.

There was muffled noises around you as you felt the warmth leaving your body. You ached all over. The burning sensation in your stomach was slowly ebbing away, but it still lingered.

There were hushed voices around you as you felt something cold touch your face. You couldn't see very well. Everything was hazy and in a fog. You couldn't even speak if you wanted to. Your throat was dry.

" _Shhhhh... It's alright lost soul. You're safe now."_

There was someone else with you?

" _I'll take you back home. You were so young... You weren't ready to die yet, but I guess something intervened.."_ The voice echoed in your mind in a soothing manner yet it chilled you to the bone.

You struggled to see the mystery person. No sounds came out of your mouth as you tried to voice your questions. You were helpless.

" _I've been watching over you for a very long time, Y/N. I protected you from death and warded others away from you. But I guess I didn't expect a friend to do you in... Tom has got anger issues, doesn't he?"_

That voice was _very_ familiar to you. Your senses were coming back slowly as you could see the blurry outline was a person dressed in a black robe and a green and black scythe beside him. As you blinked your eyes a little more, you saw the face of a young male smiling at you.

He kinda looked like one of Edd's neighbors. Dirty blonde hair that kind was styled like Edd's hair was, but it was more messier. He had what seemed like face paint on his mouth, stylized like a skull. He was missing his right eye while his left eye was an acid green color that pulsated. His skin was pale.

You never talked to him before because you didn't know him, and he seemed to be only interested in Edd. You couldn't remember his name though. "U-" Before you could speak, his black gloved finger pressed up against your lips. You looked at him confused.

" _Shhh, lets not speak here. I know you have many questions. We are not alone here. Lets go back to my home.. We'll be safe."_ He removed his finger from your lips and picked you up bridal style as he noted your body was still not ready to move on its own.

You wanted to know who he was now! He already knew your name. It wasn't fair. You pouted, biting your lip as you sighed. Suddenly your face was tilted up to his and there was a soft pressure on your lips.

" _My name is Hellucard. And I am a Grim Reaper."_


	57. Smile (Tom x Reader)

this is kinda short and i had a bit of motivation to finish it… sorry.. yeah,

* * *

In all your life, you've _never_ seen Tom smile. Sure, he has smiled when Tord fell down the stairs or gave a smug grin when he's pranked Edd or Matt, even you, but you've never seen him give you a genuine smile. You wondered if he ever happy with something in his life? Yeah, he's had a lot of up and downs in his life, but there has to be something he is happy about. _Right?_

So, you were gonna prod and annoy Tom until he smiled. Because this was gonna bug you until you got a result. You were highly curious why he never smiled. So you set out a plan to get Tom to smile. It varied in alot of ways; basically you ended up stalking him because you wanted to see if he smiled.

It was really weird really... You didn't follow him into the bathroom though. You understood boundaries, and you didn't want Tom to be more mad at you than he already was. He was probably pissed off because you were stalking him. You didn't care at the moment because all you wanted to see was Tom smile.

After about 100 attempts to get him to smile, you gave up and just accepted defeat. He was a hard case to crack, and everything you tried failed miserably. You had tried setting about only half of Tord's hentai stash on fire ( _only half because you didn't need Tord to strangle you for destroying all his porn)_ to see if Tom would crack a real smile. Turns out Tom only laughed at Tord and just went on his way as you ran the hell away from Tord, promising him you would buy him more porn.

You slumped over the back of the couch in defeat, waving at Edd who was sitting on the couch. "Hey Edd." You mumbled at the cola addict, lazily slipping over the couch.

"Hey, Y/N." Edd nodded to you, petting Ringo in his lap as he sipped on some cola.

It was a quiet evening in the household as Tom had gone out for some beer at the bar, and Tord was still pissy that you destroyed his porn collection. Matt was probably in his room looking at his _treasures_ and himself obviously. Edd was chilling downstairs with you and Ringo. You sighed in defeat, closing your eyes.

"Can I ask a quick question?" Edd broke the silence.

You looked up at him since you were lying upside down on the couch. "Shoot."

"Why are you harassing Tom?"

You chuckled quietly. "I'm not harassing him. I want to see him smile. Like a real smile. Not one of those he gives when he's being snarky or cocky. I want a happy smile."

Edd took a sip of his cola, processing the new information. "Why don't you just ask him to smile? He'd probably do it."

"Edd, I want him to smile from something he _likes._ I don't want a forced smile. I want a natural smile." You used your fingers to push the corners of your lips into a smile.

Edd shrugged. "Actually, there is a way to get Tom to smile." He grinned. "Like a better way than those failed attempts you're doing."

"Hey! I tried! I didn't know what do to with him!" You pouted then looked back up to Edd. "What is it?"

/.../

Tom was strumming Susan quietly in his room after he had managed to shake you off his trail for the afternoon. Actually, it was rather strange... It had been like a week since he had last seen you at the house. Not that he was worried or anything; it was just strange not to see you.

There was some shuffling coming from outside his door. Judging from the sounds of the floorboard creaking, it was Edd going to his room. Just as Tom was about to play a few notes on Susan, his door was knocked. "Tom? You in there?" He was right. It was Edd.

Tom sighed, putting Susan down as he held his head in his hands. "Yeah Edd, what's up?"

Edd opened the door quietly and peeked in the room, spying Tom. "You seem stressed. Are you ok?"

Tom let out a small groan, "Not.. really? I guess not? I haven't seen Y/N in over a week, and I'm kinda stressed out about it." Tom had a small crush on you and maybe ignoring you wasn't the best option. "Like what if they're missing? What if someone kidnapped them? They could be dead or even worse!" Tom was rambling now, his stupid paranoia came spilling out.

Edd chuckled, "They aren't missing. They're at the park. They wanted to know if you... wanted to go there and spend time? Since Y/N thinks you hate them for some odd reason." Edd looked to the side.

Tom's head shot up, "Y/N's fine? Oh fuck, I thought they were in trouble! That little shit worried me so badly!" He clenched his fists together. He was really glad you were ok. He didn't know what he would do if you were hurt or _died._

"Do you want to go and see them or not? It's getting pretty late outside and who knows what could happen if they're alone... in the _dark_.." Edd trailed off.

Tom swiftly got up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah I'm going. But I'm going to make sure they don't get mobbed or something. Also I'm going to scold them for worrying me to death." Tom grabbed his flask and headed out to the park to meet you there. But before he could leave the house, Edd pulled him to the side. " _What_?"

"Before you go, there's something I gotta tell you."

/.../

You were sitting on a swing set, rocking back and forth gently as you hummed a song under your breath. _"I heard that you've been self-medicating in the quiet of your room, your sweet suburban tomb. And if you need a friend, I'll help you stitch up your wounds..."_

You didn't hear the footsteps approach from behind you as you were lost in your own world. Someone was standing right behind you, inches away as you sat idly on the swing.

" _I heard that you've been having trouble finding your place in the world. I know how much that hurts, but if you need a friend then please just say the word..."_ You softly murmured the next few lines unaware of the person behind you. _"You've come this far; you're all cleaned up. You've made a mess again. There's no more trying, time to sort yourself out..."_

Just as you were about to sing the next set of lines, someone grabbed onto your swing set and sang the next verse.

" _Hold on tight.. This ride is a wild one. Make no mistake, the day will come when you can't cover up what you've done.."_ The mystery person was Tom Ryder. He had such a lovely voice, and it made you melt and blush when you realized how close he was to you. " _Now don't lose your fight kid. It only takes a push to pull on through. With so much left to do, you'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you.."_

Once Tom finished, you were flustered because he was really damn close to your face. "Uh.. hey Tom, I didn't know you were here..." You tried to look anywhere else but him. Actually from the corner of your eye, you saw Tom _smiling._ He was fucking smiling at you with a stupid lovestruck expression on his face.

"Hm? What're you staring at?" He asked, leaning in closer as he was mere inches away from your lips. "Edd told me something funny before I came down here..."

You were flustered and still a bright red. "O..Oh? What was it?"

"He told me you wanted to see me smile...Since you never see me genuinely smile, I decided to do it just for you... And you wanna know why?" Tom leaned in closer if possible. His hands were wrapped around your body.

"W..Why?" You stuttered.

"Because I love you." With that said, Tom kissed you. The real reason he never smiled was because he only smiled for _you._


	58. Got Ur Back (Eddsworld x Abused! Reader)

heyo, this was a request from ao3 i think. I had trouble writing it for a while, and now here it is. I guess my oneshots are short atm. Sorry :?

* * *

 _Oh my God, do you actually think they like you?_

 _They just pity you because of how pathetic you are._

 _Believe me, I'm doing you a favor when I'm punishing you._

Another day in hell it seemed. Every day was hell for you considering your best friend was a major _jackass_ , and she liked to beat you up. She said it was " _therapy"_ for you because you were such a miserable person. She thought she was doing a good cause by harming you every night at the house you shared with her.

You wanted to tell her off, but she was really scary when confronted. Last time you tried to tell her to back off, she threw a pot of boiling water at your face and laughed at your pain as you screamed on the floor. You wanted out of this house, but she had a strong leash on you. She knew all your secrets, and she would use them against _you_.

Even though you lived in hell, you had slight hope as you visited your friends each day to forget about the pain temporarily. Tom, Tord, Matt, and Edd were your _saviors_. They helped you even though they never knew about your pain. You made sure they didn't know; they didn't need to know about it. It wasn't their burden to bear.

Today you were spending the day at their house, content with the normal events at their abode. They were a lively bunch, which made you happy, and you always laughed at their antics. But today, you weren't as a happy as you usually were. Your so called _friend,_ (F/N), thought it was a good idea to punish you early on in the way with a good old fashioned cigarette burning.

She had pressed her newly lit cigarette into your stomach around 7 times, laughing as you cried in pain at the burning sensation. She said there would be more for later on at night as you went out to the boy's house. Now your stomach burned and ached at the fresh marks on yourself. You tried your best to not alert the boys to your obvious pain, but it seemed that fate had a different plan.

"Hey, Y/N, are you ok?" Matt had asked you, shaking you out of your thoughts. He looked at you worriedly. Seems like you spaced out, thinking about how tonight would go out in your head.

You weakly nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine Matt. A little tired is all. I'm ok, I promise. I would tell you." You lied to him. You hated lying to Matt. He was just worried about you, and yet you had to lie because (F/N) would hurt you even more if you told him what really happened. You noticed he was still looking at you reluctantly. You went up and grabbed his face with your hands, placing a small kiss on his nose. "I'm totally fine Matty."

Matt reluctantly backed off you as he sat back down, face a little pink from the kiss and went back to watching TV. He still kept a keen eye on you though. He knew something was off about you. He noticed those small flinches. "Ok... But you know, Y/N, I can help you with whatever you need. You know that right?"

You smiled kindly at him. "Yes, I know."

/.../

Matt was not the only know who noticed your flinches and limping. Tom, Tord, and Edd noticed it. They knew something was up, but they didn't know _what_ exactly. Edd had suspected you were just staying up late at night and clumsily fell down the stairs. Tom and Tord had other ideas.

"They're hiding something." Tom whispered as he glanced at your direction. You were still sitting on the couch with Matt watching movies.

Tord nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned back against the doorway entering the kitchen as Tom and Edd were seated at the kitchen table. "Maybe they're being bullied? It would explain the bruises on their neck and wrists."

Edd was troubled. "If they were being bullied, why didn't they tell us?" He asked, looking at Tom and Tord with a questioning gaze. "We are their friends, right? Friends tell each other things... We could of helped them."

"Maybe they didn't want to seem weak?" Tord suggested.

"But they are getting beat up! I don't want them to get hurt!" Edd whined.

"We know Edd, we all feel the same way about Y/N." Tom agreed. If Tom ever found out who hurt you, he would beat them senseless. "Let's keep a close watch on them, ok? Maybe see if we can figure out what's up. Y/N tells everything to Matt so lets wait until something happens."

Edd pouted and looked down at the table. "Ok..."

As the boys agreed on waiting for a solution, they heard you let out a sharp gasp and sobbing noises coming from the living room. They bolted out of the kitchen to see what was up.

/.../

You fell down to your side, clutching your stomach in pain as the fresh wounds stung from Matt's surprise attack hug. After the movie had ended, Matt wanted some cuddles and promptly tackled you to the side of the couch. It caught you off guard, and his pressed against your wounds tightly causing some _unwanted_ friction. It hurt like _hell._ You were sniffling softly.

Matt obviously had no idea what caused this, and he heard the others rush into the room to see what was happening. He waved his hands in front of himself, "I didn't do anything but hug Y/N!" Matt quickly explained as he saw Tom glaring at him.

You gasped as the stinging subsided, but you still quietly sobbed as you blew your cover. You were now hiding your face with your hands in shame because your friends were gonna know about whats been going on for the last 2 years. " _I'm so stupid._ " You mumbled.

Someone knelt down beside you and gently shook your shoulders so your attention was on them. "Hey, Y/N, what's wrong?" It was Edd who spoke. Edd was kneeling down beside you with a very obvious worried expression on his face. Tom, Tord, and Matt were crowded behind him.

You sniffled, trying to hide even further away from the boys. " _Go away Edd. Please, I don't want to get hurt anymore."_ You tried to regain your emotions. Suddenly you felt your shirt being lifted up, and you quickly tried to pull it back down only to be stopped by Edd's hands. "L..Let go Edd! I don't want you to see it!"

Tom used that chance to lift up your shirt to reveal those cigarette burns on your stomach. His eyes widened as he let out a low growl. " _Who did this?_ " He asked quietly. When he received no answer from you, he turned to ask once more but stopped when he saw you clutching onto Edd's green hoody.

Edd had held you in his embrace, whispering soft nice messages into your ear while he ran his fingers through your hair. "Y/N, who's hurting you? Please tell us. We just want to help you." He cooed softly.

You buried your head deeper into chest, stifling your sobbing. " _(F/N)._ "

Tord's eyes widened as he growled out darkly. " _Den tispe!_ " Tord has always thought something was up with your friend. She was a little _too_ nice. Tord looked at your cowering form and then walked upstairs to his room to get something.

Matt looked at you with great concern as he scooted himself on the floor to be beside you and Edd. He pulled you from Edd's embrace, "You promised me you'd tell me if you were ever in need of help."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I don't deserve it." You rubbed your eyes.

"Is she telling you that you are a waste of space?" Tom cut in. He stared at the doorway for a minute, waiting for Tord to get his ass back down stairs so he and him could go visit (F/N). "She's fucking wrong. You are _not_ a waste of space. You are blessed, and I like having you around the house." Tom snapped.

"But..." You tried to speak up.

"No buts! She can rot in hell, and I plan to make it happen." Tord replied back, returning from his trip to your house. He held a gun in his hands. "You don't deserve this kind of treatment. Now, Edd and Matt will watch you while Tom and I go kick her ass." Tord smiled, bending down quickly and smooching your cheek.

You felt your face heat up, and you hid your face against Edd's hoody once again. You made little noises of embarrassment and couldn't believe what just happened.

Edd and Matt laughed softly as they watched Tom and Tord leave the house to deal with (F/N). Once the door closed, Edd pulled you away and lifted up your chin. "Y/N...why didn't you tell us? We love you, you know that right?" He kissed your lips softly.

Your face flushed bright red as you tried to pull away. You clenched onto Edd's hoody and kissed back weakly because you were in a flustered panic.

"Edd, no fair." Matt pouted, pulling you back to wrap his arms around your body. He nuzzled his face into your shoulder, kissing is softly. "Love you very much. We would be heartbroken if you got hurt."

You wondered if Tom and Tord cared. Even if they said they did, you wondered if (F/N)'s words were true. " _Do Tom and Tord care?_ " You whispered your thoughts.

"They do. They love you as well. If they didn't care, why would they be going to her house to settle the score?" Edd leaned in again and kissed your cheek.

You felt safe in their arms. You closed your eyes and rested your head against Edd's hoodie. "I love you guys.."

* * *

Den Tispe= That bitch


	59. Super Dick (Power Edd x Reader) SIN

This is not my best work, and I apologize for this. I wrote this on the phone when I had time to do things. A rq from quotev. My titles are just... hMM

* * *

Today was a rather bland day. There was nothing to do but laze around in the house since it storming outside. You would go outside and play in the rain, but it looked like it was going to storm. You didn't want to be soaked. It was actually very quiet in the house which alarmed you greatly because there was usually a noise somewhere in the house. Not even Ringo was making a noise. It disturbed you.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightening. You let out a small squeak, and then there went the lights. Great, the powers out.

You decided to go visit Edd because even though he rarely made noise, you liked his presence. Ok, yeah you liked Edd too, and the power outage was spooking you because you had no idea what lurked in the dark.

As you ascended the stairs to visit Edd, you wondered what you should talk about. It briefly crossed your mind that he might of been animating before everything went to darkness so his mood might not hold up. When you got to his door, you hesitated knocking it when suddenly it burst open and you were instantly thrown into the dark room.

You yelped, feeling yourself trapped in a dark room. But then you remembered it was Edds room. You had nothing to fear, _right_? "E-Edd? Are you in here?" You called out, receiving no answer.

The room was strangely quiet and cold, which surprised you since Edds room was always warm.

You shivered, rubbing your arms to generate heat. It wasn't much, but you felt a small bit better. "Edd? Are you in here? It's not funny, knock it off." You hoped to God you didn't stumble into Tord's room by accident.

Suddenly a gust of wind brushed past you, knocking you into what you assumed to be Edds bed. You were stunned and slightly terrified because you had no idea what the fuck was going on. You tried calling out once more to Edd, "Edd?"

A green glowing light lit up in front of you. It was mesmerizing. You crawled over to it, teaching out to touch it. It beckoned you, and so you obeyed. As you touched it, you heard a deep chuckle and the feeling of someone's lips against your own which startled you.

You let out a little scream, trying to fight the person off of yourself as you kicked out. "Get off me!"

"Ow! **FUCK**!" A familiar voice said, "shit! Y/N! It's me!" The voice called out again, whimpering in pain as you kept on kicking. The figure grabbed your legs, stopping them from doing anymore damage.

You could barely see in the dark room. Only a faint green glow once again which seemed to be coming from the figures eyes. The glowing got brighter as you faintly recognized the figure. " _Edd_?"

/.../

The room was still dark, only a faint green glow gave you any sense of sight. Edd seemed to radiating a green glow around his body which was weird and kinda cool at the same time.

"So, you have super powers?" You asked sitting beside Edd. You apologized to Edd after you saw it was him. You felt bad for hurting him.

"Yep, they went away awhile ago, and they sometimes come back every now and then. Sorry for scaring you." He looked at you sheepishly.

"Its ok. Edd." You replied. It was kinda awkward right now. Then you remembered the kiss. "Edd? What was that kiss about?"

Edd stiffened. "I… I like you. I thought it would be easy to kiss you in the dark. I didn't think you'd be scared though. I really like you."

You blushed, thankful for the darkness. "I like you too. _Could.. could we kiss again_?" You whispered the last part mainly to yourself. To your surprise, Edd cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around Edds neck, pulling him closer.

Edds hands slid down to your waist, gripping your hips as he pulled you onto his lap. He began to softly grind into you. His fingertips faintly glowing. He felt warm to the touch.

You parted for air as you looked into Edds glowing eyes. "I love you, Edd." You hugged him, kissing his neck softly as you felt his hands pull down your pants. You shivered as the air was still freezing, and his hands were warm.

"Edd…" You whispered.

Edd softly groaned, pulling away to unzip his pants. He hissed softly, grabbing his member and staring at it. It was painfully hard, and oddly enough, it was glowing as well. There was precum already beading at the tip. But there was something strange about it.

"Edd, why is it green?" You asked, worried about your safety if you both went through with this. You were curious slightly. You gently poked his dick, watching as it twitched.

Edds breathing hitched. "… _hhh_ " he let out a small groan. "It's probably from my radioactive powers. I'm sure its safe." Edd smiled, aligning you over his member as he lowered you down gently. " _Probably_."

You glared at Edd, "What do you mean by …! **EDD**!" You were caught off by Edd dropping you down onto his cock. You gasped, tensing at the size of him and let out some small whimpers.

Edd panted a little, grabbing your hips and going to work. He let out a deep guttural groan, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. "Y/N…" He lifted you up and down while giving a few thrusts upwards himself.

You whimpered, grabbing tightly onto Edd. He was going slow as if to make sure you were ok and also to tease you. It was driving you insane. "Edd, go f-faster." You cried out, bucking your hips.

Edds eyes shined brighter as he shifted his position so he was towering over you, staring into your eyes. His expression was lustful, and he hoisted both legs over his shoulders as he thrust deeper inside you. He loved the noises you made, the expression on your face. He wanted **more**.

You felt that knot in your stomach tightening. You were gonna snap at any moment, "Edd… I'm really c-close." You mewled, pulling Edd down to you. You kissed Edd roughly, swapping spit as you hit your climax.

Edd kissed back, biting your lower lip as he kept his pace. He was almost there, just a little _more_. He dug his nails into your hips and let out a growl. " _You're mine. I love you_." He whispered, thrusting one last time into you. Edd came inside you, his seed filling you with an odd warmth.

You saw stars as you were covered in sweat, legs aching from being held at such a weird angle. You were dizzy, breathing hard and fast. You felt Edd pull out and lay beside you, pulling your hoodie off to allow the cold air he summoned to cool you off. " _Edd_ …" You whispered, cuddling up to him. Your clasped your hand with his, fingers interlocking with his.

Edd smiled lovingly, eyes faintly glowing. He squeezed your hand as he kissed your forehead softly. "I meant what I said. I love you, and nothing will ever change that." He brushed away a lock of your hair with his other hand.

You weakly giggled, closing your eyes. Before you could drift off to sleep, there was an odd warm sensation in your lower stomach. You peeked your eyes open to see that your stomach was faintly glowing green. "Edd."

Edd hummed in response. "Mm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"Edd, I'm too tired to yell at you, but if I'm still flowing green by the morning, I'm going to kill you. Boyfriend or not."


End file.
